Seven Dark Years
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Siete cursos de estudio. Siete cursos en los que empezará todo... incluido su amor hacia las Artes Oscuras. [Infancia de Bellatrix Black]
1. Prologo

**Actualización: 9 de Julio del 2005**

**PRÓLOGO **

Paraíso de otoño. Árboles rojizos y dorados, desnudos.

El trinar de los pájaros entre las pocas hojas que aún se mantenían suspendidas de las ramas, sin desfallecer.

Silenciosas pisadas de pies descalzos en la hierba.

Pequeños pies descalzos, blancos y mojados por las gotitas de rocío.

- ¿Sirius, dónde estas? –exclamó ella, una chiquilla que no pasaba de los ocho años de edad. Sus ojos grandes y curiosos miraban a su alrededor, buscando. Ojos negros y líquidos, con delicada forma de almendra.

Debajo, una nariz pequeña y recta que se arrugó al notar como su pequeño pie se hundía en un charco de agua fría. Y para acabar de resaltar esa preciosa carita de tez nívea, unos labios, rosados como fruta madura.

- ¿Sirius?

Acompañando a su última llamada, vino una ráfaga de aire frío. Una de las últimas hojas de un árbol cercano poco crecido cayó, enredándose entre sus mechones de pelo oscuro.

No se dio cuenta de eso porque otro muchacho, de su misma edad, apareció de detrás de un árbol. Ella sonrió. Al parecer era a quien buscaba.

Él acercó su mano al pelo de ella y le quitó la hoja, sonriendo. Ella sólo miró mientras él cerraba la mano, con la reseca hoja en su interior, haciéndola crujir. Al abrirla, el viento no tuvo mas que llevarse los trozos que habían quedado, esparciéndolos.

- ¿Me llamabas?

- ¿Por qué te escondías? –exigió saber ella, mirándole a los ojos azules.

Siempre se sentía querida al mirarle a los ojos. No era el típico azul claro, el que tenían un montón de personas. Éste era especial. El azul más oscuro que puedes imaginarte en un ojo; así eran los de él. Profundos, y, además, transmitían sus sentimientos. Él la consideraba su mejor amiga. Lo sabía por el brillo de sus ojos al mirarla.

- No seas tonta. ¿Para qué iba a esconderme de ti?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Estaba buscando gnomos –siguió él, aunque no le preguntaron. Parecía que sentía como si se tuviera que excusar por su ausencia–. Parece que deben tener frío. No he encontrado ni uno solo.

- No me vuelvas a dejar sola –rogó ella.

Sirius pareció sorprenderse. Era ella la que siempre se atrevía con todo, la que siempre le metía en líos. ¿Tanto le había preocupado no estar junto a él?

¿Tendría miedo?

¿Tendría miedo de quedarse sola?

Con toda la solemnidad que pudo reunir para su corta edad, hablo:

- Te lo prometo. No te dejaré sola. Nunca.

Ella asintió, aliviada. Le creía, y no necesitaba nada más que esa promesa.

- Vamos a sentarnos. Me he cansado de buscarte –murmuró ella mirando sus pies doloridos.

Sirius rió ante su expresión. Aunque sabía que era culpa suya por no haberla llevado consigo, no pudo evitar reírse.

**OoOoO**

Horas más tarde, el sol empezó a ponerse.

Alumbrados por los últimos rayos de sol de aquel día, yacían los dos chiquillos, sentados bajo un árbol, con sus espaldas apoyadas en el duro tronco.

Ella le miró, haciendo el amago de levantarse.

- Debemos irnos. Tu madre nos va a regañar.

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco, pensando en su madre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Al parecer había imaginado algo, algo que pareció no gustarle.

La agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que volviera a sentarse. Le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

- Ahora te toca prometerme algo tú a mí.

- Dime –susurró ella.

- Prométeme que nunca cambiarás. Prométeme que nunca serás como ella.

- A mi tu madre me cae bien. ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con ella?

- ¡Prométemelo, Bellatrix!

El nombre de la chiquilla retumbó por todo el parque. Había alzado la voz, la había gritado. Pero simplemente no podría aceptar si su mejor amiga se convertía en lo mismo que su madre. Una mujer sin escrúpulos, que se regía por sus propias reglas. No podría soportarlo.

- Yo... te lo prometo.

Ella haría cualquiera cosa por él. Haría cualquier cosa por verle sonreír. Le hacía sentir como si hubiera hecho algo bueno.

Él le regalo la sonrisa que ella tanto ansiaba y la cogió de la mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Despacio, fueron andando hasta su casa.

Simplemente eran dos amigos... amigos... amigos... amigos... amigos... amigos...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una muchacha de once años se despertó bruscamente. Su pecho subía y bajada con precipitación. Gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro. Estaba pálida.

Quitándose la fina manta de encima se sentó en la cama, intentando hacer que su respiración volviera a ser normal.

Siempre le dolía el pecho cuando se ponía tan nerviosa. Le costaba respirar.

¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño justo ahora?

¿Por qué después de tres años?

¿Por qué había tenido que recordar tan vívidamente esa escena?

Se levantó de la cama, dejando que el camisón blanco cayera hasta taparle los pies.

¿Por qué parecía que las paredes le gritaban esa ultima palabra? "Amigos"

¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no eran amigos!

Sirius la odiaba ahora y ella... simplemente no sabía que sentir. Todo era demasiado complicado.

Abrió la ventana, dejando que el viento entrara con fuerza en la habitación. Dejó que el viento la revolviera el cabello. Dejó que el viento la hiciera olvidar.

Pero el viento trajo también mas cosas. Una hoja dorada, crujiente, que se enredó en su pelo.

Ella se la quitó con furia, destrozándola.

¡Malditos recuerdos!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Otro muchacho se despertó a la vez, en casa de su mejor amigo.

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse rodeado por cortinas blancas y vaporosas. Doseles blancos que le aprisionaban. Igual que sus recuerdos. Igual que ella.

- Bellatrix...

Una voz soñolienta le llamo desde otra cama igual, con doseles blancos.

- ¿Sirius, estás bien?

- S-sí... todo bien, James.

- ¿Un sueño?

- Sí.

A los pocos segundos oyó la respiración profunda de su mejor amigo. Se había vuelto a dormir.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, se corrigió a sí mismo mentalmente.

"Un sueño no. Un recuerdo. Un maldito recuerdo"


	2. Cap 1 La Familia Es Lo Primero

**Actualización (revisión de ortografía): 9 de Julio del 2005**

**N/A: Hola! Por fin os subo el primer capitulo de este fic. Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribirlo. Cada vez me gusta más el personaje de Bellatrix! Así que aki estoy! Weno, creo que os diré lo tipiko que decimos siempre los autores, no? Espero que os guste, dejarme reviews (muxos muxos reviews) contándome que os parece y eso. Me he propuesto que con mis fics de Bellatrix cambies la opinión de odio profundo que mucha gente siente hacia ella (todo el mundo sabe porque… ¬¬) xq, en fin, creo que es un personaje muy interesante. Espero que cuando acabéis este fic, que por cierto, tendrá 45 capítulos, hayáis cambiado esa opinión Ese es mi reto! Y para conseguirlo cuanto antes, empezad a leer ya plis! J. Distte**

**¡R&R!**

**Fecha del primer capitulo expuesto: Semana Santa del 2004.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**LA FAMILIA ES LO PRIMERO**

Antes de que los primeros rayos de sol entraran por la ventana, que ya tenía las cortinas corridas, la muchacha que ocupaba la habitación ya se había despertado.

Salió por la puerta con paso calmado, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta hecha apresuradamente, de modo que dejaba caer los mechones de pelo liso con libertad por su rostro.

Bellatrix, releyendo por milésima vez el pergamino que había recibido el día anterior, dirigió sus pasos inconscientemente hasta la cocina, donde tomaría el desayuno, aunque no estaba especialmente hambrienta. A su pesar, seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza al sueño que había tenido y que la había mantenido en vela gran parte de la noche.

Recordaba vívidamente todo lo ocurrido ese día. Y, por supuesto, todo lo que había acontecido después. Recordaba el motivo y la pelea que había supuesto la separación con su mejor amigo, además de su primo. En otro tiempo, hubiera jurado ante el mismo Wizengamot que esa relación perduraría para siempre. Se sentía como una tonta al ver que se había equivocado.

Al entrar en la cocina –que ella esperaba encontrar vacía por la hora que era– descubrió que, al parecer, había algo que a su primo tampoco le dejaba dormir. Las ojeras debajo de sus llameantes ojos azules declaraban a voz en grito que no había pegado ojo.

La entrada de Bellatrix en la cocina no perturbó a Sirius más de lo que asombró a ésta esa aparente muestra de indiferencia. El chico siguió dando vueltas con una cucharilla de plata a la leche que contenía su tazón, cansinamente, sin ningún asomo de querer bebérsela.

Bellatrix alcanzó una taza de un armario cercano y se sentó al lado de su primo, mirándolo con atención. Al final, en vista de que Sirius no diría ni haría nada, preguntó, con malicia e incitación en el tono de voz:

- ¿No me vas a saludar?

La única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue un gruñido y un movimiento de incomodidad en la silla, que, rápidamente, fue ocultado por una máscara impenetrable.

- Por lo menos podrías mirarme a los ojos –susurró, llevándose la taza a la boca y mojándose apenas los labios-. ¿O tampoco te atreves a hacer eso?

La silla cayó al suelo al levantarse Sirius de ésta con precipitación. La mesa se desplazó violentamente por el empujón del muchacho y Bellatrix sintió el líquido oscuro y caliente resbalar por sus manos, que sujetaban todavía con firmeza la taza, pero no movió ni un músculo.

Escuchó sus pasos firmes salir de la sala y perderse por las escaleras que subían al primer piso.

Al levantar la vista, Bellatrix vio que la taza de Sirius había caído al suelo y se había hecho añicos, derramando todo su contenido.

Con asco, aunque no precisamente por la taza, musitó entre dientes, casi escupiendo la palabra.

- Cobarde.

Y se quedó allí quieta, de pie, sin mirar a ninguna parte. Sólo pensando. ¿Por qué le había salido aquella palabra? _Cobarde_. Conocía demasiado bien a Sirius para saber que precisamente la cobardía no era lo que le impedía hablar con ella. ¿Entonces por qué? Prefería que le gritara a la cara todo lo que pensaba de ella, todo el aborrecimiento, el odio que sentía por ella, antes que ese silencio, esa fría indiferencia. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de que ese maldito silencio era lo que más la torturaba? Ver que pasaba a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla, y ya ni decir hablarla. Ver que cuando ella entraba en una habitación, él salía, sin cruzar una mirada. ¡Lo odiaba! Y eso era lo que mas furiosa le ponía. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto lo que él pensase? Y por amor de Dios ¿qué era lo que pensaba?

Bellatrix escuchaba los continuos y sonoros latidos de su corazón en los oídos, retumbando. Sentía el típico agarrotamiento del estómago antes de un ataque de furia.

¡Al infierno con él! Que se pudriera en sus entrañas. ¡A ella no le importaba! Porque lo odiaba, lo odiaba…

Vanas palabras que no conseguían convencerla. Tal vez fuera verdad en cierto modo, tal vez si que lo odiaba un poco… pero no como ella quería.

Agarró la taza medio vacía que todavía seguía en la mesa y, en un arrebato de furia incontrolada, la lanzó contra la pared. Los añicos que quedaron de la taza cayeron al suelo con estrépito.

El ruido pareció despertarla del trance en el que había estado. Parpadeó repetidas veces, mirando fijamente la mancha que había aparecido en la pared. Se sentía tan sola. Sentía el alma vacía.

- ¡Kreacher, ven a limpiar este maldito estropicio!

Y con paso airado salió de la cocina, dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación el resto de la mañana. Tenía que poner algo de orden en su cabeza.

Se cruzó con el feo elfo doméstico por el pasillo que hizo una ligera reverencia.

- ¿Deseaba algo, señorita?

- Cállate –masculló entre dientes.

Minutos después, al encontrarse sola en su habitación, toda la frustración e ira que había sentido se desvanecieron por completo, dando paso a una fría determinación.

Los acontecimientos de aquella mañana se agolparon en su cabeza. Las escenas pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, sin detenerse.

Sabía que Sirius se había ido de la casa, o bien a dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo o con Potter, y que no lo volvería a ver hasta la hora de la cena. O tal vez incluso se quedaba a dormir en casa de su amigo. Llevaba así todo el verano, entrando y saliendo sin decir nada, y Bellatrix dudaba mucho que justo al final de las vacaciones cambiara esa costumbre. En cualquier caso, no debía preocuparse por eso. Sabía que él odiaba a toda la familia y que intentaría pasar el máximo tiempo posible alejado de la casa que, a decir verdad, ella tampoco llamaba hogar.

Desde que podía recordar había vivido en aquella lúgubre casa que concordaba perfectamente con la personalidad de los dueños. La madre de Sirius, esa mujer tan hermosa, pero tan mentirosa, cruel y traicionera. Esa a la que Sirius odiaba, y a la que ella admiraba por su fortaleza y voluntad. También estaba su padre, al que muy pocas veces había visto, siempre entre sombras y en mitad de la noche. Estaba siempre fuera, aparentemente por negocios, y no había intercambiado ni con Bellatrix ni con los demás dos palabras seguidas. Envuelto en ese halo de misterio, Bellatrix evitaba pensar en él.

Pero sus pensamientos volvieron a la razón por la cual vivía allí. La verdad es que no lo sabía con exactitud. A veces había preguntado, pero las respuestas habían sido tan vagas que había desistido. Según decía la madre de Sirius, sus padres viajaban mucho, y no podían atenderla como era debido. Así que ellos la habían acogido, y en vista del poco afecto que demostraban hacia todo, Bellatrix suponía que una buena suma de dinero los había convencido. Sus hermanas, Narcissa y Andrómeda, habían corrido la misma suerte, yendo a parar a casas de amigos o familiares. Hacía bastante tiempo que no las veía, ya que la única ocasión en la que se reunían era por Navidad. No se podía decir que mantuvieran una relación muy fraternal. En fin, que el resultado de todo esto era que no sentía ningún aprecio ni por sus padres –a los que no había visto en años– ni por los de Sirius. Al parecer, en algo sí que coincidía con su primo: ninguno de los dos tenía familia.

De todas maneras, dentro de dos días abandonaría esa casa y todo lo que la rodeaba para irse a Durmstrang. El pergamino que había estado leyendo –y que recordó haberse dejado en la cocina– era la carta de admisión y los materiales que necesitaría. Había recibido la carta el 30 de Agosto, el día de su cumpleaños. Y, sinceramente, estaba impaciente por largarse de allí.

Lo que mas le dolía –aunque no quisiese admitirlo– era que estaría alejada de Sirius un curso entero. Por mucho que él la odiase y que se fuese de casa todos los días para no estar cerca de ella, lo cierto era que nunca habían estado mucho tiempo separados. Tenía por seguro que no se verían en Navidad, ya que él no vendría voluntariamente a la casa teniendo un lugar como Hogwarts para vivir.

Y esa era otra pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza. ¿Por qué sus padres habían decidido mandarla a Durmstrang teniendo Hogwarts mucho más cerca? Bellatrix suponía que era por el asunto de la limpieza de Sangre, ya que Durmstrang, a lo largo de los siglos, solo había admitido alumnos de Sangre Limpia. Pero entonces ¿por qué, conociendo a la familia Black, y sabiendo que ésta era una de las familias más antiguas y puras en cuanto a la limpieza de Sangre, no enviaba la señora Black a sus hijos a Durmstrang? Sirius iría a Hogwarts, eso estaba claro. Y Bellatrix suponía que Regulus, hermano de Sirius y dos años menor que éste, también lo haría cuando le llegase el turno.

Bellatrix se repitió mentalmente que tenía olvidarse de todo eso, que ya nada importaba excepto que iría a comprar sus materiales y que empezaría una vida nueva, más emocionante y en nada parecida a la que vivía a diario y que la tenía ya hastiada.

Unos toques con nudillos huesudos en la puerta despertaron a Bellatrix de su meditación. Miró fijamente a la puerta, que se abrió con lentitud. Por el hueco abierto apareció una cabeza grande y verde, con dos grandes ojos saltones que miraban asustados a la muchacha.

Bellatrix supo que el elfo todavía tenía miedo por su respuesta de antes. Ya había experimentado más de una vez la furia de la joven y sabía que si ésta decidía pegarlo, él no podría abrir la boca.

- El ama manda llamarla. Dice que baje, que es urgente.

En cuanto hubo entregado el mensaje, salió prácticamente corriendo. Bellatrix se sonrió y se levantó. Sacudió un poco el pie, que se le había quedado dormido. Y, de pronto, como si antes no hubiera sido consciente, se dio cuenta del calor que hacía en la habitación. Abrió la ventana de par en par y la dejo así, sin preocuparse por cerrarla una vez hubo salido de la habitación. Si llovía ya le echaría la culpa a Kreacher por haberse dejado la ventana abierta.

Bajó la escalera mientras se soltaba el pelo, que ya le pasaba los hombros. Apresuró el paso al oír gritos. Una vez en el hall, comprobó que eran de su tía, que sin saludarla, siguió dando instrucciones.

- Kreacher, baja el tapiz de la familia. Lo necesitamos para Bellatrix –luego se giró hacia ésta, como si reparara por primera vez en su presencia-. ¿Tienes la lista de materiales? Nos vamos ahora mismo.

- Está en la cocina.

- Tráela también, Kreacher. ¡Y date prisa!

Cansada de los alaridos de su tía, Bellatrix salió de la casa dando un portazo. Se detuvo un momento, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la cegadora luz del sol. Luego bajó las escalerillas que conducían a la entrada y se sentó en el último escalón.

No lograba comprender como Kreacher podía adorar a la señora Black de esa manera. Obedecía todo –como, por otra parte, corresponde a cualquier elfo doméstico–, pero lo hacía con complacencia, con orgullo de que su ama lo necesitara tanto. Bellatrix también admiraba a su tía, pero a veces se cansaba de ella, y simplemente se iba. Podía llegar a ser muy fastidiosa.

Se oyó una especie de rugido en el interior y la mujer, vestida con elegancia, salió de la casa, visiblemente enfadada. Bellatrix no sentía ningún interés en hablar con ella en ese momento –seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pensado en la habitación–, pero no pudo evadirse cuando su tía se dirigió directamente a ella.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido tu primo?

- No voy vigilando sus pasos.

Bellatrix contestó con una indiferencia y una altivez que enfadaron sobremanera a su tía.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, niña estúpida! –gritó cogiendo por el brazo a Bellatrix y zarandeándola. Ésta, que empezaba a enfadarse, se soltó, retrocediendo y mirando con desprecio a su tía.

- No me toques –susurró con voz peligrosa, aunque sabía que nada podía hacer contra una maga plenamente cualificada.

La mujer se quedó parada, mirando con ojos desorbitados por el enfado a la muchacha que tenía delante, como si la viera por primera vez.

Bellatrix sentía como la respiración se le aceleraba por momentos e, incapaz de controlarse, estalló.

- ¡Tú deberías saber dónde está! Para algo es tu hijo.

Nunca antes había hablado de esa manera a un adulto, y menos a un familiar suyo. Ni siquiera estaba enfadada con ella –excepto por haberla cogido del brazo-, pero necesitaba descargar su frustración en alguien.

- ¡Ese maldito crío nunca ha sido hijo mío! –se defendió ella, alzando la voz también.

- No hace falta que discutáis más. Ya he llegado.

Una voz nueva, fría y calmada interrumpió la conversación. Bellatrix y su tía se quedaron calladas, mirando fijamente a Sirius, que acababa de llegar y devolvía la mirada con absoluta indiferencia.

Bellatrix ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que habían estado discutiendo. Pero al ver la vena del cuello de la señora Black, que latía aceleradamente, supo que lo que iba a pasar a continuación no iba a ser bueno.

Y en efecto, así fue. La señora Black se acercó con paso ligero y confiado hasta ponerse delante de su hijo. Acto seguido, levantó una mano y le dio tal bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.

Al ver a Sirius caer al suelo, Bellatrix soltó un grito, llevándose la mano a la boca, pero no se movió del sitio. Estaba paralizaba. Sólo pudo ver como Sirius miraba con desprecio a su madre, sin hacer ni una sola mueca de dolor. Escupió un poco de sangre al suelo y con el odio inyectado en los ojos, dijo con voz clara.

- Tienes razón. Yo nunca he sido tu hijo.

La señora Black, con la barbilla bien alta, entró en casa, no sin antes murmurar un peligroso "moveos".

Bellatrix miró a Sirius, que se intentaba levantar con dificultad. Tenía el labio partido y pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaban por su barbilla, manchándole la túnica.

Sus ojos coincidieron, y era tal la furia que despedían los ojos de su primo, que Bellatrix no pudo aguantar su mirada. Bajó la cabeza y entró en la casa, dejando a Sirius tirado en el césped. Éste, al verse solo, se derrumbó. Sus ojos azules se inundaron de confusión.

¿Por qué había gritado Bellatrix?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al decir en voz alta el nombre del Callejón Diagon, Bellatrix notó la conocida sensación de celeridad e incomodidad que sentía cada vez que usaba la Red de Chimeneas.

Cayó de pie, y, después de limpiarse un poco el polvo de su túnica, miró a su alrededor. La calle principal estaba concurrida, como era lógico sabiendo que el colegio empezaría en dos días. Los alumnos hacían las compras de última hora que Bellatrix siempre había odiado, y que ahora ella se veía obligada a hacer.

- Vamos, Bellatrix –ordenó su tía con una voz que no admitía replica, después de ver que Sirius había salido también de la chimenea–. Aquí tienes la lista de materiales.

Bellatrix cogió el pergamino que le tendía su tía y, después de echarle un vistazo rápido para recordar lo que tenía que comprar, lo guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¿Puedes darme el dinero?

La pregunta de Sirius detuvo a su madre en seco. Se giró despacio y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, considerando su propuesta

- Prefiero comprar solo –añadió con resolución, sin bajar ni un solo momento la vista.

Sin decir palabra, la señora Black le tendió una bolsita de cuero. Parecía que ella había decidido también que no quería verlo.

- Gracias –murmuró Sirius despectivamente, y, con una breve mirada de odio a ambas, se marchó en dirección a la tienda de Quidditch, donde, pensó Bellatrix, se encontraría seguro con Potter.

- Este mocoso… Regulus nunca se ha comportado así –farfulló la señora Black. Bellatrix la miró, acostumbrada ya a estas comparaciones, y, al sentirse observada, la mujer echó a andar hacia la tienda de Ollivander.

Bellatrix había pensado frecuentemente que era ridículo comparar a Sirius con su hermano, puesto que no se parecían en nada. Era cierto que éste era más pequeño, pero Sirius siempre había tenido las ideas claras. Lástima que esas ideas estuvieran equivocadas. Esa afición que había empezado a demostrar Sirius por hacer amistad con los muggles y Sangres Sucia era, desde el punto de vista de Bellatrix, humillante para un Black. Y su tía también pensaba así. El caso es que, a pesar de eso, Sirius tenía una gran inteligencia. Por el contrario, Regulus era un crío sin neuronas que sólo se dedicaba a imitar a su madre y hacer lo que ésta le dijera, y claro, ella lo adoraba.

Se detuvieron ante una tienda pequeña y oscura, con un cartel sobre la puerta que proclamaba el nombre del local: _Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C._

Al entrar, Bellatrix sintió el ambiente antiguo que reinaba allí. Aspiró un poco de polvo y estornudó, rompiendo el casi sagrado silencio. De pronto, detrás de una estantería apareció un hombre enjuto, de ojos saltones y pálidos, que las saludó con voz afable.

- Mmm… otro miembro de la casa Black por lo que veo. Acaba de estar aquí tu primo. 34 centímetros de largo, de arce. Una varita rebelde… pero poderosa, muy poderosa si se la maneja bien.

Mientras un metro volador le tomaba medidas, Bellatrix escuchaba boquiabierta al excéntrico anciano que seguía hablando sobre las varitas de muchos de los miembros de su familia, algunos de hacia decenas de años. ¿Recordaba este hombre cada varita que había vendido?

- Sí, pequeña.

La boca de Bellatrix se abrió un poco más, pero, al darse cuenta, la cerró de inmediato. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su tía y descubrió sorprendida que se había ido, dejándola sola. No le preocupó y se olvidó con rapidez de ella. En cambio, no pudo olvidar la sensación de que el anciano le acababa de contestar a una pregunta que ella se había estado haciendo en la mente. ¡En la mente! Y la experiencia no le había gustado nada. Se dio cuenta de que si podía leer eso, podría también leer más cosas.

- Prueba ésta –murmuró tendiéndole con una sonrisa benevolente una de las muchas varitas que había.

Bellatrix sintió un remolino que el estómago que no se había esperado, y sonrió vacilante.

- Hum… hacia mucho que no encontraba a la primera la varita correspondiente. Y es una buena varita, no lo dudes. 26 centímetros y medio, flexible y con un núcleo de polvo de escamas de dragón. La madera es de ébano, por eso coge ese extraño color grisáceo en la capa superior.

- Ya.

Bellatrix dio la varita a Ollivander para que la guardara en su caja y se la cobrara. Salió minutos después con una bolsa negra donde llevaba la varita y una serie de abrillantadores para el mantenimiento de ésta.

En el concurrido callejón la esperaba su tía con varias bolsas que, según le contó después, contenían todos los útiles que necesitaría en Durmstrang, como plumas, tinta, guantes protectores o la balanza.

- Iremos primero a por las túnicas y luego irás tú sola a por los libros. Yo te esperaré en la entrada al callejón Knockturn.

Bellatrix, que seguía a su tía escuchándola atentamente, se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Voy a entrar en el callejón?

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué te creías? –dijo desdeñosamente. Luego se paró también y miró a Bellatrix con esos ojos marrones salpicados de motitas verdosas-. ¿O no quieres entrar?

- No… digo, sí, claro que quiero entrar.

- Entonces ¿para qué preguntas? –añadió entrando en la tienda de Madame Malkin, de donde, media hora más tarde, salían cargadas de bolsas que la señora Black se apresuró a empequeñecer.

- Pesaban demasiado –apuntó–. Ahora tengo que hacer cosas. Ve a comprar los libros y luego nos vemos. Y si ves a Sirius dile que tiene que venir.

Bellatrix suspiró. Aunque encontrara a Sirius, cosa poco probable entre tanto gentío, dudaba que él quisiera acompañarla a un callejón dedicado enteramente a las Artes Oscuras.

Apartando esos pensamientos, entró en Flourish y Blotts. Al ver a todos los dependientes ocupados, se dedicó a dar vueltas por la tienda, mirando sin interés los libros que llegaban hasta el techo. Vio varios títulos que llamaron su atención, pero cuando iba a coger uno de ellos para echarle un ojo, uno de los dependientes se le acercó.

- ¿Querías algo, pequeña?

Bellatrix tragó saliva, intentando controlarse. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en llamarla "pequeña"? Dirigió una breve sonrisa obligada al hombre que la miraba con paciencia y sacó la lista del bolsillo, que ya estaba bastante arrugada.

- Necesito _Hechizos y encantamientos para principiantes, _de Glaspell Thavirat; _Estudio de las plantas y sus usos,_ de Cyril Lasszlo; _Nivel elemental de transformación,_ de Hedera Litzka y…

- Un momento, pequeña –interrumpió el hombre, que corría de un lado para otro de la tienda buscando los libros-. ¿Puedes repetirme el último libro?

-_Nivel elemental de transformación_.

- Perfecto. Aquí tienes. ¿Alguno más?

- Sí. _Guía completa de las Artes Oscuras,_ de Catriona Meyrink.

- Hum… así que empiezas en Durmstrang ¿eh? –dijo el hombre.

- Sí. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Bellatrix, observando con atención al dependiente.

- No, no...

Pero la expresión de amabilidad había desaparecido del rostro del hombre. Bellatrix dedujo que se había encontrado con una de esas personas que aborrecían las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Alguno más?

También se fijo en que ya no la llamaba "pequeña", lo que constituía un adelanto. Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente y terminó la lista que tenía entre las manos.

- _Una historia de la magia,_ de Bathilda Bagshot; _Autodefensa: manual de protección personal,_ de Geraldine Ariosto –ante la mención de este libro, el hombre sonrió un poquito con suficiencia– y _Manejo de los ingredientes para pociones, nivel básico,_ de Aidan Dale-Green.

- ¿Es todo?

- Sí.

Sin intercambiar muchas palabras más con el dependiente, Bellatrix pagó y salió de la tienda para reunirse con su tía.

Al salir al callejón, Bellatrix vio al lado de una señora vestida de verde lima a su primo, que charlaba animadamente con James. La muchacha entró en un conflicto interno. Por una parte, podría ignorarlo, pero, por la otra, tenía curiosidad en saber cómo iba a reaccionar Sirius cuando le dijera que su madre le obligaba a entrar en el callejón Knockturn. Además, tenía algo de interés en conocer a ese Potter.

Decidida, fue hacia ellos y les sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Interrumpo?

Sirius se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con Bellatrix. Ésta notó la mirada de James puesta en ella.

- Tienes que venir –Sirius levantó una ceja, incrédulo–. Vamos al callejón Knockturn.

Bellatrix, atenta, vio la momentánea mirada que intercambiaron los dos amigos, cuyos rostros se habían ensombrecido. La muchacha sonrió arrogante a James un momento, para luego posar la vista sobre su primo. ¿Se atrevería a desobedecer una orden directa de su madre?

- Dile que no pienso ir.

Las comisuras de los labios de Bellatrix se elevaron un poco, formando una sutil sonrisa.

- No creo que se ponga muy contenta.

- Ya se le pasará –comentó como si le quitara importancia.

Bellatrix observó como Sirius se pasaba la lengua por la herida del labio, donde ya se había formando una pequeña costra.

- Como quieras –murmuró dándoles la espalda y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Callejón Knockturn_

Bellatrix releyó por tercera vez el cartel que colgaba suspendido encima de su cabeza y un hormigueo de excitación le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- No tenemos todo el día, Bellatrix.

Pero Bella no hizo caso a su tía. No se pensaba perder ni el más mínimo detalle de la estrecha y sucia calle que recorría. De inmediato se veía por qué era peligrosa. Además de los escaparates, en los que había objetos como cabezas reducidas, las personas parecían todas viejas y decrépitas, vestidas con harapos. Rostros arrugados, con esos ojos desorbitados en los que se distinguían los matices de la locura y la maldad.

Se detuvieron enfrente de una tienda que recordaba un poco a Ollivander por su pequeñez y antigüedad. Encima de la puerta había un cartel, en el que difícilmente se podía leer el nombre del establecimiento: _Stamma_.

- ¿Y Sirius?

La señora Black agarró a Bella por el hombro para que ésta le mirara a los ojos.

- No quiso venir –respondió Bellatrix, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia. Luego se escurrió de los larguiruchos dedos de su tía y entró en la tienda.

Detrás de un mostrador de madera ya rallada por el uso había un enfermizo dependiente, que no pasaría del 1,60 de altura. Éste clavó la mirada en Bellatrix como si la taladrara.

- Buenos días –saludó secamente.

Bellatrix, un poco avergonzada por la intimidante presencia del hombre, observó la tienda con atención. De las paredes colgaban enormes pergaminos que representaban los árboles genealógicos de varias familias de Sangre Limpia, algunas de ellas antiquísimas. Bellatrix creyó reconocer algunos de los apellidos que aparecían, pero no tuvo tiempo para fijarse bien ya que escuchó el sonido de los tacones de su tía repiquetear sobre el desgastado suelo. Se giró al escuchar la gutural voz del dependiente.

- Otro Black que va para Durmstrang...

El dependiente carraspeó un par de veces y cogió el tapiz que le tendía la señora Black. Lo desenrolló con sumo cuidado y lo ojeó, volviendo a enrollarlo.

- He copiado tantas veces este tapiz que me puedo remontar siglos -comentó. Luego miró con fijeza a la señora Black-. ¿Para cuándo lo necesita?

- Para mañana.

- Hum... mañana... Mañana es demasiado pronto –aseguró con vehemencia, pero la tía de Bellatrix no se echó atrás.

- Para mañana. Ponga un precio.

- Tendré que pasarme toda la noche sin dormir... y mis viejas manos ya están tan cansadas, no son lo que eran...

Bellatrix escuchó perpleja los intentos que hacía el hombrecillo para sacar dinero. Se fijó también en sus manos, arrugadas, pero bien cuidadas, capaces de trabajar con meticulosidad.

- Diga un precio –repitió la señora Black, cortando la retahíla de pretextos que soltaba el viejo.

Para cuando salieron, ya habían fijado un precio que se alzaba un poco por encima de lo norma, pero Bellatrix tendría la reproducción del tapiz en pergamino para poder llevarlo a Durmstrang el día de inicio de curso.

- Te voy a comprar una lechuza. No quiero que pidas prestado nada.

- ¿Por? –preguntó Bellatrix sin atender mucho a lo que comentaba su tía.

- ¡Eres un Black! Por amor de Dios, Bellatrix, piensa un poco.

La señora Black aceleró el paso, dejando a Bellatrix a su espalda. A pesar de sus excentricidades, Bellatrix supo la razón de que el padre de Sirius la hubiera elegido por esposa, quitando lo obvio: la Sangre Limpia.

Aunque ahora la mujer le daba la espalda, Bellatrix recreó en su mente la cara de su tía, con esos ojos pardos enmarcados por largas pestañas. Los labios eran gruesos, y los llevaba siempre pintados de un rojo amarronado. Llevaba el pelo color caramelo en un natural recogido, que dejaba mechones de cabello ondulado sueltos. La túnica era de un color rojo sangre y se le ceñía un poco a la cintura, marcando su esbelta figura, que...

Una vieja a la que le faltaba un ojo le agarró del antebrazo. En su rostro se distinguía lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, con esa boca desdentada y labios resecos.

- Ven, preciosa.

Bellatrix tiró con fuerza y notó como su brazo quedaba libre. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo hasta que llegó al lado de su tía.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Es peligroso que vayas sola.

La señora Black la reprendió, pero sin mirarla siquiera. Bellatrix sabía que no le daba mucha importancia al hecho de que se quedara sola.

- Entra y cuando encuentres una lechuza que te guste me avisas. Estaré aquí fuera. No soportó el olor –comentó con un gesto de desagrado.

Así que Bellatrix entró sola en la tienda y vio las claras diferencias que había con respecto a _El Emporio de la Lechuza_ del callejón Diagon. Aquí los animales eran... Bellatrix pensó que solo había una palabra para describirlos: oscuros. Animales más grandes de lo normal, tuertos o con poderes insólitos.

En cuanto entró, se fijó en un enorme búho oscuro que estaba posado en una especie de palo que salía de la pared. Éste parecía mirarla fijamente con sus ojos claros, pero luego, con un escalofrío de excitación, Bellatrix descubrió que en realidad era ciego.

Se obligó a mirar a las demás lechuzas y búhos, pero sus ojos no dejaban de desviarse hacia el búho, que seguía con la cabeza girada hacia ella, como si la sintiera.

Cinco minutos después salió de la tienda y llamó a su tía, que entró, no sin antes respirar profundamente en el exterior.

- A ver, date prisa. ¿Cuál quieres?

- Ése –dijo Bellatrix en voz alta, señalando al enorme búho.

- ¿No prefieres ningún otro? –preguntó, un tanto dudosa al ver el tamaño del ave-. ¿No? Supongo que será cosa de genética. Mi marido también lo habría elegido... –comentó con fastidio-. Está bien. Págalo y salgamos de aquí... esto apesta.

- Gracias –murmuró Bellatrix, cogiendo el dinero y yendo hacia el mostrador.

**OoOoOoO**

Desafortunadamente para la señora Black, Bellatrix se negó en rotundo a empequeñecer al búho como habían hecho con las bolsas, y tuvo que andar al lado de la jaula –que llevaba Bellatrix– con el animal todo el rato.

- Tenía que comprar unas cosas, pero lo dejaré para otro día. No soporto a esa bestia ni un segundo más.

Bellatrix se sonrió y miro al búho, que iba encerrado en la jaula prácticamente sin moverse.

- Suelta a esa bestia y que vaya volando a casa. A ver si hace algo que no sea molestar.

Obedeciendo a su tía, Bella abrió la puerta de la jaula y dejó suelta al ave, que después de saltar al suelo extendió sus enormes alas y se elevó, desapareciendo por encima de los tejados.

- No sé si podrá llegar a casa. Con esos ojos...

- La encontrará –aseguró Bellatrix con firmeza.

- Prepárate. Tenemos que irnos ya –dijo, ignorando el comentario de su sobrina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La medianoche se acercaba, y ése sería el último día que Bellatrix pasaría en la casa. Al día siguiente se levantaría pronto para empezar su primer curso en Durmstrang.

Levantó la vista de _Hechizos y Encantamientos para principiantes_ –que llevaba leyendo desde hacia un par de horas- al oír el característico sonido del pico de una lechuza repiquetear en la ventana. Lo primero que le pasó por la mente es que se debía de haber equivocado, puesto que no había ninguna razón para que alguien le mandara un lechuza a esas horas de la noche.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, intrigada por saber el contenido de la carta. Apenas reparó en el hermoso contraste que ofrecían las plumas de la lechuza –una mezcla de negro y rojizo–, que en cuanto Bellatrix tuvo la carta en la mano, se marchó volando por donde había venido.

No tenía remitente, pero sin embargo si tenía un sello impreso en la cera roja que cerraba el sobre.

¿El escudo de la casa Black?

Abrió con delicadeza el sobre, más curiosa que antes si es posible, y sacó el trozo de pergamino que había en el interior. La letra era curvada, elegante y fina. Solo había dos frases escritas, y ambas impresionaron mucho a Bellatrix.

_Mañana empieza todo. No me decepciones._

_Antares Black_

_Antares_. Sin pretenderlo, pronunció el nombre el voz alta. Bellatrix recordaba muy bien ese nombre, sólo que al hombre que representaba ella lo había llamado "padre".

Después de tantos años sin saber absolutamente nada de él, sin tener noticias, ahora le llegaba esta carta. Tan seca y falta de sentimiento. "_No me decepciones_" decía. No me decepciones. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre decir eso? El hombre que la había dejado sola, sin preocuparse por ella, sin querer saber nada de ella... ¿Quién se había creído que era? Su padre desde luego que no.

Su puño se crispó, arrugando el trozo de pergamino. Luego abrió la mano y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Se tiró en la cama y pasó la hoja del libro, intentando concentrarse de nuevo, haciendo como si ese episodio de su vida nunca hubiera ocurrido.

...la muñeca se deberá mover primero circularmente, con un movimiento rápido que...

_¿A qué se refería su padre con "todo empieza mañana"? Era extraño. ¿Se referiría al colegio? A ella no le parecía tan importante._

...el hechizo será pronunciado en voz alta y clara para que sea lo más eficaz...

_¿Qué es lo que pretendía que ella hiciera? Solo tenía once años._

...se intentará que el objeto levite de forma controlada durante el máximo tiempo...

_Tal vez se refiriera a los estudios. ¿O sería a los amigos? Puede que él pensara en las dos cosas. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?_

...pueden surgir algunos problemas como que el objeto deseado no...

_Mañana empieza todo. Mañana. ¿Pero qué es lo que iba a empezar?_

**N/A: Lo termine! Me ha llevado solo tres días Oo (increíble para mi). Espero que os haya gustado y eso. Me gustaría que me dejarais opiniones y eso, sabéis? ****Plis, reviews, reviews... ****Muxos! K pensáis de Bella? Es demasiado mayor? A menudo me tengo que recordar que solo tiene once años... Uf! Es difícil! Tenga clavada en la cabeza la idea de que es muy cruel y claro, se supone que a esa edad todavía no es cruel, sino que los años que van a venir son los que la van a hacer volverse así, pero weno... lo e exo mal del todo? (decir que no, plis).**

**Lo dixo al principio! Kedan 44 capítulos y el epilogo durante los que me tendréis que soportar. Mala suerte, xavales, no haber elegido mi historia . Todavía tengo bastantes dudas existenciales sobre el cap 2, como los nombres de las casas, algunos nombres de profes, clases, el transporte... vamos, cosas pequeñitas D , nada importante, asik que puede que tarde un pokito (lo k supone varias semanas en mi horario). Pero prometo subirlo lo mas pronto posible! Mientras tanto iré escribiendo el cap 3 de Haciendo Justicia... o eso se supone **

**Hem... y creo que haré un pokito de publi. Podéis ir a leer el fic EL JUEGO DE LA SOSPECHA? Es de mi amiga Minette Van Witch Lovette, que esta empezando y necesita reviews! (como yo, aunk yo llevo 1 año y piko escribiendo -)**

**Y creo que ya esta todo. Me esta ocupando mas la despedida que el capitulo entero ¬¬... Para el próximo capitulo, contestare a los reviews que me mandéis (prefiero tener la esperanza de que me llegara algún review, aunk sea alguno miserable y cortito). En fin, que me despedido pork veo que sino no acabo, jejje... D**

**Joanne Distte**


	3. Cap 2 Durmstrang

Aki estoy de nuevo!! K tal todo? Por fin acabé el cap 2! Espero que os guste y todo ese rollo… dejad reviews plis, que animan muxo a seguir escribiendo XD Plissss… sed wenos… Y ahora que ya he rogado bastante, os dejo con el capítulo antes de que me gritéis UU 

CAPITULO 2: DURMSTRANG 

N/A: No tenéis que olvidar que en el colegio se habla ruso (o algún idioma de por ahí, no estoy seguro de cual es). Bellatrix lleva varios años estudiando este idioma para poder ir al colegio. Sus hermanas también hicieron lo mismo.

Tenía los músculos entumecidos. Sentía todavía el cuerpo adormecido por la hora que era. Eso descontando el hecho de que había dormido muy mal.

Bellatrix parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la poca luz que reinaba en aquel lugar.

Recorrió con sus perspicaces ojos la sala en la que se encontraba. No tenía ventanas, tan solo unas pequeñas rendijas por las que entraba una luz distorsionada. La única forma que había de entrar en aquel lugar era una vieja chimenea, cubierta de polvo, en la que brillaba un fuego casi consumido.

Varias familias, junto a sus hijos - algunos mayores, otros más pequeños - se encontraban conversando en la sala. Todos magos y, por supuesto, sangre limpia. No eran muchos.

Inconscientemente se fundió en los ojos violetas de otra muchacha, aproximadamente de su misma edad. Ella no sonrió. Tampoco se acercó. Sólo se dedicó a observarla.

Ignorando el reguero de sangre helada que recorrió su espalda, Bellatrix se obligó a mantener la mirada, a pesar de que su corazón le pedía lo contrario.

Con los únicos ojos con los que se había sentido intimidada hasta ese momento habían sido con los de su primo.

Ahora que se había librado de sus ojos azul cobalto, aparecían otros... brillantes y violetas para sustituirles y provocarle la misma sensación. ¿Le perseguiría él hasta el fin del mundo?

Observó disgustada como en el rostro de la chica aparecía una media sonrisa. Lo que más odio fue que no supo cómo interpretarla. ¿Había visto la chica su inseguridad? ¿Tal vez conocía sus pensamientos? No, eso era imposible.

La chica ya no la miraba. Besó a su madre en la mejilla, con una sonrisa de despedida.

En ese momento, Bellatrix se alegró de estar sola. No supo porqué, pero sintió nauseas al imaginarse besando a su tía en la mejilla.

Se alegró de que su tía no la quisiera. Se alegró de que sólo la cuidara por el dinero y por mantener viva la sangre Black. No iba a admirarla menos por esa estupidez Al fin y al cabo, sus sentimientos hacia ella tampoco eran lo que se dice muy profundos.

No había tenido que insistir mucho para que la dejara ir sola a Portsmouth. Este lugar, en el sur de Inglaterra, era de donde salía todos los años el transporte hacia el castillo de Durmstrang.

-Hola, Bella.

Bellatrix levantó la vista para encontrarse con su hermana, a la que no veía desde hacia casi dos años. Le disgustó que se hubiera convertido en una muchacha corriente, sin ningún atractivo, cosa que ocurría rara vez en un Black. Solo había que mirar a su tía, a Sirius o, sin ir más lejos, a ella misma. Todos ellos tenían algún atractivo y una personalidad fuerte, sin excepción. En cambio Narcissa, con su pelo rubio ondulado... Bellatrix se preguntó de quién lo habría heredado.

Se dio cuenta de que no la había contestado y reaccionó con brusquedad.

-Hola.

No se molestó en levantarse, ni en darla un beso. Mucho menos un abrazo.

Narcissa no sonrió, sino que ahora miraba con aire ausente a las personas que seguían entrando por la chimenea, como si esperara a alguien. En cuanto apareció una chica de su edad de pelo castaño, se marchó sin despedirse.

De repente, se puso alerta. Había escuchado un extraño crujido. Asombrada, vio que una de las paredes de la sala iba desapareciendo, como si la materia se desvaneciera.

Y entonces Bellatrix vio el mar. Un mar calmado, con una espuma blanca moviéndose con las olas. El olor a sal marina inundó sus sentido, provocando una fugitiva sonrisa en sus labios.

Bellatrix vio algunas caras sorprendidas cuando de entre las aguas apareció un mástil, seguido del, extraordinariamente seco, casco. La madera del navío era oscura, incluso llegaba a resultar un poco siniestra. Por todo el casco brillaban plateadas y bellas figuras de ninfas de las aguas y, enroscadas alrededor de sus perfectos cuerpos, había serpientes huidizas, que no paraban de deslizarse.

Impulsada por arte de magia, una pasarela cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de la sala, uniendo ésta y la cubierta del barco.

Fueron los alumnos mayores los que subieron primero. Bellatrix siguió a un chico moreno un poco más alto que ella hasta la cubierta, donde descubrió una abertura de buenas proporciones. La escalera que daba al piso inferior crujió en cuanto pisó el primer escalón.

Era imposible que una sala de ese tamaño entrara en el barco. Bellatrix miró alrededor abrumada. Por muy grande que fuera éste, estaba segura que la magia había intervenido.

No tuvo que fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de que había bastantes más alumnos que los que había habido en la sala de Portsmouth. ¿De dónde habían salido?

Se abrió paso como pudo entre los grupos de estudiantes que conversaban, alegres por reencontrarse con sus amigos después de un largo verano.

Se sentó en uno de los muchos bancos que habían. Eran cómodos, con suaves cojines granates de terciopelo. El respaldo era directamente el interior del casco del barco, de una madera oscura y bien encerada. Al apoyar la cabeza en la pared, Bellatrix juró oír unas risas lejanas.

Extrañada, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, pero las risas habían desaparecido. Entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la cálida luz que emitían las velas y observó la calle a través de unos pequeños y extrañamente situados trozos de cristal en la pared. No recordaba haber visto desde el exterior esos cristales, pero luego evocó el insólito brillo que presentaban los ojos de las ninfas.

Oyó un crujido y de repente la luz que entraba por las escaleras que daban a la cubierta desapareció. Sintió como el barco se hundía, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar a través de los cristales. El agua cubrió su visión del exterior y todo se enturbió. Sintiéndose decepcionada, apoyó la espalda en la pared y sacó el libro que había estado ojeando la noche anterior. El viaje duraría varias horas y no pensaba perder el tiempo.

Sin ninguna clase de aviso, el navío se detuvo. Había hecho ya varias paradas para recoger a más alumnos, pocos de los cuales hablaban bien inglés.

La temperatura había ido bajando con el paso de las horas, y Bellatrix – al igual que muchos otros – se había puesto la gruesa capa para mantenerse en calor.

Había estado leyendo casi todo el viaje. Después de acabar el primer libro, había comenzado a leer la historia de Durmstrang, pero en vista de los gritos de los estudiantes había desistido hacía ya tiempo. De todas formas ya había descubierto el porqué de tantas paradas. Al parecer, el barco hacía escala en varios puntos ya fijados previamente. Así, los alumnos tenían que dirigirse al que les quedara más cercano. La primera parada había sido en San Petersburgo, y los alumnos que había en el barco antes de subir ellos eran los de esta primera parada, puesto que la segunda era la de Portsmouth. La tercera era en Génova (Italia) y ya no volvía a parar hasta Atenas (Grecia). Por fin, la última antes de llegar era en Bulgaria. Luego el barco seguía sin parar atravesando el Mar Negro y varios ríos hasta llegar al embarcadero de Samara, en Rusia.

"Y en Samara – dedujo Bellatrix – es donde nos encontramos"

Volvía a mirar por los cristales con forma de ojo y advirtió que ya estaban en al superficie. Podía ver un inmenso lago helado, a través de cual el barco se abría paso. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? Porque por mucho que Bellatrix se esforzó, no logro ver ningún castillo ni nada que pudiera pasar por tal entre los copos de nieve que caían, cubriéndolo todo de blanco.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de admiración cuando en mitad del lago vio un colosal arco de hielo, bellamente esculpido. El barco se dirigía hacia allí. Cosa en verdad estúpida, pensó Bella, puesto que al otro lado del arco el lago seguía sin verse la orilla.

Pero parecía que el barco – o quien lo manejara – no pensaba igual, puesto que lo atravesó sin dudar. Y ahora no fue solo Bellatrix quien soltó una exclamación, ya que muchos de los alumnos de primero miraban por los agujeros como el lago se había convertido en una gruta sujeta por serpientes de piedra impasibles que hacían de columnas. Bellatrix no alcanzaba a ver el techo de la gruta, sin embargo, ésta era muy estrecha.

Bella calculó que navegaron por esa gruta durante algo más de media hora. Todos los alumnos que veía por primera vez este espectáculo esperaban en suspense, pensando que pronto ocurriría algo nuevo y portentoso.

Y en efecto, así fue.

Un grupo de alumnos estrelló contra el suelo varias bengalas, provocando que los fuegos de colores se alzaran algo mas de un metro del suelo. Los chillidos de excitación hicieron, a su pesar, apartar la vista a Bellatrix de la gruta. Al ver lo que ocurría, notó un pequeño estallido de ira en su estómago.

-Idiotas.

No había querido decir la palabra con tanto desprecio, sino que inconscientemente le había salido así. Al girar la cabeza, sus ojos coincidieron con los de un chico de su edad.

En sus ojos grises pudo averiguar que compartía su opinión. El pelo negro, alborotado, le salía en todas direcciones, dándole un aspecto cómico. Pero a la vez la madurez se leía en todos sus gestos... en sus labios gruesos levemente abiertos, en su nariz recta de romano, en sus manos bien cuidadas que mantenía apoyadas en la pared.

Nunca una cara se le había grabado de forma tan permanente. Tampoco una cara se la había ido nunca de la cabeza con tanta rapidez.

En cuanto volvió a posar sus ojos en los cristales, el paisaje cambio radicalmente. Las paredes se ensancharon de forma que se alejaron tanto que no se veía el final. Las columnas desaparecieron, y ya todo era roca viva. El río que habían recorrido por la gruta se había convertido en una hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas. Y a lo lejos se divisaba el blanco de la hierba cubierta de nieve.

Seguían estando en una gruta, pero en una de dimensiones descomunales.

Al pisar la nieve, advirtió algo en lo que no se había fijado antes. Los copos caían como si al mirar hacia arriba lo que vieran fuera cielo, y no roca.

Recorrieron los campos, con sus suaves lomas y árboles desnudos, hasta que llegaron a una escalera que bajaba.

Empezaron a descender por los escalones de piedra gris, deteniéndose alguna vez, puesto que parecían no acabar nunca. Además, los escalones iban haciéndose más largos. Bellatrix supuso que si viéramos desde el aire la escalera, ésta tendría forma de embudo.

Ni siquiera los alumnos más antiguos se recobraban nunca de la visión del castillo de piedra dentro de una gruta, y mucho menos cuando nada más pisar el último escalón se encontraban con una colosal puerta de metal, decorada con millones de serpientes de todos los tamaños que no dejan de deslizarse, unas encima de otras, de manera que nunca pasan dos veces por el mismo sitio.

Se escuchó un crujido casi de ultratumba, y las puertas del castillo se abrieron.

El hall tenía una forma redondeada. Una gran araña colgaba del techo, y si hubieran tenido tiempo de contar las velas, les hubiesen salido cientos de ellas. La luz que emitían era anaranjada, y daba a las frías paredes y suelos de piedra una extraña calidez.

Además de la puerta, que se había cerrado tras ellos con un golpe seco, el hall tenía otra salida hacia el interior del castillo.

Eran unas escaleras que ascendían y que a los pocos metros de empezar se bifurcaban en dos más. Siguieron por la del medio, y Bellatrix se prometió investigar a dónde conducían las dos escaleras restantes – ambas descendían – en cuanto dispusiera de tiempo.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, se dio cuenta por primera vez que habían estado siguiendo a dos alumnos mayores, que ahora se intentaban hacer oír.

-¡Atención! Por favor, ¡los de primero! - gritaba el chico por encima del vocerío - ¡Los que no sean de primero que vayan pasando al Comedor, por favor!

Prácticamente todos los alumnos entraron por las puertas que daban al Comedor. Cuando pasó el último, las puertas se cerraron y el silencio se impuso entre los estudiantes más jóvenes.

-Bienv...

-Es suficiente, señor Vohnke. Ya me encargo yo de ellos - luego se giró a la acompañante del chico - Usted también, señorita Stillwell. Váyanse al Comedor los dos.

Una vez los dos alumnos se hubieron marchado, el profesor encaró a los chicos. Bellatrix lo miró con mucho interés, pensando en el respeto que inspiraba ese hombre aunque no se le conociera. No podía apartar la mirada de él, de sus impenetrables ojos de obsidiana, enmarcados por cejas unas espesas y oscuras.

Era un hombre robusto, alto. Bella calculó que tendría unos cuarenta años. Vestía con sencillez, aunque la elegancia natural que poseía no se la quitaba nadie. Llevaba el pelo negro, corto y vestía una túnica azul marino, ribeteada con finas líneas grises, casi plateadas.

-Bienvenidos a Durmstrang.

Bellatrix escuchó algún tímido agradecimiento por el final de la fila de alumnos, que seguramente el profesor no esperaba.

-Soy el profesor Beloch, subdirector de este colegio y profesor de Artes Oscuras - anunció con voz enérgica.

Bellatrix asintió inconscientemente. Se sentía completamente absorbida por la personalidad del hombre que tenía delante.

Detrás de estas puertas - dijo señalando a su espalda - está el Comedor. Dentro de un momento entraremos para repartiros en las diferentes casas, pero antes quiero explicaros varias cosas. Como ya debéis de saber, puesto que todos pertenecéis a familias de magos, hay tres casas. Si vuestra familia es sangre limpia desde hace más de quinientos años, seréis de Münzenicht; si tiene menos de un siglo de antigüedad, seréis de Straglenheiz y si tiene más de uno pero menos de cinco siglos, seréis de Baumkrone.

El profesor se quedó callado para ver si había alguna duda, pero al ver que todos le miraban fijamente, decidió continuar.

-Espero que todos hayáis traído los pergaminos con el vuestro árbol genealógico escrito. Cuando entremos, quiero que todos los depositéis en este baúl negro que tengo aquí a mi derecha.

Bellatrix se fijó en que varios alumnos se pusieron de puntillas para ver de que hablaba el profesor, pero ella se quedó quieta. No podía apartar la mirada del hombre.

-El alumno más... ¡Por favor, silencio!

Bellatrix fulminó con la mirada a una chica con aspecto de muñeca que estaba cuchicheando con un chico alto para su edad, que no le hacía ningún caso. Al ver que el profesor la miraba con dureza, cerró la boca.

-Gracias, señorita -comentó, no sin cierta ironía - Como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, el alumno que tenga la familia de sangre limpia más antigua del año recibirá una condecoración, que esperamos que luzca con orgullo.

Hubo unas pocas sonrisas entre el alumnado. Bellatrix no sonrió, no porque no deseara tener esa insignia, sino porque deseaba mucho más conocer el nombre de pila del profesor.

-También es importante la Copa de las Casas. La ganará la casa que más puntos consiga durante el curso. Vuestros aciertos darán puntos a vuestra casa, mientras que vuestros fallos se los quitarán. Y ahora que ya está todo explicado, vayan pasando hacia el Comedor sin olvidarse de dejar el pergamino en el baúl, por favor.

La masa de alumnos se empezó a mover. En filas de dos en dos fueron dejando los pergaminos y atravesando las puertas, que se habían abierto.

Bellatrix caminaba al lado de una chica cuando entró en el Comedor. Estaba bien decorado, aunque resultaba bastante frío.

Había tres mesas largas donde se sentaban los alumnos por casas. Perpendicular a éstas y encima de una tarima de piedra había otra mesa, con adornos más complejos, en la que se sentaban los profesores.

En la pared del fondo se veía un relieve en el que figuraba el escudo de Durmstrang, en el que salía representado lo que parecía un árbol seco. Era sorprendente la cantidad de ramas que poseía éste, y Bellatrix supuso que simbolizaban las generaciones de sangre limpia.

No pasaban desapercibidas las palabras "Sturm und Drang", que según había leído en el barco, venían del alemán y significaban "Tormenta e Impulso", el lema de Durmstrang.

-Anda más rápido – le susurró una chica a su espalda.

Bellatrix aceleró un poco el ritmo, consciente de que se había quedado rezagada de su compañero de delante.

Los alumnos llegaron al pie de la tarima y allí se detuvieron. El profesor Beloch, con el baúl flotando a su lado, se abrió paso entre los estudiantes. Llevaba la varita en la mano y de vez en cuando la movía para cambiar la dirección del baúl.

Subió a la tarima, de forma que sobresalía mucho entre los alumnos de primer año. Así todo el colegio lo podía ver a la perfección.

Abrió el baúl, y Bellatrix observó aun con más atención, si eso era posible, al profesor Beloch.

-Diré vuestros nombres uno por uno – exclamó con voz potente para hacerse oír, aunque no hacía ninguna falta ya que todo el Comedor estaba en un silencio sepulcral – Os acercaréis y tocaréis el pergamino. Aparecerá entonces el nombre de la casa para la que habéis sido seleccionados.

El profesor se detuvo un momento y observó durante unos minutos a los alumnos nuevos, poniéndoles nerviosos. Parecía que le gustaba este juego.

Bellatrix no se dejó intimidar. Sabía de antemano en que casa iría, al igual que todos los de allí. Entonces, ¿para qué hacían todo esto?

El profesor Beloch metió la mano en el baúl y sacó al azar un pergamino. Esto sorprendió a Bellatrix, que pensaba que sería de las primeras al empezar su apellido por B. Pero si no iba por orden alfabético... ¿cuánto tendría que esperar para que todo el colegio se enterase de la antigüedad de su sangre?

-Bethany Staffler.

Un chiquilla redondeada de pelo ondulado se acercó hasta ponerse al lado del profesor Beloch. Tocó el pergamino con una mano temblorosa y unas letras escritas a mano de color verde oscuro aparecieron en el pergamino.

-¡Straglenheiz! - exclamó el profesor, provocando un torrente de aplausos en la mesa de dicha casa – ¡Luc Nguyen!

Ahora fue el turno de un chico tímido con unos impresionantes ojos negros. Bellatrix intuyó en él una chispa de inteligencia, aunque se llevó una decepción inmediata.

-¡Baumkrone!

Los alumnos fueron pasando, y el grupo en medio del pasillo se iba reduciendo por momentos. No eran muchos los que quedaban por ser repartidos. Y de todos los alumnos que habían pasado solo dos habían sido elegidos para Münzenicht. Un chico grande llamado Rob Schultz y la rubia a la que el profesor Beloch había regañado antes. Bellatrix suspiró de satisfacción al ver como temblaba la chica cuando el profesor la miró con dureza.

-¡Zahn Novak!

El muchacho que habían estado sentado a su lado en el barco se adelantó. Bellatrix se sintió mucho más interesada por él al ver con que decisión lo hacía.

-Münzenicht.

Sin saber porque razón, se sintió aliviada de que no tuviera una sangre inferior a ella. Después de Zahn – Bellatrix se repitió el nombre varias veces. Le gustaba como sonaba – salió un tal Shane Weiss elegido para Straglenheiz y luego la muchacha de los ojos violetas, que salió para Münzenicht, lo cual no sorprendió a Bellatrix lo más mínimo.

Como si no hubiera estado presente en el Comedor hasta ahora, se dio cuenta del silencio que reinaba. Parecía que estuvieran conteniendo la respiración.

"Que estupidez – pensó – ¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta?"

Bellatrix era la única alumna que quedaba en pie. Estaba en medio del pasillo, sola. Era la única que quedaba por ser seleccionada.

Sentía todas las miradas del Comedor puestas en ella y se empezó a poner nerviosa.

"¿Qué es lo que miran? ¿Nunca han visto a nadie quedarse el último?"

Respiró hondo y avanzó con paso seguro cuando el profesor Beloch pronunció su nombre en voz alta.

-Otra Black, lo sabía. ¿Has visto cómo se parece a Andrómeda? Seguro que vuelven a ganarlo – susurró alguien en una de las mesas.

Bellatrix estuvo tentada de girarse y encararle. Preguntarle si tenía algún problema con que fuera una Black... preguntarle... preguntarle qué es lo que iba a ganar. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo se contuvo. Siguió andando, y sus ojos coincidieron con los negros del profesor. La recorrió un escalofrío.

-Toque el pergamino, señorita Black – murmuró, de forma que solo ella lo oyera.

Bellatrix alargó la mano y sintió el tacto del pergamino en las yemas de los dedos. Observó como se formaban las letras verdes bajo su mano. De pronto, la retiro. Había sentido un pinchazo. Se miró el dedo corazón, intentando controlar sus nervios. Justo en la yema estaba apareciendo un tatuaje en tonos granates y grises. Plasmaba, como en un trabajo en miniatura, la letra "B" de su apellido entrelazada con el lema de Durmstrang. Se leía perfectamente y, sin embargo, la letra era diminuta.

-Münzenicht - gritó el profesor Beloch, sacando a Bellatrix de su estudio del tatuaje.

El director, inesperadamente, se levantó.

-Señorita Black.

Bellatrix se giró hacia él de inmediato, estudiando su cara. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, con un pelo sorprendentemente negro que le llegaba por los hombros. Lo llevaba oculto bajo un gorro puntiagudo. Tenía una característica perilla picuda, pero lo que más atrajo a Bellatrix fue su extraña sonrisa. No se podía decir si estaba contento... triste o, simplemente, permanecía indiferente a todo.

Era un hombre alto y extremadamente delgado, con una nariz larga y un poquito curvada que le daba la apariencia de un halcón. Unas pequeñas arrugas adornaban sus centelleantes ojos dorados, muy calurosos, todo lo contrario a su físico, que inspiraba un sentimiento de frialdad.

-Espero que se dé usted cuenta del enorme honor que supone ser el portador de ese tatuaje.

Bellatrix no se movió ni dijo nada. Estaba demasiado impresionada para hacerlo. El director se tomó la libertad de continuar, a pesar de no haber obtenido respuesta.

-Todos los años sale elegido un alumno. ¡El alumno que tenga la sangre más pura desde más antiguo! Estas personas escasean, y de ahí el inmenso honor que supone ser el elegido.

El alumnado respondió al discurso del director con aplausos bastante entusiastas.

-Estos pocos elegidos tienen derechos especiales, pero también obligaciones, no lo olvidéis. Por eso, señorita Black, le pido que vaya a reunirse con sus compañeros teniendo presente esta nueva condición que ha adquirido.

Una vez Bellatrix estuvo sentada, y después de ser felicitada por los dos prefectos, que resultaron ser los dos chicos que les habían conducido hasta el castillo – Louise Stilwell y Vuk Vohnke-, el director continuo hablando.

-Como cada año, me limitaré a repetir las normas del colegio. Como más importantes recordaremos que no se puede salir de las salas comunes después de las diez, así como bañarse cerca de la gruta del lago. Podéis consultar las restantes en el tablón principal, expuesto en el pasillo al salir del Comedor. Y dicho todo, creo que será buena idea dar comienzo al banquete.

Luego se giró al profesor Beloch, que acababa de cerrar el baúl. Bellatrix, que aún no se había servido nada de toda la comida que había aparecido, los miraba fijamente. Leyó los labios al director cuando hablo.

-Venga a sentarse, Gavriel.

_Gavriel_. Bellatrix lo susurró en voz alta, lo que hizo que una chica mayor que estaba sentada al lado suyo le pusiese mala cara. ¡Pero al diablo con ella! ¿Qué le importaba? Por fin había saciado su curiosidad. Ya sabía su nombre: Gavriel.

Se fijo en la cubertería, no muy lujosa, pero dotada de gran belleza y misterio. Tanto los platos como los cubiertos, pasando por las copas y las fuentes eran de cristal negro, adornados con una línea en los bordes dorada.

Bellatrix se sirvió un poco de todo y, mientras masticaba, deseó poder irse a la cama ya.

El director los despidió a todos y el alumnado se levantó para irse a las salas comunes. Esta vez los más jóvenes no siguieron a los prefectos, ya que ellos eran sólo de Münzenicht y no conocían las otras dos casas, o si las conocían, les estaba prohibido guiarlos. El caso es que los estudiantes de primero respondieron a las llamadas de cada jefe de casa, a quien siguieron obedientes fijándose en el camino para no perderse cuando tuvieran que ir solos.

El jefe de casa de Münzenicht era Gavriel, de lo que Bellatrix se sintió interiormente muy complacida. En el Comedor había visto también a otros dos profesores, dos mujeres más concretamente, cuyos nombres le eran desconocidos.

-¡No os retraséis! – exclamó Gavriel, deteniéndose para que los más rezagados lo alcanzaran.

Después de salir del Comedor había bajado las escaleras principales y habían girado por una de las escaleras que descendían. Habían descendido durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un pasillo muy largo. Al fondo, se dividía en dos. Gavriel les indicó que por el de la derecha encontrarían algunas salas en las que se impartirían ciertas clases. Él tomó el camino de la izquierda.

-Deteneos un momento – dijo alzando la mano.

Empezó a andar murmurando para sí. Cuando hubo dado trece pasos, se giró hasta quedar de cara a la pared y dijo una contraseña.

La pared se empezó a mover y apareció una puerta. Antes de entrar, explicó varias cosas:

-Son trece pasos. No vayáis más lejos porque este pasillo se corta – se detuvo un momento y señaló la puerta que se había abierto – Ahora subiremos por una escalera de caracol, pero no lo haremos hasta arriba del todo, como resultaría lógico. En el décimo peldaño nos detendremos y diré de nuevo la contraseña. Se abrirá otra puerta que llevará a la Sala Común.

Varios alumnos asintieron, indicando que comprendían todo. Gavriel continuó:

-Si seguís la escalera hasta el final – y aviso que son bastantes escalones – llegareis a una torre al aire libre, desde la que podréis ver los terrenos. Pero esa zona también está restringida a partir de las diez de la noche. Y ahora, por favor, seguidme.

Todo ocurrió como Gavriel había dicho. En apenas unos minutos, Bellatrix se encontró en la Sala Común de su casa.

Los tonos grises y granates estaban por todas partes en la decoración. Las paredes eran de piedra, al igual que el suelo. Para mantener el calor, había una chimenea encendida, rodeada por un sofá grande y dos orejeros. Para el estudio, se encontraban varias mesas redondas con sillas con cojines de terciopelo granates.

Las conversaciones entre los alumnos nacían por las habitaciones y Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que Gavriel de había ido. Lamentó no haber estado más atenta.

Vio a Andrómeda al fondo de la habitación, hablando con una chica de su curso llamada Kathy Frazier. No le apeteció ir a saludarla, así que se fue a su habitación.

Subió una escaleras y llegó hasta una puerta en la que vio un cartel que anunciaba:

Primer curso 

_Bellatrix Black_

_Kathryn Vessler_

_Ellery Marle_

Abrió la puerta y entró. Tuvo que admitir que la habitación le complació bastante. Era bastante grande, con un gran ventanal con las cortinas rojo sangre corridas. Las camas estaban colocadas de forma que quedaban una en cada esquina. Todas tenían doseles blancos, bastante gruesos. Los baúles estaban colocados al pie de cada cama, sin abrir.

Bellatrix se dirigió hacia el suyo, con ánimo de ponerse el pijama y meterse entre las sabanas.

-Hola.

Bellatrix se giró hacia la puerta. La muchacha de ojos violetas que había visto en Portsmouth estaba allí, acercándose hacia ella. El mismo sentimiento de incomodidad ya conocido le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Kathryn Vessler – se presentó, tendiéndole la mano. Hablaba muy bien inglés.

-Bellatrix Black.

Bella le estrechó la mano ofrecida y se presentó, aunque no pudo evitar hacerlo de una forma distante. No se fiaba de ella.

-No hace falta que te presentes – murmuró con una sonrisa un tanto irónica – Todo el mundo está hablando de ti. Al parecer es algo ya normal que los miembros de la familia Black lleven el tatuaje.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros, sin perder de vista a Kathryn.

-Nuestra familia es antigua – murmuró, sin saber que más decir.

-Eso parece – Kathryn dijo esto con un deje despectivo. Se quedó luego callada durante unos segundos - La mía también, pero, al parecer, no lo suficiente.

Bellatrix no había mantenido muchas conversaciones tan tensas y, desgraciadamente, ésta era una de ellas. Estaba alerta, dispuesta a responder a cualquier cosa.

Optó por ignorar el último comentario de la chica y se dirigió como tenía pensado hacia su cama.

-¿Sabes si va a tardar mucho la chica que falta? – preguntó Bella en un tono cansado y arisco.

-¿Ellery? No lo sé, me imagino que no.

-Voy a dormir. Espero que no me despierte cuando entre – dijo mientras abría el baúl y sacaba su pijama, de un violeta oscuro – Suelo ponerme de muy mal humor.

-Sería una pena – comentó Kathryn indiferente.

-Sobre todo para vosotras.

Se iba a poner el pijama cuando escuchó pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras. Se giro a tiempo para ver entrar a una chica de pelo rizado y rubio de peluquería, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Estaba llorando, y parecía haber caído en una ataque de histeria.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves? – gritó a Bellatrix, que levantó una ceja extrañada. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Kathryn, y luego volvió a posar su vista sobre Ellery - ¡¡Es mío!! ¡Ese tatuaje me pertenece!

-Eso te gustaría.

-¿Cómo te atreves a quitármelo? ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡¡Una niñata que no tiene nada mejor que hacer!!

-¡Ellery! ¡Cállate ya!

Kathryn había intervenido, pero no con mucho entusiasmo. Bellatrix no creía que lo hubiera hecho para que dejara de insultarla.

-Estas haciendo el ridículo – masculló entre dientes.

-Pero... ella... – murmuró señalando a Bellatrix, mientras gruesas lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

-Vete a la cama y olvídate de ella – dijo Kathryn, antes de meterse en la cama y cerrar los doseles. No volvió a hablar.

Bellatrix lanzó una mirada envenenada a Ellery que, todavía llorando, salió corriendo hacia su cama y se encerró tras las cortinas.

Podía oír sus gimoteos y pensó que sería mejor salir a dar una vuelta. Total, para quedarse en la habitación con esas dos, estaría mejor fuera. Todavía quedaba media hora para las diez.

Saldría a buscar a su búho, que ya debería de haber llegado. Le habían soltado en Londres para que fuera volando hasta el colegio. Su tía se había negado en rotundo a que el resto del alumnado la viera con semejante bicharraco.

Así que salió, pero antes preguntó a alguien que todavía quedaba en la Sala Común dónde quedaba la lechucería. Le indicaron el camino y llegó allí rápido, sin perderse.

En lo alto de una de las vigas vio a su enorme búho negro. Silbó para llamar su atención y vio como éste giraba su cabeza hacia ella. Bellatrix se preguntó porqué hacía eso, ya que era ciego, pero el caso es que en cuanto la "vio", descendió hasta donde estaba ella.

Bellatrix le acarició las plumas de la cabeza y le entregó unas chucherías que había cogido del banquete. Él las aceptó gustoso, ululando alegremente.

-Resulta un poco irónico... – comentó Bellatrix, dudando un poco antes de continuar - Pareces tan alegre y, sin embargo, pareces siempre ausente... por tus ojos, ya sabes.

Le volvió a acariciar la cabeza y pensó en si sería buena idea darle algún recado. Pero ¿qué recado? ¿Mandar una carta a su tía? ¿O tal vez a Sirius? Casi se rió en voz alta al pensar en esa idea tan descabellada.

-Curioso búho... aunque un poco extraño, ¿no crees?

Bellatrix se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Zahn, que había entrado sin que ella lo oyera.

-Por eso me gusta – contestó Bellatrix sincera – No veo que misterio puede haber en tener una lechuza como todas.

-Supongo que tienes razón – murmuró acariciando a una lechuza pequeña, de plumas de un negro azulado - ¿Y no tiene nombre?

-Todavía no – dijo Bellatrix, confesándose mentalmente que había sido un olvido estúpido.

-Si se me ocurre alguno te lo diré – replicó Zahn con la mirada perdida en un punto imaginario.

-No hace falta.

Bellatrix se dirigió a la puerta, por la que salió después de despedirse.

Se había entretenido más de lo que había tenido pensado y estaban a punto de dar las diez. Bajó por la escalera central (por la que se subía al Comedor) y se encontró en la bifurcación de las otras dos escaleras.

Y en ese momento se detuvo. Una idea empezaba a formarse en su mente. Ya sabía a donde dirigía una de las dos escaleras, pero por la otra todavía no había bajado. ¿Y si...? Total, ya habían pasado de las diez, y si la pillaban ahora, no lo tendrían mucho en cuenta. Todavía no era muy tarde y era el primer día.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda y se giró, consciente de que si era un profesor le regañarían. No es que le importara mucho, pero vamos... Sólo era Zahn, quien se mostró sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

-¿Todavía estás aquí? – preguntó, parándose delante de ella.

-¿Y tú? – contestó ella, sin echarse para atrás.

Zahn miró a la escalera por la que había querido bajar Bellatrix unos segundos antes.

-Estás pensando en bajar, ¿verdad?

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te vas a ofrecer a venir conmigo? – preguntó con acritud.

-Para nada. Sólo preguntaba. Creo que será mejor que me vaya... es tarde.

Zahn se marchó, dejando a Bellatrix sola.

No sabía porqué, pero Bellatrix había tenido la sensación de que Zahn había ido con la intención de seguir el mismo camino que ella estaba pensando en seguir. Pero al verla... se había echado atrás. ¿Por qué?

Y en ese momento se convenció. Bajó el primer escalón y fue como si ya estuviera todo hecho. Respiró profundamente y bajó los restantes. Ya podía cruzar los dedos para que no la pillaran.

Se asomó por la primera puerta pero sólo era un aula. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrar nada interesante allí. Lo mejor sería volver. Sin embargo, sus piernas no le respondían, y siguió andando por el pasillo.

No iba a tener tiempo de verlo todo, ya que había varias escaleras que no se atrevía a subir, por lo menos a esas horas. No por temor a un profesor, sino porque se podría perder y eso si que sería un problema. Decidió seguir en línea recta y olvidarse de los pasillos laterales.

Se detuvo ante una puerta entornada. Salía luz del interior. Escuchó unos pasos y unas palabras.

-¿Dónde está? Le dije que le estaría esperando.

Reconocía esa voz. Sintió la excitación crecer en su estómago. Al final si que había encontrado algo interesante: el despacho de Gavriel.

Irreflexivamente, se quedó delante de la puerta un buen rato, viendo cómo Gavriel recorría su despacho de arriba abajo, hablando para sí.

Bellatrix suspiró. Había estado conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

Miró rápidamente a su derecha, pero no había nadie. Por un momento creyó haber escuchado un ruido en el pasillo.

Cuando se volvió casi le da un vuelco al corazón. Gavriel estaba en la puerta, mirándola con esos ojos negros, con una mezcla entre sorpresa y severidad. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Bellatrix se había quedado paralizada, incapaz de articular palabra. Abrió la boca un poco pero la tenía seca. Clavó los ojos en Gavriel, que la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Deberías estar en la cama – aseguró con aspereza.

-No tenía sueño – contestó al final Bellatrix, diciendo la verdad.

-Pues entonces deberías estar en tu Sala Común.

Bellatrix se apartó un mechón de la cara, mojándose los labios con la lengua. Pocas veces se había encontrado tan nerviosa. Sabía que todo dependería de lo que dijera.

-Tuve curiosidad...

-¿De qué?

-De saber lo que había bajando esta escalera.

-Pues parece que has encontrado lo que no querías.

-O tal vez si – dijo Bellatrix tan bajo que Gavriel no pudo escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada.

Gavriel se quedó callado, mirándola en silencio. Bellatrix sabía que estaba pensando que hacer con ella.

-Me gustan las personas curiosas... suelen ser las más inteligentes. Pero creo que deberías guardar esa curiosidad para otra hora del día.

-Sí.

-Vete a la cama. No quiero volver a verte andando por los pasillos a estas horas. Como te vuelva a encontrar, te aseguro que la curiosidad ya no me valdrá como excusa.

Bellatrix asintió, perdiéndose en los ojos de su profesor. Se quedó unos segundos así, hasta que él la sacó de ese mundo.

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite – dijo con su voz más peligrosa - Vete ahora.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y anduvo unos pasos. Luego volvió la cabeza para ver si él seguía ahí. Al ver que así era, no pudo evitar despedirse:

-Buenas noches.

Apenas un par de segundos más tarde, escuchó la puerta del despacho cerrarse. Ya no se giró más. Regresó por el camino que había recorrido a la da y se marchó rumbo a la Sala Común.

**Disclaimer**: Wola! Siempre se me olvida poner esto y se que es muy importante, pero vamos… este vale por todos los que no he puesto (que son muchos, lo admito , pero mi memoria…) Aki vamos: Ningún personaje que reconozcáis me pertenece (y aunk, como a todos, me gustaria que fueran mios, no lo son, sino k le pertenecen a JK), todos los que no reconozcáis si me pertenecen. Así que nada de usarlos sin permiso ok? Y creo que nada más, ¿no? Weno, si falta algo lo pondré en el siguiente disclaimer - Ja!!

Lo terminé! Son las 3.20 de la madrugada y mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí abajo… espero que no me descubra - Me han salido 11 hojas, no esta mal, verdad? Weno, os ha gustado Gavriel? Tengo que explicar que Bella se siente tan atraida por el no en un aspecto sexual ok? Sino mas bien le atrae su determinación, su fuerte personalidad, el respeto que siente por él sin conocerle… lo piyais? Aunk quien sabe en que se puede convertir… muahahahaha…=D Yo si lo sé! Y Zahn?? K creéis que pasará con él? Está claro que va a tener un papel determinante en la historia, pero... seguro que no adivináis que es lo que tengo pensado . En fin, que todavía van a pasar muchas cosas, pero tendréis que esperar. Escribiré más rápido en cuanto llegué el verano (ahí espero escribir casi todas las noches) asik, weno, me despido ya, pero antes contestaré los reviews! (me he acordado por una vez, jeje) Joanne.

P.D: Gracias Ixa por los nombres de las casas!! No se k haría sin ti... jejje... (no subir los capitulos supongo )

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

Minnette Van Witch Lovette – Hey!! Graxias por tus reviews! En fin que te voy a decir... nos hemos visto hoy asik na, solo pa k sepas k no me olvido de ti.

Kristen Black – Wola Ixa! Pa ti lo mismo k pa Lau! Graxias por tus miles de reviews (creo q tengo uno tuyo en cada uno de mis caps) Y ya sabes... traduce!! -

Angela30 – Hola! A ver... te voy a contestar a tus preguntas. Bella y Sirius si se odian cuando tienen once años en mi historia (xq pasa algo que descubriréis cuando estemos por el cap treinta y algo)... y Sirius y James ya se conocen, se conocieron en una cena de estas elegantes. Pero no viven juntos (Sirius se va cuando tiene 16 años). El error que hice fue llamarle Prongs ahí, ya que todavía ese mote no lo han creado.

LaPeyeMalfoy – Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Te gusto el titulo? Es muy sencillo. Dejame tu opinión si te lees alguno mas mio ok??? Plis, plis, plis...

Miriam (o mairim) – Jaja!! Me alegro de que hayas entrado! Tu eres de las personas a las que kiero hacer cambiar de opinión conrespecto a Bella! A ver si pal final del fic lo he conseguido. Es un personaje al k se le puede sacar muxo provexo! Y por cierto, kien te recomendo el fic? Tengo curiosidad...

Airama Meg – Hoooolla!! En cuanto a la relacion Sirius-Bellatrix no hago comentarios... solo te digo que habra mucha tensión. Tp voy a decirte cuanto tiempo estara en Durmstrang, solo te digo que alli habra cosas que la marcaran muxo y que son importantes. Yo tambien estoy deseando que llegue a Hogwarts, sobre todo para que vea a Sirius. Y muchísimas gracias por recomendarme a Bellatrix Black. Me lei el de GAT Comes In Between y me encanto!! Es wenisima la autora!

Yoru Black – Gracias por tu review... y ya veras como acabas perdonando a Bella!

Otaku Girl – Ohhhh... muchas gracias! Me ha gustado muxo tu review! Como ya dije a Angela30, ya descubrereis pork se pelearon en el cap treinta y algo (la verdad es k todavía no lo tengo pensado, por eso lo retraso...)

Arimalfoy – Hola Ari!! Me ha exo musa ilu que te pasaras por aki! Ya nos veremos en el foro ok?

Ameria Asakura Black – K pena que los escribas en portugués, sino iria a leerlos! A ver si encuentras a alguien que sepa español y portugués y te los traduce ok? Seria una buena idea!


	4. Cap 3 De La Leve Simpatía

**N/a: Ohhh!! He empezado muy pronto a escribir el tercero... creo que me estoy superando Asik weno, ya me canso de deciros lo de siempre, xo... en fin, no viene mal nunca recordaros que me dejéis reviews no? Pos eso: R&R!!!!**

CAPITULO 3: DE LA LEVE SIMPATÍA

Bellatrix se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y recorrió varios pasillos hasta llegar a la clase de Transformaciones.

El profesor ya estaba en la clase. Era un hombre robusto y con una buena mata de pelo gris, a pesar de haber pasado ya los setenta. Daba a los alumnos la espalda, ignorándolos por completo. Estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra.

Bellatrix apartó su vista del profesor al ver que no la regañaba por haber llegado algo tarde. Recorrió la clase y eligió un sitio cerca de la ventana.

Hasta que no hubieron llegado todos los alumnos, el profesor no se molestó en darse la vuelta. Tenía un gesto serio, que no dio buena espina a Bellatrix.

-A partir de hoy – anunció con voz potente – el alumno que llegue tarde será expulsado de la clase y habrá un examen en su honor. ¿Queda claro?

Los que habían llegado tarde asintieron, lívidos. Bellatrix en cambio sonrió. Si no sospechaba mal, ese profesor llevaba muchos años dando clase y sabía como manejar a los críos: metiéndoles miedo; un miedo que en apenas unos meses se convertiría en respeto.

El hombre sacó su varita y apuntó a la pizarra.

-Soy el profesor Wexlershire – anunció. Luego hizo levitar una caja y fue pasando por las filas de mesas – Coged cada uno una aguja y una cajita para guardarla. Esta será la que usaréis durante los próximos días y sé que siempre hay alguien que la pierde. Por eso aviso que a quien le ocurra esto tendrá que arreglárselas para transformar una cerilla o semejante en una aguja, porque no pienso darle otra. Lo que por otra parte dudo que consiga. - continuó con una extraña sonrisa, que puso nerviosos a varios – Eso supondría no hacer nada en clase y tengo la manía de no soportar a la gente que pierde el tiempo. Es algo demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo, ¿no creéis?

El profesor se detuvo, para que sus palabras consiguieran el efecto pretendido. Luego, con una amabilidad un tanto sospechosa, siguió hablando:

-Creo que ya está todo entendido, así que será mejor empezar ya. Tenéis que intentar transformar la aguja en una cerilla. El hechizo está escrito en la pizarra. Podéis empezar.

Bellatrix miró un momento a los demás alumnos. Los alumnos de primero de las tres casas estaban en la clase. Debían de ser unos veinticinco. Algunos le sonaban de haberlos visto en el Comedor o por los pasillos. En otros no se había fijado nunca.

El profesor Wexlershire dio un potente grito y tiró todo lo que había encima de la mesa de una chica de pelo rubio pajizo. Todos los alumnos levantaron la vista, para ver qué pasaba.

-¡¡ERES UNA INÚTIL!! ¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE NO SIRVES PARA ESTO!

La chica no movía ni un músculo, como si se hubiera quedado pegada al asiento. Pero sus penetrantes ojos grises centelleaban, clavados desafiantes en el profesor.

-Tu nombre – pidió el profesor, respirando agitadamente. Parecía que la mirada de la chica le había calmado un poco.

-Vriesia Nezvanóva – contestó con voz fuerte y clara, sin echarse para atrás.

-Vuelva al trabajo. No quiero volver a verla haciendo algo parecido.

(N/A: No voy a poner que ha hecho porque ni siquiera yo lo sé... tendría que pensarlo y, como comprenderéis, no me apetece)

El profesor se dio la vuelta y camino con paso enérgico hacia su mesa.

-Ha tirado mi aguja.

Vriesia, que estaba recogiendo sus libros, se echó al trenza por la espalda y miro al profesor, que se había dado la vuelta y la miraba trastornado. Estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a que después de demostrar su furia, el alumno elegido se quedara callado durante el resto del curso, acobardado. Bellatrix sonrió al mirar en dirección a Vriesia y ver que a esta no le había impresionado lo más mínimo.

-Pues búsquela, señorita Nezvanóva. Y si no la encuentra, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Lárguese de está clase porque no quiero verla perder el tiempo.

Vriesia, asombrando a todos, se volvió a sentar y abrió su mochila. Sus movimientos eran pausados y tranquilos. Parecía que lo estaba retando, y Bellatrix tuvo la ligera sospecha de que eso era lo que ella quería.

-¿No me ha escuchado? – preguntó con voz amenazadora.

-Si lo he escuchado. También lo he escuchado decir que podíamos buscar una cerilla o similar para transformarla en aguja, y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Al final de la clase, Vriesia había transformado una orquilla de pelo en aguja, y la aguja, a su vez, en cerilla. El profesor Wexlershire no había dicho nada en lo restante de clase, pero Bellatrix, antes de salir del aula, lo había visto sonreír con cierto orgullo al mirar en dirección a Vriesia.

Por su parte, no estaba muy descontenta. Su aguja era casi una cerilla, excepto porque en ciertas partes todavía mantenía el tono metálico. Estaba segura de que si durante las siguientes noches practicaba algo más, para el lunes dominaría a la perfección la transformación.

Sumida en sus planes para el fin de semana, no tardó mucho en llegar hasta el aula donde se impartiría la doble hora de Artes Oscuras.

Era de las primeras en llegar. Se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas al profesor y al lado de Zahn, que también estaba allí, mirando por la ventana. Bellatrix estaba segura de que no se había enterado de su llegada.

Ella, ignorándolo, se sentó y sacó _Guía completa de las Artes Oscuras_, dispuesta a echar un vistazo por encima al primer capítulo.

La gente empezaba a llegar y a elegir sitios, pero Bellatrix sólo levantó la vista cuando Gavriel entró por la puerta.

El profesor dejó su maletín de piel encima de la mesa y, después de saludarlos, ordenó sacar los libros.

-La clase de hoy no va a ser sólo teórica. Los que hayáis leído el primer capítulo, ya sabéis en que consiste lo que vamos a hacer.

Varios alumnos se miraron y también echaron rápidos vistazos temerosos a sus libros, que estaban impecables. Quitándola a ella y a cuatro más, Bellatrix dudaba que algún alumno se hubiera molestado en abrir el libro.

Gavriel hecho un vistazo a la clase y suspiró. Parecía dudar entre decir algo o no. Miraba resignado como algunos alumnos cuchicheaban entre ellos sin prestarle atención.

-Sé que lo que voy a decir no tendrá mucho sentido para la mayoría de vosotros. A pesar de todo, si alguien me escucha, aprenderá con los años que las Artes Oscuras no son sólo una asignatura más. – su voz sonaba potente en la sala. Sus ojos brillaban. Sentía lo que decía – Las Artes Oscuras no son ni mucho menos un medio para conseguir poder, ni respeto... eso son tonterías. Es verdad que te ayudarán a lograrlo, pero os digo sinceramente que no merecen la pena. Si de verdad os interesan las Artes Oscuras, acabaréis amándolas por lo que son, y no por lo que os ayuden a conseguir.

Los muchachos ahora estaban callados, pero Bella vio que seguían distraídos. Zahn, a su lado, sonrió levemente. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Gavriel? Era un poco difícil de aceptar... Si lo pensaba bien, era justo todo lo contrario a lo que había aprendido durante los años pasados con su tía. Pero por el respeto que le inspiraba Gavriel, no olvido lo que había dicho. Y tampoco se cerró a la posibilidad que llevaban sus palabras.

¿Amar las Artes Oscuras? Tal vez.

-Si queréis llegar a ser buenos en esta materia, espero que sigáis mi consejo – Gavriel se quedó callado, y miró por la ventana. Cuando se dio cuenta del silencio reinante en la clase, de los alumnos esperando a que comenzara a hablar, reaccionó – En la clase de hoy practicaremos un solo hechizo, que quiero que todo el mundo tenga dominado a la perfección para el lunes. ¿A qué esperáis para sacar las varitas? Venga, daos prisa.

Hubo ruido de mochilas abriéndose, sillas deslizándose y manos hurgando en los bolsillos de las túnicas. Al final, todos estaban con la varita en la mano.

-Perfecto. Antes de practicar en pareja, quiero que efectuéis el hechizo con unos cojines. Deberéis decir todos "Impelliare". Repetidlo.

-"Impelliare" – dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Alguien sabe los efectos que tiene este hechizo?

Nadie levantó la mano. Algunas miradas esquivas, de personas intentando pasar desapercibidas... otras directamente distraídas, y Gavriel recorriendo la clase con sus inquietantes ojos negros.

-¿Señor Novak? ¿Lo sabe usted?

Zahn levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a Gavriel, sin decir nada. Bellatrix sospechaba que estaba despistado, puesto que hasta apenas unos segundos había estado dibujando en un trozo de pergamino. Por eso le había elegido a él.

-Lanzará a la persona volando sin control – contestó en un tono de voz que no delataba ningún entusiasmo.

-En efecto. En cuanto el hechizo os toque, saldréis volando sin ningún control para, casi con seguridad, quedaros inconscientes.

-¿Pero no podemos detenerlo con algún escudo? – preguntó con algo de arrogancia un muchacho de pelo negro algo largo.

-No estamos en esta clase para aprender a defendernos, señor Weiss. Para eso ya está Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Aquí venimos a aprender a atacar, ¿queda claro?

El muchacho no respondió.

-Como decía, esa es la razón de que practiquéis primero con cojines hasta que lo controléis medianamente bien. Luego ya os juntaréis en parejas.

Hizo un movimiento de varita y un montón de cojines aparecieron en una esquina de la clase. Todos fueron hasta ellos y fue en ese momento cuando Bellatrix se dio cuenta de la longitud de la clase. Estaba claro porqué la elegía Gavriel. Las mesas, con la pizarra, estaban en la parte delantera, pero luego quedaba al fondo un espacio libre en el que podían trabajar con mucha comodidad un grupo de treinta personas.

Bellatrix alzó un cojín y le apuntó con la varita. Murmuró con voz clara el hechizo, pero el cojín no se movió de su mano. Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero como mucho tembló un poco.

Levantó la vista, pero no la consoló mucho el saber que la mayor parte de los alumnos estaban igual que ella. Alguno incluso había hecho que su cojín se moviera un par de metros.

Volvió a intentarlo, con pocas esperanzas, y con igual resultado.

-Te falta seguridad – murmuró una voz masculina a su oído.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta, bastante enfadada. Encima que no había conseguido mover el cojín, ahora la venían con estupideces de seguridad y confianza. ¡Lo que la faltaba!

-¡Ni que tu lo hicieras mucho mej...!

No había nadie. Estaba hablando sola.

Bastante intrigada aún, volvió al cojín. Quería probarlo con alguna persona, puesto que en el fin de semana sería difícil practicar... aunque no se negaría si Ellery Marle se la presentaba como voluntaria.

-Parte de esa curiosidad que te sobra podría convertirse en confianza en tí misma. Y algo de concentración no estaría de más.

Gavriel, que se había estado paseando entre los alumnos, le hablaba ahora. No le pasó desapercibida la referencia a la noche anterior, pero no parecía que la hiciera con enfado ni nada por el estilo. Aunque tampoco se podía decir que estuviera contento. Su voz, al igual que su rostro, era impenetrable.

-Concéntrate en lo que haces.

Bellatrix le miró sin decir nada. No pensaba precisamente en concentrarse, sino en la otra cosa que le había pedido. ¿Confianza? No pudo evitar recordar esa voz de alguien anónimo que le había pedido indirectamente seguridad.

Cuando su mente volvió a la clase, Gavriel se había marchado hacia su mesa.

Todos estaban pendientes del cojín, pero no muchos habían hecho progresos.

Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que estar segura de que era capaz de hacerlo. Un poco irónico si era... Ella precisamente nunca hubiera pensado que le faltaba seguridad o confianza.

Levantó la varita y abrió la boca para decir la maldición. Entonces vio a Zahn mirar alrededor y decir el hechizo. Sino supiera que el cojín iba sin control, Bellatrix hubiera jurado que el chico de ojos grises sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. El cojín atravesó la sala a toda velocidad para ir a estamparse contra el pecho de Gavriel, que levantó la vista en cuanto sintió el impacto. Recorrió al grupo de alumnos con ojos sorprendidos hasta que sus ojos chocaron contra los de Zahn. El profesor meneó la cabeza en un gesto que Bella no supo interpretar.

Sin saber lo que hacía, el hechizo salió de sus labios y, por primera vez, el cojín que sostenía entre las manos salió volando, directo a los pies de Zahn. Éste lo recogió y sonrió, devolviéndoselo a Bella con el mismo hechizo, quien lo cazó al vuelo.

-Muy bien. La señorita Black que se empareje con el señor Novak – intervino Gavriel haciéndose oír – También pueden empezar a trabajar juntos el señor Nguyen y el señor Thavirat y las señoritas Moore, Pranz, Nedrevo y Bellow. Los demás seguid trabajando.

Los que fueron nombrados se juntaron en parejas y después de saludarse, y en algunos casos presentarse, empezaron a discutir sobre quien haría el hechizo primero.

-¿Empezamos? – preguntó Bellatrix, observando a su compañero un tanto dudosa. ¿Y si se quedaba inconsciente en medio de clase?

-Empiezas tú. Me tienes que lanzar hacia esas colchonetas que hay ahí pegadas a la pared. Pararán el golpe.

-¿No me digas?

Pero lo cierto es que Bellatrix no se había fijado hasta ese momento en esa esquina de la clase. Las paredes, prácticamente hasta el techo, estaban recubiertas, al igual que el suelo, por una especie de colchoneta azulada y gruesa.

-Venga. Estoy listo.

-¡Impelliare!

Zahn levantó una ceja. No se había movido del sitio.

-Deja de mirarme así – protestó Bellatrix, en un tono de voz cansino.

-¿Has perdido la confianza?

Bellatrix le miró, incrédula. Reconocería esa voz pidiéndole seguridad en cualquier sitio. ¿Pero por qué la primera vez no se lo había dicho a la cara? Al fin y al cabo...

Decidió no mencionar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¡Impelliare! – dijo, esta vez algo enfadada.

Zahn se elevó unos metros por el aire y se estampó contra la pared, acertando de lleno en la colchoneta. Luego, rebotando, cayó a la colchoneta que cubría el suelo.

Se levantó rascándose la cabeza.

-Me toca a mi.

-¿Te has arrepentido?

La pregunta de Bellatrix sonó muy burlona, y Zahn se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Preparada?

-Cuando quieras.

Bellatrix intentó sonar lo más indiferente posible, aunque lo cierto es que sabía que era bastante bueno para su edad.

Sintió de pronto como si una fuerza invisible la oprimiera por el pecho y la empujara hacia atrás, elevándola por el aire. Chocó con un golpe seco con toda la espalda, y cayó de rodillas, apoyando las manos para evitar hacerse daño.

Zahn repitió la maldición varias veces en ella y cambiaron las tornas de nuevo. Bellatrix empezaba a controlar el hechizo, y lo cierto es que se lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

-¡Sólo una vez más! – gritó Gavriel - ¡La clase va a terminar ya!

Zahn estaba al lado de Bellatrix, con la mano en un codo. Se había quemado del roce con la colchoneta, apenas un pequeño rasguño. Pero escocía.

-Te toca sufrir – comentó Zahn, con una sonrisa.

Bellatrix se la devolvió, aunque la suya fue un tanto sarcástica.

Volvió a sentir el pecho oprimido. Le entró un poco el pánico al pensar en como sería ser sometida a este hechizo por alguien que controlara las Artes Oscuras a la perfección. Alguien que de verdad tuviera mucho poder. ¿Le costaría respirar en ese caso?

Sometió sus sentimientos por la impresión que sintió sentirse impulsada de pronto en sentido contrario. En vez de seguir hasta la colchoneta, se acercaba de nuevo a toda velocidad al punto de partida. ¿Se podía saber que estaba pasando?

Sintió como chocaba con unos brazos, que la agarraban con fuerza. Cayeron ambos al suelo.

Escuchó una risa y se incorporó, estupefacta. Debajo de ella estaba Zahn, riéndose.

Bellatrix se levantó rápido, apoyando las manos en el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Un experimento – comentó entre risas, intentando recuperar el aliento - ¿Por qué? ¿Impresionada?

-No precisamente – dijo, empezando a andar hacia su pupitre.

-Use un hechizo de acercamiento, por si te interesa.

-Muuuy interesante – contestó mordazmente Bellatrix.

-Por favor, chicos. Necesito que me escuchéis un momento – dijo Gavriel, interrumpiendo la posible respuesta de Zahn - Quiero que para el lunes sepáis usar este hechizo a la perfección en personas, y quiero que busquéis cinco maldiciones más y a aprendáis a hacerlas. Las que vosotros queráis.

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus sillas y empezaron las conversaciones, mientras todos salían del aula hacia el Comedor.

-¿Vienes a comer?

Zahn cerró la mochila y miró a Bellatrix, que estaba ya lista a su lado. Ella se apartó un mechón de la cara y espero algo impaciente.

-¿Ya te parecen mis hechizos más interesantes? – preguntó levantando una ceja, provocador.

-¿Vienes o no? – preguntó, impacientándose.

-Esta bien – contestó Zahn, aceptando la propuesta – Acabo de recoger esto y voy.

**(En el Comedor)**

-Entonces, ¿por eso te trajeron aquí?

Bellatrix asintió, llevándose una pieza de fruta a la boca. Zahn se quedó callado unos segundos, mirando fijamente un punto. De repente, preguntó:

-¿A tus padres les gustan las Artes Oscuras?

La muchacha se retiró un mechón de la cara, dudando. La pregunta había sido franca, pero Bella vacilaba. ¿Qué significaba el tono que había empleado Zahn? No estaba del todo segura, pero intentó contestar a pesar de eso.

-Desde que recuerdo a mi familia siempre le han gustado las Artes Oscuras, ya sabes, digamos que las apoyan. De todas formas...

-¿Sí? – animó Zahn, clavando sus ojos en Bellatrix.

-Pero no como a Gavr... digo, el profesor Beloch – acabó resuelta, rectificando su pequeño error.

No sabía porqué pero algo raro pasaba entre Gavriel y Zahn y no quería que éste viera que decía su nombre con tanta familiaridad. Al fin y al cabo, no conocía al profesor de nada y parecía ser una persona no muy dada a intimar con la gente. (n/a: recordad que los ingleses son mucho mas... digamos, educados en ese aspecto, por decirlo de alguna manera).

-¿Conoces su nombre? – preguntó Zahn un tanto receloso.

-Lo he escuchado en una ocasión – comentó Bella, quitando importancia al asunto.

Los dos se sumieron en un silencio.

-Puedes llamarlo por su nombre – dijo Zahn rompiendo el incómodo silencio – Total, a mí no me tiene porqué importar.

-Lo que tu digas.

Bella miró su reloj, regalo de su tía en su cumpleaños, y se dio cuenta de que dentro de nada empezaría la siguiente clase.

-Tenemos que irnos ya. Hay Encantamientos.

-¿Ya te sabes el horario? – preguntó Zahn, levantando una ceja escéptico.

Con una media sonrisa, sin mirarle, Bella contestó:

-Digamos que tengo una ligera idea.

**(Clase de Encantamientos)**

Entraron en un aula espaciosa y bien iluminada por grandes ventanales. Estaban en uno de los pisos superiores y se notaba.

Bellatrix y Zahn tomaron asiento juntos, ya que las mesas eran de dos. Sacaron los libros y las varitas y, hablando, esperaron a que llegara el profesor. Ninguno de los dos tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien sería.

A los pocos minutos una mujer joven entró cargada de libros y con paso apresurado en la clase. Las conversaciones existentes fueron muriendo a medida que los alumnos se fijaban en la profesora, que ahora extendía sus papeles por la mesa. El viento que se coló por una de las ventanas hizo caer al suelo varios de los papeles. La profesora se agachó a cogerlos, pero cuando lo intentó, otra ráfaga entró y los puso fuera de su alcance. Algunos contuvieron la risa, intercambiando miradas de complicidad, mientras la profesora recogía por fin los papeles.

-Buenos días... quiero decir, buenas tardes – dijo en el último momento, corrigiéndose. La voz le temblaba un poco. Estaba nerviosa – Soy la profesora Nigheit y os voy a dar Encantamientos.

Bellatrix estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. No pudo evitar, en cambio, una sonrisa de suficiencia. Esa tía era nueva y no tenía ni idea de dar clase.

Por su edad, Bella calculó que sería raro si pasaba de los veintiséis años, y estaba claro que no tenía ninguna experiencia en el terreno de la enseñanza. Era una mujer ciertamente hermosa, joven, de grandes ojos verdes. Los rizos perfectos de su cabello castaño le caían sobre los hombros, haciendo más grácil su menuda figura.

-Bueno, creo que podemos empezar ya. El hechizo de hoy será el de levitación. Con el podréis mover toda clase de objetos, sin importar su peso. ¿Alguna duda?

Bellatrix se preguntó en qué podría tener dudas si sólo había dicho una frase. Intercambió una mirada rápida con Zahn, que miraba también a la profesora con una ceja alzada. Con una sonrisa, Bella pensó que esa expresión era muy característica del muchacho.

-Parece que no – continuó al ver que nadie decía nada – Entonces podemos seguir. A ver, ¿alguien me puede decir el hechizo de levitación? Por ejemplo... – dijo echando un vistazo a la lista – ¿la señorita Staffler?

La muchacha que hasta ese momento había estado cuchicheando con una amiga levantó la vista y se quedó parada. No sabía lo que le habían preguntado, pero Bella dudó que aunque lo supiera, pudiera contestar a la pregunta.

Ella, personalmente sabía la respuesta, pero no se sentía con ganas de participar.

Alguien por el fondo de la clase levantó la mano, pero la profesor Nigheit lo ignoró.

-¿No sabe la respuesta? – preguntó, dirigiéndose todavía a la muchacha - ¿Está usted segura?

La chica asintió varias veces, un poco pálida.

-¿Seguro?

Bellatrix resopló, fastidiada.

-¿No le basta a esa mujer con que la contesten una vez? – susurró al oído de Zahn. Él miró a Bella con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.

-Parece que no.

-¡Acabo de oír ruido por aquí! – dijo dándose la vuelta con rapidez. Sus ojos coincidieron inmediatamente con los de Bellatrix.

"Encima irascible... lo que faltaba" – pensó.

Su cara transmitía con claridad lo que pasaba por la mente de Bella en esos momentos. La profesora era inexperta, pero no estúpida.

-A ver, usted – dijo en voz clara señalándola – Su nombre.

-Bellatrix Black.

-Tanto que habla usted, señorita Black... ¿pero sabe la respuesta?

-Si.

La profesora se quedó mirándola, muy quieta, estudiándola con atención. Bella no dijo nada.

-¿Le importaría decírmela?

-Wingardium Leviosa.

-Hum... – la profesora Nigheit se quedó pensando, esforzándose por inventarse algo, puesto que la respuesta era perfecta -La entonación no es muy buena.

Bellatrix la miró estupefacta, sin poder creérselo. Había estado aprendiéndose ese hechizo en su habitación, y lo había dicho en voz alta muchas veces.

Zahn, que miraba a Bella preocupado, le puso una mano en la muñeca, para advertirla de que no dijera lo que exactamente iba a decir. Bella se sacudió la mano de encima y se levantó.

-Perdone, pero creo que la entonación era correcta.

La profesora la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos entornados.

-Siéntese, señorita Black.

Bella no la hizo caso, pero la mujer no insistió.

-Creo que yo estoy mucho más cualificada para advertir si la entonación es correcta o no.

A Bellatrix se le ocurrían miles de cosas hirientes que decir en esa situación, pero sin saber porqué, al sentir los tirones de Zahn en su túnica, decidió callarse.

-Y ahora siéntese, o tendré que castigarla. Y le advierto que yo no suelo repetir las cosas.

Bella se sentó, con expresión desafiante. La sangre le bullía por dentro.

-No hagas más tonterías – le dijo Zahn en un susurro, inaudible para la profesora, que ahora explicaba el movimiento de la muñeca para este hechizo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero apretaba la varita con tanta fuerza que Zahn temió que la fuera a romper.

-Podéis empezar. Quiero este hechizo perfectamente controlado para el lunes, además de un resumen de treinta centímetros del primer capítulo, a entregar también el lunes.

La clase se sumió en un caos agradable. Muchas conversaciones, alumnos riendo, hechizos mal dichos y plumas vibrando.

-Creo que esto no se te da tan bien como las Artes Oscuras – comentó Bella con burla.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Zahn llevaba un buen rato peleándose con la pluma, que se negaba a moverse de la mesa.

-Pronuncias mal el hechizo.

-Tu entonación no es perfecta – dijo Zahn, imitando el tono de voz de la profesora.

-Mi entonación s__ es _perfecta_. Esa tía no tiene ni idea de lo que dice.

Zahn sonrió. Había visto hacer ese hechizo en particular muchas veces y la entonación de su nueva amiga era buena. El comentario lo había dicho para retar un poco a Bella.

-Mira y verás – indicó Bellatrix, levantando la varita - "Wingardium Leviosa".

Su pluma se elevó unos metros por el aire, luego lo cruzó lentamente hasta aterrizar sobre la cabeza de la profesora Nigheit. Esta se la quitó sorprendida, la tiró al suelo, y miró alrededor, para ver quien había hecho el hechizo con tanto control.

Al distinguir a Bella, esta levantó las cejas engreídamente.

-No creo que le haya gustado eso.

-Lo sé – contestó Bella con una sonrisa, apartando la vista de la profesora y haciendo retornar la pluma a su mesa.

-No la provoques más – aconsejó Zahn, mirando su pluma, que seguía inmóvil.

-¿Por qué no? Yo tenía razón y ella me ha dejado en ridículo a pesar de eso.

-Solo te digo que tengas cuidado. ¿Y ahora me puedes enseñar como mover esta cosa? Lo único que consigo es que se me canse la mano – indicó con irritación Zahn, mirando con odio la pluma.

**(En la torre)**

-¿Has subido alguna vez por ahí?

-Sólo una – dijo Zahn – y son muchas escaleras.

-¿Tienes sueño?

Zahn negó, subiendo el primer peldaño. Bella lo adelantó, mirando el hueco de la escalera.

-Entonces vamos.

-Pero ya son las diez menos cuarto – protestó Zahn, que había mirado hacía apenas unos minutos la hora en su habitación.

-Ayer no te preocupaba tanto la hora – rebatió, dejándolo sin argumentos - Además, seguro que ningún profesor sube por aquí esta noche. Tu mismo lo has dicho, son muchas escaleras.

-Vale, vale... – aceptó Zahn – Subamos. Total, no me voy a dormir ahora.

-Y mañana es fin de semana y no tenemos que levantarnos pronto.

-Que ya te he dicho que sí. No hace falta que me des más argumentos.

Bella rió, empezando a subir las escaleras. Pasaron el escalón que daba a su sala común y siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a la torre.

Al llegar a la cima, Bella de dio cuenta de que más que una torre, parecía un torreón. No lograba explicarse como si habían subido por una escalera de caracol, la parte superior fuera cuadraba. Había una zona que pegaba a la pared de una torre aún más alta. Había varias zonas en sombras en el torreón, y Bella y Zahn se sentaron en una de ellas, sólo en previsión por si venía algún profesor.

-¿Vamos a estar aquí toda la noche? – preguntó Zahn, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.

-Solo si te apetece... y aguantas, claro.

¿Era un reto? Zahn creía haber captado en la voz de Bella un atisbo de incitación, pero no estaba seguro. De todas formas, empezaba a conocerla, y tuvo la impresión de que eso era exactamente lo que ella pretendía.

-No hables tanto, que luego te quedarás dormida.

-¿Apostamos?

-Tú siempre apuestas por todo, ¿no? – preguntó divertido, mirando las estrellas.

-Sólo en algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Como esta, por ejemplo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin sacar tema de conversación. Estaban a gusto, puesto que no era tampoco un silencio incómodo.

-Este colegio es extraño, ¿no te parece?

-¿A qué te refieres? – murmuró Zahn, estudiando el perfil de Bella en la oscuridad.

-Me refiero a que... no estoy segura. Supongo que a que este es un lugar muy extraño para construir un colegio. Esta muy... protegido.

-Supongo que por eso lo construyeron aquí.

-Y luego también los terrenos, con esas escaleras, el lago helado, la cueva y esas columnas de serpientes... la puerta de metal. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

-Sí.

Bella escuchó las palabras de Zahn aliviada. Se sentía muy bien en su compañía. Con un pinchazo de amargura, recordó la sensación que experimentaba cuando tenía a Sirius a su lado, escuchándola y comprendiéndola. Tal y como hacia Zahn ahora... aunque eran muy distintos.

-¿Has oído algo? – preguntó Zahn, súbitamente alarmado.

-No, pero...

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las once, pero por qué...

-Shhh – susurró, llevándose el índice a los labios.

Bellatrix en ese momento escuchó pasos, para nada disimulados.

-¡Novak!

Una voz potente resonó en el torreón. Bellatrix reconoció por su tono que sería de su edad o un poco mayor que ellos, pero nada por lo que alarmarse. Sin embargo, observó que el cuerpo de Zahn no se había relajado en absoluto.

-¡Sé que estas aquí! Ayer también te vi subir.

El pecho de Zahn bajaba y subía con rapidez y, de pronto, sorprendiendo a Bella, Zahn salió de su escondite.

-¡Cállate, Schultz! Vas a hacer que venga algún profesor.

-¿Y quién te dice que eso no es lo que quiero? – replicó con voz agresiva el chico. Ahora Bellatrix entendía a la perfección porqué a Zahn no le había tranquilizado que se tratara de ese alumno.

La respiración de Zahn era agitada. Miraba al otro chico calculando los riesgos que entrañaba. Si se le ocurría avisar a algún profesor, serían incontables los puntos que perderían para su casa.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – preguntó con el tono de voz más desagradable que pudo poner. Había decidido hacer hablar a Schultz y tal vez convencerle de que no dijera nada.

Bellatrix escuchaba todo desde su escondite, entre las sombras. No saldría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

 -Verás... eres mi compañero de cuarto – empezó, a lo que Zahn contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco – Y no estabas en la habitación.

-Obviamente.

-No me haría mucha gracia que quitarán puntos a Münzenicht por tu culpa, que es lo que pasará si te descubren.

-Si te largas, no me descubrirán.

A Bellatrix le gustó la sensación de sentirse protegida por Zahn. En ningún momento había hecho referencia a ella.

-Vas a venir conmigo.

-Nadie me había dicho que ahora tenía niñera – comentó Zahn, irritado. Dio la espalda al chico, que se llamaba Rob, y se apoyó en las paredes del torreón, mirando los terrenos.

Bella pudo ver, aún en la oscuridad, cómo la cara del tal Schultz adquiría un tinte rojo al sentirse tan despreciado.

-No digas tonterías, Novak. Yo no soy niñera de nadie, ¿me oyes?

-Entonces lárgate. Me molestas.

Schultz hizo un extraño ruido con la garganta y Bella vio que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo.

No quería intervenir, pero no tenía ninguna intención de que ese estúpido lanzara un maleficio a Zahn, que seguía dándole la espalda.

Tragando saliva, salió de su escondite.

Schultz la miró mudo de asombro, para luego transformar su cara en una máscara de sorpresa cuando un rayo amarillento le impactó en el pecho.

Salió disparado y chocó con la pared, golpeándose en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. ¿Se había quedado inconsciente?

Bella iba a dirigirse al cuerpo cuando sintió una mano firme apretando su hombro e impidiendo que se moviera. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro impenetrable de Zahn, que no la dirigió ni una breve mirada.

Este se dirigió hacia su compañero de habitación y le dio con el pie en el pecho, para ver si estaba inconsciente. Rob se revolvió entonces en el suelo, gimiendo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, al lugar donde se había dado el golpe, y se incorporó un poco, aturdido.

Vio primero a Zahn, que estaba a su lado, y luego clavó sus ojos en Bellatrix, que seguía quieta en el mismo sitio de antes.

-No sabía que ahora te defendieran las mujeres – comentó con voz desdeñosa, intentando levantarse.

Todo el cuerpo de Zahn se crispó, tensándose. Agarró a Schultz de la túnica y le levantó, empujándole hacia la escalera.

-Lárgate – murmuro entre dientes, amenazante – O la próxima vez seré yo quien haga el hechizo, y te aseguró que no será tan placentero.

-Lo que tú digas. Yo me largo de aquí– dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, con paso arrogante.

Una vez solos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Bella había presenciado la reacción de Zahn al ser defendido, y no le había gustado.

En cuanto a Zahn, su mirada era fría y muy distante.

-Sabía que atacaría. No tenías que haber intervenido.

Bellatrix se detuvo un momento, pensando en cómo debería contestar. Quería seguir siendo amiga de Zahn, y estaba segura de que de su contestación dependería todo. Pero no soportaba que le hablara como si ella tuviera la culpa de algo. Lo único que había hecho había sido defenderle. ¿Era eso tan malo?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – exclamó – Tú estabas dándole la espalda. ¡No te hubiera dado tiempo!

-Sí me habría dado - replicó Zahn, cortante – Ya tenía la varita en la mano.

Bella se quedó callada al escuchar eso. Estaba segura de que Zahn no mentía, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. ¡No tenía porque echarla la culpa!

-¡No lo sabía! ¿Cómo pretendes que pudiera saberlo? ¡Yo sólo veía tu espalda!

-Tendrías que habértelo imaginado. Schultz no venía precisamente a hablar.

-¡Pero si yo ni siquiera lo conocía! ¡No tenía ni idea de para qué venía!

-¿Y por la conversación no lo sacaste? Pensé que eras más inteligente.

Este ultimo comentario le dolió a Bellatrix más que nada. Ella lo había defendido respondiendo a un impulso. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que él hubiera sido tan rápido como para tener la varita ya en la mano.

-Voy a dormir – dijo Zahn secamente, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-Creía que me conocías mejor – susurró Bella, hundiéndose en los ojos grises del muchacho.

-Yo creí conocerte – dijo antes de irse, con amargura en la voz.

Bella se quedo sola en el torreón. Soplaba una fría brisa, cortante, pero que Bellatrix agradeció. La mantenía despierta. Tenía que pensar.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Zahn pudiera ser tan desagradable con sus comentarios. Sabía que estaba dolido. Ella había dudado de su capacidad para defenderse y Schultz le había dado donde más le dolía: en su orgullo. Lo había pagado con ella, cosa que no era justo. Ella no lo sabía. ¡No sabía que ya tenía la varita!

Había respondido a un impulso, un acto reflejo que había resultado ser un error. A partir de ahora, se pensaría las cosas dos veces. No iba a dejar que sus sentimientos se impusieran sobre su razón.

Su mente regresó a Zahn, y con él a su actual estado de falta de amigos, de alguien en quien confiar. De alguien que la comprendiera. Pensó en Sirius y en Zahn. Los dos la habían abandonado.

-Tal vez sea mejor estar sol-

Una mano la tapó la boca. Un cuerpo la pegó a la pared.

-Ni una palabra – susurró una voz masculina – Viene Gavriel.

¡Era Zahn! ¿Había vuelto para avisarla o no le había dado tiempo a llegar a la Sala Común?

Escuchó pasos, andando seguros sobre las losas de piedra. La respiración eran profunda. La sombra del profesor se proyectó en el suelo.

Zahn y Bella se habían escondido en una zona de torreón que estaba en sombras. Podían ver el perfil de Gavriel en la noche, aunque él no pudiera verlos a ellos dos.

La mano del chico seguía presionando la boca de Bella, por si acaso hacia algún ruido. Bella notaba su cuerpo pegado al del chico y la respiración de éste rozándole la oreja.

Vieron como Gavriel miraba alrededor durante unos segundos y con el corazón el la boca, vieron como dirigía su vista hacia la zona donde estaban escondidos. Afortunadamente, o no se le ocurrió o no quiso acercarse.

Estuvo varios minutos más vigilando la zona, aunque para los dos estudiantes se les antojaron horas. Al final, escucharon con un alivio inmenso las pisadas de Gavriel bajando la escalera.

Se quedaron los dos quietos, sin moverse, durante un rato más, hasta que estuvieron por completo seguros de que Gavriel se había ido.

Zahn se separó de Bella, quitándole la mano de la boca. Ella respiró hondo varias veces, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir a una velocidad normal.

-¿Qué hacía él aquí?

-Debe de haber escuchado los gritos.

-¿Los nuestros o los de Schultz?

Zahn se quedó callado, sin mirar a Bella a los ojos.

-Siento lo que te dije antes – murmuró – Sólo que...

-Hirieron tu orgullo y lo pagaste conmigo – le ayudó Bellatrix. Se estaba poniendo agresiva en un momento muy inadecuado. Zahn le estaba pidiendo perdón. ¿Es que no aprendería nunca?

-Algo de eso tengo que admitir que si había. Pero también...

-¿Hay más?

-No quería que intervinieras – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de...

-Sé que puedes hacer un hechizo perfectamente, pero no quería que él te viera.

-¿Schultz? ¿Y eso? – preguntó Bella, sorprendida. Una idea nada agradable le cruzó por la cabeza - ¿Te avergüenzas de que te vean conmigo?

-No digas estupideces, Bellatrix.

-¿Entonces qué? Explícamelo de una vez.

-No quería que intervinieras porque te va a hacer la vida imposible.

-No me importa. No me da miedo.

-Tu no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer.

-Él no sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer yo – replicó Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Zahn, que andaba inquieto por el torreón, se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Bella le imitó, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Zahn asintió, mirando las estrellas que se extendían por encima de ellos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Quiero decir... estoy segura de que te hubiera dado tiempo a llegar a la Sala Común. ¿Por qué te arriesgaste y volviste?

Los segundos que el muchacho tardó en contestar se le hicieron a Bella interminables.

-No iba a dejarte sola.

**Disclaimer:** (me he acordado ) Todos los personajes que reconozcáis son de la genial escritora JK, mientras que los que no reconozcáis son propiedad de _moi_.

**N/A:** Yo no sé como lo hago, pero las horas de madrugada son las mejores para escribir... (a pesar de tener que leerme todavía dos libros para dentro de dos días que no he terminado ). Son las 2:27 del Sábado 22 (Día de la Boda y nos avasallan a noticias y ya no se puede ver la TV. Analizan hasta la pasta de dientes que han usado los famosos pa ir a la boda ¬¬) En fin... así que aki estoy sin na mejor que hacer. Mañana me confirmo (lo k supondrá que mi family aumentara mis ahorros para el portátil que pienso comprarme dentro de 3 semanas =D y que usaré para escribir todas las noches, por cierto).

No sé que más contar, excepto que dentro de 1 semana empiezo los exámenes de fin de curso. Así que voy a esperar a subir este capitulo el viernes (me podeis dejar mas reviews) que viene, pork no voy a escribir en dos semanas. Tengo mucho k hacer y poko tiempo.

Joanne

CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS 

Kristen Black – Vale Isa... te pongo primero esta vez Por cierto, he tenido que inventarme yo el hechizo... no se si te habrás dado cuenta. Te aseguro que no es lo mío, así que la proxima vez ayuda, plis!

Minette Van Witch Lovette – Weno, Laura... Me alegro de que te guste En fin, el próximo capitulo será interesante, sobre todo por el regalo de las navidades (que tu ya sabes lo que es). Lo que me imagino es a Zahn en el cap ese que ya sabes - cuando vea lo que tu ya sabes... jejje... te imaginas su cara?

Mairim – Tranki que no pierdo la esperanza! Te hare cambiar de opinión, jejje (aunk solo sea un pokitin!). En cuanto acabe los examenes me ire a leer la historia ok? Asik ha sido Minette, eh? Weno, no lo sabia. Te agradezco k me lo hayas dixo

Anne Moody – Ja! Lectora nueva!! Bienvenida Asi k es el primer fic interesante de Bella que lees? Me alegro (y no sabes cuanto -) de k pienses eso! Pronto subire el cap 4, ya lo he empezado. Espero que te guste el 3!

Yoru Black – Hola! Q bien que te haya gustado… weno, espero que el 3 te guste todavía mas. Cada vez se iran descubriendo mas cosas!


	5. Cap 4 Un Cristal A La Oscuridad

**N/A: Tenéis que admitirlo!! Me debéis una felicitación! He empezado el cap 4 (aunk ya se que debería seguir con el cap 3 de Haciendo Justicia, que lo tengo abandonado... pero es que Bellatrix me absorbe Exadle la culpa a JK por inventarla)**

**Ya me confirmé, y mis honorarios ascendieron a 220 euros =D Ya he llegado a los 1000 y con lo que aporte mi padre por las notas, en dos semanas tendré mi nuevo portátil! Yupi!**

**Y ahora os dejo, pork no hay na mas interesante k contar... dejad vuestras opiniones ok?? (Espero k seáis wenos... - )**

CAPITULO 4: UN CRISTAL A LA OSCURIDAD 

Bellatrix acabó de escribir en su diario y se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos. Acarició la tapa de piel verde oscuro y posó su vista en los bordes dorados de las hojas, que centelleaban a la luz de la vela.

Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, pero las numerosas hojas de su diario escritas en tinta oscura lo demostraban.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas desde esos primeros días y todo, palabra por palabra, lo había detallado en su pequeño diario.

Le picaban los ojos por el sueño, pero no le apetecía irse a dormir. Se acomodó, tapándose con la elaborada sábana, y dejó vagar su mente por los recuerdos de los últimos meses.

Posó la vista en la dorada cerradura y, siguiendo un impulso, abrió el diario, eligiendo una página al azar.

_02-10-66_

_No he vuelto a hablar con Kathryn desde esa doble clase de Pociones de hace dos semanas. Sigo sin comprender porqué me mira así, pero cada vez me pone más nerviosa..._

Bellatrix dejó de leer. No le gustaba pensar en la creciente incomodidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Kathryn; esa sensación de ahogo que le presionaba el pecho cuando se perdía en sus ojos violetas.

Zahn había estado en su grupo, silenciosamente sentado a su lado durante las dos horas que había durado la clase. Observaba pensativo, aunque Bella no estaba segura qué. Habían hablado después, pero no había conseguido sacar nada en limpio.

Flashback

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - preguntó Bella bastante molesta, siguiendo a Zahn a buen paso.

El muchacho había recogido todos los materiales de clase de Pociones discretamente, pero muy rápido. Bellatrix estaba cerrando aún su mochila cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo salía por la puerta sin esperarla. Le había dado un grito, pero él claramente había pasado de ella, siguiendo su camino hacia la Sala Común de Münzenicht.

Bella agarró al muchacho de pelo negro por el hombro con brusquedad, haciéndole detenerse.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa o no?

Zahn la miró fijamente. En su cara asomaba un principio de... ¿preocupación? Era imposible saber con seguridad qué pasaba por la cabeza del chico. Se dio la vuelta, volviendo a coger un buen paso, pero esta vez habló a Bella, que ya se había puesto a su lado, dispuesta a pedir una explicación por el trato que estaba recibiendo.

-Te advierto que no pienso seguirte hasta...

-Kathryn Vessler - cortó Zahn, sin dirigir ni la más breve mirada a Bellatrix - Pertenece a una de las familias de sangre limpia más antiguas que existen.

-Ya, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con...

-Su abuelo apoyó el lado de Grindewald, ¿lo sabías?

-No, pero no se porqué me estás contando...

-A mi tío nunca le gustó el concepto que su familia tiene de las Artes Oscuras. Tienes que tener cuidado con ella.

-¿A qué viene esto?

Zahn no se detuvo, y cuando llegaron a la escalera de caracol, se metió por el pasadizo secreto, y dejándose caer en una silla pesadamente, desapareció detrás del montón de libros que tenía en la mesa y no volvió a pronunciar una palabra en lo que restaba de noche.

Fin del Flashback

Bella jugueteaba con la vela, dejando caer la cera derretida en el dorso de su mano.

Zahn se había comportado extrañamente ese día y había permanecido en la Sala Común hasta las dos o tres de la madrugada, no estaba muy segura. El caso es que al día siguiente todo volvía a ser como siempre, exceptuando por supuesto que Zahn no quería hacer mención a lo ocurrido el día anterior.

De todas formas, casi dos meses después de ese acontecimiento, Bella ya lo conocía mucho mejor. El muchacho al que ella consideraba su mejor, y único, amigo, solía tener alguna vez esos "días raros", como los había bautizado, sobre todo después de ver a Kathryn.

Bellatrix había visto como de vez en cuando la chica le saludaba con la mano con una sonrisa burlona, y una sola vez lo había acorralado para hablar con él, pero Zahn nunca había mencionado esos sucesos, y Bella no insistía. Había aprendido que Zahn tenía secretos, y que no siempre se los contaría.

Pasó un grupo más de páginas amarillentas que correspondían a unas semanas después.

_16-10-66_

_Estábamos sentados bajo un árbol cuando empezó el partido. No hicimos mucho caso, a pesar de que ambos sabemos jugar al Quidditch. Tengo que admitir que nuestro buscador, Jake Allerton ,hizo un partido espectacular y gracias a él hemos ganado_ - la pluma había vacilado un poco en esta parte - _A Sirius le habría gustado mucho. No puedo evitar sentir un peso en el estómago al pensar en que todo lo que me queda de él lo dejo atrás. Aprendí a jugar por él, y llevó años sin tocar una escoba..._

Sirius. Le hubiera gustado recibir una carta suya, pero sabía que era imposible. Lo más probable es que él no hubiera pensado en ella en todo lo que llevaban de curso. Más le valía olvidarlo y centrarse en el presente; un presente en el que él no tenía ningún papel.

Empezó a pasar las hojas tan rápido que apenas captaba una frase de cada página.

_Las clases de Gavriel cada vez me gustan más. Hoy..._

_...sé que le hubiera gustado acercarse a mí. Tal vez Schultz sí puede resultar molesto..._

_...Nigheit; esa estúpida me ha suspendido el trabajo..._

Bellatrix contuvo la respiración al ver cruzar una sombra a través de los doseles. Tenía que ser Kathryn, puesto que Ellery llevaba ya dormida varias horas.

No hizo ningún ruido. No quería hablar con ella.

Se concentró de nuevo en las páginas de su diario, intentando ordenar los acontecimientos de los últimos dos meses en su cabeza.

Después de ese primer fin de semana, los días habían yendo cayendo en la rutina, a pesar de que tocaban en cada clase un tema diferente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que con un poco de esfuerzo se podía aprender tanto, pero lo cierto es que sus conocimientos en todos los ámbitos de la magia habían aumentando mucho. No tanto como le hubiera gustado, pero por algo se empezaba.

Todas las tardes pasaba varias horas en la biblioteca junto a Zahn, haciendo deberes, estudiando o simplemente informándose de cualquier tema que les interesara en ese momento. La bibliotecaria, madame Guthrie, una viejecita apacible y amante de los libros, les era de enorme ayuda a la hora de buscar un tomo.

Después de las clases de la tarde, solían ir a la Sala Común, donde se sentaban confortablemente en los sillones y dedicaban horas a conocerse mejor. Antes subían todas las noches a la torre, pero las últimas semanas la temperatura había bajado mucho. A Bella no le importaba mucho el lugar, aunque era cierto que le gustaba ver los terrenos mientras pasaba las horas muertas hablando.

Bella tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho más el colegio que quedarse en casa de Sirius sin nada que hacer. Empezaba a acomodarse al lugar, y para nada deseaba que se acabará el curso. En Navidades había decidido que se quedaría. Zahn se había apuntado a la idea rápidamente, exponiendo que se aburría muchísimo en las comidas familiares. Bella dudaba, pensando que tal vez lo hacía por ella. No había dicho nada, pero se lo agradecía mucho.

Y tenía que comprarle algo, ahora que lo pensaba. Además de las Navidades, el cumpleaños de Zahn se acercaba. Bellatrix se prometió que en cuanto estuviera de vacaciones miraría en algunas revistas y pediría algo por correo.

Se hundió un poco más en los almohadones, suspirando de satisfacción. No echaba de menos su antigua habitación, pero si echaba en falta algo más de intimidad.

"Si no estuvieran ni Kathryn ni Ellery esto sería perfecto"

Y era cierto. Desde el principio no había congeniado con ninguna de las dos, sino más bien al contrario. Con Kathryn se limitaba a intercambiar miradas, y tal vez alguna palabra seca. En cuanto a Ellery... que iba a decir. Sabía de buena tinta que iba desperdigando rumores suyos entre los alumnos, y ninguno era cierto. Invenciones estúpidas de una malcriada chiquilla, molesta porque la habían ganado. Mientras no fuera nada importante, no se iba a molestar en intervenir. Ahora que si la cosa tomaba otro cariz... Todo se vería a su debido tiempo.

"Un par de maldiciones bien hechas le irían muy bien. A ella y a otro que yo me s

Rob Schultz. El muy pesado no había dejado de molestarla desde ese día en la torre. Se cruzaba con ella en los pasillos y la ponía la zancadilla, tiraba sus apuntes al suelo cuando estaba estudiando en la Sala Común... Ese tipo de cosas. El tipo era bastante molesto, pero lo que más preocupaba a Bella era las miradas que intercambiaba con Zahn. Saltaba a la vista que se odiaban, y mucho. Bellatrix no tenía ni idea de porqué, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. A veces, subiendo a la habitación de su mejor amigo, les había escuchado discutir. Nunca había vuelto a intervenir, y probablemente nunca la haría. Zahn sabía como defenderse... y como atacar.

Era cierto. En clase de Artes Oscuras el muchacho destacaba sobre todos los demás con diferencia. Tenía unos reflejos excelentes, y se movía muy rápido. Todos los días, sin excepción, salían con varios puntos más de esa clase a causa de Zahn, lo que le había valido la admiración de los demás alumnos de su curso, incluida Bellatrix.

Todas las tardes Bella rogaba a Zahn que practicara con ella. Había mejorado, pero no llegaba a su amigo ni a la suela del zapato. Este le había confesado que se sabía desde hacía dos años el temario de primero de Artes Oscuras, y que estaba acabando el de segundo. Amaba las Artes Oscuras, de una manera que Bella no conseguía comprender.

No es que a ella no le gustaran, pero las tomaba como una asignatura más. Ponía el mismo empeño en aprenderlas que podía poner en Transformaciones, con el profesor Wexlershire, o en Herbología, con el pequeño profesor Ellhoir.

Ya había tenido clases con todos los profesores y, excepto con la profesora Nigheit, tenía que admitir que con los demás no se llevaba muy mal. Es cierto que había alguno que no era lo que se dice muy bueno, pero tenía notas sobresalientes en todas las asignaturas. Irónicamente, en la que más destacaba era en Encantamientos, y eso era algo que causaba que los perfectos rizos de la profesora se deshicieran de pura antipatía. Ver que la podía sacar tanto de quicio provocaba en Bella una inagotable fuente de deleite.

Escuchó a Kathryn volver a bajar la escalera. Solía subir bastante tarde a acostarse, ya entrada la noche. No era como Ellery, que a las ocho ya esta dormida como un tronco.

Olvidando a sus "fantásticas" compañeras de cuarto, Bellatrix volvió a hundirse en la lectura de los últimos días que había escrito en su diario. Era cierto que podía leer cualquier otra cosa, pero ya que había empezado, no quería dejarlo a medias. En algo más de un cuarto de hora llegó al final y lo cerró. Antes de esconderlo en el compartimiento secreto de su baúl, puso la contraseña para que nadie excepto ella pudiera abrirlo.

Estaba de pie, algo agachada mientras cerraba el baúl, cuando Kathryn volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-Novak ha dicho que bajes – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su cama.

Bella se quedó callada, mirando con movimientos lentos de Kathryn mientras se metía entre las sábanas.

-¿Te ha dicho que quiere?

-A mí que me cuentas. Yo sólo le estoy haciendo un favor – murmuró, mientras cerraba los doseles.

Bellatrix decidió bajar, a pesar de que estaba en camisón. Apagó la vela que tenía encima de las sábanas soplando un poco y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Zahn.

Este le esperaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro, nervioso.

-¡Ya era hora! Pensaba que Vessler no te diría nada.

-Son pasadas las doce, Zahn. ¿Se puede saber que quieres?

-No me sale nada del examen de Encantamientos de mañana. Necesito que me ayudes.

-Me lo podías haber dicho antes. ¡Nos va a llevar horas!

-Por favor, Bella. Si no me ayudas voy a suspender.

Bella suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien... Veamos, ¿qué es lo que sabes hacer?

-¡Nada! ¡No me sale nada!

**(Varios días después)**

-¿Has firmado ya la lista para quedarte en Navidad, Bella?

-Si, esta mañana – dijo la muchacha llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

-Ha vuelto a helar – murmuró, mirando alrededor. Habían salido a desayunar al patio, y hacía un frío espantoso.

-Estamos en Rusia. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una playa? – comentó mordaz. Luego bostezó, tapándose la boca con la mano – Dios... ¡estoy agotada! Una noche en vela estudiando Encantamientos... no se cómo acepté. Lo único que mereció la pena ver la cara de Nigheit cuando hice todo bien – añadió, soltando una carcajada.

-Si no fuera porque se te da tan bien, no sería raro que te suspendiese.

-Espero que tú no hayas suspendido.

-Ya te he dicho que me salió bien... más o menos me lo has preguntado catorce veces.

-Lo siento. Solo es que estoy demasiado cansada... Necesito que lleguen las vacaciones.

-Podemos estrenar mi nuevo tablero de ajedrez después de comer. Me lo ha regalado mi tía.

Bella se paró en seco; tragó saliva, pues se le había quedado la boca seca. Se ruborizó ligeramente y, por unos segundos, se sintió incapaz de mirar a su mejor amigo.

¡El cumpleaños de Zahn! ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado?

-Siento haberme olvidado, Zahn. No sé dónde tenía la cabeza.

-¿En el examen de Encantamientos? – sugirió con una sonrisa.

Bella se la devolvió, un tanto insegura. Su cabeza era un torbellino, mientras intentaba aparentar que había sido sólo un despiste. ¿Y el regalo? ¡No había comprado nada!

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – exclamó, abrazando a su amigo – Tengo el regalo arriba.

Había improvisado demasiado. ¡No tenía nada que darle! ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente le decía la verdad?

-Será mejor que me lo des luego – replicó Zahn, un poco más contento que antes – Vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones, y ya sabes como se pone la tía.

-Lo que tú digas – dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Entraron en la clase corriendo. La profesora Stokoyk entró justo después de ellos. Esta vez habían tenido suerte.

-Buenos días – saludó, con voz seca.

A pesar de su aspecto exigente, Bella apreciaba la experiencia de esta profesora. De unos sesenta años, con su pelo rubio ceniza recogido en un moño y algunos kilos de más, la mujer exigía muchísimo, y más valía no contrariarla.

-Sacad los materiales, por favor. Hoy terminaremos la poción que empezamos hace quince días, ya que los ingredientes han terminado el reposo necesario. Los ingredientes que resta añadir los tenéis en la pizarra. Podéis empezar, y recordar que al final de la clase deberéis llevarme una muestra para que pueda evaluarla.

Tardaron las dos horas que duraba la clase en acabar la dichosa poción, de un color morado oscuro. Bella podía asegurar que le había salido bien por el color. Ahora esperaba que el efecto también fuera el bueno.

Llevó la poción a la profesora, y recibió una felicitación por parte de esta. Salió rápidamente, sin esperar a Zahn, dispuesta a encontrar un regalo para él, aún a costa de que tuviera que evitarle el resto de la mañana. Se pensaba saltar la clase siguiente. Ya se inventaría algo.

Entró en su habitación como una exhalación, pisando un pie a Ellery, que se puso a gemir de dolor. Pero Bella ya estaba ocupada sacando las cosas de su baúl y desparramándolas por todo el suelo. Estaba buscando una cosa... ¡Ahí estaba! Una revista de encargos por correo.

La abrió y se puso a devorar el contenido lo más rápido posible. Se saltó la zona de Quidditch, de juguetes y algunas secciones más sin nada de interés. Había decidido que le compraría un libro. No tenía tiempo para pensar en algo más original. Al llegar a dicha sección, se dio cuenta que había decenas de hojas llenas de libros. Buscó entre los de Artes Oscuras, pensando que sería lo que más le gustaría a Zahn. Había algunos inauditos, nada vulgares, y, por consiguiente, demasiado caros para su economía. Tampoco le iba a comprar nada de hechizos sencillos, puesto que Zahn se los sabía todos, y de todas formas, estaban disponibles en la biblioteca. Uno le llamó la atención y decidió comprarlo. Relleno el boletín y marcó la opción "urgente". Tardarían unas horas... en las que tendría que evitar a Zahn. Voló hasta la lechucería y, despertando a Krall, su enorme búho, mando la solicitud.

**(Unas horas más tarde)**

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? ¡Llevo horas buscándote! No has ido a comer, te has saltado Transformaciones... No estabas ni en la biblioteca, ni en tu habitación, ni en la torre – protestó Zahn, sentándose en el sofá gris oscuro - ¡Me has hecho recorrer todo el colegio!

-Lo siento. No me encontraba bien – se disculpó Bella – He ido a la enfermería y luego a dar una vuelta por los terrenos.

-¿Con este frío? ¿Estás loca?

-Estaba un poco mareada – comentó, encogiéndose de hombros – De todas formas, olvídalo. Aquí tienes tu regalo – dijo, tendiéndole a Zahn un paquete muy grueso y bastante pesado.

Zahn miró con interés el paquete, y procedió a quitar el papel de regalo. Este cayó al suelo, y un libro muy grueso quedó en las manos del muchacho. Era un bonito tomo, de tapas gruesas de piel, ornamentado con unas letras doradas en la tapa.

-_Dominar a las criaturas oscuras. Sus puntos débiles_ – leyó Zahn en voz alta. Luego miró a Bella, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes por el interés – Muchas gracias.

Abrió el libro y leyó el principio de la introducción.

-Parece muy interesante.

-Eso pensé – comentó Bella, contenta por haber dado en el clavo con el regalo - Me alegro de que te guste.

**(Ya en Navidad...)**

-¡Venga, Bella! Acaba de una vez de vestirte.

-Solo un segundo.

Bella se puso la túnica, de un azul oscuro, y fue a abrir la puerta a un impaciente Zahn, que había estado esperando afuera de la habitación mientras Bella se quitaba el pijama.

-No pongas esa cara... Tampoco he tardado tanto.

-Me he traído mis regalos. Así los podemos abrir a la vez.

-Buena idea. Hum... mira, aquí tengo uno de mi tía.

Zahn observó como Bella abría el paquete y sacaba una túnica, de una tela muy suave y fina.

-Siempre me regala ropa, y nunca tengo ocasión de ponérmela. En fin... veamos, aquí tengo uno de – Bella se quedo callada y miró a Zahn - ¿No vas a abrir tus regalos?

-Si, claro. Solo estaba esperando a que abrieras el mío. Es ese que tienes en la mano.

-Ah, vale – replicó con una pequeña sonrisa. Miró curiosa unos instantes el pequeño paquete cuadrado, intentando averiguar que era, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Optó por abrirlo y dejarse de adivinanzas.

Soltó una exclamación cuando vio la plateada pulsera resbalar entre sus dedos. Estaba muy bien trabajada, era fina, elegante y bastante sencilla. Por la parte interior aparecía una diminuta inscripción: Zahn, 1966.

-¿Es para qué no me olvide de tu nombre? – preguntó, divertida.

-Nunca está de más – comentó Zahn, sonriendo.

Lo cierto es que le gustaba que hubiera grabado su nombre. El tener su nombre pegado a la piel le recordaba que tenía un buen amigo.

Se la tendió a Zahn y extendió el brazo izquierdo. La pulsera rodeó la muñeca y cuando se cerró el broche, sonó un seguro clic.

-¿Ahora vas a abrir los tuyos?

Zahn sacó del paquete de su tío un objeto parecido a una peonza que Bella no supo identificar, algo de ropa, chocolate y dinero de sus padres, un tablero de gobstons de su tía, a la que parecían gustarle los juegos, y un álbum de fotos por parte de Bella. No era precisamente común y la muchacha había pensando en que sería un buen regalo. Estaría vacío si no fuera por una decena de fotos de esas Navidades, pero Bella sabía que una vez se acabaran las páginas que contenía el álbum irían apareciendo más por arte de magia. Zahn le dio las gracias y se dedico a contemplar detenidamente las escasas fotos en silencio.

Bella, mientras tanto, abría los regalos de Andrómeda, Narcissa y Régulus. Todas las Navidades se regalaban algo, casi por pura formalidad. Y normalmente eran cosas de comer.

-Mira, te queda un regalo más.

Bella miró al suelo. Quedaba una diminuta bolsita plateada en el suelo. La cogió cuidadosamente, preguntándose de quien sería. Un sensación de inestabilidad crecía en su interior. Solo quedaba una persona de la que podía recibir un regalo. ¿Le habría Sirius comprado algo?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Abrió la bolsa y dejó caer en su mano una piedra color ámbar, con la forma de un diamante. También cayó al suelo una nota, que recogió Zahn y la abrió.

_Estoy seguro de que averiguarás el uso de la piedra._

_Antares Black_

-¿Quién es Antares, Bella?

La muchacha tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Miraba la piedra, prácticamente una joya, estupefacta. Ya no se acordaba de los años que hacía que no recibía de su padre un regalo.

-Es mi padre.

Zahn se quedó callado, dudando si continuar o no.

-Pareces sorprendida.

-Lo estoy. Hace años que no lo veo y que no sé nada de él, y esta es la segunda noticia suya que recibo en tres meses.

Zahn veía a su amiga bastante alterada, aunque intentara no demostrarlo mucho. Miró la piedra que Bella seguía teniendo en la palma abierta y la observó con atención. No podía ser...

-¿Bella? – preguntó, esperando a que su amiga reaccionará. Esta levantó la vista, sin comprender muy bien de que iba todo lo que estaba pasando - No sabes lo que tienes entre las manos, ¿verdad?

-Pues es... una piedra, ¿no?

-De piedra nada. Es una "_petra deauro_", como se conoce en latín, que quiere decir cristal o gema dorada.

Bella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Es un objeto de Artes Oscuras de enorme protección. Leí hace poco de él en un libro – empezó a explicar Zahn – Se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano los que hay en el mundo. No creo que ni siquiera mi tío haya visto alguno.

-¿Tu tío? – preguntó Bella, sin entender que pintaba el tío de Zahn en esta historia.

-Hem... digamos que es un... erudito. Estudia las Artes Oscuras.

-Ah, ya.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Zahn acababa de omitir parte de la verdad?

-¿Sabes cómo funciona? – preguntó Bella, mirando con inseguridad la piedra. Se preguntó porqué su padre quería que ella tuviera es objeto tan escaso.

-Si, claro. Tienes que... Dámela un momento. Te la voy a poner.

-¿Cómo que me la vas a poner? Si no tiene ningún enganche ni nada.

-Shhh... cállate y deja de moverte. Tiene que ser en el sitio justo – murmuró mirando el cuello de Bella – Voy a romperte un poco el cuello de la túnica. Luego te lo arreglaré, no te preocupes.

Hizo un movimiento de varita y se hizo un corte vertical de unos seis centímetros desde el cuello en dirección al suelo.

Zahn siguió con la yema del dedo índice las líneas de las clavículas de Bellatrix, hasta juntarse en un punto. Y justo ahí, posó la piedra.

La sensación que sintió a continuación Bellatrix es difícil de narrar. Veía como la piedra se hundía en su carne, pero sin sentir dolor. Veía como adquiría un tinta azulado, y se unía a la perfección con los bordes de su piel.

Cuando acabó el proceso, la piedra sobresalía apenas un milímetro. Su color era ahora como un cristal azul oscuro, y en el interior flotaba un líquido espeso dorado.

-¿Ya está? – preguntó Bella, mirando con expectación el cristal. Ahora formaba parte de ella.

-Creo que sí. La verdad es que, como comprenderás, no he visto nunca nada parecido.

-Ya... ¿Y si me lo quiero quitar?

-No puedes. Es de lo que se trata. Por muy distraída que estés y, a no ser que el hechizo sea muy fuerte, nunca podrán tocarte. Tampoco se te puede caer. Es infalible – explicó Zahn, maravillado ante su propia explicación.

-En fin... ya no hay nada que hacer. Además, no queda muy mal.

-Es importante que no te lo vean. No es que esté precisamente bien considerado.

-¿Y eso? ¿No se supone que como sistema de defensa es infalible?

-Si, y también como ataque. Si alguien se te acerca con no muy buenas intenciones, digamos que no lo pasara bien.

-Ah.

-Lo esconderás, ¿verdad?

-Si me lo pones así, claro.

-Tu padre tiene buen gusto – declaró Zahn, mirando fijamente el cristal.

Bella suspiró, mirando la carta de su padre que Zahn le había dado después de leerla.

-Supongo – miró alrededor, a todos los papeles de regalo que había tirados por el suelo, y decidió cambiar de tema – Creo que deberíamos recoger todo esto un poco.

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que la parte rota de la túnica se volviera a unir como si nada hubiera pasado. El cristal quedaba perfectamente oculto.

Unos minutos después, la habitación estaba recogida.

-¿Juegas una partida de ajedrez?

-Primero tengo que hacer una cosa.

-¿El qué? – inquirió Bella, considerando acompañarle.

-Hablar con alguien. Tú quédate aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.

Bella vio como Zahn se alejaba corriendo escaleras abajo. Ella, mientras esperaba, se tiró en la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada. Notaba la breve carta de su padre en la mano. Cerró el puño con fuerza, sintiendo como los bordes del pergamino se clavaban en su piel.

**(Pasan los días...)**

Zahn y Bella jugaban la segunda partida de ajedrez de ese día.

-Jaque mate – exclamó Zahn.

Se recostó en el sillón orejero, y miró a Bella fijamente.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo algo... distraída.

Bella sonrió. No le gustaba mentir a Zahn, pero no quería que supiese que todavía seguía pensando en su padre; en esa extraña carta que guardaba entre las hojas de su diario. Para su incomodidad, se había convertido en una presencia que la perseguía a donde quiera que fuese.

-Estoy bien. Tengo algo de hambre... nada más.

-Pues podemos ir a comer ya – dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca – Ya es la hora.

Bella se levantó sin ganas. Se podía haber inventado otra excusa, porque la verdad es que sentía que la comida no iba a poder pasar por su garganta. Pero sin protestar siguió a Zahn hasta el Comedor, donde se detuvo un rato a contemplar, como hacía todos los días, la hermosa decoración que habían puesto para Navidad.

Lo lógico es que se hubieran sentado los pocos alumnos que quedaban en una sola mesa, pero no sabía si por costumbre o por otra cosa, el caso es que las sangres y las casas se seguían respetando.

En la mesa de Straglenheiz vio con algo de sorpresa que Andrómeda, su hermana, estaba hablando mientras desayunaba con una chica de esa casa. La muchacha le resultaba ligeramente familiar, pero no lograba situarla.

De todas formas eso no importaba. ¿Qué hacía Andrómeda hablando con alguien tan inferior a ella? Si solo estuvieran intercambiando unas palabras... pero estaba claro, por sus risas, que eran muy amigas. ¿Es qué nunca aprendería?

Ya había tenido problemas familiares por ese "no-importarle-la-limpieza-de-sangre". Bella, cuando era más pequeña, había escuchado a su tía protestar una vez que Andrómeda estaba resultando una cría extraña, con afición a jugar con muggles. Al parecer sus costumbres no habían variado, a pesar de las serias advertencias y los castigos a los que se había visto sometida.

Recordó con una punzada de envidia como, ya después de la pelea con Sirius, en Navidad Andrómeda seguía recibiendo regalos del muchacho. Ella, en cambio, miraba el hueco en el que debería haber estado el regalo de su primo para ella.

No es que le importaran las cosas materiales. Ella no quería un estúpido regalo. Lo que quería es que fuera de él.

-¿No decías que tenías hambre? – preguntó Zahn, mirando a su amiga preocupado.

-Si – mintió, llevándose una patata a la boca. La masticó con dificultad y tragó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde? Deberíamos acabar el trabajo de Historia de la Magia.

Bella resopló, cosa que hizo reír a Zahn.

-Me apetece lo mismo que a ti, no creas.

-¿Podríamos hacer la poción? – rogó Bella, dispuesta a eludir por todos los medios el aburrido trabajo de "El decreto de los duendes de 1756".

-Te propongo una cosa.

-Mientras no sea nada de escribir...

-¿Darías clases de Artes Oscuras conmigo?

Bella le miró, dudando si se lo proponía en serio.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Bueno, yo no soy el profesor.

-Entonces, ¿quién...?

-Gavriel.

**(Más tarde)**

-Así que aquí es donde vas todos los viernes por la tarde – digo asomándose al despacho de Gavriel.

-Si. Practico todas las semanas durante cuatro horas seguidas.

-¿Y a qué se debe este favoritismo...?

-Buenas tardes – saludó Zahn, entrando en el despacho.

Gavriel se dio la vuelta y le saludó.

-Buenas tardes... – Zahn y Gavriel intercambiaron una rapidísima mirada, que Bella captó – señor Novak. Veo que trae compañía. Bienvenida a nuestra pequeña clase, señorita Black.

-Hola – saludó Bella, algo cortada.

No era para nada lo mismo hablar con Gavriel en ese pequeño despacho casi a solas que en una clase llena de gente.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que el señor Novak le ha explicado cuando son los entrenamientos. Así que por favor, acompaña a la señorita Black al aula de trabajo, que yo tengo que coger unas cosas. En unos minutos estoy con vosotros.

-Venga, Bella.

La muchacha echó un último vistazo al interior del despacho, lleno de cosas que no tenía ni idea de que podían ser, aunque suponía que eran todas de Artes Oscuras. Ya preguntaría a Zahn.

Olvidándose del despacho, siguió a Zahn. Subieran unas de las escaleras que Bella no se había atrevido a subir el día en la Gavriel la pilló. En lo alto de las escaleras, había una puerta vieja y arañada de madera. Zahn la empujó y esta se abrió con un chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas. Bella caminó hacia el interior, mirando alrededor. Era una sala bastante amplia, con colchonetas en una zona, cojines y demás objetos en otra, estanterías llenas de libros cubriendo una pared... Todo lo necesario.

Estaba echando un vistazo a los títulos de los libros, cuando entró Gavriel, llevando un montón de papeles y algunos objetos que Bella no había visto nunca.

Gavriel se quedó un momento callado, mirando a sus dos alumnos.

-Veamos... usted, señor Novak, continúe con lo de la semana pasada. Si no me equivoco habíamos empezado con el libro de dominio de criaturas mágicas. Lo encontrará en la segunda estantería, tercera balda – dijo señalando a las estanterías de la pared. Después de ver como Zahn iba hacia allí, se giró hacia Bella - En cuanto a usted, señorita Black, creo que haremos un repaso de todos los maleficios que llevamos vistos durante el curso. ¿Le parece bien?

Bella asintió. ¿Acaso podía decir que no?

-Entonces puedes empezar: maleficio _Impelliare_. Le advierto que estaremos aquí hasta que sea capaz de dar al señor Novak con el cojín.

Mirando dudosa el cojín que le tendía Gavriel, volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Ella sabía hacer el maleficio, pero ¿hacerlo volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación y qué diera a Zahn? Y todo esto sin perder el control. Dicho así parecía toda una Odisea.

Y lo cierto es que resultó ser así. Media hora después Gavriel seguía a su lado, dándola instrucciones. Había conseguido dar a Zahn, para sorpresa de este, pero tenía que admitir que la suerte había intervenido mucho. Lo peor era que Gavriel se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

**(Más tarde...)**

-Voy a tener pesadillas... ¡Cuatro horas practicando el mismo hechizo! Nunca pensé que el tiempo pudiera ir tan despacio.

-Eso es solo al principio. Luego las clases se hacen mucho más interesantes – aseguró Zahn, intentando animar a su amiga.

-Si, ya, supongo... ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Si, claro.

-¿Cuánto tardaste en controlar el _Impelliare_?

-Uf... mucho.

-Ya, pero ¿cuánto es mucho?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas – dijo sonriendo ligeramente – Pero es muy difícil.

-Ya me he dado cuenta – comentó Bella, algo desanimada.

-Este maleficio se creó para lanzar sin control, solo que algunos magos muy poderosos consiguieron dominarlo.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, ellos eran MUY poderosos.

-Si consigues controlar este maleficio, podrás dominar prácticamente cualquier otro que requiera poder mental. Gavriel no está intentando que manejes este hechizo en especial, sino que aprendas a usar tu poder mental.

-¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si no valgo para esto?

-Entonces él ya te lo habría dicho.

**(Días más tarde)**

Bella examinó concienzudamente su trabajo sobre los duendes. Todavía le faltaban diez centímetros por escribir.

-Recuérdame que no me vuelva a dejar nada para el final – dijo a Zahn, molesta.

Los últimos días se había dedicado a practicar Artes Oscuras con su mejor amigo y Gavriel y se había olvidado por completo de las demás asignaturas. Aprovechando que los dos asistían a las clases y que tenían vacaciones, Gavriel les hacía practicar Artes Oscuras todos los días.

Ella estaba encantada. Se desenvolvía mucho mejor y ya tenía prácticamente controlado su poder mental. Habían acabado de repasar lo dado hasta ese curso, y habían empezado con nuevas maldiciones que darían después de Navidades.

-Si no te concentras, no vas a acabar – murmuró el muchacho de pelo negro, releyendo el final su redacción.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que me aburre esto – exclamó, resoplando. Soltó su pluma encima del pergamino y una gota de tinta lo manchó, pero ella se dedicó a reclinarse sobre la silla, sin inmutarse. Ya la borraría más tarde.

Aunque se le acababa el tiempo.

Esa misma mañana, como si se hubiera comido una piedra, se dio cuenta de que no había empezado con los deberes. Le quedaban apenas dos días de vacaciones. Iba a tener que dejar a un lado las Artes Oscuras y trabajar en serio, aunque las primeras fueran infinitamente más interesantes.

Así que allí estaba ahora, haciendo un trabajo aburridísimo de una asignatura en la que por mucho que buscara, no lograba encontrarla ningún interés. En otra mesa contigua a la suya hervían dos calderos, con la poción que debían preparar para entregar a la profesora Stokoyk.

-Me apetece salir a dar una vuelta.

-Esta helando – protestó Zahn, mirando por la ventana.

Bella se levantó y anduvo los pocos pasos que la separaban de la escalera que conducían a las habitaciones.

-Si piensas salir, ya te iré a ver a la enfermería, pero yo me quedo aquí – dijo Zahn, abriendo _Una historia de la magia_, y comprobando unos datos para ver si eran correctos.

-Solo voy a por unos apuntes. Me los he dejado arriba – se explicó Bella, sonriendo un poco.

Al asomarse a su habitación, vio a Ellery manejando varias bolsas con ingredientes para Pociones. Miraba a menudo, con nerviosismo, el libro, y después echaba varios ingredientes sin tomar medidas. La poción cambiaba a menudo de color, y soltaba un humo desagradable.

Bella temió que de un momento a otro explotase.

-¿Problemas? – preguntó Bellatrix, rebuscando entre los libros que había encima de su cama.

Ellery levantó la vista y puso una mueca al ver a su compañera de cuarto.

-Ninguno. Está todo controlado – comentó con arrogancia, echando unas raíces a la poción - ¿Vas a quedarte mucho?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa al advertir un ligero temblor en la voz de la muchacha.

-No. Ya tengo los apuntes.

-Sal sin hacer ruido. Me desconcentras.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención.

La poción, ahora de un color azulado, empezó a pitar, dando un susto de muerte a Ellery, que se alejo rápidamente del caldero.

Bella iba a salir de la habitación sin hacer más comentarios, pero al llegar a la puerta cambió de opinión. Se giró hacia Ellery, que estaba sentada en el suelo, a prudente distancia del caldero.

-Por cierto, la poción tiene que ser blanquecina – dijo y, sin esperar respuesta por parte de la muchacha, que se había quedado con aire ausente observando el color azulado de la poción – si es que podía llamarse así lo que había hecho -, salió de la habitación.

Mientras bajaba la escalera escuchó unos sollozos ahogados de frustración y fracaso.

Una sonrisa furtiva asomó a sus labios involuntariamente. Se lo merecía. Se merecía que no le saliera nada. La gente estúpida no se merecía llegar a ningún lado.

**(Primer día de colegio)**

Bella, con la mochila al hombro, salió hecha una furia de clase de Encantamientos. ¡¡Como le hubiera gustado decirle un par de cosas a esa inútil que se hacia llamar profesora!!

La muy zorra, siempre dejándola en ridículo, siempre dando a entender que lo hacia todo mal. ¡Y sin fundamento! Por Dios, ¡s¡ era la que sacaba mejores notas de todo el curso!

Flashback

-Señorita Black – murmuró con voz melosa, dulzona y muy peligrosa la profesora Nigheit – ¿Se puede saber cuál es la razón de que no practique los hechizos vistos hasta ahora como el resto de sus compañeros?

-Por supuesto, profesora. Sé hacerlos todos – comentó con tal vez demasiada arrogancia; justo el tono de voz que exasperaba a su más detestada profesora.

-Ya, entiendo – dijo, llevándose una mano al mentón, como si pensara, cosa que Bella dudaba que hubiera hecho alguna vez – Hum… por sus palabras comprendo que no le importaría demostrarme sus conocimientos mañana en un examen. Y por supuesto, también entiendo que si usted es capaz de hacer los hechizos con tanta perfección como dice, sus compañeros no tienen por qué ser menos.

Abrió los brazos, mirando al resto de la clase, que había escuchado la conversación paralizada, y habló:

-¡Mañana examen! De todo lo que llevamos visto hasta ahora – se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su mesa – Agradézcanselo a la señorita Black.

Se oyeron protestas por toda la clase, pero la profesora no se molestó en escucharlas. Bella sintió muchos pares de ojos clavados en ella, y la mayoría de las miradas, por no decir todas, eran de odio.

Miró a Zahn, que la observaba negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca aprenderás a cerrar la boca – dijo – Esta noche te quedas conmigo practicando. Me lo debes.

Bella asintió. Sabía que Zahn tenía razón. Esa asignatura se le daba realmente mal a su amigo, y ella no era capaz de morderse la lengua para ayudarlo.

Pero tenía que admitir que detrás de la culpa, sentía disfrazada la satisfacción de sacar de quicio a su profesora.

Eso la hacia sentir todavía mucho peor. ¿Elegía divertirse un rato antes que ayudar a su único amigo?

Fin del Flashback

Se metió en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y fue directa hacia su pupitre, después de saludar a la profesora Sidhe secamente.

Zahn entró poco después que ella y se sentó en su mesa, a su lado. Bella evitó mirarlo, sabiendo que le reprochaba el examen que tendrían al día siguiente. Observó, en cambio, a la profesora, como si la pasase algo.

Era joven, pero con experiencia. Una profesora dura que adoraba la práctica en su trabajo y evitaba a toda costa el trabajo teórico, que se lo mandaba de deberes. En cierto modo, la profesora le recordaba a ella, por lo menos físicamente. Su pelo negro y liso caía por debajo de la cintura. Bella lo tenía bastante mas corto, pero de apariencia era muy similar. Unos labios rosados siempre marcaban una sonrisa casi pícara en su rostro pálido.

La diferencia más notable eran esos ojos azules que tenía, casi blancos, enmarcados por pestañas rubias. Los alumnos solían evitarlos, e incluso algunos profesores. La razón era simple: provocaban escalofríos.

-Buenos días – saludó con voz alegre a los alumnos, que ya estaban todos sentados y atentos para empezar la clase – Espero que todos hayáis hecho el ensayo que os mandé para Navidades... tiempo no os ha faltado, eso seguro. Así que por favor, ¿hay alguien que no lo haya hecho?

Nadie levantó la mano, y la profesora Sidhe asintió, complacida.

-Entonces, si me hacen el favor el señor Weiss y la señorita Dermot, pasen por la clase y recojan los ensayos.

Los alumnos nombrados se levantaron y se pasearon por la clase, recogiendo los trabajos. Bella reconoció a ambos de las clases, ya que ninguno de los dos pertenecía a su casa. Nunca había hablado con ellos.

El chico era Shane Weiss, de Straglenheiz. Un muchacho atractivo que iba de superdotado por la vida.

Asqueroso, pensó Bellatrix, haciendo una mueca.

La muchacha, a diferencia de Weiss, parecía un poco más inteligente. Pertenecía a Baumkrone y solía conseguir algún que otro punto para su casa, sobre todo en Herbología. Su nombre, si no recordaba mal, era Leda. Leda Dermot. Tenía un espléndido pelo rizado, que llevaba siempre suelto. Solo tenía dos defectos que exasperaban a Bella: el primero era que no paraba de juguetear con él, y el segundo consistía en lo torpe que era. Cada vez que tocaba algo, había que resignarse a que dentro de unos segundos dicho objeto no existiría.

Entregó su trabajo desganadamente a Weiss, que le guiñó un ojo sonriéndola. Bellatrix estuvo en un tris de decirle algo poco agradable para sus delicados oídos, pero recordó en el último momento que la profesora estaba a dos metros de ella. Se contentó con mirar hacia otro lado, ignorándolo, cosa que seguramente le dolería más que todos los insultos del mundo unidos. No soportaba dejar de ser el centro de atención.

Bella vio de reojo como Weiss se ponía rojo ante tal clara manifestación de indiferencia. Olvidándose de él, y después de intercambiar una rápida mirada de cansancio con Zahn, la muchacha se concentró en las instrucciones que daba la profesora Sidhe para ese día.

-Como sabéis, antes de Navidades hemos estado trabajando con escudos de protección. Ahora nos vamos a meter en un temario mucha más activo: cómo tenéis que reaccionar si os atacan; formas de defenderos sin hacer daño al contrario. Si hay posibilidad de ello, el enemigo debe sobrevivir – la mujer hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente a la clase – Pero antes he decidido que dedicaremos una de las dos horas a repasar los hechizos más importantes de protección. Aunque ya sabéis que contra un encantamiento fuerte no sirven para nada, son realmente útiles en ciertas circunstancias.

Bella se preguntó en que ocasiones serviría un escudo tan sencillo. Suponía que en un duelo en serio, nadie iba a molestarse en lanzar una maldición sencilla. Por su parte, lo tenía claro: si se podía, lo mejor era atacar primero.

La clase se quedó en silencio esperando a que la profesora siguiera hablando.

-Por favor, poneros en parejas.

-¿Las mismas de la última vez?

¡No! Las mismas no, pensó Bella, maldiciendo para sus adentros al que había preguntado.

-Si, las mismas servirán – contestó al profesora Sidhe, tomando apuntes despreocupadamente en su mesa.

Bellatrix buscó con la mirada al autor de la pregunta. ¿Quién le mandaba abrir la boca? Y entonces lo comprendió. Weiss miraba a una muchacha bobalicona y cursi, que se había puesto roja. Hermosa, pero estúpida. Sus padres le habían puesto el ridículo nombre de Tracy Adliam.

-Eh, ¡no sabía que te gustaban los idiotas, Black! _(Lo dice porque Bella está mirando fijamente a Shane Weiss)_

Ahí estaba. Su pareja. ¡Maldita sea! Iba a partirle la cara a Weiss. Bella se dio la vuelta despacio, contando hasta diez muy lentamente.

-¿Has vuelto ya de casa de tu mamá? – preguntó Bella, mordaz, poniendo voz de niña pequeña.

Rob Schultz torció el gesto, mirando a Bellatrix directamente a los ojos y balanceando su varita entre los dedos.

-Por lo menos yo tengo a donde ir. No soy una muerta de hambre que vive con sus tíos.

Bella se quedó parada un momento. ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso? Impidiendo que sus verdaderos sentimientos se reflejaran en su rostro, continuo la discusión:

-Ya que alardeas tanto de familia, podías haberte quedado con ella. Te aseguro que aquí nadie te iba a echar de menos – exclamó Bella, cada vez más enfadada.

Si alguno de los dos hubiera atacado, nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Toda la clase lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones sencillas, mientras sus parejas creaban escudos para desviarlos. Una maldición más no llamaría la atención... pero ambos querían saber hasta que punto eran capaces de llegar.

-¡Black! ¡Schultz! ¡¡Déjense de charla y trabajen!! – exclamó la profesora Sidhe, llamándoles la atención.

Como ordene, pensó Bellatrix, apuntando al chico velozmente. Pero él también había levantando la varita.

-¿Preparada? – preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Lo dudas? ¡_Lineas ducere_!

-¡_Secerno Reddo_!

Una enorme burbuja con aspecto de metal fundido rodeó a Rob, absorbiendo con un fogonazo de luz el hechizo lanzado por Bella. Sin esperar ni un segundo más de lo necesario, Rob lanzó otro hechizo, pillando a Bellatrix por sorpresa, ya que había estado esperando un comentario sarcástico por parte del chico.

El rayo de luz le impactó en el pecho, quedándose sin aire durante unos angustiosos segundos. Respiró varias veces, sujetándose el estómago, y luego se incorporó despacio, asombrada. Conocía muy bien esa maldición, y a pesar de ser sencilla no era ninguna tontería. Además, los efectos no eran nada parecidos a los que había experimentado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos confusos de Schultz, a varios metros de ella y aún con la varita en alto. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía, lanzándola esa maldición? ¿Vengarse?

Y entonces vio como él se doblaba y caía al suelo, intentando contener los gemidos de dolor. Bellatrix dudaba entre acercarse a él o no, e iba a hacerlo – mucha gente ya miraba la escena – cuando vio que la nariz del chico sangraba, y entonces recordó: "_Si alguien se te acerca con no muy buenas intenciones, digamos que no lo pasara bien_".

¿Estaría pasando todo esto por el cristal? ¿Y si la hacían preguntas? ¿Y si la hacían quitárselo? Pero no se podía... Entonces, ¿la expulsarían?

Buscó a Zahn, por un momento asustada. Encontró al muchacho en las filas del fondo, claramente haciéndola gestos para que se fuera de la clase.

Bella no dudó en hacerle caso. Se colgó la mochila al hombro, y con los libros bajo el brazo, salió de la clase sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Su amigo ya se encargaría de inventarse algo.

**N/A: La 1.23! He terminado de escribir el capitulo... estoy avanzando bastante rápido en esta historia, como los lectores de mis primeras historias han debido de darse cuenta. Antes tardaba dos meses en escribir 4 hojas =D... pero hay que tener en cuenta también que ya estoy de vacaciones (vale ¬¬ que la excusa es muy mala. Si, lo admito, tardaba muxo UU)**

**Hoy he hecho un examen de inglés. Espero aprobarlo xq es importante. Hasta septiembre no me dan los resultados, asik mejor no me preocupo por ahora cruzo los dedos**

**He empezado a hacer la web en plan way (de pago y to eso) de Top HP fanfics. Será tipo FF.net pero dedicada solo a fics de Harry Potter, claro. Además habrá mas cosas, como beta-readers, foro y algunas secciones que no tienen nada que ver con los fics, pero weno...** **es mi web y meto lo k kiera!! De todas formas debería dejar de hacer publicidad pork al ritmo que voy haciéndola me hago vieja... y necesito un servidor (weno, bonito, barato. Sobre todo barato y con muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucha capacidad). Cuando publique la web os avisare.**

**Y DENTRO DE POCO ME PONEN INTERNET!!! A ver si mañana convenzo a mi padre pa k me ponga el router, y luego ponemos Internet (desde navidades, no me lo creo... YUJU!! -) Y el sábado a ver (por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin) Harry Potter III!!! Con mi Siri-boy y mi Remsie (pardillo, con bigote, tres arañazos en la cara y bastón xo Remsie al fin y al cabo...) y tb la rata (q parece como si hubiera cogido un poco de heno y se lo hubiera puesto en la cabeza), y Drako (con cambio de peinao. Ya no parece que le haya lamido una vaca ejem, pansy, ejem), y Dumby (moderno. Se ha exo coleta en la barba, os habéis fijado? Difícil no fijarse, lo se...) y Sevie (que ha cambiado recientemente de sexo. No sabia que le gustaran los sombreros con buitres encima... que curioso, verdad?) y como siga os cuento toda la película, asik lo dejo ya aquí. Voy a empezar ahora el cap 5.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, PLIS!!!!**

**Joanne - (Siri-boy... sexy-boy...)**

**Disclaimer: Casi se me olvida, pero NO! Aki lo dejo. Los personajes que reconozcáis son de la conocida JK y los que no conozcas son de la no conocida Joanne Distte, pero de todas formas nada de gorroneo.**

**PD: Me olvidaba! Me he superado! He escrito 14 hojas en este cap!!! XD**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

**Mairim** – Tranqui... si lo piensas es lógico que Bella no tenga la misma personalidad que cuando tiene 40 años. Por eso estoy haciendo este fic: para explicar porque tiene esa personalidad tan mala... A medida que vayan pasando los caps, se ira viendo a la Bellatrix que todos conocemos.

**Nunu** – jeje... me ha gustado muxo tu review. Sobre todo lo de la mini-bella y mini-sirius. Espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto (o mas) que los anteriores.

**Yoru Black** – A mi tb me gusta esa frase. Este no acaba con ninguna frase asi, pero bueno... espero que te guste de todas formas.

**Otaku Girl** – A mi tb me gusta muxo Zahn - y sí, vas a tener que esperar al cap 3o y piko para saber la causa del enfado (lo he retrasado tanto xq todavía no se k poner, jejje). Ya me contaras que te parece la imagen que voy a dar de Zahn en el cap 5 ok?

**Kristen Black** – espero que no te haya dado un calambre en el dedo pro haber estado apretando tanto tiempo ctrl. y V Un review muy completo! Cuando me pongan internet en casa te dejo lso reviews en tu historia ok?****


	6. Cap 5 Lazos De Sangre

**N/A: Weno, acabo de terminar de escribir las paridas que escribo al final de los capítulos (esta vez el cap 4) y ahora empiezo con las paridas que escribo al principio de los capítulos . No me siento muy inspirada... he escrito mas de media hoja de paridas hace apenas unos minutos y mi mente se ha atrofiado. Asik creo que voy a poner el titulo y mañana sigo escribiendo. El caso es empezar este cap hoy, jejje...**

CAPITULO 5: LAZOS DE SANGRE 

La Sala Común de Münzenicht estaba casi vacía, pues ya pasaba de la media noche. Alumbrados por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, se veían dos figuras, discutiendo... o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía.

Bella se dejó caer en el sillón y clavó los ojos en su mejor amigo, sentado en frente de ella.

-¡Es imposible que no hayan sospechado nada! – exclamó – No lo creo.

-¿En serio crees que te iba a engañar?

La voz del muchacho se había vuelto mucho más fría. Bella, que no había querido dar a entender eso, se revolvió inquieta en el sofá. Suspiró, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-Lo siento. No quería decir eso, solo que... – vaciló un momento antes de continuar - se me hace raro que no hayan sospechado nada. Ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Bueno, sospechar si sospechan, ya te lo he dicho. Cuando la profesora Sidhe fue a atender a Schultz – Bella se fijó como Zahn apretaba los dientes al pronunciar el nombre -, él no paraba de gritar que algo le habías hecho, aunque estaba claro que no tenía ni idea qué. Y creo que la profesora andaba igual de perdida que él.

-¿No creyó a Schultz?

Zahn soltó un carcajada, que resonó algo extraña en la sala vacía.

-¿Cómo iban a creerle? Estaba tirado en el suelo, gimiendo y con la nariz sangrando. Se retorcía de dolor. Sería prácticamente imposible que alguien de primer curso hubiera podido hacer algo así; se necesita mucho poder. – Zahn se incorporó un poco, acercándose a Bella y bajando la voz – Y mucho menos con un ataque como el de después.

-¿Ataque? – preguntó Bella, con la boca seca.

-No estoy muy seguro de porqué, pero el caso es que, de pronto, dejó de gritar tu nombre y empezó a tener convulsiones. ¡Tenías que haberlo visto! La espalda se le arqueaba... Antes de que la profesora pudiera sujetarlo bien, se mordió la lengua. Empezó a salirle sangre por la boca.

Sin darse cuenta, Bella se había llevado una mano a la garganta. ¿Ella había hecho eso?

-Creo que nadie más se dio cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-De que la sangre que escupía no era toda de la herida de la lengua. Estoy convencido de que estaba vomitando sangre. Había demasiada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella, haciendo que apretara con las manos crispadas los brazos del sillón. Recordó la maldición que Schultz le había lanzado segundos antes de que el cristal entrara en juego, recordó esa sensación en la tripa, esa sensación de que no podía respirar...

-La maldición _Ingeo Vomo_.

-¿Qué? – soltó Zahn, sorprendido.

-¿Qué efectos tiene esa maldición?

Ella los sabía, pero necesitaba confirmarlos.

-Eh... pues, es extraña... sientes como una necesidad de vomitar, pero no puedes. Te dan náuseas, arcadas, pero no vomitas. Bastante desagradable, aunque sea sencilla.

-¿Y si sintieras la necesidad de vomitar y vomitaras?

-No sé a qué te refieres... la maldición consiste en lo que te he dicho, se caracteriza por eso. ¿A dónde quieres ir a...?

Entonces los ojos se Zahn se abrieron y una expresión de comprensión apareció en ellos.

-Schultz me lanzó esa maldición – explicó Bellatrix – y no me preguntes por qué, pero el caso es que no funcionó.

-A lo mejor la hizo mal – propuso Zahn, y una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro.

Bella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo seriamente.

-No, la hizo bien, pero no funcionó.

-La _petra deauro_...

-Creo que sí. Verás... fue todo muy rápido, pero sentí como si por un momento no pudiera respirar, y una sensación muy rara en el estómago. Más bien era como si la maldición intentara funcionar y no pudiera, ¿comprendes?

Zahn asintió un par de veces, casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Estás diciendo que el cristal hizo algo parecido a absorber la maldición y mandarla de vuelta pero mucho peor?

-Si, algo así... creo. ¿No crees que pudo pasar eso?

-A lo mejor. Por ahora es la única explicación que tenemos, aunque siempre podemos investigar. En la Biblioteca no creo que haya nada, no tiene libros muy avanzados de Artes Oscuras.

-¿Entonces dónde podemos buscar?

-Este viernes. En la clase con Gavriel.

Bella recreó en su mente la pared de libros que había en la sala donde trabajaban y supo que allí podrían encontrar algo.

-Y si no siempre podemos preguntarle.

-¿A quién?

-¿A quien va a ser? A Gavriel, claro.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿¿Te has vuelto loco?? – gritó Bellatrix, levantándose del sillón - ¿Cómo vamos a decirle lo del cristal? Comprendería seguro lo que ha pasado. Podrían expulsarme... ¡tendría que volver a esa maldita casa! ¿¿Es eso lo que quieres?? – la voz de Bella se quebró al llegar a este punto - ¿Qué me vaya?

-Claro que no, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Zahn, levantándose también y cogiendo a Bella por los hombros - ¡Piensa en lo que estas diciendo!

La muchacha respiró hondo, calmándose al ver los ojos francos de Zahn.

-Pues parece que lo estas insinuando.

-Gavriel no diría nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Confío en él – dijo Zahn, encogiéndose de hombros.

-De todas formas preferiría que no se lo dijeras – un sonrisa tembló en sus labios – Por si acaso.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella contemplaba distraída como un par de alumnos mayores paseaban por los terrenos cubiertos de nieve. Había terminado los deberes de ese día hacia apenas unos minutos y no tenía nada que hacer. No le apetecía seguir con la partida de ajedrez que había empezado esa mañana después de la comida con Zahn y tampoco quería volver a la habitación, donde a esas horas seguro que se encontraría con Kathryn.

-Voy a dar una vuelta – dijo, apartando la mirada de la ventana - ¿Te queda mucho?

Zahn levantó al vista del papel y miró a su amiga, que se había puesto ya la capa. Contempló los libros, calculando.

-Una media hora. ¿Por dónde vas a estar?

-Donde siempre.

-De acuerdo. Te veo allí más tarde.

Bella se puso los guantes de piel forrados por dentro con suave pelo de conejo y se enroscó alrededor del cuello la bufanda con los colores de su casa, gris y granate.

Cruzó la Sala Común y después de cruzar la puerta secreta, bajó al escalera. Tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar hasta la calle, puesto que decidió pasar por la lechucería a ver a Krall en el último momento.

Una vez fuera, sintió un viento cortante por las mejillas, que en seguida cogieron color por el frío. Empezó a descender la enorme escalera, que desde el primer día le había impresionado. Cuando llegó a Durmstrang, había bajado esa misma escalera, larga y cada vez más ancha. No fue pequeña su sorpresa cuando una vez que decidió bajar a los terrenos con Zahn, en vez de subir la escalera, como sería lógico, volvió a bajarla. El caso es que, no sabía como, había llegado sin problemas a los terrenos, que estaban a más altura que las puertas del castillo.

Fueras en la dirección que fueras, siempre bajabas. Bella hubiera felicitado al creador del castillo, aunque lamentablemente no se sabía su nombre, por la buena idea que había tenido. Sólo con pensar en subir esos cientos de escalones diariamente se cansaba, pero en cambio si solo los bajabas...

Y casi sin darse cuenta había llegado al árbol en el que había quedado con Zahn. Apoyó la bota en el tronco y en apenas unos segundos estaba sentada en una de las ramas más gruesas.

Era incontable el tiempo que habían perdido ahí, hablando de cosas triviales. Sin darse cuenta se había convertido en su lugar de reunión.

Un copo de nieve le cayó en la nariz y se deshizo. Volvía a nevar. Acostumbrada a Londres, Bella se empezaba a preguntar cuando dejaría de helar. Ya estaban en Febrero y seguían con el mismo mal tiempo que hacía dos meses.

Miró a lo lejos y vio acercarse la figura de Zahn. ¿De qué hablarían esta vez? Esperaba que no volviera a salir el tema que habían discutido hacía unas semanas.

Bella respondió al saludo de Zahn, y esperó a que éste se acomodara en una rama.

-¿Te ha dicho algo Gavriel? – preguntó Zahn, quitándose los copos de nieve de los hombros.

-¿Tenía algo que decirme?

Bella alzó una ceja, con una mirada de curiosidad brillando en sus ojos negros.

-Es que me lo he encontrado por el pasillo. Me ha dicho que la clase va a durar una hora menos.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó, desanimada.

Esperaba los viernes impaciente, hasta tal punto que no pensaba en otra cosa. ¿Y ahora le quitaban horas de Artes Oscuras? En fin... si lo pensaba mejor, dos meses atrás no daba estas clases. Todo se lo debía a Zahn. Algún día tendría que darle las gracias.

-Ni idea – murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que tendrá algo que hacer.

-Si... será eso – dijo, distraída mirando el campo de Quidditch, que se empezaba a llenar – Va a empezar el partido.

-Ya ni me acordaba de que había.

-Supongo que algún día tendremos que ir – susurró, pensando en voz alta.

Zahn miró a Bella sorprendido.

-No sabía que te gustase el Quidditch.

-Aprendí por un amigo – contestó, esquiva – Sé volar, si a eso es a lo que te refieres. ¿Tú no?

-También, aunque hace bastante que no subo en una escoba.

-Eso no se olvida – replicó Bellatrix - Algún día podríamos coger dos escobas del colegio y dar una vuelta.

-Cuando haga mejor tiempo, ¿vale? – propuso Zahn, con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Tienes frío, ¿eh?

-Nah, solo un poquito.

-Ya. Venga, si quieres vamos adentro. Podemos dar una vuelta por el colegio. A lo mejor encontramos un pasadizo secreto.

-Seguro. En eso estaba pensando.

-¿Quién sabe? – susurró Bella, poniendo voz misteriosa.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dos horas después, los alumnos empezaron a entrar en tropel en el hall del castillo. Zahn y Bella estaban bajando una escalera cuando vieron que empezaban a venir un grupo de Baumkrone, hablando animadamente, algunos de ellos hondeando pequeñas banderitas de su casa sin parar.

-Parece que han ganado.

-Eso parece – contestó Bella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Los alumnos se fueron dispersando hasta que volvieron a estar solos en el pasillo que conducía al Comedor.

No oyó nada, pero vio como Zahn caía al suelo de un empujón. Sintió una mano apretándola el hombro y pegándola a la pared. Rob Schultz le puso una mano en la garganta, sin dejarla casi respirar.

-¿Qué coño me hiciste? – preguntó, con una voz desafiantemente suave al oído de Bella – He pasado un mes en la enfermería por tu puta culpa.

Bella se llevó las manos al cuello e intentó soltar la mano de Rob, pero este no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir.

La cabeza le empezó a doler por el poco aire que podía coger.

¿Es qué pretendía matarla?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me haces lo del otro día? – le susurró Schultz al oído - Ya no eres tan fuerte sin varita, ¿eh?

Bella rogaba en voz baja para que el cristal funcionara. ¿No se supone que era en esas situaciones cuando tenía que actuar?

Vio a Zahn en el suelo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Al caer se había dado un golpe con la pared, y ahora estaba recobrando el sentido.

Rob seguía susurrándola cosas, aunque ella ya no lograba escucharle.

Se concentraba solo en respirar.

-¡¡_Lineas ducere_!!

Rob soltó un grito y se llevó la mano que sujetaba a Bellatrix a la mejilla, donde había aparecido un corte profundo. La mano se le llenó de sangre, y miró con una mezcla se asombro y odio a Zahn, que se estaba incorporando.

Bella había caído al suelo. Veía la escena desde allí, intentando recuperar la respiración y enfocar los objetos. Todo parecía darle vueltas.

Zahn hizo de nuevo el hechizo y otro corte apareció en la otra mejilla de Rob. Luego, otro más, en el brazo, empapando la túnica de sangre.

Schultz retrocedía, y Bella leyó el miedo en sus ojos. No acertaba a sacar la varita para defenderse y Zahn parecía fuera de sí, con la varita en alto, dispuesto a volver a lanzarle la maldición.

Bella se levantó, reprimiendo la náusea que le llegaba a la garganta. Alcanzó a Zahn, y le cogió el brazo, tirando de él.

-¡Para ya, Zahn! No merece la pena.

Pero el cuerpo de Zahn temblaba descontrolado, y volvió a lanzar la maldición. Rob gimió y la sangre traspasó la túnica por la zona de la pierna.

-No pierdas el tiempo con él, Zahn, por favor. Vámonos ya.

Bella cogió a su amigo de los hombros y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos, pero los ojos de Zahn seguían clavados en Schultz, centelleando odio.

-Por favor... Zahn, vámonos.

Hasta que la voz de Bella no adquirió un tono de súplica, Zahn no reaccionó. Con una última mirada a Rob, se dio la vuelta y se fue, desapareciendo de su vista al irse por otro pasillo.

Bella se quedó quieta, mirando a Schultz, que seguía en el suelo, intentando incorporarse. El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que las manos y la cara del chico.

-Idiotas... – masculló entre dientes, apoyando una mano en la pared.

-No vas a decir nada.

Era más una orden que una pregunta, y los ojos de Rob se clavaron en Bella, con una expresión extraña en la cara.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Yo también podría hablar.

-No podrás demostrarlo.

Bella se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se arrodilló al lado de Rob, confiada de que él no la haría nada.

-No me refiero a que intentaras ahogarme, sino a lo herido que podría quedar tu orgullo si corriera el rumor de que ni siquiera eres capaz de sacar la varita cuando te atacan. Resulta gracioso, ¿no crees? Un sangre limpia que no es capaz de defenderse. ¿Qué crees que pensarían?

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mueca que había aparecido en la cara de Rob. Le acarició la mejilla, manchándose la mano de sangre.

-Piénsatelo antes de decir nada – murmuró, dejando que una gota de sangre resbalara por su antebrazo.

Rob observaba el descenso de la gota como hipnotizado. Bella se levantó, y aunque sonreía, se palpaba la amenaza en su voz.

-No hagas tonterías, ¿vale? – dijo, antes de coger el mismo camino por el que Zahn se había ido.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella no había dicho nada de su pequeña conversación con Rob a Zahn, quien todavía se preguntaba de vez en cuando porqué no le habían castigado, a pesar de que habían pasado varias semanas desde dicho día.

Cuando salía el tema, Bellatrix se concentraba en algo, lo que fuera, con tal de evitar los ojos inquisitivos de su mejor amigo. No es que se considerara mala mentirosa, más bien al contrario, pero estaba segura de que Zahn lo descubriría. La conocía demasiado bien.

Y pensándolo mejor, tampoco sabía porqué escondía esa conversación con tanto ahínco. Bella lo había pensado detenidamente varias noches, y había llegado a la conclusión de que si Zahn supiera lo que había ocurrido después de que él se fuese, consideraría que Bella se estaba volviendo a meter. Y a toda costa quería evitar que la situación de principio de curso se repitiera.

Todavía recordaba lo que había pasado días atrás, cuando Bella, estando en la Sala Común, había descubierto a Schultz mirando fijamente Zahn. Ella se había dado unos golpecitos en la sien, para recordarle que pensase antes de hablar. Desgraciadamente, Zahn la había visto, y Bellatrix se había encontrado en verdaderos apuros para inventarse una excusa de por qué hacia eso. Suerte que no había visto a Rob.

¿Cuánto duraría esta situación? Esa pregunta rondaba por la mente de Bella a menudo, sobre todo después de encontrarse con Rob. Estaba segura de que un día, más pronto o más tarde, Schultz se vengaría.

Bueno, fuera cuando fuese, ella estaría preparada.

Una bolita de papel le dio en el hombro. Volvió la cabeza y vio como Shane Weiss le saludaba con una sonrisa, que si no se equivocaba, intentaba ser seductora, a la vez que guiñaba un ojo. Optó por darse la vuelta sin molestarse ni en preguntarse qué es lo que quería ese idiota en ese momento.

No podía haber elegido otro peor. La clase de Encantamientos se había convertido desde hacia varias semanas en su clase más odiaba, y la profesora Nigheit estaba siempre atenta a cualquier despiste por parte de Bella para llamarla la atención.

Esta vez había tenido suerte. La mujer se encontraba dándoles la espalda, escribiendo el hechizo que tocaba ese día en la pizarra. Bella resopló cansada. ¿Es que nunca iban a dar en esa clase algo mínimamente interesante?

Otra bolita de papel le golpeó en la cabeza. Esta vez ni se molestó en girarse, sabiendo ya de donde venía. Observó a Zahn, que tomaba notas muy concentrado, escuchando a la profesora con el entrecejo fruncido. No puso evitar un asomo de sonrisa al verle apretando con tanta determinación la pluma. No estaba dispuesto a perderse ni una sola palabra de las mencionadas por la "estúpida de rizos" que tenían por profesora.

Ella, por el contrario, y si lo pensaba bien, estaba segura de que no había atendido desde el segundo día de clase. Para matar el tiempo se dedicaba a hacer pequeños garabatos en el pergamino en el que supuestamente estaba tomando notas. Miró ceñuda su caricatura de la profesora. Tenía que admitir que sus monigotes habían mejorado.

Otra bolita de papel, esta vez detrás de la oreja. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar la rabia que surgía en ella. ¿Es que ese tío nunca se cansaba? Había supuesto que la fría ignorancia le bajaría un poco los humos, pero parecía que se lo había tomado como un reto. Pobre ingenuo... menuda manera de perder el tiempo. Disimuló una sonrisa al pensar en Zahn lanzándola bolitas de papel y guiñándola un ojo para conseguir hablar con ella. Era un pensamiento por completo ridículo, pero que le hizo gracia.

Cuando la sexta bolita le dio en la espalda, ya no pudo controlarse más. Se dio la vuelta, para enfrentarse cara a cara con Weiss. Él volvió a guiñarla el ojo. Bellatrix se preguntó si no se le habría metido algo en el ojo. Ya resultaba preocupante, aunque a ella no fuera a quitarla el sueño, eso por supuesto.

Fue entonces cuando cogió una de las bolitas, que había caído en la mesa, y la abrió. Había dos monigotes –mucho peores que los suyos- que se apartaban y se juntaban para darse un beso. Alrededor había varios corazones flotantes, con pequeñas alitas que se agitaban. Lo menos que pudo hacer fue enarcar las cejas con cara de estupor.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo peor que podía haber ocurrido.

-¡Black! ¿Qué tiene usted ahí? – exclamó la profesora Nigheit, acercándose con pasos apresurados a su mesa, mientras Bella intentaba por todos los medios esconder el papel - ¡Démelo ahora mismo!

-¡No! No es nada, profesora.

-Ahora mismo, Black, si no quiere una semana de castigos y un examen mañana.

Los ojos de Bellatrix coincidieron con los de Zahn, y un brillo de desesperación brillaba en sus ojos color tormenta.

Tragó saliva y entregó el papel a la profesora, preparada para ser el hazmerreír de la clase durante un buen tiempo. Weiss... estaba se la iba a pagar.

Mantuvo los ojos clavados en la mujer mientras ésta desenvolvía el papel, aunque no pudo evitar cerrarlos un segundo al ver como observaba el dibujo, primero con desconcierto, y luego con sorna.

-Muy bien, señorita Black. Diez puntos menos para Münzenicht – se oyeron protestas por toda la clase – y, la próxima vez, antes de dedicarse a dibujar cosas estúpidas, le recomiendo que solucione los problemas amorosos que pueda tener. ¿Puedo preguntar a quien pensaba mandárselo?

Bella cerró la boca en cuanto de dio cuenta de que la tenía abierta. ¡Creía que ella lo había dibujado! ¿Cómo pedía pensar eso? Ella nunca haría algo así y, además, ella dibujaba mucho mejor. ¡¡Era mucho mas estúpida de lo que pensaba!!

No contestó. ¡No podía contestar! Todo el mundo pensaría que había tenido una especie de flechazo con ese... no tenía ni nombre. ¡Por Dios, si prácticamente no se podía considerar sangre limpia!

-Perdone, profesora, ¿puedo verlo? – preguntó una voz de chico por el fondo de la clase.

-Por supuesto, Schultz, aquí tiene – contestó con una sonrisa la profesora, entregándole el papel.

Sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, Bella observó como el papel iba pasando por toda la clase, algunos de los cuales se reían a carcajada limpia. Miró a Weiss cuando el papel le llegó a él, y sintiendo como la furia la cegaba, vio que él también se reía. Disimuló a la perfección, y nadie sospechó que él había sido el autor de los dibujos.

Dejó la vista perdida, esperando, sin suerte, que a lo mejor un trol entrara en la clase y se comiera el papel. Sintió la mano de Zahn en el antebrazo, intentando reconfortarla. El muchacho se acercó a su oído, y la susurró:

-Será mejor que guardes esa preciosa caricatura. No creo que a Nigheit le haga mucha gracia si la ve.

Bella la cogió e intentó controlar su pulso cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba de ira.

-¿Quiere enseñarnos algo más, señorita Black? – preguntó en voz bien alta la profesora, volviendo a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Bella la odio al ver que se sentía orgullosa por hacerla pasar por un momento así. La profesora le quitó de la mano el pergamino de la caricatura y preguntó mordaz - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿La declaración de amor?

Pero inmediatamente su cara cogió un color rojo tomate subido, y Bella no pudo evitar que en sus ojos se reflejara el brillo de la dulce venganza. En esos instantes, olvidó las consecuencias que iba a traerle el dibujo, y solo sintió satisfacción. Deseó con toda su alma que Schultz volviera a preguntar si podía ver el dibujo, pues éste estaba segura que no lo iba a pasar por la clase.

-No, no es una declaración de amor, profesora. Es...

-¡Cállese, Black! – bramó de repente la mujer, con la cara color violeta – ¡¡Treinta puntos menos!! ¡Y la espero durante una semana todas las tardes a las cinco en mi despacho!

Toda la clase de quedó como muerta ante este súbito arrebato. La profesora salió de la clase como un alud, dejando caer el pergamino arrugado a los pies de Bella, quien se agachó y lo miró.

-Creo que la he pintado demasiado favorecida – masculló con los labios blancos de furia contenida.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sin ganas, Bellatrix jugueteó con la sopa que humeaba en su plato negro.

Había ignorado como había podido los comentarios que sus ingeniosos compañeros de clase le habían dirigido durante el resto de mañana, pero cuando Weiss le había venido con la frase "Bonito dibujo. ¿Cuándo me harás uno?" y le había vuelto a guiñar el ojo, Bella había perdido el control. Como consecuencia Weiss se encontraba en la enfermería, siendo atendido por la señora Metzen, y lo más probable es que no saliera de allí hasta la hora de dormir.

Claro que para no ver a Weiss en lo que restaba de día, había tenido que sacrificar diez puntos más para su casa y otra tarde de castigo. Como ya amablemente se había acordado de comunicarle Zahn, como siguiera así no iba a salir en lo que la restaba de curso.

-¿No vas a comer? – preguntó su amigo, llevándose una cucharada a la boca mientras revisaba unos apuntes para esa tarde.

-No tengo hambre – dijo dejando la cuchara en el plato.

-A ver si va a ser cierto que estás enamorada – comentó, fingiendo voz de inocencia. Bella le lanzó un trozo de pan, que le acertó en todo el ojo - ¡Auch! Esta bien... olvida lo que he dicho.

-Te noto muy gracioso hoy, ¿no? – preguntó Bella, cada vez con más ganas de que se acabara el día o se la tragara la tierra.

Zahn permaneció en silencio y se dedicó a mirar a Bellatrix con una sonrisa pícara que llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Has terminado ya? – preguntó Bella, dispuesta a levantarse. No soportaba ni un segundo más estar ahí sentada, sin hacer nada.

-Deberías comer algo – dijo Zahn, guardando el libro que había estado leyendo en la mochila – Esta noche seguramente acabarás tarde. Conociendo a Nigheit, seguro que te tiene allí hasta media noche.

Bellatrix masculló algo entre dientes, que no resultó ser muy inteligible, pero cogió una especie de bollo y una manzana.

Zahn sonrió, y siguió a Bella rumbo a la clase de Artes Oscuras.

-De todas formas te subiré algo a la Sala Común – dijo, observando como su amiga daba un pequeño mordisco al bollo.

-Tengo que ir a buscar el trabajo para Gavriel; me lo he dejado en la habitación. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro. Todavía queda media hora para que empiece la clase. Podemos salir a dar una vuelta o algo así.

-No creo que nos dé tiempo... pero podemos subir a la torre – añadió, al ver la cara de Zahn.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Buenas tardes a todos – saludó Gavriel, cuando entró en la clase.

Los alumnos le contestaron, algunos no muy entusiasmados. Habían descubierto que la clase de Artes Oscuras era dura, o por lo menos, Gavriel hacia que fuera así.

-El otro día terminamos con la maldición _Acerbum_, y hoy comenzaremos con una nueva – explicó, fijando sus ojos de obsidiana en el grupo de estudiantes – Tenéis que saber que con respecto a esta maldición ha habido bastante controversia. Puede que en muchos casos oigáis que se refieren a ella en el plano de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Y entonces por qué la vamos a estudiar aquí? – preguntó Rigel Slywka, un muchacho de pelo castaño con gafas que pertenecía a Baumkrone.

-Porque también en muchos casos se refieren a ella como parte de las Artes Oscuras, señor Slywka – contestó Gavriel, paseándose entre las mesas – Y eso se debe a que produce efectos secundarios. La maldición no es que sea muy peligrosa, ya que solo produce confusión, pero pueden provocar reacciones, dependiendo de la persona que la reciba, aunque en ningún caso produce la muerte – explicó al ver algunas caras atemorizadas – Y, además, hay un antídoto para evitar los efectos secundarios, que tomaréis todos al salir de la clase.

Hubo murmullos dispersos, pero se extinguieron en cuanto Gavriel siguió hablando.

-Podéis encontrar una referencia a la maldición de la que estoy hablando en la página 147. Por favor, leeros todos esa página antes de poneros en parejas.

Bella no necesitaba leerse la página, ya que había practicado la maldición en las clases de los viernes, pero de todas formas echo un vistazo, para matar el tiempo. De reojo pudo ver que Zahn ni siquiera había abierto el libro, pero Gavriel pareció, o no darse cuenta, o simplemente no le importó.

Las cabezas fueron levantándose y fijándose en el profesor a medida que los alumnos acababan de leer. Cuando todos estuvieron de nuevo atentos, Gavriel continuó:

-Como acabáis de leer, podéis ver que ha habido diferentes reacciones a los efectos secundarios de la maldición. Estos aparecen al cabo de un par de horas, así que la tomareis al final de la clase, como ya dije antes. Y ahora, por favor, poneos en parejas y practicar la maldición.

Zahn y Bella se pusieron automáticamente juntos. Al principio de curso había alguno que les pedía ser su pareja, pero ya no. Parecía que los alumnos tenían miedo del nivel que tenían. En cualquier caso, a Bella no le importaba. Cerró el libro y se acercó a Zahn.

-¿No te aburres un poco últimamente?

-No – contestó Zahn, sujetando la varita – Me sirve de repaso. Yo di esta maldición hace bastante.

-Yo la practiqué hace dos semanas – comentó Bella con fastidio. La tenía muy reciente, y perder el tiempo en cosas que ya sabía hacer la ponía de muy mal humor.

-Aun así, si de verdad te gusta, no deberías perder ocasión de practicar. No te quejes y vamos a empezar – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia las colchonetas, ya tan conocidas por los alumnos.

Algunos ya habían empezado a practicar, pero ni uno solo consiguió hacerla de modo que su compañero cayera al suelo, desorientado.

-Me toca. Odio como te deja la maldición; pareces un trapo tirado en el suelo.

-Gajes del oficio. En fin, empieza ya y así acabamos cuanto antes.

-¡_Misceo_! – exclamó Bellatrix.

Los ojos de Zahn se desenfocaron un poco y las piernas le temblaron. Estaba tan confuso y desorientado que no podía sostenerse en las piernas. Cayó de rodillas, y Bella se acercó a él para ayudarle a sentarse. Tuvieron que esperar varios minutos hasta que Zahn se recuperó lo suficiente como para poder ponerse en pie.

Y luego le tocó a Bella, que sintió de pronto un mareo que la hizo caer. Cerró los ojos, intentando vaciar su mente para poder aclarar las cosas, ya que las veía todas mezcladas. Respiró hondo varias veces, y al ver que podía distinguir a Zahn claramente, y no su silueta difusa como hacia unos segundos, intentó ponerse en pie, pero volvió a caer.

-Quieta – ordenó Zahn, y Bella vio que sonreía – sino te vas a marear más.

Bella se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y empezó a sentir unas ligeras náuseas.

-Oh – se quejó – Vuelvo a verlo todo borroso.

-Dentro de un rato se te pasará, pero no te muevas, ¿vale?

La muchacha intentó asentir, pero se mareó mucho más. Sintiendo una arcada, se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Urg... creo que voy a vomitar.

Bellatrix salió corriendo de la clase. Gavriel, que estaba en la puerta, se la abrió y la vio salir. No dijo nada, pero el comienzo de una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

-Volved al trabajo – ordenó al resto de los alumnos, que se habían quedado mirando como Bella había salido corriendo y ahora empezaban a oírse los cuchicheos que preceden a los rumores – Señor Novak, venga aquí, por favor. Quiero hablar con usted.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Bella hundió las manos en el chorro de agua fría y, después de retener algo de agua, se mojó la cara. El mareo había desaparecido tan pronto como había vomitado, pero le había quedado un persistente dolor de cabeza.

Se había quedado en el baño por lo que quedaba de clase. Ya imaginaba las risas de sus compañeros cuando volviera: "No es capaz de aguantar un simple hechizo de confusión". Ja, ja (risa irónica). Y los muy estúpidos se creían graciosos y todo. Por lo menos sabía que Gavriel no iba a decirla nada. Él la comprendía, incluso podía apostar que sabía que iba a pasar eso.

Cuando escuchó que un grupo de personas pasaban por delante de la puerta del baño, decidió salir. Ya debían de haber salido todos de clase, y todavía tenía que volver a recoger sus cosas, aunque puede que Zahn ya lo hubiera hecho por ella. En cualquier caso, decidió no arriesgarse. No quería entrar luego en la clase de Gavriel cuando ya hubiera empezado la siguiente clase.

Recorrió el pasillo que separaba el baño de clase, y al oir voces en el interior de la clase, levantó el puño para llamar. Pero bajó la mano cuando reconoció las voces que discutían dentro.

La puerta estaba entornada y, disimuladamente, se asomó un poco. Dentro estaba Zahn, ¿gritando? a Gavriel, que permanecía callado apoyado en la mesa, con esa sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.

-Me lo tenías que haber dicho.

-No me acordé – replicó Gavriel, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera.

-Podía... no sé, haber bajado la intensidad de la maldición. ¡O simplemente no hacerla! Yo la sé hacer y ella también.

¿Ella? ¿De quien hablaba Zahn? Aunque la verdad es que tenía una ligera idea... ¿Tal vez la discusión se debiera a ella?

Bella se mordió el labio para no reírse. Reconoció el andar de un lado a otro de Zahn, haciendo movimientos con las manos y gritando. Sabía que se debía solo a preocupación. ¿Se preocupaba por ella? Bella sonrió.

"Tendré que agradecérselo – pensó – algún día"

-Tú sabías que podía pasarle esto – recriminó Zahn a Gavriel, con los ojos grises echando chispas.

-Solo había vomitado una vez... puede que dos – dijo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla – No estaba seguro de que volviera a ocurrir.

Ya no había duda. Estaban hablando de ella. Y otra pregunta pasó por la mente de Bella. ¿Qué diablos hacia Zahn gritando a un profesor? ¡¿Se había vuelto loco?!

-Deberías haberlo estado porq-

Bella decidió que era momento de llamar. Poniendo cara de "acabo-de-llegar, no-he-escuchado-nada", entró en la habitación.

-Venía a buscar mis cosas – dijo.

Su voz le sonó extraña incluso a ella. Intentó no ponerse nerviosa por la mirada que Zahn le dirigía. Estaba evaluándola para descubrir si había escuchado algo. Al final, esbozó una tenue sonrisa, pero que no engañó a Bellatrix. Él sabía perfectamente que ella había escuchado la conversación, y que luego le pediría explicaciones de porqué discutía con Gavriel.

-¿Estas mejor? – preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

Bella asintió. Se había acercado a su mesa y metía las cosas apresuradamente en su mochila. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Zahn le tendió una pluma que se le había caído al suelo para que la muchacha la guardase. Luego se colgó la mochila al hombro y miró a Zahn, indicándole que ya estaba lista.

-¿Vamos? – dijo, cogiendo su mochila. Luego se giró a Gavriel – Hasta luego, profesor.

Bellatrix escuchó como su amigo se despedía, y no pudo evitar levantar una ceja para mostrar su perplejidad. Después de la discusión, ¿ahora empezaba con las formalidades? Por favor, que no era tonta. Algo pasaba entre esos dos, y tenía toda la intención de descubrir que era.

-Por favor, señorita Black, ¿puede quedarse un momento? Me gustaría hablar con usted – dijo Gavriel, rebuscando entre las cosas de su mesa – Usted puede irse, señor Novak.

Zahn le miró como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle un par de cuchillos, pero el rostro de Gavriel permanecía impenetrable.

-Cierre la puerta al salir, por favor.

Zahn, con una última mirada a Bella, salió y cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que debería haberlo hecho. Bellatrix no se preocupó por eso, ya que su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando averiguar cual sería el motivo que quería tratar Gavriel. Tal vez no haber vuelto hasta que terminara la clase, o que sabía que había estado espiándoles desde la puerta... Bella tragó saliva. Cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda para que no se tratara de Schultz, aunque en ese caso habría hecho que Zahn se quedara, ¿no? Tal vez se tratara de la caricatura de Nigheit y de su castigo.

Gavriel se acercó a ella. Bellatrix no podía separar los ojos del rostro del profesor, y por un instante se sintió pequeña. No por su tamaño, sino por el aura de poder que expedía Gavriel.

-No voy a andarme con rodeos, señorita Black.

Bellatrix sintió como perdía el poco color que tenía su cara. El tono de voz de Gavriel era seco, como siempre. No podía saber si era malo o no... aunque suponía que si.

-¿Puede enseñarme el cristal?

-¿Qué? – soltó Bella.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había sido bastante maleducada, pero no se esperaba esa pregunta. La había tomado totalmente de improviso, y por un instante pensó que ya estaba, que todo se había acabado. La iban a expulsar.

-La _petra deauro_ – repitió Gavriel, impaciente - ¿Puede enseñármela? Me gustaría verla.

Y en ese momento Bella se fijo en el extraño brillo que despedían los ojos del profesor. Estaba... ¿emocionado?

La muchacha se bajó un poco el cuello de la túnica, dejando a la vista el exótico cristal azul. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, no se acostumbraba a él. Pensar que iba a formar parte de su vida para siempre... no estaba muy segura. Esa misma mañana había estado examinándolo delante del espejo, se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que se movía podía ver el liquido dorado balanceándose en el interior. Era muy curioso, ciertamente.

-¿Puedo tocarlo? –preguntó de pronto Gavriel, que había estado examinando el cristal.

Bellatrix asintió y observó como la mano de su profesor se extendía despacio, casi con temor reverencial. Recordó lo que Zahn le había dicho: las _petras deauro_ que había en el mundo podían contarse con los dedos de una mano.

Después de contestar unas preguntas que Gavriel le hizo sobre la piedra, se dio cuenta de que se había relajado demasiado.

-Perdone, señor, pero ¿cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Cómo ha sabido que tenía el cristal?

Gavriel la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, que ha Bella se le hicieron eternos.

-El señor Novak me lo dijo. Al parecer pensó que seria de mi interés.

Bella recordó súbitamente como Zahn había salido después de ponerle el cristal para "hablar con alguien". Y de pronto en la mente de Bellatrix todo cobro sentido.

-¿Puedo irme ya? – preguntó la muchacha, cuya voz sonó muy fría, cosa comprensible después de los cabos que había unido.

-Si, por supuesto – contestó Gavriel, volviendo a su mesa.

Bella cogió su mochila, que había dejado en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Gavriel volvió a detenerla.

-Señorita Black, ¿puedo preguntarle quien le regaló el cristal?

-Antares Black – replicó Bella, sin saber que interés podía tener eso para Gavriel – Es mi padre.

Gavriel asintió con el ceño fruncido y, por fin, Bella pudo salir de la clase. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia la Sala Común, donde sabría que estaría Zahn esperándola.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Has tardado – dijo Zahn, levantándose cuando vio llegar a su amiga - ¿Qué quería Gavriel?

-Vamos a mi habitación – dijo Bella, en una voz que no admitía replica – Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Zahn, preocupado, pero sin dudarlo, siguió a Bella hasta su habitación, aunque se suponía que él no podía entrar ahí.

En la habitación estaba Kathryn, pero Bella no se cortó ni un pelo. Estaba enfadada, demasiado, y ya ni pensaba.

-Fuera – susurró, con voz amenazadora.

Kathryn levantó la vista del libro que había estado leyendo, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Perdona? – exclamó, incrédula.

-¿No me has oido? He dicho que te vayas. Tenemos que hablar – dijo, señalando a Zahn con los ojos.

-Iros vosotros. Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, esta también es mi habitación.

-Em, Bella... ¿no podemos hablar en otro sitio? No veo razón para-

-No – replicó la muchacha, sin moverse del sitio. Su voz sonaba determinante. Iban a hablar en ese lugar aunque tuviera que sacar a Kathryn a patadas, Zahn lo sabía bien.

El chico respiró hondo y miró a Kathryn.

-¿Puedes dejarnos? – preguntó.

Los ojos violetas parecieron por un momento pensarlo. Luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Zahn y dijo, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

-No sé como la soportas.

Bella fue hasta la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Miró a Zahn sin moverse del sitio, furiosa.

-¿Se puede saber a qué venía este numerito? ¡Podíamos haber hablado en cualquier otro lado! – gritó el muchacho, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡¡No me lo dijiste!! – gritó Bella, perdiendo por completo el control. Avanzó un par de pasos, con los ojos brillantes de fría ira - ¡¡No me lo dijiste!!

-¿Qué no te dije qu-

-¿¿Tu te crees que soy idiota?? ¿Qué no me daría cuenta? – preguntó Bella, gesticulando con las manos – Tampoco era una cosa tan importante, ¿no crees? ¡Podías haberlo dicho perfectamente!

-Cuando me digas de que hablas, pues...

-¡¡Sabes perfectamente de que hablo!!

-No, no lo s-

-¡Pensaba que éramos amigos! Sé que guardas secretos, pero algo así... ¿O es que no confías en mí? ¿Es eso? – Bella apretaba ahora los puños, y lágrimas de pura rabia empezaban a aflorar a sus ojos - ¡Si es eso, dímelo!

-Escucha lo que estas diciendo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿¡Tan difícil te resulta confiar en mi!? ¿Confiarme algo como eso?

Zahn prácticamente estaba pegado a la pared, ya que había ido retrocediendo a medida que Bellatrix avanzaba más y más. Estaba muy sorprendido, a decir verdad. Su amiga llevaba varios minutos gritando y no tenía ni idea de porqué. Furioso, puede que también. ¿Por qué no le creía cuando decía que no sabía de que hablaba?

-¡Y se lo contaste! ¡¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!! ¡Me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie!

-¿Decir qué a quién? – soltó Zahn, levantando la voz.

Bella dudó un momento, pero ese instante duró tan poco que prácticamente no se notó en el ininterrumpido torrente de palabras que salían de su boca.

-No te hagas el tonto, Zahn – masculló, como si las palabras fueran veneno – Sé perfectamente que no lo eres.

-Pues creo que vas a llevarte una decepción, porque parece ser que no soy tan inteligente como piensas – soltó, en el mismo tono amargo – Creo que vas a tener que decirme de quien hablas.

-¿¿De quién hablo?? – gritó al aire Bella, como si no se lo creyese - ¡¡Pues de Gavriel!! ¿De quién si no?

-Un momento, un momento – dijo Zahn, moviendo las manos como si quisiese parar algo - ¿Todo esto es por Gavriel? ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?... Eh, quiero decir – rectificó, al ver que los labios de Bella se afinaban más, pero ella no le dejó seguir.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Gavriel era tu tío? – preguntó, con una voz dolorosamente decepcionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te has enterad...? ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

-Ya te dije que no era idiota. Sé unir cabos.

-¿Cabos? ¿Qué cabos?

Bella levantó un dedo y empezó a enumerar.

-Uno, la confianza que tienes con él. A un profesor no se le tiran cojines, ni se le grita... ¿Qué te dé clases particulares? Un poco extraño también, ¿no crees? Tres, me dijiste que tenías un tío que era "erudito de las Artes Oscuras"; eso es una pista bastante clara. Cuatro, hoy me ha preguntado por el cristal. ¿Sigo?

-No hace falta – contestó Zahn, derrotado – Mira, entiendo que te enfadaras... bueno, no tanto, pero algo sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Pues... ¡no sé! Si te digo la verdad no lo sé. No te lo dije al principio, y luego consideré que ya era demasiado tarde.

Bella arqueó una ceja, sin creerse que esa era toda la razón para ese misterio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees?

-Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste a principio de curso?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sé! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? – preguntó, en un tono de voz de pronto muy desagradable.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Qué?

-Eres mucho menos inteligente de lo que pensaba – contestó en una voz muy dura, y salió de la habitación dejando solo a un Zahn mucho más confuso de lo que lo había estado al entrar.

¿Qué es lo que quería Bella ahora? ¿Qué la pidiera perdón?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**N/A: Fin del capi!! ¿Os ha gustado? La verdad es que no pensaba dejarlos enfadados, pero al final he pensado que sería una buena idea (principalmente porque no tengo nada de lo que hablar en el siguiente capi; tengo que pensarlo un poco). K por cierto, sera el ultimo cap del primer curso de Bella. K rapido pasa el tiempo, verdad?**

**Pero vamos, que yendo a la importante. Dejad opiniones =D Tengo que saber si os ha gustado para mejorar, cambiar personalidades, etc, etc, etc... etcétera Asik dejad preciosos mensajitos. Tardais un segundo!! Plisssssssss**

**Un breve mensaje para los que leen mi historia Haciendo Justicia. Ya dentro de poco subiré el tercer capi. Después de tres meses (o mas, ya perdí la cuenta)!! Increíble, xo cierto!**

**Mas cosas... hem... no se, he tenido una idea para otro de Bella, pero va a ser largo, y no voy a empezarlo hasta que este lo lleve bastante avanzado. Es para iros abriendo la curiosidad... muahahhahaha (risa malévola de malo maloso)**

**Me ha picado un moskito, sniff... es enorme, y pika muxo. Y yendo a mas cosas, dentro de poko (pork esta bajo psico-tortura por mi parte) Minette Van Witch Lovette subirá el capi siguiente de su historia El Juego de la Sospecha. Los que no la leáis, iros a leerla . Asik k ya sabes, mina, stas bajo psico-tortura, no kiero k pares de escribir. Metete n la cabeza que si te levantas de la silla, te sacude un calambrazo (y no vale poner a tu hermano para engañarme, aviso!)**

**Y a los que les prometí que me leería sus historias, todavía no he podido, pero cuando me pongan internet en casa (k espero que sea pronto, aunk llevo diciendo eso desde navidad, nooo...), las leeré! Prometido bis!!!**

**Y ahora contesto a los reviews, que me gusta mucho XD Es una parte muy waxi de mi super comentario capitular. Y muxas gracias a todos los que se leen mis historias y dejan review, a los que se la leen solo, solo gracias (cuando me dejen review ya les querre como a los demas) Sed wenos....**

**Disclaimer: A pesar de que me cause un trauma permanente, nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sino de JK, xo lo que no reconozcáis eso SI es MIO (importante: Zahn incluido .). Nada de gorroneo, ni esas cosas... os tengo vigilados, muahahaha jajajaja hahahah hahahah jajajaj hahhaa ja.**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

**Deborah Snape Black de Malfoy** – Wow! Que nombre tan cortito… creo que mejor te llamare Deborah a secas. Puedo? Ya decia que tu nombre no me sonaba (y era porque no habias dejado review). Pero da =, x lo que dices, pareces una lectora fiel Me alegro de que te guste el fic!

**Nunu** – K tal? Asi k te ha gustado la piedra? Me alegro oirte decir eso... no sabes lo que me costo inventarla (a mi, y a mis amigas, que las he estado dando la paliza). Es que soy bastante lenta con los regalos... pero lo peor fue el nombre!! Creo que me debi de leer el diccionario de latin entero!

**Ithae** – Na, no es Dumbledore... como ya habras visto Te ha gustado quien ha sido? Te lo esperabas? . Por cierto, bonito nick. Me gusta! De donde lo has sacado?

**Airama Meg** – Oh, una de mis mas fieles lectoras!! Me alegro que pienses que va a quedar tan bien (aunque creo que exageres, pero weno...). Lo que si te aseguro es que los ultimos xapis estan mucho mas pensados... Te dejo con la intriga?

**Yoru Black** – Asi k kieres una piedra, eh? Weno, sera un poko difícil... ya sabes que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano... Espero seguir viendote por aki!

**Minette Van Witch Lovette** – Weno, tia, contigo me tomo confianzas y te llamo Mina! Creo que no te puse en el xapi porque no dejaste review... aki quien no deja no recibe, jeje... Weno, este xapi ya te lo has leido, aunk te fuiste sin acabar el de Haciendo Justicia, hum...... malvada ¬¬ En fin, ya empece con el 6 y te lo pasare. Y por cierto, vamos a lo de Villalba?? .

**Zaskia** – Hola Otaku! Me gusta tu nick nuevo. De donde lo has sacado? Tu desarrollas una obsesion por Zahn y yo por Bella, jejje... Y todavía no he pensado lo del enfado, pero lo pensare... aunque antes debo dedicarme al sexto, que ya empece a escribir (mas o menos media hoja, jeje)

**Ey, cada vez contesto mas reviews, que ilu!!**


	7. Cap 6 Cuestión De Confianza

**N/A: Vuelvo con el xapi 6!! Como creo que dije en el anterior xapi (xapi = capitulo), este va a ser el ultimo xapi que trate sobre el primer curso de Bella, es decir, el xapi 7 tratara sobre la vuelta al cole de Bella con un añito mas. Veremos a alguien que hace bastante que no sale, y que ya está un poco olvidado Seguro que sabéis de quien se trata. Y ya solo quedan 40 xapis del fic! Whoaaaaaaaaa!!**

**. Os dejo leer...**

**CAPITULO 6: CUESTION DE CONFIANZA**

_-Tienes razón._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eres mucho menos inteligente de lo que pensaba._

_¿Qué es lo que quería Bella ahora? ¿Qué la pidiera perdón?_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aunque le costara admitirlo, el orgullo estaba pudiendo con ella.

Una vez más.

Bellatrix estaba en la Biblioteca, pasando las hojas de un libro que no leía. Lo cerró un momento sin perder la hoja y observó la tapa color granate, ornamentada con letras curvas, gruesas y negras: _Secretos desvelados de la transformación_. El libro era anónimo, cosa curiosa que pocas veces solía ocurrir.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared detrás de la mesa de la bibliotecaria, y se dio cuenta, sorprendida, que había pasado más de tres horas sin hacer absolutamente nada.

En una sucesión de rápidos pensamientos, decidió que ya estaba bien de perder el tiempo. Que ya Zahn no fuera su amigo no significaba que su rendimiento académico sufriera las consecuencias. Alargó la mano derecha y cogió su pluma, contemplando pensativa el titulo del trabajo que debería haber terminado ya. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el pergamino impecable. Parecía que lo acabase de sacar, cuando la realidad era que llevaba ya más de tres horas encima de esa rallada y gastada mesa.

Soltando un suspiro involuntario, dejó caer la pluma. Era hora de dejar de engañarse. Hoy no iba a hacer nada.

Pero tampoco se movió. Le gustaba esa mesa. Era prácticamente su mesa. Bueno, suya y de Zahn. Se habían sentado ahí desde principio de curso, y ella sabía porqué solo la usaban ellos. Era la mesa más apartada de toda la Biblioteca y, aunque tenía buena luz, eso no era suficiente para atraer a más alumnos que no fueran Bellatrix y Zahn. Era perfecta para no ser molestados, que era justo lo que los demás chicos no querían, ya que rogaban todos por ser interrumpidos y tener un minuto de descanso justificado antes de volver al estudio.

El caso no era ese de todas formas, sino que Bellatrix llevaba sola intentando estudiar en esa mesa desde hacia semanas. La discusión sobre Gavriel había acabado mal, por no decir de la peor manera posible, y ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón. Bella sabía muy bien que su arrebato, todavía presente en su memoria, había sido una niñería. No era difícil entender porque Zahn no había dicho nada sobre su relación familiar con el profesor de Artes Oscuras, pero no llegaba a comprender, por mucho que lo intentara, porqué no le había dicho nada a ella. Quitando que se suponía que eran mejores amigos y que se suponía que debían contarse todo, o casi todo, no le entraba en la cabeza porqué Zahn no había confiado en ella. ¿Es qué no le había dado suficientes pruebas de que podía guardar secretos? ¿A quien iba a ir corriendo a contárselo? ¿A Kathryn? ¿O tal vez a Ellery? ¡Si no se relacionaba con nadie más de su curso! Era estúpido, completamente estúpido...

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio como alguien se acercaba hasta su mesa y se dejaba caer en una silla que estaba enfrente. Bellatrix no levantó la vista y fingió ignorarlo. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y no tenía ganas de discutir más. Le había visto en una mesa solo, pero nunca pensó que Zahn se acercaría a ella justo ahora.

-¿Podemos dejar de hacer el idiota? – preguntó, con un tono de voz seco, como si le estuviera costando mucho soltar esas palabras.

Bellatrix cogió la pluma y hundió la punta despacio y metódicamente en el tintero, pero no la sacó. El silencio que mantenía Bellatrix hacia irrespirable el aire, que era justo lo que ella buscaba.

-Dilo por ti – susurró entre dientes, fingiendo estar distraída en la pluma, que se hundía en la marea de tinta negra.

-Creo que tú también tienes que ver en todo esto. Podemos arreglarlo si lo hablamos, porque hay varias cosas que no entiend-

-Hay solo una cosa que no entiendes, y es el hecho de que yo estoy bien – soltó Bella, clavando sus ojos en los de Zahn.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto – susurró despacio, acercando su cara a la de la muchacha de forma que quedaran a menos de un palmo de distancia.

Bella se separó de inmediato, por un momento intimidada, sabiendo que él tenía razón, pero recuperó la frialdad rápidamente dispuesta a defender su posición, que hasta ella le parecía ridícula.

-Puedo vivir sin ti, eso te lo aseguro. Pero, ¿te habías dado cuenta tú de ese pequeño detalle? – comentó con bastante arrogancia – No eres el centro de mi mundo, Zahn.

Cerró el libro de golpe, haciendo que el muchacho se diera un ligero sobresalto.

Se levantó y empezó a andar con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la Biblioteca. Antes de desaparecer del campo de audición de Zahn, murmuró.

-Era solo una cuestión de confianza, aunque parece que no lo entendéis.

Al salir de la sala, no solo pensaba en Zahn, sino en su primer amigo perdido. Había dicho a Sirius las mismas palabras años atrás, pero él no había hecho nada.

Solo esperaba que Zahn fuera capaz de comprender el significado de la frase y que se tragara su orgullo para pedirla perdón.

Sirius no había sido capaz, y tenía esperanza en que Zahn si pudiera. En algunas cosas eran parecidos, pero por la sangre del último no corría el orgullo de los Black.

_(n/a: Ohh... esa última frase tiene gancho. Me gusta )_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

El pasillo estaba vacío. Los únicos pasos que resonaban en la piedra eran los de ella. Aunque la verdad es que no importaba que hubiera gente o no. Estaban a finales de Abril y Bellatrix seguía andando sola por los pasillos, tal como había hecho durante más de un mes.

Podía decirse que se había acostumbrado, aunque no podía negar que había sido difícil. Y, si era sincera, todavía seguía siéndolo.

Pensaba en cuando se cruzaba con él todos los días, en el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no mirarlo, para ignorarlo.

Pensaba también en las clases, en los dos buscando desesperadamente una pareja para no sentarse juntos, para no trabajar juntos.

Y Bellatrix cada vez se convencía más de que lo que Zahn había dicho era cierto. Estaban comportándose como imbéciles. Los dos.

Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer ella era esperar. Esperar a que Zahn sentara la cabeza, pensase un poco para comprender su frase y fuese a pedirla perdón. No perdón por no haberla contado lo de Gavriel, ni perdón por ocultarla secretos –ella también los tenía-, sino perdón por no haber confiado en ella. Zahn tenía que averiguar la razón de por qué no se lo había dicho. Él no sabía porqué no había confiado en ella y tenía que descubrirlo.

A eso esperaba ella ahora. Veía pasar las horas, los días, y veía a Zahn observándola de reojo... pero no hacía nada, no se acercaba a ella con la solución. Y la única manera de que volvieran a ser amigos era que él encontrara la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Sería entonces cuando Bellatrix sabría que no se había equivocado con Zahn, cuando sabría que su amistad valía la pena.

Pero hasta ese momento, solo cabía esperar.

También, claro, estaba la opción de que ese momento no se produciría. Entonces Bella renunciaría a él, igual que había hecho con Sirius, aunque no le olvidaría, como tampoco conseguía olvidar a su primo.

Y sin darse cuenta, sumida en dolorosos pensamientos, llegó a la clase ya empezada de Historia de la Magia.

-Llega tarde, señorita Black – le reprochó el profesor Liebertzung, frunciendo el entrecejo – Siéntese, y que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Bella no se disculpó por su retraso. No pensaba hacerlo de todas formas, pero lo que vio la dejo paralizada por unos instantes.

Durante este interminable mes, Historia de la Magia había sido una de las pocas asignaturas en las que todavía compartía pupitre con Zahn, pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, el que estaba sentado en su mesa era Shane Weiss.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Black? – preguntó, sorprendido por su desobediencia el profesor.

Bella sólo alcanzó a negar con la cabeza, con su vista todavía fija en el único asiento libre de la clase.

-Entonces siéntese – ordenó con una voz más dura, cosa que pocas veces ocurría debido a su carácter.

El profesor Liebertzung no era uno de los favoritos de Bella, pero tampoco podía decirse que fuera un mal profesor, sino más bien al contrario. Con su apariencia arrugada y pequeña, su edad avanzada y sus ojos saltones, era todo un personaje. Las pequeñas gafas se le solían escurrir hasta la punta de la nariz, y se quedaban ahí, pues el profesor se olvidaba de ellas en su frenesí por transmitir entusiasmado todo su conocimiento. Era de gestos generosos, y nunca se estaba quieto mientras explicaba la asignatura.

¿Qué conseguía transmitir todo ese interés a sus alumnos? Tanto como eso no, pero el pobre hombre al menos lo intentaba.

Bella avanzó despacio hasta su mesa y se sentó con movimientos lentos al lado de Weiss, que la miraba, más interesado en ella que en la clase que el profesor había retomado.

Intentando en la medida de lo posible ignorarlo, Bellatrix sacó su material y empezó a tomar apuntes, fingiendo un desmedido interés por la guerra que hubo entre centauros y magos en el siglo V.

-Como decía, en el año 428, Póllux, el rey de los centauros en esa época, concertó una alianza temporal con la gente del agua, gobernada por la sirena Denébola, conocida como la _Reina del Ocaso_, pues gracias a ella Póllux consiguió acabar con las naves de los magos que transportaban guerreros a tierra.

El profesor hablaba a toda velocidad y la mano de Bella volaba por el pergamino, que se llenaba rápidamente de garabatos que sólo ella entendía como palabras.

-Pss, Bella... – llamó Weiss en voz muy baja.

Bellatrix, por el firme propósito que se había hecho, no le hizo caso, y siguió escuchando al profesor.

-Esta alianza se mantuvo en secreto durante varios meses y los magos, lamento decirlo, se mantuvieron en una total ignorancia de la situación. Hubo mucha teorías -recogidas en el libro _Las Siete Hipótesis_, de Jonathan Kuehn, que podéis encontrar en la Biblioteca si tenéis interés- sobre la causa del hundimiento de los barcos, pero no fue sino por accidente cuando se descubrió esta alianza.

-Eh, Bellatrix... – volvió a llamar Weiss, aprovechando que el profesor Liebertzung se había girado a apuntar el nombre del libro mencionado en la pizarra.

La muchacha levantó la mano de inmediato para preguntar algo, ¡lo que fuera! Todo con tal de no tener que hablar con el muchacho, que al parecer insistía.

-¿Si, señorita Black? – preguntó el hombrecillo, dispuesto a atender la duda de su alumna.

-Eh, si... – se dio cuenta de que no tenía pregunta – Ehm... señor, ¿por qué no se Aparecían? Quiero decir, eran magos, ¿no? ¿Para que necesitaban barcos de transporte?

Las gafas del profesor resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz cuando bajó la cabeza para pensar. Empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la clase, con pasos lentos, y antes de contestar se llevó la mano a la barbilla, acariciándose una inexistente barba.

-Tiene que tener en cuenta, señorita Black, que en esa época no habían sido creados los grandes colegios como Durmstrang. Eran muy pocos los magos que recibían una instrucción adecuada. Los pocos elegidos pertenecían a la nobleza y estudiaban en pequeñas escuelas. Podía decirse que prácticamente la mayoría recibían las enseñanzas de la magia de sus padres, y los niveles que se alcanzaban no llegaban a ser muy elevados. Si bien al entrar en el ejército era cierto que se realizaba una segunda instrucción, ésta solía tocar los temas de ataque y defensa. Como puede ver, los magos que alcanzaban un nivel alto y eran capaces de aparecerse eran considerados auténticos eruditos.

Después de su larga contestación, el profesor sonrió ligeramente a Bellatrix, que le escuchaba porque no tenía más remedio.

-Creo que podrá comprender por qué usaban barcos, señorita Black.

Bellatrix hizo una pequeña anotación de esto último en una de las esquinas del pergamino, sin poner demasiado entusiasmo.

Se le habían acabado las preguntas, así que decidió encararse con Weiss antes de que el muy idiota le gastara el nombre.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con la voz más desagradable que pudo poner, mientras mantenía mirada altiva y arrogante.

-Hum...

Las comisuras de los labios del muchacho se levantaron un poco, en un principio de sonrisa, pero por un momento no dijo nada.

Seguramente ni siquiera sabía lo que quería de ella, excepto molestarla claro. La gente de esa clase sólo servía para eso.

-Solo me preguntaba porque Novak me ha pedido que le cambie el sitio.

Bellatrix no pudo pronunciar palabra, pero al parecer sus ojos expresaron toda la incredulidad que sentía, pues Weiss la captó de inmediato. Cuanto le interesaba, el chico podía llegar a ser espabilado.

-¿No lo sabías? – preguntó con cara de inocente sorpresa.

La muchacha dirigió una mirada a Zahn que, al parecer, sí escuchaba al profesor Liebertzung.

-Antes de que llegaras a clase me preguntó si podía cambiarme el sitio. Al parecer estaba muy interesado en sentarse lejos de ti.

¡No! Eso no era cierto. Conocía lo suficiente a Zahn –aunque parecía que últimamente le daba bastante sorpresas- para saber que a él no le importaba sentarse a su lado. La ignoraba y asunto arreglado.

"Lo que el buscaba es que Weiss se sentara a mi lado. Sabe que no le trago"

A su pesar, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa amarga apareciera en sus labios. Cuando quería, Zahn también sabía buscar las cosquillas.

-¿Os habéis peleado?

La pregunta de Weiss la devolvió al mundo real. ¡Que impertinente! ¿Se creía en serio que iba a contestar a eso?

-Me estás cansando – susurró Bella, en una voz peligrosamente suave – Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman.

-Os habéis peleado.

Ya no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y Bella empezó a escuchar sus latidos acelerados en los oídos, la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas... la furia quemándola por dentro.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en lo que pase entre nosotros, Weiss?

-Te veo muy sola...

¿Eso que veía en sus ojos era compasión? ¡Lo que faltaba!

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

Y explotó.

La pata de la silla de Weiss desapareció, y el muchacho cayó al suelo formando tanto ruido que hasta el profesor, siempre tan metido en sus explicaciones, dio un brinco.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a reírse, primero disimuladamente, pero luego dieron riendo suelta a lo divertido de la situación.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix no rió... no hizo nada.

Las mejillas acaloradas por la furia, los ojos increíblemente fríos y los labios formando una mera línea pálida.

Se levantó de su asiento, coincidiendo con el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase. Los alumnos empezaron a recoger, murmurando y riendo todavía sobre la caída de Weiss. El muchacho seguía con la espalda en el suelo, mirando paralizado a la pata que faltaba de su silla.

Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de la muchacha, que echaban chispas. Mirándole desde arriba, Bellatrix habló:

-Espero que te hayas dado cuenta, Weiss, de que nunca estarás a mi altura.

(Nda. Espero que entendáis esta escena. Weiss no podrá alcanzar nunca a Bellatrix por su limpieza de sangre, y por inteligencia. Pero Bella aprovecha la situación en la que se encuentran –Weiss tirado en el suelo, prácticamente a sus pies- para decirle eso. La situación expresa perfectamente la diferencia insalvable entre Weiss y Bellatrix)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se bebió un segundo vaso de agua antes de dejar la jarra de nuevo en la ventana. La furia disminuyó a medida que iban pasando los minutos. Total, no merecía la pena estar de mal humor por ese idiota.

Lo que si la preocupaba era la forma en que había perdido el control. No le pasaba desde hacia...

Desde la pelea con Sirius – pensó, agachándose a coger el libro de Artes Oscuras de su baúl.

Movió al cabeza, intentando expulsar a su primo de ella. No iba a pensar en él ahora. Tenía otras cosas en las que ocupar su mente, como por ejemplo, en la pata de la silla que había hecho desaparecer al enfurecerse. Por lo menos no había sido nada grave –aunque Weiss se merecía algo más-, y, lo más importante de todo era que había pasado por un accidente. El profesor Liebertzung no había recriminado a nadie por lo sucedido, lo que era una suerte.

Cosa que no había ocurrido con Zahn. Estaba claro que él sabía lo que había pasado, pero tampoco valía la pena pensar en él ahora.

Tenía que ir a clase. No podía llegar otra vez tarde.

Recorrió los pasillos cruzándose con algunos alumnos, todos ellos mayores. Para cuando entró en la habitación en la que se impartía Artes Oscuras, ya estaban todos sentados hablando. Gavriel no había llegado aún.

Bellatrix fue a su sitio y sacó todo el material que creía que iba a necesitar. Evitó mirar a Zahn, que tenía la vista clavada en la puerta de la clase, esperando a que su tío entrase por ella.

No tenía reloj, pero a Bella le pareció que no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

Gavriel entró con paso enérgico, cargando unos libros que dejó encima de su mesa. La clase se convirtió en un tumba en cuanto vio al profesor. Bella no podía dejar de admirar el efecto que el hombre tenía sobre la gente, una mezcla de respeto y deferencia, o eso pensaba ella por lo menos.

-Buenas tardes – saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Luego fue a su escritorio, sacó un pergamino que estaba entre dos hojas de uno de los libros que había traído y lo sostuvo en la mano derecha sin mirarlo.

La clase contestó al unísono a su saludó, y cuando todo el mundo estuvo callado de nuevo, Gavriel continuó.

-La clase de hoy será un poco especial. Casi puedo decir que no daremos clase, aunque si que investigareis sobre Artes Oscuras.

¿Cómo? ¿No iban a dar clase? Bellatrix no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca, estupefacta. ¿Qué sería lo que había pensado Gavriel?

-He pensado que como vamos un poco adelantados con el temario, podéis hacer un pequeño trabajo para exponer. No será muy largo, ni tampoco muy difícil, pero os será de utilidad para aprender cosas sobre las distintas ramas de las Artes Oscuras.

Todos los alumnos escuchaban sin poder creérselo. ¿Gavriel? ¿Un trabajo para exponer? No parecía de ese tipo de personas, y Bella estaba segura de que había gato encerrado. ¿O tal vez no?

-Las exposiciones las haréis en parejas, y cada pareja investigara sobre la rama de las Artes Oscuras que elija. Buscareis la información necesario en la Biblioteca, y para cualquier duda, podéis preguntarme a mi o pedirme algún libro – explicó, paseando la vista por la clase, que cuchicheaba emocionada. Varias chicas se señalaban entre ellas, poniéndose en parejas para los trabajos – Las parejas las elegiré yo.

Se escuchó un murmullo decepcionado de fondo, pero para Bellatrix todo estaba ya claro. Había encontrado el gato encerrado. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en Zahn, alzando una ceja. Este le devolvió la mirada, pero en seguida la apartó. Que curioso que él no estuviera sorprendido por lo que acababa de anunciar Gavriel. ¿Sería casualidad? Bella lo dudaba.

Y el puzzle acabó de tomar forma en su mente cuando Gavriel fue diciendo en voz alta las parejas, y casualmente...

-La señorita Black y el señor Novak.

Toda estaba ya claro. Pero ¿para qué quería Zahn ponerse en pareja con ella? Un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda. Tal vez había encontrado la solución a la pregunta... pero era bastante improbable. Lo más seguro es que la pidiera de nuevo que dejaran de hacer el idiota.

-Ahora que ya sabéis con quien vais a estar, quiero que vayáis todos a la Biblioteca. Tenéis una hora para elegir la rama de las Artes Oscuras sobre la que hablareis, y cuando finalice el tiempo quiero que todos volváis aquí. Que nadie llegue tarde.

Los alumnos se levantaron con estrépito. Bellatrix no esperó a Zahn y empezó a recorrer los pasillos. En cuanto llegó a la Biblioteca, fue directa a su mesa de siempre. El muchacho no tardó en alcanzarla, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Podemos hablar, Bella?

La muchacha clavó sus ojos un momento en Zahn, y luego desvió la mirada hacia el pergamino que había sacado. Ignorando su propuesta, preguntó fríamente:

-¿Empezamos ya?

Zahn tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, Bellatrix no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo, y esta vez se sentía un poco más abierta a escucharle.

-No – soltó con determinación – Tenemos que hablar. Esta situación es ridícula, Bella.

-¿Primero me pones a Weiss al lado, y ahora vienes a pedirme que hablemos? – preguntó con incredulidad, alzando las cejas.

Cierto era que estaba más abierta a escucharle, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

-Eso fue una idiotez, ya lo sé. No tenía que haberlo hecho.

-Sabes que no le soporto, pero aún así le cambiaste el sitio.

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! – soltó, alzando un poco la voz, que volvió a controlar cuando sintió los ojos de Madame Guthrie clavados en la nuca.

Bella se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua. Era algo que solía hacer cuando pensaba, y en este momento estaba valorando como debía reaccionar. Al final optó por lo más fácil: que Zahn dijera lo que quisiera. Todo dependía del contenido de sus palabras.

-¿Y? – preguntó con voz suave Bella, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Y qué más? ¿O has venido a pedirme perdón por ponerme a Weiss al lado?

Su voz llegó a sus oídos con un tono muy mordaz, que sería el mismo que habría escuchado el muchacho de ojos grises que tenía delante.

-No, bueno... no era sólo por eso. Verás, yo quería explicarte una cosa.

Cuando Zahn calló, Bellatrix decidió no romper el silencio, y observó atenta al muchacho, esperando "eso que tenía explicar".

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste la última vez.

-¿Así que has pensado por fin?

La mirada de Zahn le hizo ver a Bellatrix que su última frase había sobrado. Él estaba intentando buscar las palabras para disculparse y ella no se lo ponía nada fácil con esos comentarios. De todas formas no se disculpó. Seguía enfadada con él.

-Tenías razón. No confié en ti.

Bella asintió. Zahn iba por buen camino, pero ahora venía la pregunta importante, la que verdaderamente decidiría si ella lo perdonaría.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

La pregunta de Bellatrix estuvo cargada de amargura, y Zahn se revolvió incómodo en su silla, pero en ningún momento bajó la mirada. Eso era algo que Bella apreciaba mucho de él. Sabía dar la cara.

-Creo que...

-¿Qué?

Pero Zahn no continuó. ¿Por qué se había callado?

-¿No lo sabes? ¿O todavía no has tenido tiempo de pensar en eso? – soltó Bella.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de levantarse y de abofetearle, de gritarle que contestara porque no podía decepcionarla así.

Pero él siguió sin decir nada. Se escuchaba su respiración acelerada. Estaba pálido.

-¡Contesta! – gritó, olvidándose de bajar la voz – ¿O tampoco vas a poder tragarte tu orgullo ahora?

Zahn se levantó, como impulsado por una extraña fuerza. Apoyó sus manos en la mesa con un golpe seco y se inclinó hacia Bellatrix, que lo miraba fijamente... Llevaba esperando este momento desde hacia varias semanas.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Pues bien, ¡tuve miedo! ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

Muy, muy despacio, casi imperceptiblemente, Bellatrix asintió, y eso animó a Zahn a continuar, algo más calmado.

-Creí que si averiguabas que Gavriel era mi tío, ya no me verías como... hem, como Zahn. No sé si me entiendes – dijo el muchacho, dudando un poco por su explicación.

-¿Creíste que iba a pensar que te favorecía o algo así? – preguntó Bella, incrédula, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada - Por favor, Zahn, te he visto usar una varita. ¿cómo diablos voy a pensar que no eres bueno?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, algo ruborizado y sin saber qué más decir. Finalmente decidió hablar, para evitar que una vez más el silencio abrumador se impusiera entre los dos.

-Me estuve devanando los sesos un buen rato con la frase que me dijiste – comentó, de mejor humor. Luego sonrió, con esa sonrisa amplia que Bella tanto había echado de menos -¿No podías haberme gritado lo que querías a la cara?

-Oh, no – contestó Bella, negando con la cabeza - Quería que lo sacaras por ti mismo.

-Supongo que entonces puedes volver a considerarme inteligente, ¿no?

Bellatrix dejó la pregunta en el aire, y con sólo mirar a los ojos francos de Zahn, le dirigió hacia lo que de verdad ella consideraba importante.

-¿Amigos? – preguntó Zahn.

-Amigos – contestó Bellatrix, devolviéndole la sonrisa cuando la palabra salió de entre sus labios.

Y entonces ambos se quedaron callados, algo avergonzados por haber pasado un mes sin hablarse por una tontería semejante.

Bellatrix, intentando buscar algo que hacer, volvió la cabeza cuando escuchó ruido de sillas moviéndose. Observó como Luc Nguyen y Livie Nedrevo salían de la Biblioteca, con unos libros y pergaminos en la mano. Y entonces lo recordó. Miró al único reloj que había en la sala y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Nos quedan 10 minutos para pensar en algo – dijo Bellatrix, dirigiéndose hacia las estanterías de la sección de Artes Oscuras.

-No te preocupes. Nos sobra tiempo.

Bella le miró con cara de incomprensión.

-¿Creías que no iba a tener algo preparado? Lo tengo pensado desde hace semanas, conozco varios libros sobre el tema. Lo tengo prácticamente todo hecho. Sabes perfectamente que la idea del trabajo se la propuse a Gavriel yo.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Lo hice para poder hablar contigo, pero no te iba a hacer preparar un trabajo solo por una idea mía.

-Que considerado.

Un sonrisa le tembló en los labios. Todo volvía a ser igual que siempre. Zahn hablaba y ella soltaba comentarios mordaces. En ese momento no hubiera deseado nada más.

-¿Y qué tema has elegido?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Maldiciones extintas? – repitió Gavriel, como asegurándose de que había oído bien.

-Si – contestaron Bellatrix y Zahn a la vez, mirando fijamente al adulto.

El profesor se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-No es un tema fácil, pero hay algunos libros sobre el tema en la sala donde dabais Artes Oscuras. Podéis ir a buscarlos allí.

La clase estaba ya vacía, y por eso Gavriel habló en alto de sus clases privadas con sus dos alumnos. Bella sonrió tenuemente y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, después de murmurar una despedida.

-Gracias... tío – murmuró Zahn con una extraña sonrisa, girándose para seguir a su amiga.

-Hasta luego, Zahn – replicó el profesor.

Lo último que vio Bellatrix antes de salir fue a Gavriel dirigiéndose hacia su mesa, dispuesto a recogerlo todo antes de ir a su despacho. En sus labios bailaba una sonrisa que Bella no supo bien cómo interpretarla.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(Pasan los días. Final de curso de acerca...)**

Era curioso, y mucho, la verdad.

Curioso como se le habían hecho esas últimas semanas solitarias e interminables; esos días que parecían no acabar, matando las horas con la nariz entre los libros solo para no dejar vagar su mente.

Y ahora que todo volvía a estar como debió de estar siempre, el tiempo volaba. Conversaciones en la torre, con las estrellas tintineantes allá arriba, encima de sus cabezas; estudiando, o simplemente leyendo, al lado de la chimenea, ahora ya apagada por el calor. Incluso volvía a disfrutar las clases, escuchando a los profesores, que intentaban meterles los nervios en el cuerpo ahora que se acercaban los exámenes finales.

Pero eso no afectaba a Zahn. Ni tampoco a Bellatrix. Ahora ya de nuevo juntos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, y no estaban dispuestos a que nada estropeara esa hermosa monotonía del día a día.

Y ciertamente la monotonía era la que gobernaba sus vidas a sus once años de edad, pero eso no significaba que ya esas pequeñas cosas a las que se habían acostumbrado no valieran la pena.

Sin pensarlo, habían dividido el día en diversas actividades, y sin haberse puesto de acuerdo, ambos disfrutaban realizándolas. Horas de estudio, de ocio o simplemente de no hacer nada. Quedarse con la vista perdida, sentados en los terrenos y sin hablar, resultaba ser uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Lo único que seguía resultando distinto y fascinante eran las clases particulares con Gavriel. Sabiendo que los dos podían usar con los ojos cerrados todas las maldiciones de aquel curso, él seguía invariablemente enseñándoles cosas nuevas, insistiendo con ellas hasta que las dominaban por completo. Resultaba gratificante ver al resto de alumnos de su curso estudiando Artes Oscuras cuando ellos no tenían que abrir ni el libro. La _Guía Completa de las Artes Oscuras _reposaba en el baúl, y allí se quedaría hasta el año siguiente. Era el resultado de duras horas de trabajo.

En las demás asignaturas se podía decir que no iban tan bien, lo que significaba que, yendo en Artes Oscuras un curso -o mas en el caso de Zahn- por encima, se sabían los libros de primero de memoria.

Y cuando Bellatrix se cansó de repasar Encantamientos con Zahn, asignatura en la que éste se ponía especialmente nervioso, le propuso ir a volar un rato. Se sorprendió cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, pues en ningún momento había tenido intención de decirlas. Tal vez había estado pensando en ello... pero no. ¿Por qué iba a pensar en volar en escoba? Hacía años que no lo hacía.

A pesar de todo lo que pasó por la mente de Bellatrix en esos breves momentos, fue un día memorable. No podía haber pedido un mejor día, y el que los terrenos estuvieran vacíos por la vecindad de los exámenes la hacía sentir especialmente libre. Nadie la miraba, nadie la reprochaba que hubiera dejado de volar a pesar de su buena técnica. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla, si había sido Sirius quien la había enseñado? Eso era algo que no se olvidaba.

Cuando se acostó esa noche, la muchacha todavía sentía la excitación y la euforia de sentirse a muchos metros del suelo. Lo había ocultado a su mejor amigo tras la máscara de la indiferencia, pero lo cierto era que había recuperado algo que creía perdido hacia mucho tiempo.

Hundió la cara en la almohada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¡No podía pensar en Sirius ahora! Tenía que dormir, puesto que al día siguiente empezaban los exámenes.

Lo había intentado. Bellatrix se juraba al día siguiente, mojándose con agua helada la cara, que lo había intentado, pero lo cierto es que había permanecido la mayor parte de la noche en vela, pensando. ¿Por qué no podía sencillamente sacarle de su mente, como algo ya pasado y sin importancia? Pero eso no era cierto, él era importante. Tanto como para no dejarla dormir.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(En el barco de regreso)**

Bellatrix sostenía un pergamino en la mano, y lo observaba muy interesada. Lo acababa de sacar del sobre, pues Gavriel se lo acababa de dar. Al igual que al resto de los alumnos, que también lo miraban.

Las notas de final de curso. Y mostraban que en prácticamente en todas las asignaturas tenía nota máxima. Se le resistían Herbología y Transformaciones, ambas por razones muy distintas. En cuanto a la primera lo tenía muy claro: odiaba hurgar en la tierra. Ese no era trabajo para ella, y lo sabía. Su sangre no la habían mantenido limpia durante siglos para que ahora se dedicara a mancharse las manos con tierra. Pensando en Transformaciones... pues también era sencillo. El profesor Wexlershire no había puesto nota máxima a nadie, excepto a una sola persona: Vriesia Nezvanóva. Aunque no fuera santo de su devoción, Bellatrix tenía que admitir que la chica era demasiado buena en la materia. Pero ella también lo era, y el año que viene tuvo claro que serían dos las personas con nota máxima.

Contempló a Zahn, que estaba sentado a su lado y miraba concentrado su pergamino.

-¿Qué tal Encantamientos? – preguntó Bella, para sacarle de sus cuentas mentales.

-Aprobado – contestó, con un suspiro – Gavriel me ha dicho que me ayudara este verano.

-¿Pasas las vacaciones con tu tío?

-Si, siempre las he pasado con él.

Zahn sonrió levemente, y después volvió para terminar de mirar sus notas. Bellatrix no pudo devolverle la sonrisa, aunque lo intentó. Pensar que Zahn estaría con Gavriel, pudiendo hablar con alguien que de verdad dijera cosas inteligentes. En cambio, ella pudriéndose en la casa de sus tíos, paseando sola, desayunando sola... yendo a todos sitios sola. Resultaba un pensamiento deprimente para un verano.

Volvería a ver a Sirius, eso si. Pero no sabía porqué, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de no verle. No quería pisar la misma habitación en la que él se encontrase. ¿A qué se debía eso, cuando días atrás no había dormido pensando en él? Sabía que con él todo eran peleas, ingeniosos comentarios, y frases mordaces. No era como años atrás, cuando hablaban durante horas, hasta que anochecía y tenían que volver a casa.

Ese era el Sirius que ella quería ver, al que recordaba con cierto afecto. En cambio, el nuevo Sirius... ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho cambiar en aquella ocasión? ¿Por qué se hacia esa pregunta, cuando sabía la respuesta? Lo importante era que había cambiado, y eso había derivado en la pelea que les había hecho separarse.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, obligándose a dejar de pensar en él y a concentrarse en lo que había empezado a decir Zahn.

Pensó en volverse a hacer la coleta, puesto que al mover la cabeza varios mechones se habían salido, pero lo dejó pasar. Estaba nerviosa, y empezó a juguetear con el mechón que le caía por delante de la oreja derecha.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los viajes de regreso siempre se hacen demasiado cortos, pensaba Bella, cuando por fin llegaron a la extraña habitación de Portsmouth.

Zahn desembarcó antes que ella, y la esperó cuando piso el suelo de la sucia y oscura habitación.

Pensó en el castillo, con sus corredores, sus torres, sus terrenos... y luego abrió los ojos y vio de nuevo esa habitación. Había diferencias que nunca entendería.

-¿Bella? – llamó su amigo, sacándola de su ensoñación – Estas cortando el paso.

Y Bellatrix se dio cuenta entonces de que una cola de alumnos esperaba detrás de ella, algunos poniéndose de puntillas para descubrir por qué estaban parados.

Todavía pensativa, y tal vez un poco deprimida, se reunió con Zahn, que la esperaba en un rincón, para refugiarse del gentío. Gavriel no había venido con él, puesto que todavía tenía asuntos que resolver en Durmstrang. Él volvería solo a casa, con los polvos flu.

Y, al parecer, ella tendría que hacer lo mismo, puesto que no veía a su tía por ninguna parte. Miles de adjetivos se deslizaban por la mente de Bellatrix para describir a su tía, pero entre ellos no se encontraba el de impuntual. Dicho de otro modo más sencillo, a ella no le había dado la real gana de venir. Tal vez estaba ocupada, cosa de dudaba puesto que su tía solo se dedicaba a ir de recepción en recepción de las familias más distinguidas; o simplemente estaba demasiado a gusto sin su sobrina y no le apetecía verla tan pronto. Bellatrix se inclinó más por la segunda opción.

-¿Ha venido alguien a buscarte? – preguntó Zahn, buscando a alguien que no conocía entre la multitud.

Bella negó con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente.

-Lo prefiero así.

-Te puedo acompañar a casa si quieres.

-No hace falta. Si entras por esa puerta, lo más probable es que mi tía te someta a un interrogatorio y no salgas de ahí en días.

Zahn le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión.

-Oh, ya sabes... investigaría tu familia, hasta la rama más antigua, para ver si eres digno de mí – comentó Bella, haciendo una mueca – Y si lo eres, probablemente te comprometería en matrimonio conmigo. Así que créeme, es mucho mejor que _no_ entres por esa puerta.

-De acuerdo – replicó Zahn, sonriendo un poquito – Por cierto, creo que tu búho ha hecho muy poco ejercicio este año.

-Pocas amistades – susurró Bella irónicamente – Supongo que somos demasiado misteriosos.

-Supongo – dijo Zahn, y luego dejo que por unos segundos el silencio se instalara entre los dos - Eso sin contar el tema de que nuestra sangre se remonta a la Edad Media.

-Eso también.

-Espero verle por la casa de mi tío algún día.

-¿A quién? Pues a tu búho. Era de quien hablábamos... por lo menos al principio.

-Oh... supongo que si. Ya se pasará algún día.

-Asegúrate de que tenga una carta tuya en su pata antes de que venga a verme – comentó, clavando sus ojos grises en Bella.

-No te preocupes; te aseguro que no voy a mandártelo si no hay una razón. Krall es el único ser medianamente racional que queda en casa de mis tíos, y no voy a librarme tan fácilmente de él.

Casi sin darse cuenta, los dos habían llegado a la chimenea. La sala se estaba quedando vacía, pues las familias ya se iban, la mayoría con los polvos Flu que ellos iban a usar también.

Al fondo de la habitación vio a Kathryn, que hablaba con la misma mujer que cuando Bella fue a coger el barco a principio de curso. Decididamente debía de ser su madre, o por lo menos, alguien de su familia. Eran bastante parecidas. Un poco más apartadas, Bellatrix distinguió a su hermana Andrómeda despidiéndose con un abrazo de su mejor amiga, la muchacha de Straglenheiz. Conteniéndose para no ir y darla una bofetada por ese comportamiento tan humillante, Bellatrix se volvió a mirar a Zahn. Siguió la vista del muchacho, y se encontró con los ojos violetas de Kathryn. ¿Por qué se miraban?

Zahn asintió una sola vez, y Bella se extrañó por ello. ¿Por qué asentía? O mejor dicho, ¿a quien asentía? Porque a Kathryn no podía ser... aunque era cierto que algo pasaba entre esos dos; pasaba, o había pasado.

Se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y tocó el hombro de Zahn. Tenía que irse ya.

Al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo iba a despedirse de él? De pronto un abrazo le pareció muy ridículo.

Y su mejor amigo parecía haberse encontrado con el mismo problema, y sin saber lo que hacer, sonrió levemente.

-No te olvides de escribir – recordó Zahn, rompiendo el silencio.

-Descuida – dijo Bella, girándose para coger un puñado de polvos Flu en la bolsa que había encima de la chimenea. Se metió dentro de esta, y sonrió a Zahn, que la miraba desde fuera – Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

-¡Grimmauld Place, numero 12! – gritó Bella, entre las llamas.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y pegó los brazos al cuerpo. Ya había experimentado hacia años el dolor de un hueso roto cuando su brazo se golpeó contra una de las paredes de ladrillo que formaban la chimenea por la que viajaba a toda velocidad. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

Antes de que todo desapareciera, vio a Zahn despedirla con un breve gesto con la mano. Fue solo un momento, pero pensó que debería haberle abrazado. Al fin y al cabo era su único amigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, seguida de su baúl, que se abrió. Todos sus libros y algunas túnicas se desparramaron por el suelo.

Bellatrix pegó una patada al baúl, jurándose que se desharía de él. Compraría otro con una cerradura a prueba de golpes, o le haría un encantamiento buscando ese resultado. Claro que eso tendría que esperar entonces a que volviera a Durmstrang.

-Kreacher – gritó, esperando ver aparecer al elfo doméstico de inmediato, pero éste no vino - ¡¡Kreacher!! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El enorme cabeza del elfo doméstico apareció por la puerta, con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos.

-¿Desea algo la señorita? – preguntó, inclinándose hasta que su nariz afilada tocó el suelo.

-Recoge todo esto – ordenó, señalando a sus cosas, mientras salía de la cocina.

-¿Dónde quiere que lo deje?

-Súbelo a mi habitación. ¡Y date prisa! – dijo, con voz agria.

Volvía a estar en casa y se sentía acorralada. De nuevo los conocidos pasillos, las habitaciones... pero lo peor de todo eran las personas que vivían bajo su mismo techo. Hubiera dado todo en ese momento por vivir sola, a pesar de tener once años. Ser independiente, sin tener que soportar a sus odiados familiares.

Luego pensó en Sirius. Si se iba, probablemente nunca le volvería a ver. Él no era de esos que asistían a comidas familiares, y ella tampoco. Irse sería renunciar a volver a verle. Aunque luego pensó que si ella no se iba, él lo haría tarde o temprano. En cuanto tuviera dinero y edad para independizarse.

Le daban náuseas solo de pensar que volvía a estar en esa casa y supo, con toda seguridad, que en cuanto la mínima oportunidad se le presentase se largaría de allí.

Escuchó a su tía conversar en el salón, y entró para avisarla de que había llegado, aunque lo último que quería hacer era hablar con ella en ese momento. Pero sabía que si no le decía nada, luego pagaría las consecuencias. Lo menos que le podía hacer era darle una bofetada.

Así que entró, y vio a esa mujer elegantemente vestida, orgullosa, hablar con otra mujer de su mismo estilo. No le gustaba decirlo, pero la invitada parecía muy vulgar al lado de su tía, y por la gracia con que cogía esta última la copa, supo que ella lo sabía.

-Ya he lleg-

Su tía le cortó con un movimiento de la mano, perfectamente cuidada.

-No nos molestes ahora, Bellatrix.

Tuvo ganas de lanzarle el jarrón que había a su lado a la cabeza, pero sabía que eso no resolvería nada. ¿Qué se creía vieja bruja? ¿Qué ardía en deseos de hablar con ella?

Salió de la habitación hecha un furia y subió las escaleras corriendo, en dirección a su cuarto. Iba a encerrarse allí y no bajaría ni para comer. Había perdido el apetito.

Cruzó como una exhalación por delante de la puerta del cuarto de su primo, y vio de reojo a éste tumbado en la cama.

Una estudiada calma la inundó, y con paso lento, sin hacer ruido, se paró bajo la puerta. Apoyó su hombro en ésta y observó a Sirius cuidadosamente.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y sus ojos azules clavados en el techo.

No parecía muy contento.

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos, y la sonrisa mordaz que siempre ponía cada vez que veía a Sirius le floreció a los labios sin necesidad de pensarlo.

-Hola, Sirius.

Su primo levantó a cabeza un poco, como para confirmar que la voz escuchada era la de su prima. Puso una mueca de cansancio y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada. Siempre reaccionaba igual. Era tan previsible...

-Parece que no te alegras de verme – comentó, con voz despreocupada - ¿No me has echado de menos?

-No especialmente – respondió Sirius, no muy entusiasta - ¿Acaso tú a mi si?

Bellatrix no contestó, pero una hilera interminable de pensamientos rondaron por su cabeza. Se engañaría si decía que no le había echado de menos, por lo menos un poco. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Es que ni acaso había pensado en ella un sola vez? ¿Un maldita vez? Odiaba su indeferencia, y sus contestaciones carentes de emoción.

Pero por otra parte comprendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Sirius. Sus siguientes palabras salieron de su boca con un tono de voz cansado y desagradable.

-Te aseguro que a mi no me gusta esta casa mas que a ti.

Salió de la habitación, aunque lo cierto era que no había llegado a entrar. De reojo pudo ver como Sirius se había incorporado y la miraba. En sus ojos azules brillaba... ¿qué era lo que brillaba?

Sacándolo de su mente, no sin poco esfuerzo, Bellatrix llegó a su habitación. El portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta resonó por toda la casa, pero nadie la llamó la atención. De pequeña si lo habían hecho, pero ahora... Bella suponía que ya no se preocupaban.

Se tiró en la cama, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero de sus ojos secos no cayó ni una sola lágrima. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que era una perdida llorar por no querer estar en esa casa. Solo tenía que tener un poco de paciencia; solo tenía que esperar unos años...

Su respiración se fue calmando poco a poco, y su mente se vació de todo pensamiento. Casi sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Y prácticamente estuvo así todo el verano. No dormida, pero si encerrada en su habitación. Había días que no salía ni a comer, y luego, por la noche cuando todo el mundo dormía, se escabullía de su habitación para tomar algo. Comía despacio, ya de vuelta en su habitación, delante de la ventana abierta.

Por las mañanas, antes de que empezara a hacer mucho calor, había cogido la costumbre de dar paseos. Dejaba que sus piernas la guiaran, pues ella no tenía especial interés en ir a ningún sitio, aunque inconscientemente evitaba el parque que solía frecuentar con Sirius de pequeña. Hacía mucho que no pisaba esa hierba, y no tenía ningún interés en romper con su pequeña "tradición".

Lo que más odiaba Bellatrix era la sensación de estar perdiendo un tiempo que podía haber empleado en otras cosas. Como la carta con los libros nuevos le llegaba el día de su cumpleaños, no podía comprarlos y leerlos aún. Intentaba mantenerse ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en esa casa era difícil. No había nada con el mínimo interés que hacer.

Había ido unos cuantos días al Callejón Diagon, y al Knockturn -acompañada por su tía, por supuesto- y había comprado varios libros. Había decidido empezar su propia biblioteca personal, puesto que los libros de la casa se encontraban en el despacho de su tío, y absolutamente nadie, excepto él, tenía permiso para entrar. El caso es que comprar libros, ordenarlos, y leerlos se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos de ese aburrido verano.

Bueno, eso, y escribir a Zahn. Krall, su enorme búho, no paraba de entrar y salir por la ventana de su cuarto, dejando plumas oscuras por todos lados que Kreacher se apresuraba a limpiar, antes incluso de que Bellatrix se lo pidiera de malos modos.

El caso es que todas las conversaciones que antes mantenían en Durmstrang, las mantenían ahora por carta. A veces lo que querían decir ocupaba varias páginas, que Bellatrix solía escribir a medianoche; otras veces consistía en solo unas breves líneas.

Él siempre le contestaba rápido, sin hacerla esperar, y eso, aparte de que se había bajado en Portsmouth, la hacía suponer que él vivía cerca. Muchas veces había pensado en proponerle quedar, pero Zahn no había mencionado el tema... ni se había acercado, la verdad. Ella no quería que su amigo fuera a pasar unos días a esa casa de locos que era la suya, puesto que su tía estaba últimamente muy perspicaz. Y es que al ver que todos los días ese "horrible búho", como lo llamaba ella, salía varias veces, las sospechas habían comenzado a aparecer en la mente de la mujer.

La conversación que habían mantenido había sido especialmente ingeniosa, y Bellatrix se había divertido inventándose excusas, tal vez porque el hablar con su tía de matrimonio, con Zahn de por medio, entrañaba muchos riesgos.

Fue un tarde, después de comer. Bella entró en el salón para coger un libro que había estado leyendo allí por la mañana. Ignoró a su tía, que estaba tumbada en el diván color negro, con una copa en la mano y leyendo _El Profeta_.

Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, su tía levantó los ojos y la miró.

-¿Puedes sentarte un momento, Bellatrix? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Tal vez fue esa rara amabilidad lo que hizo sospechar a Bella, que rechazo secamente la oferta.

-Ahora estoy ocupada. Tal vez mas tard-

-Que te sientes.

Y esta vez la voz de su tía no admitía replicas. Al ver que ya había olvidado esa máscara de falsa amabilidad, Bella se sintió más cómoda. Esa era la mujer que ella conocía, y la que no iba a darle sorpresas.

Regresó al diván y se sentó al lado de su tía, que se apartó un poco para dejarla hueco. La mujer se recostó un poco, después de dejar el periódico sobre la mesa, y dio un sorbo a su copa. Se cruzó de piernas y observó a Bellatrix en silencio. Bella se preguntó a que esperaba. Su tía no era del tipo de mujeres que cuando querían decir una cosa no sabían cómo empezar. A lo mejor intentaba ponerla nerviosa. Si eso era, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Lárgate, Kreacher.

Y entonces Bella vio al elfo, que hasta ese momento había estado limpiando las ventanas sin hacer ruido. Kreacher se apresuró a hacer una reverencia.

-Si, ama.

Bella y su tía esperaron a que Kreacher saliera de la habitación, y entonces la mujer volvió a mirarla.

-Me he fijado en que últimamente ese bicharraco tuyo sale y entra mucho.

Inmediatamente Bellatrix supo que se refería a Krall, y aunque el término "bicharraco" no era su favorito para describirlo, se contento con morderse la lengua y asentir distraídamente.

-Me preguntaba a quien escribías tan a menudo.

Se dio cuenta en seguida de que su tía no aceptaría que no contestara a su última pregunta, pues eso era, aunque hubiera sonado como un mero comentario.

-A un amigo.

Ahora fue el turno de su tía de asentir, y la muchacha se fijo en que su tía estaba pensado en cuales serían sus próximas palabras.

-Ya sabes que eres una Black.

-No se me ha olvidado – contestó bruscamente, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Las palabras de su tía empezaron a resultar mucho mas agresivas, y Bellatrix supo que no se levantaría de allí hasta que no hubiera apagado la curiosidad de su tía.

-Como tal espero que...

-No te preocupes. Sé con quien voy.

-Con esas palabras me imagino que te refieres a que es sangre limpia, pero ya sabes que eso no es suficiente.

-Es prácticamente imposible encontrar sangre mas antigua que la de los Black. Si pidiera eso, estaría sola, pero ya te he dicho que no te preocupes – agregó, con muchas ganas de dar por terminada la conversación – su sangre es digna.

-¿Apellido?

-Novak – contestó Bellatrix, con voz seca.

-La familia Novak... no me suena, y eso es extraño.

-La mayor parte de su familia vive en Rusia.

-Pero, ¿él vive en Londres?

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. Le hubiera gustado decir que vivía en Indochina, solo para que no preguntara más cosas sobre él. Aunque conociendo a su tía... La mujer era capaz de viajar hasta el fin del mundo sólo para perseguir a alguien de sangre limpia.

-Creo que si. Pasa las vacaciones con su tío.

-Llamaré a Eleanor. Creo que estaba pensando en hacer una recepción, y tal vez pueda invitarlos – dijo, pensando en voz alta – El crío no me interesa, tan solo quiero hablar con los padres o con su tío, así que como asumo que tú no los conoces, no tienes que venir.

-No pensaba ir de todas maneras, y de todas formas, puedes olvidarlo. Está comprometido – soltó Bella, poniéndose furiosa. Lo último era mentira, pero sabía la idea que se había formado en la cabeza de su tía y quería sacársela de la cabeza costara lo que costase. Tampoco añadió que conocía al tío de Zahn, puesto que entonces la hubiera obligado a ir a esa maldita fiesta de la alta sociedad.

Su tía, que se había puesto de pie, la miró, un poco sorprendida al principio.

-¿Y quien es la mocosa?

-No... no me lo ha dicho – mintió Bella, de nuevo.

La mujer, estirándose la hermosa túnica para quitarle las arrugas, sonrió. Demasiado confiadamente para el gusto de Bellatrix, lo que la hizo suponer que la daba exactamente igual que el muchacho estuviera comprometido que no. La muchacha miró a su tía con un asomo de duda en los ojos negros, sin saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente de su tía. La mujer sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, Bellatrix. Hay pocas familias con la sangre más pura que los Black – dijo su tía, repitiendo sus palabras – A veces solo eso es un incentivo suficiente para cambiar de opinión.

Bellatrix recordaba esa conversación como si la hubiese vivido el día anterior, cuando en verdad habían pasado varias semanas desde que la tuvieron.

Prácticamente no había visto a su tía desde entonces, ya que estaba ampliando sus círculos sociales, visitando a todos sus conocidos. Bella sospechaba que en verdad estaba recogiendo información sobre la familia Novak, que seguía siendo un misterio.

No tardó mucho en despreocuparse de su tía. La verdad era que le traía sin cuidado lo que su tía hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Ella seguía intentando sobrevivir a ese mortal verano, que había resultado ser el peor de todos los que había vivido. Tal vez porque había conocido una vida completamente distinta: la de Durmstrang, y no paraba de establecer comparaciones.

Sus paseos y visitas al Callejón Diagon –al que le permitían ir sola- se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, y el dinero que le había empezado a mandar su padre mensualmente para sus caprichos se acababa con celeridad. Y es que sus caprichos eran muy caros. Libros únicos, ingredientes extraños guardados en frascos de vidrio... Todo esto y más lo exponía en las estanterías de su habitación, cada vez más llenas.

Recientemente había descubierto una tienda en el Callejón Knockturn en la que vendían cajas de madera hechas a mano. Pero eso no era lo curioso de ellas, sino que cada uno tenía su propio poder oscuro. Una provocaba que las personas se adormecieran, otra que perdieran su voluntad... Había pagado mucho por ellas, pero creía que merecían la pena.

Cuando el dinero se le acabó, se negó a pedir dinero a su tía. Principalmente porque ella no se lo daría para comprar las cosas que a ella le interesaban, ya que pensaba que eran un perdida de tiempo. Si Bella le hubiera pedido una túnica, puede que la cosa hubiera cambiado... pero la muchacha estaba harta de tener el armario de túnicas que se le quedaban pequeñas sin haberlas estrenado.

Así que espero a su cumpleaños, cruzando los dedos para que su padre le enviara dinero. Incluso tal vez le regalaba algo como la _Petra deauro_, aunque lo dudaba. Lo que si que no se esperaba era que su padre no le enviara ni una carta; no recibió nada de su parte. Este suceso sorprendió a Bellatrix, que se sintió un poco decepcionada. Parecía que su padre había estado más pendiente de ella este último año, pero al final resultaba que se olvidaba de su cumpleaños. Bella sabía que su padre de esos que corrían a abrazar a su hija, y ella tampoco quería eso. ¡Tampoco quería estúpidas felicitaciones! Solo que sentía como si la presencia invisible de su padre hubiera desaparecido sin dar ninguna explicación.

Zahn le regaló un collar de plata, del que colgaba un colmillo de hombre lobo. Un regalo extraño, pero muy interesante. ¿De donde sacaría Zahn las ideas para comprar regalos? A ella nunca se le hubiera ocurrido regalar nada así.

De su tía, como siempre, recibió una túnica de seda color rubí. Hermosa, ciertamente, la mejor que había recibido hasta ese momento. La dejó encima de la cama, desde donde la observaba cada vez que levantaba los ojos del libro que estuvo leyendo toda la tarde.

Sobre las diez le entró hambre y Bella decidió bajar a cenar. Al parecer su primo seguía su mismo extraño horario, puesto que se encontró con él en la cocina. Se puso un poco de pollo que quedaba en la olla, y se sentó delante de su primo. Mantuvieron silencio mientras comían. No tenían nada que decirse.

Bellatrix dejó caer el tenedor al suelo cuando Sirius cogió su mano bruscamente. Abrió mucho los ojos, esperando impaciente que era lo que quería su primo. Aunque lo deseaba por lo incómodo de la situación, no apartó la mano.

Sirius se la abrió, y sujetó su dedo corazón. Bellatrix vio que entrecerraba sus ojos azules y observaba con atención el tatuaje con la "B" que le habían hecho el primer día de curso.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó, con brusquedad Sirius, elevando los ojos ahora hasta los de su prima.

-Una larga historia – comentó Bella, sin ganas de hablar.

-La sangre pura más antigua – dijo Sirius, más para si que para la muchacha. Acarició la yema del dedo de Bella, siguiendo el diminuto contorno de la "B" – Black. Lo tenía que haber imaginado.

-Así que conoces la historia.

-Por supuesto. Andrómeda me la contó; ella también lo tiene –explicó Sirius.

-Oh... olvidaba a mi querida hermana – musitó Bella, sarcástica, y apartó la mano – Narcissa también lo tiene.

-Es lógico – dijo, y luego chasqueó la lengua – Debo de ser la vergüenza de la familia.

-¿Por?

-No todos los días un Black va a Gryffindor.

Bella clavó los ojos en Sirius, que la miraba con una sonrisa retadora.

-¿Gryffindor? – repitió Bellatrix, como si no hubiera escuchado bien la primera vez.

Sirius asintió, y luego se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero no salió. Se volvió y miró a Bellatrix, ahora serio.

-¿Y tu qué, Bella? ¿También piensas ahora que soy la oveja negra?

Sirius no la dio tiempo a contestar, aunque no la verdad es que no hubiera sabido que decir. Vio como su primo salía, y luego escuchó sus pisadas al subir la escalera.

Gryffindor, se repitió mentalmente.

No todos los días un Black se enfrentaba a una deshonra así, pero por otra parte... ¿la oveja negra?

Sirius era el más inteligente de la familia que vivía en esa casa, y lo sería aún más si dejara esa maldita afición de no respetar su sangre. La sangre de los Black daba honor, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero él parecía empeñado en que dejara de correr por sus venas.

Nda: Terminado! Wow... me ha quedado muy largo. 17 hojas! El más largo por el momento. Bueno, con este capítulo termina el primer año de Bellatrix. En el siguiente la veremos de nuevo en Durmstrang, con Zahn Ya se le exaba de menos, verdad? Aunque ha estado Sirius para sustituirle, eso es cierto. Tengo ganas de que Bella se haga mayor, así que intentara escribir lo mas rápido que pueda.

**Voy a intentar pensar en Haciendo Justicia, a ver si termino el tercer capitulo y lo subo. Es que no me siento inspirada para escribir cosas de risa (o intentarlo, al menos). Y tambien voy a empezar a ir a la Biblio para investigar referencias historias xa una novela k voy a empezar a escribir, asik... en fin, muxo que hacer.**

**Pero subiré el próximo cap prontito! Aunque el 12 me voy de viaje: Praga y Budapest... ****OH! ****K waxi, k emotion... no se si me dara tiempo a subirlo en menos de una semana... lo dudo, xo el viaje solo es una semana, asik no tendríais q esperar muxo. Weno, yo lo intentare.**

**Besikos a todos!**

**Joanne .**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo k reconozcais me pertenece (es de JK Y WB) xo lo k no reconozcais de los libros de HP es mio, asik pedir permiso si kereis usar algo.**

**Por cierto, si alguien quiere poner este fic en alguna web (diciendo k es mio, por supuesto), pidanme permiso antes ok? **

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

**Yoru Black – **Hola!! Me alegro de k te gustase el capitulo anterior. Aki tienes el siguiente, asik espero k tus ansias se hayan calmado, jejje...

**Minette Van Witch Lovette –** Wola lau! Ya veo k mas dejao review, jejje… asik aki tienes tu respuesta. A mi tb me gusta k Zahn se haya vuelto un poko malo (muhahaha) Y escribe pronto el siguiente okis?? No tardaras muxo... porfiiii

**Ithae – **Ya me inspire! Y muxo la verdad, xq ma ocupao 17 hojas! A ver si te gusta como ma kedao... lo ultimo lo he escrito un poko rapido xq keria subirlo hoy... espero k no maya kedao mu mal

**Kristen Black –** Jelou ixa! Ya lei tu xapi, aunk no macuerdo si t deje review. Antes eras genila, xo ahora k no tengo noticias tuyas eres mu malvada... ¬¬ Ya ni sikiera me ayudas con los nombres y tengo yo k kebrarme la cabexita. Weno, a ver si te gusta, xq como ya no me lo revisas...

**Lewynkku **– Oh, gente nueva!! Espero verte muxo x aki. Weno, tp es pa tanto... me vas a sakar los colores . Musas graxias x tu review!!

**Angie Crowe **– La próxima entrega ya esta aki! Espero k te guste como sigue... Bella se va haciendo mayor... ya veras, mas interesante, y su carácter ira cambiando a uno mas malo maloso... xo eso viene luego! X ahora aki dejo el xapi 6!

**Livia Riddle **– Oh, si es mi lectora favorita! La mas fiel! Muxas gracias x tu review, wapa, a ver si hablamos x el mail. Creo que hoy no me va a dar tiempo a subir el xapi en el foro, xo lo intentare. Puedes leerlo aki, si no, xo tranki k lo subire prontiko! XD

Gracias a todos x vuestros reviews!!


	8. Cap 7 Deshonra Por La Sangre Limpia

**N/A: Ya volví de vacaciones. Me lo he pasado mu bien Ya os contare mas al final (si me acuerdo, jejje). Weno, con el xapi 7 empieza el segundo curso de Bella (os lo he debido de decir como ochenta veces XD) y... no se k mas decir, excepto que os guste, k dejéis reviews, etc etc etc.**

**Los xapis del segundo y tercer curso no están muy planeados, así k es posible que tarde mas en subirlos, xo intentare pensar muxo y darme prisa Eso kitando que empiezo el cole... ¬¬ 2º BACH!! Oo Noooo... Yo tero vakaciones... playita... snif.**

**PD: He ojeado como han dejado esta web, y he visto que en lo de dejar reviews, han puesto un prexiosisisisimo botoncito para recomendar historias. Os juro que yo con esto no quiero decir nada .**

**CAPITULO 7: DESHONRA POR LA SANGRE LIMPIA **

Bellatrix recorrió una vez más con los ojos el Comedor.

Volvía a estar en Durmstrang.

El entorno le seguía resultando muy familiar, a pesar de llevar unos tres meses sin sentarse en la mesa de Münzenicht.

Recordaba vividamente su primer año como aprendiz en el colegio, y también el verano que había tenido.

Intenso.

"_Gryffindor_"

Meneó la cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a volver a vivir en su mente ese episodio... no de nuevo. Había adoptado la máscara de indiferencia, y por el momento, no deseaba cambiarla. Lo que ocurriera con su primo ya no era asunto suyo.

-¿Te paso algo? – preguntó Zahn, devolviéndole una penetrante mirada.

Negó con la cabeza. No era el momento para explicar a su mejor amigo la relación que mantenía con Sirius desde hacia varios años. Una historia larga, y complicada.

Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que de verdad ocurría.

-¿Bella?

La voz preocupada de Zahn se metió en su mente, y algo asombrada, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho llevaba tiempo llamándola. Había tardado tanto en reaccionar que al final no pudo hacerlo.

Las puertas del Comedor se abrieron.

Precedidos por Gavriel, un montón de alumnos pálidos y temblorosos caminaron hasta detenerse delante de la mesa de profesores.

Como el año anterior, cuando ella misma había sido seleccionada, un baúl levitaba al lado del atrayente profesor.

Bella no se detuvo mucho en esos detalles. Miraba casi con avidez a Gavriel, intentando buscar en su físico o en su actitud algo que hubiera cambiado. Soltando suavemente el aire que había retenido durante esos breves segundos, Bella se tranquilizó. Sonrió al comprobar que en su ausencia absolutamente nada había cambiado en él. Le gustaba que Gavriel fuera el que conocía.

El aura que desprendía el profesor de Artes Oscuras era tan magnetizadora como siempre, y Bellatrix no despegó los ojos de él en ningún momento.

Gavriel abrió el baúl y sacó uno de los muchos pergaminos. Carraspeó, para llamar la atención, antes de pronunciar el primer nombre.

-Marek Kranz.

Un muchacho muy blanco, alto para su edad, avanzó con casi un paso marcial hasta situarse al lado del profesor. Sin que Gavriel dijese nada, el muchacho extendió la mano para tocar el pergamino.

Bella no pudo verlo debido a la distancia, pero se imagino que unas letras verdes había aparecido en el pergamino, proclamando la casa a la que pertenecería.

-¡Münzenicht! – exclamó Gavriel, cogiendo el siguiente pergamino.

Siempre igual... Uno tras otro, los alumnos fueron pasando ininterrumpidamente, y siguiendo el mismo monótono y aburrido mecanismo, todos fueron seleccionados por su sangre.

Resultaba decepcionante. Solo había sido seleccionados dos alumnos para Münzenicht... la sangre pura escaseaba de manera alarmante. Uno había sido ese muchacho tan serio, el primero en ser seleccionado. El segundo otro chico, apellidado Lev-Wahlberg. Bellatrix reconoció de inmediato ese nombre: pertenecía a una de las familias de sangre limpia más reconocidas de Londres.

Había dicho dos, pero con una puntaza de excitación vio que se equivocaba. Quedaba uno, el que recibiría el tatuaje, motivo de orgullo para el portador.

Bellatrix contemplo distraída la yema de su dedo corazón. Tan impecablemente dibujado como el primer día, la letra "B" y el lema de Durmstrang resaltaban como si tuviesen luz propia.

Olvidándose de sus cosas, Bella se fijó en el muchacho digno de semejante honor. No disimuló la mueca en cuanto le vio. Parecía tan... débil. Observando su pelo pajizo y sus ojos castaños, Bella no percibió ni el orgullo ni el porte de los antiguos, los sangres limpia que de verdad merecían ser llamados así. Hasta su hermana Andrómeda tenía algo, por mínimo que fuera de...

-Dirk Berthler.

Hasta su nombre era vulgar.

De reojo, Bellatrix vislumbró en los ojos grises de Zahn el interés con el que su amigo miraba al muchacho.

Si, definitivamente algo raro pasaba con él. Zahn también lo había notado... y según observó recorriendo rápidamente con los ojos la mesa de su casa, los demás también. Los ojos de Kathryn, en especial. Parecían demasiado inquisitivos.

Volvió a fijar su atención en el muchacho, que ya avanzaba con una ligera sonrisa. ¿Sabría lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir? Alargó el brazo y tocó apenas con la yema del dedo el pergamino donde estaba escrita su noble ascendencia.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, es no difícil de explicar, pero si... bueno, vergonzoso es la palabra.

Bellatrix no supo lo que pasaba hasta que todo el Comedor empezó a cuchichear. Los labios de los profesores se tensaron, y el brillo que adquirieron los ojos dorados del director hicieron apartar la mirada a Bella. Era odio lo que había en ellos, odio profundo, vergüenza, y decepción.

Hubo unos segundos en los que se pensó que todo seguiría su curso normal, pero las letras verdes no aparecieron, tampoco el tatuaje... El chiquillo cayó al suelo, lanzando unos aullidos de dolor que paralizaron a todos. Se pegaba la mano al pecho, como si se la hubiese roto, o se hubiese cortado el miembro. Pero no había sangre.

Gavriel soltó el pergamino, asegurándose de que lo dejaba bien a la vista del aterrorizado muchacho, que solo alcanzaba ya a gemir. Que viera desde primera línea su pureza desmembrarse y pudrirse, como estaba ocurriendo con el pergamino.

Éste empezó a retorcerse ante la vista de todos, adquiriendo un tono negro, como si se estuviese pudriendo o quemando. Un olor horrible atacó al olfato de todos, pero nadie se atrevió a salir del Comedor. Eso si, muchos se habían puesto de pie para presenciar mejor la escena.

La vista de Bellatrix alcanzó la mesa de profesores, e intentó interpretar sus reacciones. Muchos se tapaban la boca con la mano, incapaces de reaccionar. Otros tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no consiguieran creerse lo que veían. En cualquier caso, ninguno hablaba, esperando que alguien tomase las riendas.

El director se levantó, provocando que muchos contuvieran la respiración. Sus pasos resonaron sobre la piedra de forma inusual, debido al silencio que reinaba en la enorme sala.

Avanzó lentamente hasta situarse delante del muchacho, al que miró como si no hubiera nada más bajo en el mundo en el que vivía. El chico yacía a sus pies, ajeno a todo, únicamente preocupándose por gemir y llorar de dolor. Todavía se pegaba la mano contra el cuerpo.

Bellatrix, a su alrededor, empezó a escuchar extraños rumores entre los confusos e incrédulos alumnos.

_"Mi abuelo me contó una vez que una chica hizo lo mismo en su época..."_

_"Hacia muchísimos años que no pasaba."_

_"Si, mi padre me dijo lo mismo, decenas de años..."_

Para la muchacha todo esto era totalmente ininteligible. Extraño... y mucho. No sería hasta esa noche con Zahn cuando comprendería lo que pasaba a la perfección. De todas formas, ahora se sentía demasiado impresionado por el director.

Alioth Lestlechieben –el director- haciendo gala de demasiada fuerza para alguien de su edad, tomó con violencia y desprecio al muchacho por la mano dolorida, haciendo que éste gritase de dolor.

Le mantuvo sujetó por la mano durante varios segundos, estudiando su aterrorizado rostro, con esa sonrisa bailando en sus labios... Siempre esa impenetrable sonrisa que nunca le abandonaba.

Le obligó a ponerse en pie, y le hizo girar para que encarase al colegio, para que todo el mundo contemplase su desleal rostro. Alzó el brazo del chiquillo, y los murmullos del Comedor se multiplicaron. Alguno, sorprendido, incluso soltó una exclamación.

Bellatrix, pálida, pero muy interesada, observaba con atención.

Quería enterarse de una vez qué ocurría con Dirk Berthler.

El silencio que se impuso cuando el director alzó una mano fue verdaderamente estremecedor.

-¡La marca de un traidor! – exclamó con voz potente, intimidante.

El director se refería, como no, a la especie de marca que había aparecido en el dedo de Dirk, y que poco a poco, al parecer, se había ido extendiendo por su mano. El color carne original había desaparecido por completo.

Bellatrix sospechó que era irreversible, pero eso no la preocupaba especialmente. Sólo una pregunta rondaba por su mente en esos momentos: ¿Por qué era un traidor?

-Traidor a la Sangre Limpia, ¡a la Sangre que hoy acaba de manchar! Esa marca le recordara desde el día de hoy que no tiene honor, ni orgullo. Las intenciones de manchar el linaje que él no alcanza no se olvidan jamás. ¡Él y su familia han quedado marcados! A partir de este momento y aunque se extiendan por generaciones, la Sangre Limpia en ellos ha dejado de existir. Puedes intentar traicionar a tu herencia de sangre, pero al final ésta siempre acaba por abandonarte, y te traiciona a ti. Recordad... desde hoy, ¡la familia Berthler está marcada para siempre!

Los ojos dorados del director recorrieron veloces al alumnado. Sus rostros, sus expresiones, su incredulidad o aceptación... Leía sus mentes como si de meros libros se tratase.

Bella apretó firmemente los labios. No estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido en esa selección, pero lo que estaba claro es que ni por asomo iba a acercarse al chico Berthler.

Muchos, a su alrededor, parecían pensar del mismo modo.

No todo había acabado ahí. El director, alejándose del muchacho, que se apresuró a huir corriendo del Comedor, volvió a situarse detrás de la mesa. Hizo un gesto de cabeza a Gavriel, quien asintió comprendiendo.

-El portador del tatuaje que se acerque.

Bella no sabía que hacer. ¿Se refería a ella? ¿O a todos los que llevaban tatuaje? ¿Debía levantarse?

Sus dudas se resolvieron cuando vio alzarse cerca suyo a Lev-Wahlberg, el muchacho cuyo apellido había reconocido Bella por su fama entre la élite de los Sangre Limpia.

Moreno, de tez clara y bonitos ojos azules. El primogénito, y por tanto, el heredero de la fortuna de los Lev-Wahlberg, avanzó hasta situarse con dignidad delante de la mesa del profesorado.

Siguiendo una ironía del destino, como si los anteriores minutos jamás se hubieran dado, el director pronunció un discurso similar al del año pasado, cuando ella recibió su tatuaje.

El resto de la fiesta resulta para Bellatrix bastante difícil de recordar.

Lo único que lograba era que sus pensamientos e hipótesis se entremezclaran cada vez más.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Bellatrix sujetó a Zahn por el hombro y le impidió seguir avanzando con la rapidez con que lo había estado haciendo. Se volvió, y clavó sus ojos grises en Bella, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ella reclamaba que le dijese.

-En la torre, ¿de acuerdo?

No le dio tiempo a asentir, puesto que Zahn había vuelto a reanudar su paso rápido. No se calmó hasta que por fin llegaron a la larga escalera de caracol, que seguía esperándoles igual que durante las noches del año pasado.

La escalada resulto larga y pesada. Ninguno de los dos habló, y con cada paso que daba, parecían animar al tiempo a que se detuviese. ¿Nunca iban a llegar arriba?

La impaciencia de Bellatrix por saber los detalles exactos de lo que había ocurrido en el Comedor iba en aumento. Al parecer, ese muchacho y toda la familia se habían convertido en una deshonra para la Sangre Limpia, pero Bella no había logrado –y eso que le había dado muchas vueltas- saber por qué.

Finalmente, una ráfaga de brisa templada lA recibió cuando pisó el último escalón. Ya estaba en la torre. Zahn había llegado unos segundos antes que ella, y ahora estaba quieto mirando los terrenos fijamente, pensativo. Bellatrix contempló unos instantes su silueta de niño a contraluz, antes de recordar porqué estaba allí.

Dio varios pasos y apoyó sus brazos en las almenas, recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

-¿Qué ha pasado allí abajo, Zahn?

Escuchó durante unos eternos segundos el silencio que salía de la boca de su amigo. Pensaba, tal vez como empezar con la historia.

-No ocurre muchas veces, ¿sabes? Las consecuencias, bueno... creo que las verás por ti misma. No son agradables.

-Quiero saber que ha hecho.

Zahn volvió a quedarse callado. ¿Tantas vueltas había que dar a todo este asunto?

-A ti te importa la Sangre, ¿cierto?

-¿Para qué me preguntas eso, Zahn? Sabes de sobra la respuesta.

La voz de Bella había sonado algo agitada esta vez, agresiva incluso. ¡Que se dejara de rodeos y estúpidas preguntas sin sentido! La curiosidad por saber lo ocurrido se había convertido en necesidad por comprender.

-Imagínate una familia, ¿vale? Como tú, anteponen la Sangre Limpia a todo, pero no la tienen. El niño va a entrar en Durmstrang y aún les faltan siglos para poder acceder a la verdadera sangre pura. La madre, o el padre, ambos incluso, orgullosos, no quieren a un perdedor.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

-Falsifican el pergamino.

A pesar de la falta de luz, Zahn pudo ver claramente los ojos abiertos de Bellatrix, incrédulos, incapaces de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Lo ha falsificado?

-Si, él, o bueno, sus padres, pagan y falsifican el pergamino. A eso se refería el director con lo de traidores a su Sangre, intentaron engañarla. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera ocurrido si la Sangre no le llega a traicionar?

Bella no respondió, y Zahn tomó eso como un deseo de que continuara.

-Si la Sangre no le hubiese traicionado, hubiera salido de Durmstrang perteneciendo a una familia de las sangres más nobles. Tendría el tatuaje, y posiblemente, se casaría con una mujer adecuada a su puro linaje. ¿Te imaginas que fueras tú esa chica, Bellatrix? Aunque él te mintiera, su sangre, en tus hijos, no lo haría. Serían débiles, con una sangre impura, y tu ascendencia conservada durante siglos se hubiese perdido para siempre.

Los ojos oscuros de Bella refulgieron de odio. Intentó controlarse, y no pensar en que hubiera hecho si ella hubiese sido esa mujer. Pero la sangre, su Sangre, la que hubiese quedado anulada, bullía por la ira.

-Dijiste que había habido pocos casos – consiguió decir al final, cerrando su mente a visiones demasiado vergonzosas para ser contadas - ¿Por qué siguen intentándolo? Si fallaron los primeros, ¿por qué no desisten?

-Supongo que el deseo puede más que la razón, ¿no crees? La historia les ha enseñado, pero ellos no aprenden. Creen ser más fuertes, más inteligentes que su Sangre, pero al final la deshonra les marca.

-Esa... esa mano negra...

-La llevará el resto de sus días – confesó Zahn – Le reconocerán siempre. Todo el mundo sabrá que es un traidor.

-¿Por qué no se va del colegio? A Hogwarts, por ejemplo.

-Está atado a este suelo. No podrá abandonarlo hasta que acabe el último curso. Si pudiera irse a un sitio donde la Sangre Limpia no importase, no tendría su castigo... no viviría su pesadilla.

-Su pesadilla... –repitió Bella, como ausente - ¿Y su familia? También dijo que su familia estaba marcada.

-La Sangre les une a todos. La marca habrá aparecido en cada miembro de la familia, aunque no tengan nada que ver. Es una forma de avisar a los demás, de prevenirles. Seguramente morirá sin descendencia, pero si por algún casual la tuviera, su hijo nacería con la marca. Al ir creciendo ésta se extenderá, hasta prácticamente cubrirle todo el cuerpo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella, aunque no supo si fue por la noche que empezaba a refrescar o por lo que le contaba su amigo.

-Los hijos vivirán en una pesadilla hasta que llegué el momento en que pierdan las ganas de vivir. Es una forma de acabar rápidamente con la Sangre impura de esa familia – la voz de Zahn sonaba ya indiferente, y contaba las cosas como si solo lo estuviese leyendo – No han sido muchos los casos, pero te aseguro que siempre han terminado del mismo modo.

El silencio, como una presencia que se negase a marchar, se estableció de nuevo entre los dos compañeros.

Zahn avanzó hasta situarse al lado de Bella, aunque en ningún momento la miró.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Bellatrix.

La muchacha asintió, aparentemente distraída. Y ese fue el momento en que Zahn fijo sus ojos en su rostro, que apenas había cambiado en ese año.

-¿Harías tu lo mismo? Quiero decir, si no fueras una Black, sino tuvieses tu Sangre, ¿qué harías?

Claramente Zahn la preguntaba si ella falsificaría el pergamino, si estaría tan desesperada como para arriesgarse a someterse a la vergüenza familiar.

-Estarías hablando con otra persona.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo responderte, Zahn. Sin esta Sangre, Bellatrix Black no existiría.

Los ojos de Zahn brillaron. Bella sabía que eso no era lo que él preguntaba, pero... ¿sabría de verdad ese muchacho de ojos grises lo imprescindible que era para ella su Sangre?

-Antes muerta que vivir con otra Sangre.

_(Nda. Como veis, esta es una parte muy muy importante. El fic ha tratado por ahora sobre la Sangre Limpia... como son tratados los traidores a ésta, pero lo mas importante: habeis descubierto lo que significa pa Bella ser una Black)___

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Las semanas pasaban, y Bella se había acostumbrado con rapidez al regreso a los estudios. Las clases avanzaban con normalidad, mismos profesores, mismos métodos. Lo único que cambiaba era el temario que daban, ahora un poco más complicado, pero nada que ella no pudiera controlar.

Andando pausadamente por los pasillos, observaba distraída a los demás alumnos, nerviosos porque llevaban tarde a las clases, con los horarios estrujándolos en las manos, mirando con precipitación la clase que tendrían a continuación. Sin poder evitar una sonrisa que extraño a Zahn, pensó en su papel donde tenía escrito el horario: al fondo de la mochila, arrugado y aplastado por el peso de los libros. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo sacaba porque se lo sabía de memoria. Tenía que plantearse seriamente el tirarlo.

Justo antes de meterse en Encantamientos, donde la profesora Nigheit ya miraba a Bella con unas ganas enormes de quitarla puntos por llegar tarde, Gavriel les detuvo.

-¿Puedo hablar con ellos un momento, Viola? Será un momento.

Visiblemente decepcionada, la profesora de Encantamientos asintió, y contempló impotente como Bellatrix le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas sarcásticas.

Gavriel cerró la puerta de la clase, y se plantó serio delante de su sobrino y su alumna.

-Quería deciros que este viernes empezamos de nuevo con las clases de Artes Oscuras. Os espero el viernes en la sala de siempre, a las siete.

-¿Cuatro horas?

-Este año cinco, Zahn.

Bella no lograba acostumbrarse a que Gavriel llamase a Zahn por su nombre de pila. En clase seguía tratándole como a un alumno más, pero cuando estaban en privado, como en ese momento que nadie recorría los pasillos, la cosa cambiaba.

Luego su mente paso al asunto de las horas. Cinco. ¿Habría escuchado bien? Cinco horas seguidas de Artes Oscuras. No se iba a quejar, eso seguro.

-Creo que deberías volver ya. Estoy seguro que a vuestra profesora no le hará mucha gracia que estéis perdiendo clase.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, recordando a su "querida" profesora de Encantamientos. Ella no había pretendido que Gavriel viera ese gesto, pero lo cierto es que lo hizo.

-Veo que simpatiza con ella, señorita Black. Eso me gusta – dijo, con una leve matiz de sarcasmo en su voz que no paso desapercibido a ninguno de los dos alumnos – Nos vemos en clase entonces.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

-Los ingredientes los tenéis anotados en la pizarra – anunció la profesora Stokoyk – La poción debería estar terminada en una hora y media, y aprovecharemos lo que quede de clase para probar los efectos sobre estas lagartijas que tengo aquí. Habrá nota, así que tomároslo en serio.

Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas tan secas como siempre. Excepto cuando se enfadaba, el resto del tiempo su voz permanecía completamente indiferente a todo.

Bellatrix, olvidando a su profesora, cogió lo primero las raíces de Hisopo que habían recolectado esa misma mañana en clase de Herbología ayudados por el profesor Ellhoir y las cortó en trozos perfectamente simétricos.

Zahn terminó poco después que ella, y ya que los dos habían terminado con la parte de más precisión, mantuvieron una agradable charla en voz baja.

La muchacha asentía de vez en cuando distraída, machacando insistentemente con el mortero un puñado de huesos de rana. Al polvillo que le dio como resultado, le añadió unas gotitas que salieron al partir un tallo de Bergamota.

-¿Bella? ¿Me estas escuchando? – susurró Zahn, dando unos golpecitos en el hombro de su amiga para que volviera a pisar tierra firme.

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento, estaba...

-Preparando la poción infladora – acabó Zahn, con una sonrisa indulgente. Luego miró a la profesora, o más precisamente a la caja que estaba a su lado llena de lagartijas - No entiendo cómo ha podido elegir lagartijas para probar la poción... Espero que no crezcan demasiado.

-Supongo que sabrá lo que se hace - replicó Bella, sin parar de remover el líquido verdoso que había en su caldero.

Con un audible "chup", la poción se tragó las raíces de Hisopo cuando Bella las echó una a una.

-¿Cuántos minutos había que estar removiendo? – preguntó Zahn, algo alterado al tener que machacar los huesos con una mano y tener que remover la poción con la otra.

-Tres minutos justos. Se pondrá de un color blanquecino y...

-¡SEÑORITA BLACK! – gritó la profesora, alzando de pronto la voz - ¡CALLESE DE UNA VEZ!

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rosa por la vergüenza y la furia. Sentía muchos pares de ojos clavados en ella, y no podía hacer nada, ni decirles nada. Era completamente injusto; ¡estaba ayudando a un compañero! La regañaban por una idiotez, cuando por ejemplo Rob y Kathryn no había parada de hablar... Eso sí, la verdad es que lo hacían muchísimo más disimuladamente que ella.

Intercambió una mirada rápida con Zahn, y para aburrimiento de éste, no volvió a abrir la boca en lo que restó de clase.

Sentía los ojos de la profesora de Pociones clavados en ella como si de afiladas agujas se trataran.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

La semana había sido agotadora, y reprimiendo un bostezo, Bellatrix cerró los libros y se despidió de Zahn en la Sala Común.

Al día siguiente sería Sábado, y pensaba recuperar todas las horas de sueño de las que no había dispuesto a lo largo de la semana.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo único que resonó en los oídos de Bella fueron las respiraciones de sus compañeras de cuarto. Kathryn y Ellery dormían profundamente.

Bellatrix, después de ponerse el pijama y meterse entre las sábanas, no tardó mucho en imitarlas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH

En cuanto Bellatrix escuchó el grito, abrió los ojos de pronto. Desorientada, se vio rodeaba de doseles blancos. Incorporándose un poco, los descorrió, pero la habitación estaba a oscuras y no pudo ver mucho.

El grito habían sido sustituido por gemidos y una respiración acelerada.

Vio a su derecha un chispazo, y poco después la vela que Kathryn tenía en su mesilla alumbraba tenuemente la habitación.

Intercambiaron una mirada interrogante, sin estar seguras de que ocurría. Si ellas dos no habían gritado...

Kathryn se puso de pie, y arrastrando su camisón por el suelo, avanzó hasta la cama de Ellery. Descorrió los doseles, y al ver a la aterrorizada muchacha, no supo bien que hacer.

Ésta estaba sentada, y se agarraba las rodillas con fuerza, sin poder despegar los ojos de su cama.

Completamente despierta ya, Bella dirigió sus ojos hasta el colchón de Ellery. Sobre la manta escarlata, se podía ver el transparente busto de un fantasma. Éste había atravesado el suelo y luego la cama de Ellery, quien se había despertado bruscamente al sentir al gélido fantasma atravesar sus piernas.  
-Lo siento mucho, señorita. Acepte mis más sinceras disculpas – dijo el fantasmas con humildad, quitándose el sombrero para saludar a Ellery. Luego siguió subiendo, hasta desaparecer por el techo.

Para lo único que sirvieron estas palabras, fue para que Ellery comenzara a temblar descontroladamente, aunque no era seguro si de miedo.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco, aunque el gesto no se apreció mucho en la penumbra.

-¿Y me despiertas para esta idiotez? – preguntó, con una voz bastante desagradable. Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Ellery, quien seguía aferrada a sus rodillas temblando – La próxima nos haces el favor y te muerdes la lengua.

Kathryn se había vuelto a la cama, después de mirar cansada una última vez a Ellery.

Bellatrix por su parte, había cerrado de nuevo los doseles, y ahora hundía la cara en la confortable almohada. Echó un vistazo al reloj que tenía en la mesilla: las cuatro y media. ¡Iba a matarla! La próxima vez le haría comer su grito.

Cerró los ojos, pero dos minutos más tarde los volvió a abrir. Ya lo único que veía era por la luz de la luna, pues Kathryn había apagado la vela y se había vuelto a dormir.

Bella no tenía que agudizar mucho el oído para escuchar los sollozos de Ellery, ahora ya no tanto por el miedo, sino por la vergüenza que le habían provocado las palabras de Bella y la indiferencia de Kathryn.

Con el pensamiento de que en cierto modo había obtenido venganza, logró conciliar el sueño mucho más rápido.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

-Escuché un grito anoche. ¿Lo oíste tu también? – preguntó Zahn mientras desayunaban.

El Comedor estaba casi vacío, puesto que ya era bastante tarde. El resto de los alumnos estaban o adelantando tarea, o aprovechando su tiempo libre del fin de semana.

-Como para no oírlo... Fue en mi habitación.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Zahn, soltando el tenedor de pronto. Éste cayó sobre el plato, provocando bastante estrépito. Varios alumnos que se habían levantado tarde como ellos les miraron curiosos. Zahn decidió bajar algo la voz - ¿Pasó algo?

-Ellery – comentó Bella, mordaz – Que ahora se asusta de los fantasmas.

Bellatrix le contó a su amigo lo ocurrido la noche anterior en pocas palabras, y éste asintió, algo incrédulo.

-Nos despertó a las dos.

-¿Y qué hizo ella?

-¿Ella? ¿Qué ella? – preguntó Bella, confundida ante esta curiosidad.

-Vessler.

-Pues... se levanto a ver que pasaba y luego sin decir nada se volvió a dormir – Bella sonrió a Zahn, que permanecía demasiado pensativo para su gusto - ¿Y ese interés?

-No, nada... Estaba pensando en la _suerte_ que hemos tenido con nuestros compañeros de cuarto – dijo Zahn, jugueteando un poco con el tenedor en la comida.

-Si, la verdad es que si – replicó Bella, pensando en sus dos compañeras y en Rob, el de Zahn – Son realmente _agradables_. De todas formas, volviendo a lo de antes, no comprendo como alguien puede gritar tanto por un fantasma.

-Me imagino que no se lo esperaba, o...

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, puede que le asuste la muerte. Hay gente a la que le ocurre eso.

-¡Tiene doce años! ¿Por qué va a pensar en la muerte?

-Que tú no lo hagas no significa que otras personas no piensen en ello – comentó Zahn, terminándose su vaso de zumo.

-Oh, claro, y supongo que tú estás pensando _siempre_ en la muerte – replicó Bella, algo molesta por la contestación anterior de su amigo.

-De vez en cuando.

La muchacha cansada de esta conversación sin sentido, se sumió en su mutismo e ignoró a Zahn durante el resto del desayuno.

¿Pensar en la muerte? Bah, era un auténtica tontería... Le quedaba toda la vida por delante. No merecía la pena pensar en esas cosas, por lo menos con esa edad, y perder un tiempo que podía utilizar para calmar sus ambiciones presentes... y cuando llegara el momento, también las futuras.

Ni le interesaba pensar en la muerte, ni le atraía de manera alguna. Nunca había intercambiado palabras con los fantasmas que flotaban por Durmstrang, y no conocía ni los nombres ni la historia de ninguno de ellos.

Cruzaba los dedos para no convertirse en uno de ellos cuando llegara el momento de su muerte. Sería horrible... ver como el mundo se desgasta, y tú ahí, flotando sin poder hacer nada, como si aquello no fuera contigo. ¡Sin poder usar magia! Eso era lo peor, definitivamente.

"Se debía de sentir como... Muggles" pensó, poniendo una mueca de desagrado ante ese pensamiento.

-Supongo que le estas dando vueltas al asunto de la muerte – comentó Zahn, alzando una ceja divertido.

-Te equivocas – cortó Bellatrix, poniendo una máscara que impedía que su amigo supiese que la conocía demasiado bien.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

El final de Septiembre estaba ya cerca y las temperaturas habían bajado de manera notable.

A parte de eso, las cosas discurrían como siempre. Nuevo temario, aburridas redacciones que debían entregar en plazos cortos, y algún examen no muy difícil de vez en cuando.

Lo que más disfrutaba Bellatrix, como siempre, eran las clases semanales con Gavriel. Como todos los alumnos, esperaba ansiosa el fin de semana, pero no precisamente por el no tener clase. Nada más salir de clase de Encantamientos, se colgaba la mochila al hombro y recorría junto a Zahn los pasillos que la separaban de la sala donde daban esa clase extra.

Gavriel llevaba los tres días que habían dado clase ese mes obligándola a practicar y recordar las maldiciones que había aprendido el año anterior. Todas las maldiciones.

Dicho así no parecía mucho, pero cuando pensaba que había perdido quince horas en practicar cosas que ya sabía solo para manejarlas mejor y no olvidarlas, a Bellatrix resultaba bastante frustrante.

A pesar de sus protestas, Gavriel no había accedido a empezar a enseñarla algo nuevo hasta que no viera unos resultados que él considerara aceptables. No sabía porqué, pero sospechaba que esa tarde también le iba a tocar repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Tal vez el próximo mes...

-Venga, vamos, Bella. Ya sabes que a Gavriel no le gusta que lleguemos tarde – dijo Zahn, saliendo de la clase de Encantamientos seguido por la muchacha de pelo negro.

-Normalmente a nadie le gusta que la gente llegue tarde – comentó irónica.

Zahn ignoró su comentario, tal como hacia con la mayoría de os que Bella decía. Si hubiera contestado a cada uno de ellos, se hubiera tirado toda la vida.

Llevaban andando unos cinco minutos, cuando Bellatrix se detuvo en seco. Su mente voló hasta su baúl, donde estaba bien guardado el libro que en ese momento estaba usando para las clases con Gavriel. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se podía arriesgar a ir sin el libro, y tal vez su profesor tuviese otra copia. Pero, ¿y si no la tenía? ¿Iba a interrumpir la clase una vez empezaba?

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la Sala Común.

-¿Eh? ¡Bella? Pero, ¡¿a dónde vas?!

-Me he olvidado un libro. Adelántate tu, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes que a Gavriel no le gusta que lleguemos tarde – exclamó, repitiendo literalmente las palabras que Zahn había dicho hacia pocos minutos.

El muchacho contempló como Bellatrix desaparecía al torcer una esquina.

Él no podía hacer ya nada, así que optó por ir a avisar a su tío de que Bella llegaría algo tarde.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, Bellatrix se detuvo apoyándose contra una pared para recobrar el aliento.

Había corrido mucho, y para nada estaba acostumbrada.

Decidió seguir, por lo menos un trecho, andando rápido. Luego ya vería. El caso era no llegar muy tarde a la clase.

Giró la siguiente esquina, consciente de que todavía le quedaba un buen trecho. Perdida como iba sin fijarse por donde andaba, sintió un golpe en el hombro que casi la tiró al suelo.

No tardó mucho en recobrar la compostura, y elevó la vista para ver contra quien había chocado.

El muchacho recogía sus apuntes, que se habían desperdigado por el suelo.

¡De entre todos, _él_!

Dirk Berthler se incorporó del suelo, y fue a posar sus ojos en el dedo de Bellatrix, más concretamente en su tatuaje.

Inmediatamente bajó la mirada, y empezó a formular disculpas que la muchacha captó solo a medias.

Cierto era que su tatuaje causaba impresión, y muchas veces miedo, pero la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo Dirk, Bella no la había visto nunca.

No le resultaba del todo desagradable, pero _¿porqué justo él?_

Miró con frialdad la mano oscurecida del muchacho, que éste se apresuró a ocultar bajó la manga de la túnica. La mirada de Bellatrix se endureció al ver que él escondía su marca y no se enfrentaba a ella.

-¿S-sabes dónde está el despacho del profesor Beloch? – preguntó balbuceando Dirk, en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión de ver a una Sangre de las más antiguas.

¿Gavriel? ¿Para qué quería ver ese... ese _traidor_ a Gavriel?

Sabía que no debía hablar con él. Zahn se lo había explicado la noche en la torre, y también otras muchas. Debía ignorarle, tal como hacia todo el mundo, hasta los profesores.

NO-DEBIA-HABLAR-CON-EL

Sin embargo, la voluntad de saber porqué alguien como él tenía que ver a Gavriel fue superior al mandato de tener que ignorarlo.

-No veo que tengas nada que hacer con él.

El muchacho se quedó clavado en el sitio, mirándola fijamente. A continuación una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios.

Seguramente estaba recriminándose haber preguntado a alguien como ella. Bellatrix se preguntó como se habría atrevido, sabiendo de antemano cual iba a ser la respuesta.

-Lo suponía – murmuró Dirk, antes de dar media vuelta. Sin girarse, añadió – No sé porque...

El resto de la frase Bellatrix no alcanzó a escucharlo. Contempló aliviada como Dirk desaparecía por uno de los pasillos.

De pronto, como si hasta ese momento hubiera estado en un sueño, se dio cuenta de porqué estaba allí. ¡La clase! ¡Gavriel estaba esperándola!

Antes de seguir hasta la Sala Común, echó inconscientemente un vistazo alrededor para ver si alguien la había visto hablando con el crío ese.

Aunque intentó disimular, sintió como el color se iba de su cara al ver a Rob Schultz a pocos metros de ella, sonriendo. Parecía bastante contento, y Bellatrix tenía la terrible sospecha de a qué podía deberse.

-¿Haciendo nuevas amistades, Black? - no era muy difícil comprender a qué, o más bien a quién se refería Rob – Tal vez debería comentar esto por...

-No te atreverás – escupió Bellatrix, agresiva.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Quieres probar?

La amenaza se palpaba en cualquiera de las palabras del chico. Bella se metió disimuladamente la mano en el bolsillo, y sintió en la yema de sus dedos un tibio calor que la infundió seguridad.

-Será mejor que no hagas tonterías, Black.

-¿Tonterías como cual? – preguntó poniendo cara de inocente.

Antes de que Rob pudiese ver el movimiento de la mano de Bella, éste tenía la varita de la muchacha apuntándole a la cara.

-¿Te refieres a tonterías como ésta?

Rob miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la varita que tenía delante, e involuntariamente retrocedió un paso.

-Creo que la situación ha cambiado bastante, ¿no crees? Podría borrarte la memoria para que olvides todo lo que has visto.

-No sabes – soltó Rob, sonriendo un poquito con aire de suficiencia.

-Nunca es tarde para aprender – replicó Bella, con una sonrisa que hizo que las piernas de Rob temblaran. El leve movimiento no le pasó desapercibido - ¿No me digas que estás asustado? ¿Tan pronto?

El muchacho se recompuso un poco, adoptando una máscara impenetrable que no revelara sus sentimientos.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras elevaba los ojos al techo, pensativa.

-Podría hacerlo, ¿sabes? Aunque no lo controlara. Tal vez te borraría algo más que la escena que yo quiero, pero no creo que tengas mucho metido ahí dentro, ¿me equivoco?

-Deja de decir idioteces, Black. No me vas a tocar.

Bella puso cara de fastidio, y se acercó al muchacho hasta que sus caras quedaron a menos de un palmo.

-Entonces digamos que olvidaras tu solito lo que ha pasado. Fíjate si soy buena, que te dejo elegir. ¿Qué dices? ¿Olvidas todo esto _con _o_ sin_ mi ayuda?

Rob entrecerró los ojos amenazante, pero no dijo nada.

-Oh, venga, tampoco es una pregunta tan difícil – comentó con impaciencia Bellatrix.

EH, BELLA

Bella se giro al escuchar su nombre.

¿Qué hacia Zahn ahí? ¿No le había dicho que fuera con Gavriel?

-Schultz – dijo Zahn perdiendo su buen humor cuando vio con quien hablaba Bella.

-Estábamos manteniendo una conversación muy interesante, ¿verdad? – dijo la muchacha, guiñando un ojo a Rob. Éste, a modo de respuesta, torció el gesto – Estaba a punto de contestar a una pregunta, pero creo que ya sé la respuesta. ¿Nos vamos?

Zahn se quedó en blanco, sin entender absolutamente nada. Asintió, dándole la espalda a Rob y a Bella y comenzando a andar hacia la clase de Gavriel.

Bellatrix contempló al muchacho que tenía delante. Llevaba un buen rato sin decir nada.

-Así me gusta, calladito – murmuró, antes de seguir a Zahn.

No tardaron mucho en recorrer un buen trecho, y el muchacho estuvo intentando sonsacar a su amiga que había ocurrido con Rob. Pero Bella se mantuvo firme, y no quiso decir nada.

En cambio ella si tenía algunas preguntas que hacer:

-¿No te dije que fueras a avisar a Gavriel?

-Ya le he avisado.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Tardabas mucho – respondió Zahn, sonriendo a su amiga.

-Oh, agradezco tu preocupación – replicó ésta, sarcástica.

Una vez más, Zahn no dijo nada ante su comentario.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

**N/A: Weeee... ****Fin del xapi!! Y dentro del plazo que me había puesto (mañana, 14). Es que veréis, os voy a contar mi vida Mañana empiezo el cole UU (lo se, decídmelo a mi, el fin del mundo) y pasado sakan LOS SIMS 2 (yujuuu!!) y me voy a estar viciando varios días sin parar, asik por eso quería subir este xapi antes de todos estos eventos XD.**

**Mas cosas? No tengo muxo q contar, excepto que he interrumpido mi dibujo de Alucard (toy decorando mi carpeta) solo pa acabar el xapi. Pa k veáis que os tero muxo a todos!**

**Y esta vez me e prometido no alargarme muxo, asik me voy despidiendo ya. Solo hacer una breve avance del siguiente xapi.**

**XAPI 8: RECHAZO**

(Solo diré que aparecerá Andrómeda, y que Bella no estará muy contenta con las amistades que se esta exando)

**Muxas graxias a todos los k leen la historia, que poco a poco va avanzando. ¡¡¡Seguid dejando reviews, plis!!!**

**Bss, Joanne Distte**

**Disclaimer: ¿Otra vez tengo que decirlo? UU Pero si ya todos os sabéis de memoria que na de esto es mío... weno, na de na... tp pa tanto. Es mío Gavriel, Zahn , Rob... y esa gentuza que nadie conoce. Lo weno de verdad es de JK!!**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

**Yoru Black** – Hola wapisima!! Muxas graxias… no creo que sea pa tanto, pero weno . Solo me limito a poner a Bella tal como la veo... aunque de verdad como me la imagino es mas mayor (plan veintitantos). Ahí puede ser muxo mas mala.... toy deseando que llegue a Hogwarts!

**Ithae** – Si, tienes razón. Es uno de mis muxos problemas... no hacer que parezcan que tienen treinta años. Como ves, no lo consigo del todo. Aunque si se comportaran como niños... donde estaría la gracia? Todos estamos acostumbrados al Sirius-inocenton pero yo creo que de verdad Sirius era como yo lo pinto en mi fic. Ha tenido una infancia dura, y no va a ser el tipo mujeriego que pintamos todos (aunque hay que admitir que es mu divertido!)

**Livia Riddle x3** (me dejaste 3 reviews XD) - Uy, mi fiel seguidora... Siempre ahí con sus reviews! Muxas graxias!! Bella Black Novak... tal vez, solo yo se lo que pasara (muahahaha). Me gusta que hayas cogido como es la relación Sirius-Bella... hay muxo sentimiento de por medio, y no tos wenos, por cierto. Espero q te guste este xapi!! (voy a instaurar la palabra xapi, jejje... XD)****

**Mina Lovette** – Has acortado el nombre, no?? Eso me ahorra palabras, mejor XD Te gusto como acabo el curso?? (Oo Si te digo la verdad ya no me acuerdo... se impone urgentemente releerlo). Humillar a Zahn??? Bah! Solo un pokito... pero ya sabes que Bella es mala... aunk con el nuevo mini-fic Debilidad que planeo, tal vez sea ella kien... weno, no digo mas! Tu ya conoces la historia!

**Angie Crowe** – Me alegro de oírte decir que te pasaras por aki a menudo! Espero que disfrutes con este xapi tu tb!! Improvise bastante, pero... weno, juzga tu misma. El final creo que es lo k mas me gusta... muy sugerente, como diria Bellatrix.

A **Kristen Black** – te odio... no mas dejao review!! Malvada! ¬¬ Weno, solo te perdono si me traduces otro xapi de PdP Aceptas el trato?


	9. Cap 8 Rechazo

**N/A: Esta vez si he tardado mucho, lo admito, pero es que creo que les debía bastante a las personas que leen Haciendo Justicia, que llevaba sin actualizar mucho, mucho tiempo. De todas formas, aquí estoy de nuevo, con este nuevo xapi que espero que os guste (siempre digo lo mismo ¬¬ xo es lógico, ¿no?) Ya me contareis cuando me dejéis un review... porque vais a dejármelo, ¿verdad? Ya sabéis que sois mis lectores favoritos.**

**CAPITULO 8: RECHAZO **

Bella pasó la página del grueso tomo que descansaba abierto sobre la mesa y sus ojos volaron sobre el texto de letra minúscula que se extendía ante ella.

La redacción que debía hacer sobre Transformaciones estaba casi terminada, pero fiel a la promesa que se había hecho el año anterior de destacar en la asignatura, llevaba dos horas intentando profundizar más en el tema.

Zahn la contemplaba de vez en cuando, divertido ante esa búsqueda infructuosa de Bellatrix, ya que la muchacha no lograba encontrar nada que le sirviera.

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, y se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. Luego volvió a abrirlo, y buscó en el índice. Sus manos pasaron rápidas las hojas amarillentas hasta llegar a la página que deseaba.

Prácticamente al momento volvió a cerrarlo, bastante decepcionada y cansada.

-¿No te cansas? – preguntó Zahn, dando unos últimos retoques a su redacción.

Bella se llevó la mano a uno de sus ojos, y se lo frotó. Llevaba tanto tiempo leyendo que veía palabras aunque no tuviese un libro delante.

-Algo tiene que haber por aquí... en algún sitio tiene que haber algo que me sirva – susurró, ahogando un bostezo.

Lo único que quería era irse a la cama, pero tenía que terminar los deberes. Todavía le quedaba por buscar unas cosas de Defensa.

Se levantó e hizo levitar varios libros hasta sus estanterías. La bibliotecaria, madame Guthrie, no estaba mirándolos en ese preciso momento, así que Bella aprovechó para hacer magia sobre ellos, "olvidándose" de la prohibición de no hacerlo. Lo que menos le apetecía ahora era ir cargada con libros enormes e ir dejándolos uno a uno en sus respectivos huecos. Solo de pensarlo se cansaba.

Zahn la siguió con la vista, y vio como desaparecía tras unas estanterías. Una lucecita se encendió en un cerebro, y se dio cuenta de que dónde buscaba libros su amiga. Esas no eran ni las estanterías de Transformaciones ni las de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Qué buscaba Bellatrix en la sección de Artes Oscuras?

Decidió seguirla, muerto de curiosidad. Dejó todo tal como estaba en la mesa, puesto que nadie iba a tocar nada de allí y, de todas formas, regresarían para terminar lo que habían dejado inacabado.

Llegó hasta la sección de Artes Oscuras y contempló a Bellatrix, que subida en una escalera, iba leyendo atentamente los títulos bordados, normalmente de dorado.

Su dedo índice pasaba las hojas de algún libro que de vez en cuando sacaba para echarle un vistazo, pero que, al parecer, no acababa de complacerle ya que lo volvía a dejar casi instantáneamente.

-¿Qué buscas?

Zahn se acercó a su lado, y levantó la vista para mirar a Bella, que se encontraba varios palmos por encima de él.

La muchacha no respondió en un principio. Inclinó algo la cabeza hacia un lado, y su pelo negro acarició graciosamente su mejilla. Sin inmutarse, siguió estudiando con mucho interés los libros que tenía ante ella.

-Me aburría – contestó al final con una leve sonrisa – Pensé que tal vez por aquí había algo interesante, para variar un poco.

-En la sala de Gavriel hay muchos más libros – susurró Zahn, echando un vistazo rápido a las estanterías que le rodeaban, todas dedicadas a esta materia.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a ir allí ahora, y quiero leer algo de Artes Oscuras ahora.

-Un capricho, vamos – consideró Zahn, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Llámalo así si te apetece. ¿Conoces alguno de estos? – preguntó Bella, cambiando de tema. Señalaba a unos libros colocados por encima de su cabeza.

-Mi vista de lince alcanza a verlo todo – comentó con sarcasmo Zahn, entrecerrando sus ojos grises - ¿Tú que crees? Dime los títulos. A lo mejor alguno si me suena.

-_Las Artes Oscuras al detalle_, de Marcia Lindghist; _Magos Oscuros en la Historia_...

-Ese si le conozco. Habla sobre-

-¿Los magos oscuros en la Historia?

Zahn esbozó una tenue sonrisa, y dijo a Bella que siguiera leyendo los títulos.

-Veamos... – susurró la muchacha para sí, buscando el último título que había leído – _Magia negra arcaica_. El autor sale algo borroso, pero es algo así como Kenard Vanden-Berge.

-No le había oído en mi vida.

-¿_Maldiciones llevadas al mundo real_? Ese no suena mal, ¿no?

Bella sacó un tomo ajado y algo estropeado, bastante fino. Abrió la primera página y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Está escrito a mano! – dijo, ahogando una exclamación. Pasó cuidadosamente las primeras hojas, mirando los grabados bien conservados.

-Como sigas leyendo en la escalera, te vas a caer – advirtió Zahn, que sujetaba la escalera – Además quiero ver ese libro; creo que le he leído.

-¿Ah, si? – preguntó Bellatrix, bajando la escalera con el libro en una mano.

Cuando llegó al suelo, entregó el libro a Zahn, y éste lo abrió como si se tratase de un tesoro, aunque precisamente su mirada no era de veneración.

-¿Es el que leíste? – preguntó Bella, con curiosidad, mirando por encima del hombre de Zahn las macabras imágenes que aparecían en el libro. Éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Vanden-Berge escribió este libro hace más de mil años, y solo se guardan doce copias. El original se perdió. No sabía que hubiera aquí uno de estos.

-Eso es...

Bellatrix miraba con los ojos como platos el grabado dibujado en el pergamino. Era un hombre, arrodillado en el suelo. De su boca salían lo que parecían ser borbotones de sangre, y a su derecha, en un grabado aparte y mucho más detallado, se veía la lengua del hombre, llena de diminutos cortes.

-La maldición _Intus Labrum_ – susurró Zahn, en un tono de voz grave – Destinada a hacer hablar a los prisioneros. Nunca me gustó este libro – añadió, cerrándolo.

Pero a Bella se le había quedado grabada la imagen en la mente. ¿Destinada a hacer hablar?

-¿Como una especie de tortura?

Zahn no quiso contestar su pregunta.

-Es por los magos como esos por lo que las Artes Oscuras están tan mal consideradas. Las usan para lograr sus propósitos, sin importarles nada ni nadie - dio la espalda a Bella, con toda intención de seguir trabajando en su mesa de siempre – Llévate el de Magos Oscuros, te gustará.

Algo intimidada por las palabras de Zahn, Bellatrix ni siquiera pensó en coger el pequeño libro de nuevo. Su amigo lo había dejado en sus manos, y ella lo volvió a dejar en su lugar. A cambio, cogió el libro que Zahn le había recomendado y fue a ver a Madame Guthrie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todavía no estaba segura de qué hacía ahí, pero así era.

Primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Münzenicht contra Straglenheiz. Y ella seguía sin saber qué pintaba en las gradas.

El ambiente era francamente entusiasta, con banderas ondeando, pancartas... El Quidditch siempre había tenido mucha tradición en Durmstrang, donde era considerado el deporte de los magos por excelencia, y requisito imprescindible que los alumnos supiesen jugar. De Durmstrang había salido algunos de los mejores jugadores de la historia.

Pero Bella se obligó a dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Estaba allí, y eso era lo importante. Observó a Zahn, que contemplaba absorto el campo y a los jugadores que lo sobrevolaban. Tan serio y maduro como siempre, destacaba entre los alumnos enfebrecidos.

Bellatrix sonrió de medio lado e imitó a su amigo. Conocía los nombres de los jugadores de su casa, de verlos muchos días en la Sala Común. En cuanto a los de Straglenheiz... no le interesaban mucho, la verdad.

Sangre prácticamente impura. Con eso la bastaba.

­-¡Y salen los jugadores del equipo de Münzenicht, actuales campeones de la Copa de Quidditch!

Bellatrix no había pensado mucho en ello. El año pasado habían ganado la Copa con una buena diferencia de puntos, que les había servido para llevarse la Copa de las Casas. La muchacha no encontraba nada raro en todo esto... Así debía ser. Cualquier otra cosa sería vergonzosa y denigrante. Ni siquiera merecía la pena barajar esa posibilidad.

-¡El capitán y buscador, Jake Allerton! Le siguen Raknyson, Wyatt y Schultz, cazadores; Lestrange y Mehler como golpeadores y la guardiana Naehn, que hizo unas paradas dignas de mención el año pasado. Y damos paso a los jugadores de Straglenheiz con... ¡Linnet y Crawford como golpeadores! Les siguen Schwalm, de guardián y Veselic, buscador. Y para terminar ¡Dukow como capitana y cazadora!, junto a Devreux y a la joven promesa Kershner en el puesto de Sayre, que terminó el año pasado.

_N/A: Os pongo nombre y cursos para que os enteréis, porque son miles de nombres._

_Straglenheiz: Tami Linnet (golpeadora, 7º); Randy Crawford (golpeador, 3º); Erica Dukow (cazadora, capitana, 6º); Renée Devreux (cazadora, 5º); Donna Veselic (buscadora, 6º); Nora Kershner (cazadora, 4º); Nathan Schwalm (guardián, 5º)._

_Münzenicht: Jake Allerton (buscador, capitán, 6º); Rabastan Lestrange (golpeador, 5º, hermano menor Rodolphus Lestrange); Vuk Mehler (golpeador, 7º); Nadja Raknyson (cazadora, 3º); Rob Schultz (cazador, 2º, compañero curso Bella); Ethan Wyatt (cazador, 7º); Elune Naehn (guardiana, 5º)_

_Espero que esto os lo deje un poco claro, por lo menos ahora sabéis de que sexo son _

-¡¡Y da comienzo el partido!! La coge Raknyson, que sale disparada hacia la portería contraria; ¡increíble! Devreux se le ha cruzado y su compañera Kershner tiene ahora la quaffle, y sí, ¡marcan!

Bellatrix vio distraída a Rob coger la quaffle y meter punto. Estaba bastante sorprendida... nunca se había ido a un partido en Durmstrang hasta ese momento y no sabía que él estaba en el equipo. Miró de reojo a Zahn y observó que tenía la misma expresión que siempre. Él sí debía saberlo.

Dándose cuenta de que había dejado volar su imaginación de nuevo, se concentró en el partido. Al fin y al cabo, estaba allí para verlo.

-¡¡¡Kershner mete el 40-10 para Straglenheiz!!! ¡Que partido está haciendo esta chica! Y aquí viene de nuevo, está vez apoyada por su capitana Dukow, ¡y vuelve a marcar!

El partido fue de mal en peor. No es que Münzenicht estuviera jugando mal, pero... bueno, había que admitir que la muchacha Kershner era rapidísima. Quaffle que caía en manos de un cazador de Münzenicht, quaffle que ella robaba. Era simple: no les dejaba tener la quaffle y, por tanto, no podían jugar.

Encima la snitch no había aparecido todavía ni una sola vez; parecía esconderse de los buscadores. Allerton, su capitán y buscador, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y eso no era bueno para el equipo.

Era como si en las gradas de Münzenicht no hubiera alumnos. Todos callados, con los ojos fijos en el terreno de juego. Desesperados.

Cuando iban 130-50, sin que nadie se enterase, Bellatrix volvió al castillo.

Mantenía la cabeza baja.

No podía mirar al frente.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? Que los verdaderos Sangre Limpia hubieran perdido contra esos... esos...

¡Ni siquiera había una palabra para designarlos! Sangre Limpia y, sin embargo, tan lejos de ellos.

En ningún momento se había planteado que pudiera pasar esto. Al fin y al cabo, el año pasado Münzenicht había ganado ambas: la Copa de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas.

Pero ya no se trataba de ganar o perder una estúpida copa, sino de ganar para no perder el honor.

Pero no era solo eso... no solo el honor perdido contribuía a ponerla en ese estado de irascibilidad.

Lo peor es que la muchacha Kershner, esa que había hecho tan buen partido... La había reconocido. Que fuera la mejor amiga de su hermana Andrómeda le resultaba insoportable.

-Te has marchado – susurró Zahn, sentándose en frente de ella.

Acababa de entrar en la Sala Común, seguramente suponiéndose que Bellatrix se encontraría allí.

No había nadie más, solo ellos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar del fuego.

-Ha sido vergonzoso.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos, y se recostó en el orejero, sumiendo su rostro en sombras. Zahn sólo alcanzaba a adivinar su perfil.

-A veces se pierde.

-No contra ellos – soltó, y el muchacho contempló la furia de los ojos de Bella en la oscuridad.

-Te lo estás tomando como un asunto personal – valoró Zahn, después de un breve silencio.

-Es un asunto personal.

-Tienes que aprender a perder.

-Y tú a valorar la verdadera importancia que tiene nuestra Sangre.

Zahn se quedó unos minutos en silencio, con la mirada perdida en las llamas, que danzaban en sus ojos grises.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste, y luego contempló a su amiga.

-Eso ya me lo han dicho – susurró – Tal vez tengas razón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche de Halloween se acercaba, pero en ese momento Bellatrix tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza... y estas se centraban en la clase de Encantamiento y en su profesora predilecta.

La profesora Nigheit estaba en ese momento buscando entre sus carpetas los exámenes que les había hecho hacía unos días. "Un examen importantísimo" como ella misma explicó.

No era precisamente preocupación por su nota, sino que se preguntaba cómo podría esta vez sacar-de-quicio-a-su-profesora-sin-resultar-castigada.

Bellatrix sonrió cuando su profesora la lanzó una mirada furiosa. La mujer, bamboleando sus perfectos rizos al andar, se aclaró al garganta.

-Aquí tengo las notas del examen que os hice la semana pasada. Hay algunas que no son muy buenas – comentó con disgusto, pasando los primeros exámenes – Otras sí lo son.

Bellatrix captó la mirada furiosa que la profesora le dirigió, y sonrió de nuevo con satisfacción. Nunca lo admitiría delante de sus alumnos, pero ella sabía que era la alumna más brillante que esa idiota que tenían como profesora había tenido jamás.

-Puede ir quitando esa sonrisa de sus labios, señorita Black – le susurró la profesora de modo que solo ella pudiese escucharla. Se había inclinado para darle el examen, que como no, lucía la nota máxima en la parte superior – Esto no va a durarle mucho más.

-Calculo que hasta que me gradué – replicó Bella, esbozando una sonrisa que intentaba ser encantadora.

-Si yo puedo evitarlo no – contestó la profesora, con otra sonrisa igual de "encantadora".

Sus zapatos de tacón resonaron por la sala cuando caminó hasta la mesa de un alumnos, de volverse a echar un último vistazo a su alumna.

Bella, indiferente al examen, que dejó encima de la mesa, se giró para hablar un rato con Zahn.

-Te va a meter en problemas.

-Esa estúpida todo lo que puede hacer es ponerme un diez – comentó Bella, echando un ojo al examen de Zahn – Por lo menos tu nota si cambia. Has mejorado.

-Unas vacaciones intensas – dijo, recordando lo agotado que terminaba siempre al acabar las sesiones de estudio con Gavriel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Halloween. ¿No te hace ilusión, Zahn? – preguntó Bella, sarcástica.

-No más que otras noches.

-Según dicen es un día muy importante para la brujería, ¿sabes?

-Entonces está claro que soy un tipo extraño – replicó, saliendo de la clase de Artes Oscuras que Gavriel les daba – No veo nada de extraordinario en Halloween, quitando los estúpidos que vacían calabazas y piden dulces por la calle.

-¿Nunca has pedido caramelos?

-No, ¿por? ¡No me digas que tú sí!

Bella sonrió, recordando otro tiempos.

-Sólo una vez... cuando era pequeña. Me escapé con mi primo para pedir dulces.

-Una escapada muy romántica.

La muchacha entornó los ojos, incrédula.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¿No te he dicho ya que es mi primo?

-¿Y qué? No sería la primera vez que unos primos se casan para continuar el linaje de la Sangre.

-Tienes razón – murmuró Bella – pero nosotros no somos de esos. Además...

-¿Si?

-Mmm... bueno, nada. ¿Bajamos ya a cenar?

Zahn se levantó y siguió a Bellatrix, todavía curioso. No insistió en los asuntos referentes a su primo, aunque sabía que había ocurrido algo. Un paso habían dado, eso si, pues era la primera vez que su amiga le hablaba tan directamente de su primo. Le hubiera gustado saber su nombre.

Bellatrix caminaba ajena al mundo exterior. Quería salir fuera y quedarse allí, sintiendo el viento frío mordiéndole la piel.

¿Qué le había pasado a Sirius?

Nada. Simplemente que había cambiado.

Y no le gustaba recordarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix llevó su mano al broche plateado que servía de cierre de su capa y se aseguró que estuviese bien colocado.

-¿No prefieres quedarte dentro? – preguntó una vez más Zahn.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco, y luego se concentró en su manos. Se puse los guantes, que se ciñeron a su piel. Cuero negro, y el interior forrado por pelo de zorro ártico. Una auténtica obra de arte, según algunos, sobre todo porque en el dorso de la mano podía verse grabada la inicial de la familia, y una ostentosa y minúscula inscripción que decía "_Toujours pur_"

-Pasamos todas las noches junto al fuego, Zahn – dijo ésta, algo indiferente – Y además, hoy es el único día que podemos volver tarde a la cama. ¿O acaso tienes sueño ya?

Zahn negó con la cabeza. Había captado a la perfección el tono mordaz en la pregunta de su amiga.

-Hace frío, solo eso.

-Venga, vamos; será sólo un rato. Además el Halloween pasado no salimos. Nunca has visto los terrenos a medianoche, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Acaso tú sí?

-Voy a solucionar eso ahora – contestó Bella, esbozando una sonrisa.

Un viento frío les recibió al cruzar la enorme puerta de metal. Ante ellos descendían, entre niebla, las escaleras que debían bajar para llegar a los terrenos.

Zahn se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y contempló el humo provocado por el frío que salía de su boca. Caminó detrás de Bella, mientras ésta empezaba a hablarle sobre algo en lo que no se concentró mucho.

Llegaron abajo al cabo de unos minutos.

Bellatrix contempló el hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante ella. Todo parecía congelado: el lago al fondo, la hierba cubierta de nieve... los árboles.

-¿Contenta? – preguntó Zahn, poniéndose las manos con los guantes en la cara, para intentar calentarla un poco.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Caminaron en silencio, y con la vista perdida, Bellatrix recordaba aquella noche de Halloween. Habían bajado a cenar después de su conversación sobre Sirius y esa escapada en la niñez. Zahn había intentado varias veces dirigir de nuevo la conversación para que ella hablara sobre su familia, en especial de su primo. Su amigo era inteligente; estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de algo.

Bellatrix sólo esperaba que esa curiosidad por él no le durara mucho.

Miró el cielo –que era en realidad roca, se dijo, sin olvidar que estaban en una gruta-, que se veía completamente negro. Había dejado de nevar hacia poco.

En ese Halloween de su infancia... en esa ocasión no había nevado. Había llovido.

_Flashback_

Estaban empapados.

Sirius la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella. Tenían que llegar pronto a casa o les pillarían.

La mano de niña de Bella se cerró con fuerza en torno al asa de la bolsa llena de dulces que habían recogido. No quería que se cayeran.

Llegaron jadeando hasta su casa y se detuvieron poco antes de llegar al portal.

-Has dejado la ventana abierta, ¿no?

-Claro – respondió Sirius en voz baja, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Caminaron, todavía de la mano, hasta una de las ventanas del primer piso. El viento se colaba en el interior por una rendija tan delgada que el dedo de un adulto no hubiera podido abrirla.

Pero ese no era el caso de Sirius.

Metió uno de sus pequeños dedos por la rendija y consiguió abrir la ventana. Escaló y se metió en el interior, procurando no hacer ruido.

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su ropa y caían al suelo. Tendrían que intentar no mojar mucho la casa.

Una vez dentro tendió su mano a Bellatrix para que esta entrara también en la habitación. Se trataba de un trastero que no se usaba nunca, lleno de muebles viejos y polvo por todas partes.

La luna pareció entre dos nubes oscuras en ese instante, e iluminaron el rostro de los dos niños, muertos de frío, pero febriles de rebeldía.

También aparecieron dos ojos más, grandes y redondos como pelotas de tenis.

-Los niños deberían estar en la cama – farfulló una voz.

Bellatrix se pegó a Sirius, y éste se volvió para enfrentarse con su entrometido elfo doméstico.

-¡Kreacher!

-El ama dijo que no debían salir. Les prohibió salir esta noche.

-No hables tan alto, Kreacher, te van a oír – susurró Sirius, haciendo gestos con las manos para que el elfo bajara la voz.

-Los niños han desobedecido. Kreacher tiene que contárselo a su ama.

-¡No!

Sirius detuvo a Bella, que había dado un paso hacia Kreacher. Su voz sonó extrañamente fría, llena de odio.

-No vas a convencerle, Bella. Sólo le hace caso a ella.

Irónicamente, esa experiencia le serviría para aprender muchas cosas. La primera fue que Kreacher solo servía fielmente a su tía. La segunda no fue tan agradable, pues conoció al padre de Sirius, y descubrió que éste no se andaba con tonterías cuando se trataba de obediencia.

Pensándolo fríamente, había llegado a la conclusión de que a veces es mejor permanecer en la ignorancia.

Kreacher, como había dicho, despertó a su tía, que les recibió con sendas bofetadas. Estaba furiosa, y gritaba como una loca por toda la casa.

La puerta del despacho de su tío se abrió. La casa se sumió en un silencio profundo, y los estridentes gritos de su tía murieron en su garganta al estar en presencia de su marido.

Esta era la primera vez que Bellatrix estaba ante Altair Black.

Le intimidó tanto la altura de ese hombre que retrocedió, y se puso detrás de Sirius. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de su primo, buscando apoyo.

El aura de su tío era magnética. Alto y delgado, con una espalda ancha. Vestido con una exquisita túnica negra paseaba la mirada por los tres miembros de su familia.

Les miraba fríamente con esos ojos azul cobalto... Los mismos ojos que Sirius había heredado.

-Estaba trabajando – dijo Altair.

Su tono de voz les hizo sentir como si hubiesen interrumpido la misión que salvaría próximamente al mundo.

-Lo siento – susurró la tía de Bella, bajando los ojos – Les prohibí...

-¿Te han desobedecido? – preguntó el hombre, mirando a su hijo y sobrina sin añadir nada más.

Sólo les miraba. Y sus ojos estaban vacíos de todo sentimiento.

Bellatrix no podía moverse. Su mano se había quedado como congelada dentro de la de Sirius, que simplemente se ocupaba de mantener fijos los ojos en su padre.

-Castígalos – soltó Altair, volviéndose para entrar de nuevo en su despacho – Ya sabes cómo.

El portazo resonó por toda la casa.

-Venid – ordenó la mujer, ahora recuperada de esa aparente sumisión a la que se había sometido en presencia de su marido.

Bellatrix y Sirius la siguieron, intercambiando una fugaz mirada. Ahora la mano de Sirius si apretaba la de la muchacha.

Pronto descubrieron que a veces un castigo sencillo puede llegar a ser el más efectivo de todos.

Pasar quince días en una total oscuridad puede llegar a volver loco a una persona.

Y ellos eran sólo niños.

_Fin del Flashback_

Pesadillas.

A veces seguía soñando con esos quince días encerrada en el desván, sin luz.

Junto a Sirius.

Más de una vez había pensado que eso era lo único que había evitado que se hundiera en la histeria.

-¡Bella! – exclamó Zahn, moviendo una mano por delante de los ojos de su amiga – Me haces bajar y ni siquiera me escuchas.

-Hum, lo siento... estaba distraída.

-¿En qué pensabas?

La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio, clavando sus ojos oscuros en el lago que se extendía congelado delante de ellos.

-¿Me quieres hacer caso, Bella?

-En nada. No pensaba nada en especial – susurró.

Zahn se la quedó mirando. ¿Se podía saber qué la ocurría? Estaba como ausente.

-¿Quieres seguir aquí fuera?

Bella asintió imperceptiblemente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Seguía dándole vueltas a esa noche de su infancia... y también a Sirius. Recordaba imágenes de ella buscando apoyo en él, hablando con él, riendo junto a él.

Y las mismas palabras se las repetía mentalmente una y otra vez: simplemente, él había cambiado... había cambiado. Pero ¿por qué tenía que haberlo hecho? Esas estúpidas ideas que tenía ahora, que ella no compartía, que ella odiaba.

Zahn la sorprendió, cogiéndola de un brazo.

-Vamos a sentarnos – dijo, sin darle opción a protestar. No tuvieron que caminar mucho hasta el árbol donde siempre se sentaban.

Estaba allí, oscuro, sin hojas... helado.

Pero Bella se fijaba más en la mano que Zahn le cogía para llevarla hasta allí.

Igual que esa noche, cuando había corrido hasta casa con Sirius.

Zahn escaló el árbol y se sentó en la primera rama gruesa, recostándose en la tronco. Bella, despertando de su creciente estupor, apoyó la mano en uno de los salientes del árbol.

¿Por qué de repente todo se había vuelto negro?

¿De dónde venía esa risa?

Se encontró en un remolino de oscuridad, que giraba con rapidez a su alrededor, dejándola contemplar ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaba viendo?

Fogonazos de luz verde, explosiones... un extraño símbolo que se repetía una y otra vez, flotando en el aire.

Pisadas de gente corriendo, gritos de terror y esa risa, maniaca, loca, resonando en sus oídos, en su cabeza.

El tacto de la sangre, masacres, cuerpos sin vida...

Un velo, ondeando delante de sus ojos.

Y Sirius, que se alejaba de ella, desapareciendo en el remolino de oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Un fogonazo de luz blanca.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos instintivamente y se protegió la cara con los brazos.

Todo pareció detenerse unos segundos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio la nieve que cubría los terrenos de Durmstrang.

Cayó sobre la nieve, y lo único que pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue a Zahn saltando del árbol para llegar junto a ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un tremendo dolor de cabeza la invadió cuando recobró la conciencia. Era un martilleo constante, como si alguien estuviese dándole golpes.

Y, sin embargo, reparó primero en la mano que tocaba su mejilla.

Emitió un gemido, aunque no supo si por dolor o por desorientación al abrir los ojos. Algo desenfocadamente pudo ver a Zahn inclinado sobre ella.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza y haciendo una mueca, se incorporó un poco. Sintió el frío tacto de la nieve cuando apoyó la mano en ésta, y por lo menos eso le hizo saber que lo que la hubiese pasado no había sido lo suficientemente grave como para llevarla a la enfermería.

Zahn respiró de alivio, y la ayudo a levantarse. Insistió que Bella se apoyase en el árbol para recuperarse pero ella negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, sin dar ninguna explicación.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado? – logró balbucear la muchacha, parpadeando despacio repetidas veces, en un vano intento de que el dolor de cabeza se esfumase.

-¡Has estado inconsciente! Fuiste a subir y de repente te caíste de espaldas. ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó con urgencia Zahn, mirando con verdadera preocupación a su amiga.

-No recuerdo nada – murmuró Bellatrix, tras unos segundos pensando.

Pero eso no era del todo verdad. Para ser más exactos, estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Recordaba perfectamente esas escenas y voces en su cabeza, pero no lograba situarlos. ¡No sabía que había pasado!

-¿Estás bien seguro? ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No, no... sólo ha sido un mareo. Al final ibas a tener razón y no teníamos que haber salido – comentó, con una sonrisa desfallecida.

-Vamos a la Sala Común, ¿de acuerdo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para cuando entraron en el castillo Bellatrix estaba ya mucho más recobrada. El dolor de cabeza seguía persistiendo, pero había optado por ignorarlo cuanto le fuera posible. No le apetecía ir a la enfermería por una estupidez.

Aunque la visión –si se podía llamar así- era otra historia.

Tendría que analizarla con detenimiento, y aunque por ella hubiera dejado ese momento para otra ocasión, su mente volvía una y otra vez a esos fogonazos de luz, a esos gritos, y a esos campos sembrados de cadáveres que había visto.

¿Sería una profecía?

Era poco probable, sinceramente. No había nada claro en ella, ni unas palabras reveladoras que solucionaran el misterio. Sólo un remolino de luces y sombras e imágenes unidas sin sentido... aunque imágenes inquietantes al fin y al cabo.

Estaba ese velo también, aunque no sabía que podía significar. Un detalle sin importancia si lo comparabas con los centenares de muertos que había contemplado.

Tenía que ser sincera. Eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

¿Qué hacía Sirius en medio de toda esa destrucción?

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Bella? No has dicho nada en todo el camino de vuelta.

Sorprendida, Bellatrix despertó bruscamente de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que hacía unos segundos ya había llegado a la entrada de la Sala Común. Zahn acababa de decir la contraseña y pasaba el hueco que se había abierto en la pared.

La muchacha miró alrededor, como esperando encontrarse algo inusual. Rió para sus adentros. ¿Tal vez unos cuantos de esos muertos que había visto?

Estaba claro que tenía que dejar esa imaginación de lado e irse a la cama. Este Halloween no había sido el mejor de su vida, verdaderamente.

Y ahí, delante suyo, como si de una aparición se tratase, contempló a su hermana Andrómeda.

La muchacha, un par de años mayor que ella, estaba tumbado en uno de los sofás, con un libro abierto sobre el regazo.

Leía concentrada, permaneciendo indiferente a la entrada tan tardía de su hermana en la Sala Común.

Todavía llevaba puesta la túnica rojo sangre, que contrastaba como si de algo diabólico se tratase con su cabello negro y rizado, que caía natural y salvaje por su espalda.

Era hermosa, cualquiera podía haberse dado cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, Bellatrix la veía ahora como su principal enemiga.

Ella había sido la principal causante del cambio de Sirius. Ella había sido quien le había metido esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza.

Ella era ahora su prima favorita.

Y eso no podía soportarlo.

Las tensiones acumuladas de las últimas semanas cayeron de golpe sobre ella, llegando al límite de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Se zafó de las manos de Zahn que seguían en sus hombres y avanzó hasta el sillón donde se encontraba Andrómeda.

-Eres una vergüenza – soltó Bella, con acidez.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? – replicó Andrómeda con voz aburrida, sin despegar los ojos del libro. Pasó la página y siguió leyendo, indiferente a la presencia de su hermana.

Bellatrix apretó los labios, intentando no perder el control.

Tarde.

Agarró el libro de Andrómeda y lo lanzó hasta la otra punta de la Sala, provocando que esta por fin levantara la cabeza.

-¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!

-¿Qué coño quieres? ¡¿No puedes dejarme en paz?!

Andrómeda se había levantado y miraba ahora seria a Bellatrix de brazos cruzados.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que no sabía qué decir a su hermana, aunque sí sabía que buscaba: desahogarse.

-¿Aún sigues enfadada por el partido? – preguntó mordazmente Andrómeda, cansada ya de su hermana y sus arrebatos. Estaba prácticamente segura de que a Bella no le ocurría nada de eso, pero ya que había interrumpido tan bruscamente su lectura, le apetecía pincharla un poco, y el partido había sido hacia tan poco... algunos alumnos seguían revolucionados incluso.

Los labios de Bellatrix se contrajeron un poco, en una leve mueca. Se había olvidado ya de eso... ¡Sólo le faltaba recordar eso! ¡Sólo le faltaba recordar a la chica Kershner!

-Te vi marcharte de las gradas – aventuró Andrómeda de nuevo, animada por la expresión de su hermana – Es caer demasiado bajo, ¿verdad? Perder contra Straglenheiz...

-Deberías dejar de lado este tono irónico, Andrómeda. En principio tú eres tan Sangre Limpia como yo. Claro que eso no significa que puedas echar a perder tu linaje.

-Si te refieres a Nora... – susurró Andrómeda, ahora a la defensiva.

-¿Los Sangre Sucia tienen ahora nombre?

-¡No es una Sangre Sucia!

-No anda muy lejos.

-¡No veo que pueden tener de malo! Es tan bruja como tú con tu estúpida sangre. Y aunque no lo fuera...

xxxx

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó una voz femenina, acercándose a Zahn – Se oyen los gritos desde la habitación.

El muchacho sintió los ojos inquisitivos de Kathryn clavarse en él, sin embargo, no apartó la vista.

-Se están peleando – contestó, señalando a Bella y a su hermana. Se había mantenido apartado, considerando que no debía inmiscuirse.

Escucharon unos segundos, y Kathryn volvió a preguntar.

-¿De quien hablaban?

-De la cazadora de Straglenheiz... Nora Kershner creo.

Kathryn asintió, pero no añadió nada más.

xxxx

-¿Aunque no lo fuera, ¿qué? ¿Seguirías yendo con ella si fuese una inútil Muggle?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¡No son tan diferentes!!

-¿Qué no son tan diferentes dices? – soltó Bella, como si estuviese diciendo algo realmente desagradable.

-Sirius opina igual que yo.

-¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! – soltó Bella exasperada. Estaba cansada de hablar de él, estaba cansada de pensar en él. ¿Por qué se sentía como si la sombra de su primo se hubiera pegado a ella? - ¡¡Fuiste tú quien le metió esas ideas!! ¡Sirius antes no era así!

-Algunas personas maduran, aunque no sea tu caso. Él solo sentó la cabeza. No hace falta ser tan inteligente para sacar que en este mundo no están sólo los Sangre Limpia, Bellatrix.

-No merecéis llevar el apellido Black. Ninguno de los dos – escupió Bella, fríamente.

xxxx

Zahn miró de reojo a Kathryn, que no apartaba sus ojos violetas de las dos hermanas.

-Creo que por una vez tiene razón – susurró, volviéndose hacia la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones – Pero sácala de aquí, ¿quieres?

El muchacho asintió y contempló distraído como la compañera de habitación de Bella se iba.

Aprovechando que Andrómeda había ido a recoger a la otra punta de la sala el libro que su hermana había tirado, Zahn se acercó a Bellatrix.

-Creo que necesitas descansar – susurró, poniendo de nuevo sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha y llevándosela de allí.

**N/A: TACHAAAN Por fin, por fin, por fin! (Ahg... en la tv están poniendo la canción de Doraemon... Nunca me ha gustado) Weno, yo a lo que iba. ¡FIN DEL XAPI!**

**Pues na, el sábado 16 es mi cumple, y para celebrarlo, os invito (no os puedo invitar a una copita UU lo siento) a leer este xapi!! XD Lo he exo con muuuuuxxooo cariño para todos vosotros (aunk sé que ha kedado algo cortito, pero lo siento, no daba para más. 11 hojas!)**

**Muxisimas graxias por vuestro apoyo, vuestros reviews... por vuestros mails! (de vez en cuando recibo alguno y contacto con alguno de vosotros ) y to ese rollo que me gusta poner.**

**K os puedo contar? Ah, si, publicidad XD A los amantes de Bella, id a leeros "En el ultimo momento... dudas", y "Debilidad". Son dos historias sobre ella (aunque en la primera sale Peter, pero da rienda suelta a su perversidad... desarrollo su faceta sádica), y la primera, de nuevo, tiene relación con este capítulo.**

**También me gustaría decir que a los que se han leído Confiesa y me pedían razones de por qué Bella estaba enfadada con Sirius en ese xapi (prácticamente todos), he decidido que está enfadada por la razón que expondré aquí en este fic muxo más adelante. Vamos, que voy a hacer que tenga una muy ligera relación.**

**Y creo que ya me despido. Estoy intentando ponerme Internet en casa, y de esa forma podré conectarme al msn, hablar con muxos de vosotros, y también leerme todas las historias que prometí que me leería y que no he podido.**

**Un besazo, y dejad critikas constructivas, plis**

**Joanne**

**Disclaimer: Casi se me olvida, pero ¡no! Aki está. Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío, y lo que sea cero de famoso eso sí me pertenece, véase mi prexioso Zahn, Kathryn, Gavriel, etc, etc, así como la trama, con todas esas ideas que tardo mil en pensar.**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

**Yoru Black **- Parece que te gusto el 7 La verdad es que es dificil escribir lo que la Sangre Limpia significa para Bella, pero weno... lo intenté XD Yo tb adoro a Zahn, jejje... Espero que este xapi te guste!

**Ithae **- Lo del traidor parece haber triunfado jejje... Esa idea era la unica que tenia clara cuando empecé con este xapi. La tenía pensada desde hacia muchisimo. Asik no sabes como Bella va a hacerse mala... bueno, algo de arrogancia ya se ve, esa importancia que le da a las Artes Oscuras y a la Sangre... pero si te das cuenta, adora las Artes Oscuras, pero no del mismo modo que Zahn y Gavriel. No crees que ella sigue pensando que en realidad se pueden usar con un proposito?? Weno, eso ya se vera D

**Angie Crowe **- Hum, te gusto, eh? El final y lo de la Sangre... bueno, os dire que el xiko "traidor" no va a tener un papel muy importante. En realidad solo servía para mostraros que pasa con quienes mienten, y lo importante que es la Sangre para Bella... y no tanto para Zahn. A ver si no te decepciona el xapi 8...

**Livia Riddle **- Curiosidad por Kathryn Bueno, en este capitulo sale... Ya queda menos para que se descubra qué ocurre entre Zahn y ella (sera sobre tercero), pero no te digo mas! Disfruta de este xapi!

Arg, toy mu enfadada con **Kristen y Mina**... no man dejao review UU malvadas... y Kristen ni sikiera se ha leido todavia este... A Mina la perdono un pokito pork me marko sus frase favoritas


	10. Cap 9 En Vela

**N/A: He intentado subir lo más rápido posible, xo no he tenido muxo éxito, lo sé U.U Es que estaba de exams, y además tenía que subir en Hac. Just. Xo no pasa na!! Xq aki toy pa escribir como loka. Muxas gracias por los reviews del xapi anterior. Me alegro de que os gustase. Y ahora os dejo leer ya Muxos bexitos!**

**Disclaimer: Soy pobre, estoy arruinada, y nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Si, el argumento es mío, varios personajillos de por ahí también, y Zahn!! Ese es soooooooooolloooooooooo mío. Así que nada de gorroneo, ¿eh? Os puedo prestar a Rob, que también tiene su parte sexy, no creáis (es mu' mono), o tal vez a Gavriel, que es muy misterioso.**

**CAPITULO 9: EN VELA**

Las plumas rasgaban con rapidez el papel mientras Gavriel hablaba. Esta última clase de Artes Oscuras había sido por el momento teórica, y los alumnos cogían apuntes como locos, atentos para no perderse ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca de su profesor.

-Podemos decir entonces que han sido muchas las órdenes, sectas podrían llamarse por su carácter ritual y cerrado, creadas para mantener las Artes Oscuras. Hay que tener en cuenta, sin embargo, que los objetivos no coincidieron en todas las ocasiones, e incluso hubo algunos que lucharon entre sí. Por ejemplo, una de las múltiples revueltas que hubo en 1248 en el mundo mágico fue propiciada por dos de estas órdenes.

Gavriel se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que sus alumnos terminaran de apuntar esto último. No estaba dictando, pero siempre tenía en cuenta que su objetivo no era fomentar los calambres de manos por matarlos a escribir.

-Como estaba diciendo-

-¿Y _Arcanus Artifex_?

Bellatrix observó a Zahn, que era el autor de la pregunta. Sin haber siquiera levantado la mano, el muchacho había lanzado la pregunta. Bella sonrió a medias, puesto que ahora sabía la verdadera relación que había tras estas preguntas aparentemente maleducadas.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Gavriel, que se mantenía serio mirando a su sobrino. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo, y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran a sus alumnos. Al parecer, ninguno sabía de que hablaba el mejor alumno de la clase. Sólo le habían oído decir algo en latín, idioma desconocido para todos. Detuvo de nuevo su mirada en Zahn y contempló a Bellatrix, que le miraba con evidente curiosidad.

En sus labios afloró un principio de sonrisa, que no llegó a ser más.

-Los artesanos ocultos – dijo Gavriel con determinación – Esa es la traducción literal.

_(Nda. Bueno, literal, lo que se dice literal, no sé... pero vamos, ya sabéis que mis amplísimos conocimientos de latín están restringidos a mi waxi-diccionario, así que no puedo hacer mucho más. Pido perdón a los que conocen el idioma )._

Varios alumnos miraron con curiosidad al profesor, que continuó hablando al poco rato.

-Sobre esta orden no se sabe mucho, me temo. Se cree que nació sobre la Baja Edad Media en Italia, aunque no hay una certeza absoluta de que esto sea cierto. No se conoce ni el nombre de su creador ni el objetivo de su fundación, e incluso su nombre original se ha perdido, pues se llama _Arcanus Artifex _sólo desde el Renacimiento.

Gavriel se detuvo un segundo, para recuperar el aliento. Luego miró una vez más a la clase y continuó:

-Como comprenderéis, el secreto que envuelve aún hoy en día a esta orden ha traído siempre la atención de muchos eruditos, pero ninguno llegó a descubrir nada. De hecho, fue el famoso mago Noel Joosen, muerto en 1689, quien hizo el mayor de los descubrimientos. Dedicó más de treinta años de su vida ha investigar a los _Artesanos Ocultos_, y horas después de decir a un amigo que había descubierto algo, fue encontrado muerto. Según las fuentes históricas, había habido lucha en su casa, pero parece ser que alcanzó a esconder de su asesino un trozo de pergamino en el que había escrito una única palabra: "Existen".

Uno de los alumnos dejó escapar el aire, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había instalado en la clase. Gavriel, consciente de tener toda la atención de su pequeño público, empezó a andar por el pasillo central.

-Es un asunto de gran polémica, como podéis suponer. Muchos rebaten la teoría de que ese pergamino se refiriera a los _Artesanos Ocultos_, pero la verdad es que, cierta o no, es la prueba física más importante con que se cuenta hoy en día. Lo demás sólo son rumores.

-¿Nos puede poner un ejemplo? – preguntó Vriesia, tan embelesada que parecía que Gavriel sólo los estaba entreteniendo con una historia de misterio.

-Se ha dicho mucho sobre el objetivo de la fundación, que por supuesto está relacionado con la defensa de lo que ellos consideraban Artes Oscuras, como tantas órdenes creadas en su tiempo. Pero se ha hablado mucho más de la aceptación de sus miembros. Según las leyendas, apuesto que basadas en el secretismo con que se llevaba la orden, las pruebas que pasaban todos los iniciados eran realmente duras, y había que demostrar un alto grado de lealtad. Partiendo de la muerte de Noel Joosen, muchos han intentado buscar la relación con otras muertes ocurridas del mismo modo.

-¿Del mismo modo? – repitió confundido un alumno por las filas del fondo y, aunque Bella se volvió, no alcanzó a ver quien era.

-Arrancaban a sus víctimas los ojos y la lengua, de una forma "limpia", si se puede llamar así. No dejaban ni una sola mancha de sangre en la escena del crimen - varios alumnos se revolvieron nerviosos en sus asientos, pero otros no conseguían despegar sus ojos del profesor, y parecían suplicantes por que contase más cosas - Todo este rito macabro estaba relacionado con la lealtad que he mencionado antes. Si querían permanecer ocultos, debían eliminar a quien descubriese algo, y también a quien les traicionase. Eran prudentes, puesto que estos métodos evitaban que la persona muerta en caso de convertirse en fantasma hablase o reconociese algo; y realmente efectivos, pues sólo en el caso de Noel se descubrió algo sobre ellos.

-¿Y qué paso con el pergamino?

-Desapareció del museo de Roma en el que estaba expuesto, apenas unos días después. Esa es una de las razones de por qué consideran ese pergamino una prueba irrefutable de la existencia de esa orden.

-¿Y el objetivo? El de su fundación, me refiero – preguntó por fin Bellatrix.

Esa pregunta le había estado quemando la lengua desde hacía mucho. No le interesaban los ritos de iniciación ni los asesinatos, estaba acostumbrada a leer sobre ellos; se podían encontrar en cualquier libro de Historia de las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, la pregunta de por qué se había creado una orden que debía permanecer tan oculta le resultaba francamente interesante.

Gavriel la miró una vez más, y tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. Al igual que su sobrino años atrás, Bellatrix había sabido ver lo que era realmente importante de esa historia.

-Es un asunto todavía más misterioso si cabe, puesto que ya hace mucho de eso y no hay ninguna referencia. Los rumores se basan sobre todo en el nombre de la orden. Se cree que se comenzaron a llamar a si mismos _Artesanos_ porque quieren remodelar el mundo en el ámbito de las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Quieren? ¿Es que todavía existen? – apuntó Bellatrix, con la boca seca.

-Hay algunos que dicen que sí – replicó Gavriel, con una misteriosa sonrisa.

La campana que resonó en toda la clase marcó el final de la historia, y los alumnos empezaron a recoger.

Bellatrix cogió su mochila del suelo y la subió a la silla para meter más cómodamente los apuntes de Artes Oscuras. Al levantar el libro, varias hojas volaron al suelo y, no sin algo de sorpresa, Bella observó como Gavriel se agachaba para recoger las hojas. Se las tendió, y la muchacha las recogió algo intimidada.

-Últimamente te veo más atenta – dijo el profesor con suavidad, mirando a Bellatrix a los ojos.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Bella asintió, y terminó de guardar sus apuntes.

-Creo que dentro de poco te haré practicar algo nuevo en las clases. Estas últimas maldiciones las manejas bastante bien.

-¿Y sobre qué?

-Siempre se puede encontrar algo interesante, ¿no crees? Me ocuparé de buscar algo.

Bella volvió a sonreír, y apartando la vista un momento de su profesor cerró la mochila. Gavriel esperó a que saliesen los últimos alumnos de clase, y luego se volvió a fijar en su alumna.

-No me has decepcionado con tu trabajo.

-Me entretienen – comentó Bella quitándole importancia al asunto. Empezaba a sentir la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, y eso era lo último que quería.

-Creo que comienzas a comprender su verdadero significado.

Alguien llamó en ese momento a la puerta, que se abrió despacio. Zahn asomó la cabeza y sonrió a su tío y a su mejor amiga.

-¿Sales ya, Bella?

-Ya voy – murmuró, colgándose la mochila al hombro. Se volvió hacia Gavriel antes de marcharse – Adiós, profesor Beloch.

-Hasta mañana, señorita Black – replicó éste, caminando tranquilamente hasta su mesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenía que admitir que las breves palabras que Gavriel le había dirigido a nivel personal habían aumentado notablemente su ambición. Las ganas de superarse a sí misma eran palpables en todo lo que hacía.

Así, estuvo arrastrando a Zahn a la Biblioteca mucho más a menudo, a pesar de que de vez en cuando éste se quejaba, harto de leer libro tras libro sin buscar nada en concreto.

Al principio habían comenzado con la orden _Arcanus Artifex_, por pura curiosidad, pero después de ver que en la mayoría ni siquiera la mencionaban, y que en el resto sólo venían dedicadas unas breves líneas a ésta, se dieron por vencidos. Además, Zahn, por Gavriel, sabía todo lo que su tío sabía de ésta, es decir, prácticamente nada.

Las notas de ambos mejoraron en todas las asignaturas, con la breve excepción de Encantamientos por parte de Zahn, su eterna antagonista. Y es que, en opinión de Bellatrix, los hechizos no se complicaban excesivamente. Estaban en segundo curso, eran buenos estudiantes y como tales, no debían tener problemas en esta magia que seguía siendo básica.

Plantas sencillas en Herbología, pociones que no eran nada del otro mundo, criaturas tenebrosas en Defensa que ni de lejos llegaban a la clasificación XXX_ (Nda. Mirar Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos) _y notas máximas con la profesora Nigheit. A lo largo de Noviembre, los hechos se sucedieron poco más o menos como en los dos meses anteriores. Lo único que llevaba a ambos a superarse eran las clases particulares de Gavriel, pues allí iban varios cursos adelantados, y en el caso de Bellatrix, las clases de Transformaciones, pues en ningún momento había olvidado el reto que se había propuesto a sí misma el año anterior: superar al ojito derecho del profesor Wexlershire, Vriesia Nezvanóva. Algo complicado, pues había que admitir que la muchacha de la trenza era excepcional en la materia, pero no imposible si se trabajaba duro. Y eso era precisamente lo que Bella estaba haciendo.

Vriesia. Podía decir que era una muchacha de carácter fuerte y, sin embargo, nunca había cruzado una palabra con ella a pesar de coincidir en todas sus clases. Lo mismo podía decir del resto de compañeros que no pertenecían a su casa, Münzenicht. De la mayoría no conocía ni los nombres, y se había hecho una imagen de ellos por ciertos detalles que tenían al hablar, al gesticular, al sonreír...

No los necesitaba conocer. La primera impresión, por supuesto, era que su Sangre no estaba al nivel de la suya. Luego ya venía la segunda impresión, _su impresión_, que tenía en alto concepto. Pocas veces se había equivocando juzgando a alguien a simple vista, y confiaba quizás demasiado en su intuición.

De todas formas, siempre había "errores de Sangre". Ellery era un ejemplo claro, aunque no se atrevía a hacer la misma afirmación con Rob y Kathryn. El primero era un buen mago, seguro de sí y arrogante, aunque le decepcionaba que fuera tan fácil de controlar. En cuanto a Kathryn... Ni lograba entenderla ni formarse una opinión clara respecto a ella, y eso la ponía de mal humor. Admiraba su indiferencia, el control que tenía de sí misma, su sonrisa de suficiencia y esos despectivos ojos violetas que lograban intimidar tanto. En cierto modo le recordaba a ella. Eran caracteres parecidos y, por tanto, absolutamente incompatibles. Y no por ser iguales, sino porque dos personas tan orgullosas no iban a dejar que otra persona se impusiese sobre ellas.

Bellatrix por lo menos no estaba dispuesta.

Se había mantenido alejada de todos ellos estas últimas semanas, y era lógico que ni hubiese ocurrido nada de relevancia entre ellos.

Estaba siendo un mes bastante aburrido.

Bellatrix dejó caer la cabeza encima del libro, cansada. Le dolían los ojos, y estaba harta de la sensación de monotonía que la embargaba desde hacía bastante. Estaba harta de leer, de la Biblioteca, de las clases, de los profesores y de sus compañeros. Vamos, harta de todo.

-Me aburro, Bella – murmuró Zahn, dejando caer la pluma encima del pergamino en el que había estado tomando notas.

Bella le sonrió cansinamente, y con sólo una mirada le demostró que compartía por entero su opinión. ¡Tenían que hacer algo ya!

-Van a dar las diez. Deberíamos ir subiendo a la Sala Común.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Para variar un poco – sugirió el muchacho, guardando todo en su mochila y dejando los libros que no necesitaban encima de la mesa para que Madame Guthrie, la bibliotecaria, se encargase de guardarlos al cerrar.

-No se que te traes tú con los terrenos, pero me niego. Hace demasiado frío fuera.

Zahn soltó una carcajada, olvidándose de bajar la voz. Estaba solos, así que tampoco había resultado ser una desgracia.

-Estaba pensando en el castillo.

-¿Los pasillos? ¿Y se puede saber que tienen de interés?

Zahn puso cara de interesante.

-No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que esconde un castillo tan antiguo como éste. Estoy seguro que hay lugares que nunca hemos visitado.

-Tampoco es tan grande – murmuró Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo suficiente para pasar el rato. Entonces ¿qué? ¿Te animas?

-Va a dar la hora – dijo la muchacha mirando el reloj de la Biblioteca.

Zahn alzó las cejas, y subió una comisura del labio.

-No sabía que eres tan respetuosa de las normas.

-Sólo te estaba informando – replicó Bella, devolviéndole la sonrisa mordaz.

-Ya me parecía a mí. Entonces vamos a dejar esto en la Sala Común antes de que den las diez. ¿Qué te parece ese pasillo que sube a la derecha del Comedor?

-Como cualquier otro; un buen sitio para empezar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Torcemos aquí?

-Por ejemplo – contestó Bellatrix, que seguía silenciosamente a Zahn.

Llevaban unos diez minutos recorriendo los pasillos de Durmstrang y sólo se habían encontrado con la profesora Nigheit. Afortunadamente habían conseguido esconderse a tiempo, y no los había descubierto. A Bella le había pasado por la cabeza hacerle una maldición y desaparecer de allí corriendo, pero pensó que no debía perder el tiempo en tonterías. Al fin y al cabo, aún le quedaban muchas clases en las que poder fastidiarla.

Así pues, no encontraron problemas, pero siguieron hablando suavemente hasta que se encontraron en una zona del castillo a la que nunca había llegado. Era un lugar mucho más calmado, más frío si cabe, y con poca luz. Las antorchas encendidas escaseaban por las paredes, y las llamas temblaban produciendo sombras que flotaban por las paredes, sin poder estarse quietas.

Bellatrix sacó su varita y hizo el hechizo _Lumos_, cansada de andar tanteando las paredes para no caerse. Vio a Zahn sonreír delante de ella e imitarla.

-¿Te está gustando nuestra pequeña excursión?

-Apasionante – murmuró sarcástica, pero lo cierto es que no era poco lo que la interesaba. Se veía que esa zona estaba en desuso. Las paredes estaban demasiado oscuras, pues no habían sido limpiadas desde hacía mucho, y un ligero olor a humedad acechaba a su olfato.

De vez en cuando se veía alguna escultura, con unas placas tan sucias que no se leía nada, y algún cuadro colgado, cuyos habitantes se movían cuando ellos pasaban con la tenue luz de las varitas.

-Espero que sepas donde estamos, porque yo no – dijo Bella, acercándose a Zahn.

-Tranquila, tengo el camino aquí – replicó, dándose golpecitos con el índice en la sien. Se paró y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a andar hacia el último lugar en el que había torcido – Aquí tenemos que girar a la derec...

Se cortó en seco, pues no había ninguna derecha. Bueno, haberla la había, pero apenas de un metro, y luego volvía a girar a la izquierda.

-Puede que no me sepa orientar tanto como tú, pero juraría que antes no había ese giro a la izquierda.

-Y no lo había – contestó confundido Zahn.

-Oh, ¡perfecto! Los pasillos se mueven.

-Al parecer los de esta zona del castillo sí.

Bella se quedó callada unos segundos, mirando, al igual que Zahn, el pasillo ahora inexistente por el que antes habían venido.

-Creo que podemos empezar a buscar un sitio cómodo, porque me temo que hoy dormimos aquí.

-N-no creo... Seguro que vuelve a ponerse como antes dentro de un rato.

-Bueno, pues tú te quedas vigilando y yo voy a buscar a ver si por casualidad hay por aquí algún montón de paja sobre el que dormir – comentó con mordacidad Bellatrix. Dio la espalda a Zahn y comenzó a caminar. Obviamente no estaba buscando ningún montón de paja, pero no estaría de más dar una vuelta para ver si se podía salir por otro pasillo.

Y fue entonces cuando los vio, amarillos, grandes y brillantes.

Se quedó paralizada unos momentos, hasta que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ver que eran esos dos puntos refulgentes que veía en la oscuridad.

El eco de sus pasos resonó en sus oídos mientras recorría despacio el largo pasillo. Sentía su corazón bombeando sangre a toda velocidad, y con cada paso que daba más intuía que éste iba a estallar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Se volvió, pero no encontró a Zahn. Sonrió recuperando algo de confianza: tal vez seguía esperando a que apareciera el pasillo fantasma.

Se siguió acercando a los dos puntos.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con una pared delante suyo. Era un pasillo cortado. Bellatrix se preguntó para que serviría tener un pasillo largo, estrecho y sin bifurcaciones en un colegio.

Y entonces al alzar la varita contempló el enorme tapiz que colgaba de la pared.

Alargó la mano y con la punta de los dedos rozó la tela, vieja y llena de polvo. Era extraño, pues no había formas en el tapiz. Era un diseño desenfocado, y eso era algo completamente inaudito, como si se hubiesen mezclado en su creación hilos sin ton ni son.

La razón por la cual ese tapiz estaba ahí, tan escondido, escapaba a su imaginación. Se preguntó si Zahn sabría algo, pero decidió que aunque no supiese nada, tenía que ver lo que ella había descubierto.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar al lugar donde se había separado de su amigo, cuando se encontró con una pared delante suyo.

La impresión de ver aparecer una pared delante suyo le costó superarla, pero al final consiguió calmarse. El espejo que colgaba de esta nueva pared la intrigaba todavía más si cabe.

Y ya ni hablar del reflejo que éste escondía.

El tapiz cobró entonces sentido.

Lo que antes había visto como meras manchas, cobraban ahora forma en el espejo. Se veía el tapiz completo, como si su figura no se interpusiese entre ambos. Bella se acercó aún más, y alzó su varita hasta la altura de sus ojos. Le hubiese gustado disponer de más luz.

Era una imagen extraña, incomprensible, y Bellatrix tenía la impresión que guardaba algún secreto.

Se veía un enorme castillo, como de cuento de hadas. Un cielo azul daba color a éste, y el prado que rodeaba a la construcción parecía real, como si fueses a tocarlo y sintieses cada una de las briznas de hierba en la palma de tu mano.

Hasta ahí todo comprensible.

Pero entonces Bella contempló las raíces que se adentraban en la tierra. Salían de la base del castillo, y gruesas y poderosas iban profundizando en las entrañas de la tierra. Una serpiente oscura se deslizaba por ellas descendiendo, y allí estaban, sus ojos amarillos y rasgados. ¡Los puntos de luz que había visto antes!

No había acabado. Las raíces llegaban hasta otro castillo bajo tierra, oscuro y tétrico.

¿Representaría el bien y el mal? ¿El Cielo y el Infierno? Estaba claro que ese tapiz tenía muchos siglos de antigüedad y, por lo que ella sabía, esos temas eran muy comunes y utilizados en otras épocas. Algo le decía, sin embargo, que el significado del tapiz era mucho más profundo.

Clavó otra vez sus ojos en los ojos de la serpiente, como si se estuviese encarando con ella, y luego apartó la vista con rapidez. Como si le acabasen de dar una bofetada, recordó su situación. Estaba encerrada en un cuadrado minúsculo, rodeada por cuatro paredes.

Era imposible que la oyesen gritar, así que ni lo intentó.

Intentó empujar la pared del espejo en vano. Luego, con creciente desesperación, miró el tapiz y se dio la vuelta, repitiendo los gestos que había hecho antes de que apareciese el espejo. Pero no desapareció; permaneció ahí, con esos ojos amarillos en su reflejo.

Empezó a golpear frenética las paredes, como si con sus pequeños puños pudiese derribarlos.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Cómo iba a salir?

Los minutos pasaban, y desistiendo se apoyó en el tapiz y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo.

-Quiero salir de aquí – susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas de la desesperación ya en los ojos.

Y entonces la pared desapareció.

Levantando la vista, contempló a un Zahn alucinado, con la boca media abierta por la impresión.

Estaba completamente quieto, y miraba a Bella como si no se pudiese creer que una pared acabase de desaparecer y su mejor amiga hubiese aparecido detrás.

Bellatrix sintió la furia crecer en ella al notar dos lágrimas solitarias resbalándole por las mejillas. Se las apartó con el dorso de la mano, y escuchó a Zahn agacharse junto a ella. El muchacho le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndola.

-Y tú decías que Durmstrang no escondía nada.

Bella se perdió en sus ojos grises, agradecida porque Zahn no mencionase las lágrimas.

-Ven, vámonos de aquí – murmuró, ayudando a Bella a levantarse.

A los pocos pasos, Bellatrix se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-Espero, quiero explicarte lo que he visto – murmuró, contemplando el tapiz borroso a una prudencial distancia. No pensaba acercarse demasiado.

Silenciosamente, y ante la mirada estupefacta de Zahn, Bellatrix se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes. Con una sonrisa a su amigo y una última mirada de reojo al tapiz, invitó a Zahn a sentarse a su lado. Éste así lo hizo.

Bellatrix procedió a narrarle todo, tal y como había ocurrido y como ella lo recordaba. Los ojos, el tapiz, la pared con el espejo, los dos castillos... y luego como se había visto encerrada.

Zahn la escuchó sin hacer interrupciones, atento y muy curioso. Hizo repetir a Bella varias veces la descripción del tapiz, como si se quisiera asegurar de que no le sonaba de nada, o tal vez incluso para grabarla en su memoria. Escuchó con paciencia, sin apartar los ojos del rostro ausente de su amiga.

-¿Qué crees que puede significar?

Zahn meditó unos instantes, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo ni idea. Podría ser una representación del Cielo y el Infierno, como has dicho tú, pero no sé...

-Tienes la sensación de que falta algo – aseguró Bellatrix.

-Sí, pero no sé que, y creo que no lo averiguaremos nunca. Tal vez Gavriel sepa algo; le preguntaré.

Distraída, Bella asintió varias veces. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al tapiz, pero no fijándose en éste, sino recreando en su cabeza la pared del espejo.

-¿Y las paredes?

-Ya te dije que estos castillos guardan cosas. Es un castillo construido con magia, bajo tierra... posiblemente éste sea el menor de sus secretos.

-Pensé que me quedaba encerrada – susurró Bella, pensando para sí misma. Luego reaccionó, y al levantar la vista vio que Zahn la miraba – Primero el pasillo que cambia; luego la pared del espejo, que vuelve a desaparecer poco después. Y por lo que sabemos es la única zona del castillo en la que ocurre esto.

-En otras partes ocurrirán otras cosas – comentó Zahn, encogiéndose de hombros – Todo es cuestión de saber dónde buscar.

-Creo que he tenido ya suficiente para varios meses. Si a lo mejor por Mayo me propones alguna otra vuelta tal vez acepte.

-Te recuerdo que esto todavía no ha terminado. Cuando fui a buscarte, el pasillo todavía no había recuperado su forma original.

-Supongo que el creador se estará riendo desde su tumba de nosotros – murmuró Bella, que cogió la muñeca de Zahn y levantándole un poco de la manga miró el reloj – Son ya pasadas las doce.

-Siendo optimistas, está claro que aquí no nos va a pillar ningún profesor.

-Que consuelo.

Zahn se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Parece que tienes algo de miedo.

-No estoy asustada – soltó Bella, a la defensiva – Sólo que si pienso en mi cama, con su almohada y sus mantas, comprenderás _lo mucho_ que me apetece estar aquí ahora.

-Esto es un momento único, Bellatrix – comentó con sarcasmo Zahn - ¿Cuántas veces vas a pasar una noche en un pasillo de Durmstrang? Aún mejor, ¡en este pasillo! Parece completamente abandonado.

-Me pregunto por qué será. ¿Tú que crees? Opción a: porque está sucio; opción b: porque aparecen paredes que encierran a la gente.

-Vale, vale, captó el matiz. Sólo estaba intentando buscar el lado misterioso de esto.

-Pues has fracasado – dijo con acritud. Estaba enfadada por el miedo que había pasado... por las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-No hace falta que te enfades, Bella. Yo no tengo la culpa si te dedicas a perseguir puntos amarillos que brillan en la oscuridad. ¿Nunca has leído una historia de miedo o qué?

Bella lanzó una mirada retadora a Zahn, que fue muy perceptible a pesar de la poca luz que había. La risa de Zahn volvió a retumbar en el corredor. Se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

-Dejando la mordacidad aparte, esto es muy interesante, ¿no crees?

-Ajá.

-¿Crees que habrá algún libro sobre esto? ¿Sobre ese tapiz y el espejo?

-No creo. No parece una historia muy conocida, y por lo menos en la _Historia de Durmstrang _no se mencionaba nada.

-Tienes razón. No me suena de nada.

-Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo vas a preguntar a Gavriel sin decirle que nos hemos pasado una noche entera sentados en un pasillo fantasma?

-Ya pensaré en algo. Digamos que modificaré un poco la verdad.

-Vamos, que vas a mentirle.

-Puedes llamarlo así – replicó con una sonrisa – Aunque todavía no sé cómo, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a "averiguar" en un libro algo sobre este tapiz. Me da que si volvemos mañana por la mañana este pasillo ya no va a estar.

-Probablemente, y créeme si te digo que no siento nada de pena.

-Pues a mí me hubiese gustado resolver este misterio– comentó Zahn algo decepcionado.

-Tenemos mucha noche por delante. A lo mejor se nos ocurre algo.

Bellatrix se acomodó contra la pared, y una sonrisa enigmática afloró a sus labios.

-Veamos, ¿qué puede significar la serpiente?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: Weno, aquí lo dejo. Sé que me ha quedado más cortito que otras veces, pero una amiga me dijo ayer que lo importante era la calidad. Espero que la calidad de este no os decepcione, y así compenso la cantidad Dejarme opiniones, plis. Tengo mucho interés en saber que os sugiere el dibujo del tapiz, a ver si he logrado esconder bien lo que quería. Tranquilos que se resolverá todo... a su debido tiempo.**

**El otro día me fui al Expocomic de Madrid y me lo pase muy bien. Estuvimos viendo el concurso de disfraces, compre muxos comics (la ruina ¬.¬) y ademas conocimos a unas xikas de una web de HP que eran muy majas. Me hubiese gustado hacer una macro-kedada, jejje, pero no pudo ser (hay poca gente de Madrid), pero si alguien se anima xa el Expomanga (11,12,13 de Marzo 2005 si no me equicoko) pues ya sabeis. Aki toy!!!**

**Más cosas?? Si, weno, el próximo xapi será el 6 de Hac. Just. Y luego tenía pensado empezar con el 3 de Recuerdos Fotografiados, que lo tengo abandonadísimo, pero no sé, a lo mejor empiezo con el 10 de SDY a la vez. Ya se verá.**

**Me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Lo he escrito prácticamente en una tarde, y muxo antes de lo que tenía pensado.**

**NOTICIA: SOY FELIZ! TENGO INTERNET EN CASA!!!! Es que no puedo creérmelo todavía. Llevo desde las navidades pasadas... casi un año . He sufrido muxo, pero ¡¡por fin!! Ya lo tengo.**

**Y no sé si os dais cuenta, pero ya me empiezo a enrollar como las persianas UU Siempre igual. Es que no me gustan los autores que reciben miles de reviews y ponen un "Muxas graxias por los reviews. Actualizaré pronto". ¡¡Me saca de quicio!! Así k yo para compensar con esos autores relleno media hoja XDD**

**En fin, ahora toca contestar a los reviews (y me he dado cuenta de que necesito conseguir lectores nuevos. Sólo tengo mis pocos fieles, y aunque os kiero muxisimo a todos, siempre anima lo de recibir reviews y tener muuuuxas críticas variadas).**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

**Yoru Black - Me alegro de que te gadaustase. A ver que tal con este nuevo Ya veo que te interesa lo de la Sangre Limpia. Bueno, cada vez será unm tema más importante para ella, sobre todo cuando vaya a Hogwarts, donde allí hay sangres sucias y "half-blood" (sangre mestiza??). tengo unas ganas de que llegue a Hogwarts que no te lo puedes imaginar, jejje...**

**Angie Crowe - Dices que te has retrasado en leer el xapi y aun así has sido la primera en dejarme review XD Muxas graxias!! Un viaje con el cole? Eso suena interesante. Yo hice uno el año pasado, pero este ya no toca, snif... Weno, me imagino que te lo habras pasado fenomenal Esos viajes con lso amigos siempre merecen la pena.**

**Livia Riddle - Mi keridisima Livia, jejje, que siempre esta x aki rondando . entre mis historias de Bella. Voy a subir dentro de pokito una nueva cortita, ya la veras, a ver que te parece. Uno de tus xapis favoritos?? Joanne se pone color tomate-granada En serio?? Siempre me hacen muxa ilusion estos comentarios. La verdad es k la "aparicion" de Sirius-Bella de pekeños se me ocurrio en el ultimo momento, y me parecio wena idea, y ese es el resultado. Ytranki, que Andromeda volvera a aparecer, al igual queNarcissa. Lo que pasa es que como no tienen una relacion muy importante conBella y sonmayores, no aparecen muxo. Y por el segundo review XD k no me lo esperaba, pues Bella y Zahn casados?? Ya se vera, jeje. Tendreis que esperar como siempre. Rodolphus en el hospital XDD Yo es k me parto!! Seria una forma d kitarselo de en medio, no te lo niego. Lo que esta claro es que Bella y Zahn tienen una relacion muy cercana... ya veremos en k desemboca, aunk creo que no os imaginais ni por asomo lo k tengo pensado hacer muahahaha**

**AnnaTB - Hola wapisima!! Me alegro de verte por aki. La verdad es k lo de VLM lo tengo bastante abandonado. Ultimamente no me paso por la web, me da muxa pereza. Supongo que tendre que empezar a tomarmelo en serio. Bueno, a ver si te veo aki para este xapi tb (el 9). Un bexito!!**

**Bellatrix Black - Uh, ya te exaba de menos por aki Alguien con un nick tan bonito como el tuyo tiene que estar siempre en Se que tu review es del xapi 1, pero yo te contesto aki igual. No se si te habras leido el resto, pero weno... si no los has leido para cuando los leas leeras tb esta contestacion, jejje... A ver si volvemos a hablar por el msn prontiko okis??**

**ATENCION: Se que esto se esta alargando muxo, pero me gustaria saber vuestra interpretacion del diseño del tapiz. K pensais?? K os sugiere?? He leido enWB algunas ideas bastante wenas, aunk claro, no pienso decir si son acertadas o no, jejje...**


	11. Cap 10 ¿Medio o Fin?

**N/A: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? . Es que tenía otros fics que actualizar que corrían prisa; hay algunas historias cortas nuevas de Bella, ¿las habéis visto? Sí, lo admito... estoy haciendo publicidad, jejje, la nueva de Azkaban (de la que me siento orgullosa, tengo que decirlo... en ninguna otra he recibido reviews tan rápido como en esa, y tenía que terminar el de Haciendo Justicia (sii!! Lo termine!!), pero aki estoy de vuelta. Esta vez os prometo un xapi más largo que el anterior okis? ¡Asik a leer sin perdida de tiempo! xD Bexitos! Joanne**

**CAPITULO 10: ¿MEDIO O FIN?**

Bellatrix miró una vez más al cielo. Era una noche despejada y gélida. Se lamió los labios, ajustó una vez más su telescopio, y miró a través de él.

Las clases de Astronomía no eran muy frecuentes, pero a ella le gustaban. Acostumbrada a dormirse tarde, no le importaba pasar unas horas observando las estrellas y los planetas.

Escuchó la voz pastosa del profesor, un mago con gruesas gafas llamado Staâvan, repitiendo lo mismo otra vez. Desde el primer día –el año pasado- les había contado la misma historia. Se separó del telescopio, ahogando un bostezo, e intercambió una rápida mirada con Zahn.

-Hoy se puede divisar perfectamente a Marte... – empezó el profesor, conjurando en el aire de la sala un pequeño sistema solar y haciendo que el mencionado planeta resplandeciera. Algunos alumnos se giraron a mirarlo; otros simplemente lo ignoraron, sabiendo que se avecinaba la misma historia de siempre – A pesar de que lo que nosotros vemos desde aquí no es el verdadero cielo. Todo el mundo sabe que Durmstrang está bajo tierra, lo que resulta un verdadero problema para estudiar esta fascinante asignatura. Según los pocos testimonios escritos que se guardan, las medidas que se tomaron para que el estudio de Astronomía fuera posible estuvieron preparadas desde los inicios del colegio. El cielo que aquí vemos, en lugar de la roca de la gruta, es una representación exacta de la bóveda celeste del exterior.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco, e intentó volver a concentrarse en las estrellas. Localizó Marte, que resplandecía de un modo especial, y luego fue situándose con las constelaciones de alrededor. De vez en cuando tomaba alguna anotación... eso era lo que debía hacer, lo que le habían mandado, y ella lo cumplía. No tenía la obligación de escuchar la misma historia salir de labios del profesor Staâvan una y otra vez, sin descanso, y no iba a perder el tiempo prestando atención a algo que se sabía de memoria y podía mirar en cualquier libro.

Sentía en cada una de las palabras del profesor el orgullo y la arrogancia. Era un auténtico amante de la asignatura, todo el mundo sabía eso, y el pensar que alguien –quien hubiese sido el creador del castillo- se había tomado todas esas molestias para poder estudiar le cielo le hacía deshacerse en su propio regocijo.

Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué los profesores no se daban cuenta de la poca atención de los alumnos... Todos ellos, sin excepción, notaban el sopor que se instalaba en la clase, y los hacía adormecerse aún más.

No era con todos, eso por descontado. Estaba Gavriel, a quien no podías quitar los ojos de encima en cuanto entraba en clase; también el profesor Wexlershire, de Transformaciones, que al igual que la de Pociones imponían un absoluto silencio sólo con su presencia.

Otros no, como se daba el caso en Encantamientos. La profesora Nigheit todavía no se había dado por vencida en el asunto de dejar a Bellatrix en ridículo en cuanto pudiese, cosa en la que casi siempre fracasaba.

Precisamente esa clase no era su favorita, pero parecía tener un don para controlar y dominar todo tipo de hechizos y, a pesar de que estos iban aumentando en dificultad, a Bella no le resultaban muy complicados. El disgusto de su profesora era palpable en cuanto la muchacha levantaba la varita, ya fuera para hacer levitar un objeto, hacer que algo se moviese a su antojo o cambiara de tamaño.

Pero quitando eso, el caso es que ningún alumno la tenía verdadero respeto. Era joven, inexperta, y los alumnos se aprovechaban de eso. La tomaban el pelo, se reían a sus espaldas, y lo único que ella podía hacer era gritar como una histérico, sin saber que eso provocaba aún más risas.

Bellatrix prefería, con diferencia, a un profesor que se impusiese por el miedo a uno a quien sus alumnos le tomaran a broma.

Y se notaba lo importante que resultaba todo esto ahora que las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a menos de dos semanas. La mayor parte de los alumnos andaban ya despistados, saboreando por anticipado las fiestas. Bellatrix odiaba admitirlo, pero a ella también le costaba concentrarse en clase. Ni siquiera los últimos exámenes, a pesar de que le salieron tan bien como siempre, lograron que se tomase en serio los últimos días.

Tomaba apuntes y escuchaba sin ganas, deseosa de que sonase la campana en cada clase que indicaría el final de ésta. Zahn parecía también bastante aburrido, y últimamente hablaba poco y participaba aún menos. Una especie de tedio se había extendido por todos los alumnos, hasta el punto de que varios profesores tuvieron que llamarles la atención.

Finalmente, suspirando de satisfacción, salieron de uno de los Invernaderos. Acababan de tener su última clase, que había resultado ser Herbología. Estaban cubiertos de tierra, con las manos sucias, alguno incluso con leves quemaduras, y Bellatrix sentía que su cuerpo pedía a gritos un baño para relajarse.

Se abrochó bien la capa, pues el frío era ya muy acusado, y salió charlando con Zahn de la última clase. Habían estudiado una especie de tallos transparentes, sin una sola hoja. En la punta tenían una flor de grandes pétalos sin color que despedía un extraño calor. Y era ésta precisamente la que les había dado tantos problemas, pues les había producido quemaduras, incluso llegando a atravesar los guantes de piel de dragón. El que el profesor Ellhoir les hubiese hablado de su enorme utilidad no los tranquilizaba, pues iban, igualmente, que tener que pedir nuevos guantes. Según les había dicho muchos magos las usaban en sus viajes, guardadas en un bote de metal creado por duendes, para calentarse, además de ser el principal ingrediente de la poción _Pepperup_, usada para curar fuertes catarros.

-Tengo que pedirle a mi madre unos guantes nuevos – dijo Bella, mirando el agujero que tenía el dedo pulgar, con fastidio. Había tenido buenos reflejos pues, en cuanto sintió calor en la mano, se sacó el guante con rapidez y no llegó a quemarse. Su dedo tenía todavía una mancha roja, pero nada de importancia.

-Gavriel tiene varios. Podemos pedirle algunos mientras tanto – propuso Zahn, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Cada vez que respiraba una nube de vaho se formaba alrededor de su boca, y el frío le mordía las mejillas, dándoles un leve tono rojizo.

-Si mando a Krall ahora, mañana los tendré, así que no hace falta. De todas formas ya no los necesitamos, porque no ha mandado nada de deberes prácticos.

Como había andado a buen paso, llegaron al Hall a los pocos minutos. El calor de dentro se agradeció, pero aún así no se quitaron la ropa de abrigo. Que hiciese más calor dentro que fuera no significaba que en el interior no hiciera frío. Lo mejor sería comer algo rápido y subir a la Sala Común a sentarse junto al fuego.

Subieron charlando sobre lo que harían en vacaciones, teniendo en cuenta que los dos volvían a quedarse. Además, Bellatrix se había fijado y, para su alegría, Kathryn y Ellery se iban con sus familias, así como Rob.

Los dos amigos se sonrieron al leerlo en el panel de la Sala Común. Eso significaba que estarían solos en sus habitaciones, sin personas molestas que les intentasen volver la vida imposible con sus estupideces continuas.

Sentada junto al fuego y leyendo el libro que había regalado a Zahn por su cumpleaños (se tenía que plantear lo de elegir algo más original), puesto que él ya se lo había terminado, vio pasar de reojo a Kathryn algunos libros y material, de camino a la habitación.

Había mucho ajetreo por la Sala Común, ya que todos estaban haciendo los preparativos para irse a su casa. Exceptuando a ellos dos, a las hermanas de Bellatrix, y a alguno más de cursos superiores a los que sólo conocían de vista, la casa Münzenicht se quedaba vacía. Seguramente, aunque no lo podía saber con seguridad, lo mismo ocurriría con las otras dos casas.

Levantó los ojos del libro, desesperada. Llevaba leyendo la misma línea por lo menos cinco minutos. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a su lado, en el sillón. Paseó su mirada alrededor, distraída, renunciando a hacer algo en lo que se necesitase concentración. Había demasiado ruido, demasiadas risas y demasiados alumnos jugando en la Sala Común como para poder leer... por lo menos ella, porque en frente, Zahn seguía con el ceño fruncido pasando hojas.

A pesar de eso, éste levantó la vista a la vez que Bellatrix en cuanto escuchó el comentario de Ellery.

-Mira la parejita -dijo entre risas, echando una descarada mirada a los dos, que seguían incrédulos en los sillones. Rob los miró también, con una desagradable sonrisa en los labios - Están solos porque son los únicos que se soportan.

Bella ni se molestó en mirar a Zahn. Se levantó apretando los puños... sabía desde hacía mucho que Ellery se dedicaba a desperdigar rumores falsos entre los alumnos, pero todo tenía un límite. Y ese límite empezaba en cuanto se refirieron a Zahn.

Bellatrix observó furiosa los movimientos de Ellery, como ella ponía una mano en el hombro de Rob, como se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle algo más, que no alcanzó a oír. No hacía falta; sabía perfectamente dar en donde más le dolería a esa estúpida muñeca de rizos rubios.

-Pensé que el fantasma de tu cama era quien te hacía compañía...

Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, cruzándose de brazos con lentitud, relajada. Esperó a que sus palabras hiciesen efecto, a que el embarazo subiese a los mofletes de Ellery y a que Rob la mirase con confusión. Soltó una carcajada, que no destacó entre el ruido que hacían sus compañeros de casa.

-Al parecer has caído aún más bajo – añadió lanzando una descarada mirada a Rob, con una sonrisa mordaz.

Rob se volvió hacia Ellery, que estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza. Entrecerró los ojos, como si comprendiese las palabras de Bella y, sin dirigir ni una mirada más a Ellery, que ahora temblaba ligeramente, subió a su habitación con paso determinante.

Bellatrix amplió su sonrisa al ver a Ellery sola. Contempló con deleite la duda de ésta al no saber que hacer. Segundos después la vio salir corriendo de la Sala Común, con lágrimas de furia en los ojos.

-Creo que no volverá a abrir la boca – consideró Zahn, volviendo a su libro como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Eso es justo lo que quería – replicó Bellatrix, sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al abrir los ojos, Bellatrix se vio rodeada, como todos los días, de doseles blancos y pesados. Se incorporó despierta y animada, y los corrió, poniéndose antes de bajar al suelo unas zapatillas suaves de color negro.

Era bien avanzaba la mañana, y pensó que seguramente Zahn, madrugador hasta en vacaciones, ya se habría levantado. Contempló el montón de regalos que tenía al pie de la cama y, haciendo un hechizo levitatorio, se los llevó hasta la habitación de su amigo.

Zahn ya la esperaba, sentado en la cama de piernas cruzadas, pensativo mirando sus regalos.

-Este año me tocaba a mí venir a tu habitación – anunció Bella con su sonrisa, dejando sus paquetes en el suelo.

-Buenos días – saludó Zahn, con una encantadora sonrisa matinal – Veo que has dormido bien.

-Déjate de ironías y vamos a abrir los regalos – protestó Bellatrix, cogiendo el primer paquete.

Era pequeño, y Bella se sorprendió de que fuese de su tía. En ese diminuta caja no entraba ninguna túnica de gala, eso seguro, así que debía de ser otra cosa. Con más curiosidad de la habitual, Bellatrix desenvolvió un pequeño anillo de oligisto. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, pues todas las mujeres de su familia –su tía y sus hermanas- llevaban un anillo igual. Se lo puso, y vio que la forma de la "B" quedaba en la parte superior de su dedo anular, a la vista de todos. Llevar ese anillo era una tradición familiar desde hacía generaciones. Todas las mujeres Black lo recibían a sus doce años, por Navidad, y debían llevarlo consigo hasta el fin de sus días.

Recibió los típicos regalos de sus hermanas y Régulus (golosinas y semejantes), un juego de plumas y tinta invisible de Zahn y, como siempre, sintió la ausencia del regalo de Sirius. Zahn abrió sus regalos mientras tanto, y le dio las gracias a Bellatrix por la cartera de piel de Moke. Se veían las escamas, de un verde plateado muy bonito, pero lo verdaderamente interesante era la capacidad de autoprotección que tenía, puesto que era capaz de encogerse al acercarse un desconocido. Perdió unos minutos guardando el dinero que llevaba en su nueva cartera, y luego la metió en su baúl. De Gavriel recibió un grueso tomo sobre Artes Oscuras, y Bellatrix le dijo a modo de broma que podía empezar a formar su propia biblioteca. Su tía, la amante de los juegos, le regaló una extraña baraja de cartas, que ninguno sabía muy bien como usar, así que Zahn prometió leerse las instrucciones más tarde.

Pero lo que Bellatrix había estado aguardando, con silenciosa esperanza, llegó en último lugar. Una lechuza negra con alguna pluma cobriza entró por la ventana y dejó un paquete anónimo sobre las piernas de Bella. Zahn se volvió, súbitamente interesado, sabiendo igualmente que el regalo que restaba a Bellatrix era de su padre, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía por qué la lechuza había llegado tarde.

Pudieron contemplar una caja de caoba, aproximadamente de un palmo. Bella la posó en el suelo con cuidado y, olvidándose de la advertencia de Zahn de que tal vez no debería abrirla, levantó la tapa.

El interior estaba forrado de terciopelo negro, y no era muy profunda. No había ningún adorno ni similar, sólo una bailarina de seis centímetros que yacía encogida en el centro de la base.

Una suave música empezó a sonar, despertando a la joven bailarina, bellamente tallada y con rasgos perfectamente discernibles a pesar de ser negra.

La hermosa melodía los embelesó, y se quedaron mirando embobados a la bailarina azabache, que bailaba sin detenerse, giro tras giro, salto tras salto, atrayendo por completo su atención.

-¿Para qué crees que servirá? – preguntó Bellatrix, llevando su mano hasta la bailarina, quien esquivó su índice con un nuevo giro.

-No tengo ni idea. Nunca había visto algo así, pero conociendo a tu padre, seguro que es algo sobre Artes Oscuras.

-Yo también lo creo – susurró Bellatrix, llevando sus manos a la tapa y comenzando a cerrarla. La bailarina dio unos gráciles brincos hasta el centro y volvió a encogerse, como si fuese una flor que todavía no había crecido.

La melodía seguía silbando en los oídos de Bellatrix, cada vez más suave, como si fuese tan solo una música de fondo de algún lugar de los terrenos.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es preguntar a Gavriel, aunque no es seguro que él sepa algo. Si el año pasado te regalo algo como la _Petra Deauro_, podemos suponer que esta caja es tan extraña como el cristal.

Bellatrix cogió la caja y la dio la vuelta. Enganchada seguramente con magia a la parte de abajo, había un pequeño trozo de pergamino, doblado. La muchacha lo sacó y lo estiró.

-Aprende a superar tus miedos – leyó en voz alta, lanzando una mirada confusa a Zahn, que no andaba mucho más orientado. Bellatrix bufó, despectivamente – Me pregunto por qué tiene que ser tan enigmático... Seguro que lo encuentra divertido.

-Es como si te retase todos los años a que descubras lo que te manda – sugirió Zahn, y Bella sospechó que no andaba muy desencaminado.

De todas formas, ya tenía suficientes cosas que hacer como para ponerse a buscar en la Biblioteca entre los cientos de libros que allí había sobre una pequeña caja de música. Las posibilidades de que encontrase algo eran mínimas y, sin embargo, sabía que esa misma tarde ya estaría buscando desquiciada.

Y, de hecho, después de desayunar, lo primero que hicieron fue pasarse por el despacho de Gavriel, que se mostró sumamente interesado en el inusual regalo. Les hizo preguntas que a Bellatrix ni siquiera se le habían ocurrido, contempló una y otra vez la caja, por todos los lados, acercándose mucho, admirando todos los detalles al milímetro. No dejó nada sin examinar, pero tampoco descubrió nada. Zahn le aseguró que no había ocurrido nada cuando la habían abierto, y fue entonces cuando Gavriel se decidió a escuchar esa melodía de la que tanto le habían hablado los dos niños. No se dejó engañar, y estudió minuciosamente la bailarina y el interior de la caja, mientras la música resonaba en los oídos de los dos amigos una vez más, metiéndose en su cabeza.

Sabiendo que era un regalo muy especial y que la muchacha querría investigar, se la devolvió a Bellatrix en ese momento, aconsejándoles que no la abriesen demasiado, por lo menos hasta que no consiguiesen algo de información sobre ella. Gavriel les aseguró una y otra vez, ante las preguntas insistentes de Zahn, que nunca había visto nada parecido. Sabía de cajas con poderes, él mismo tenía algunas, pero nunca se había encontrado delante de algo como la caja de música de Bellatrix.

Salieron bastante decepcionados de su despacho, pues habían pensado que en materia de Artes Oscuras Gavriel era un auténtico genio, pero lo cierto es que parecía que Antares Black lo superaba con creces.

Pasaron el día en la Biblioteca, aún cuando se suponía que deberían estar adelantando en los deberes que les habían puesto para las vacaciones. Las largas redacciones volvían a acumularse, pero ellos estaban demasiado absortos en esa nueva búsqueda como para preocuparse por algo como la vuelta al colegio.

De todas formas, no era eso lo único que rondaba por la cabeza de Bellatrix ese día de Navidad. Por la noche, aún seguía pensando que la presencia de su padre había vuelto a instalarse cerca de ella, siguiéndola de nuevo como si fuese su sombra, vigilando sus pasos. Después de no tener noticias de él desde hacía un año (ni siquiera por su cumpleaños, o el inicio del nuevo curso), ahora regresaba como si su ausencia no la hubiese importado. Si no fuese porque algo, aún no sabía qué, se lo impedía, le hubiese gustado mandar de vuelta sus regalos y sus ininteligibles notas, que lo único que conseguían era confundirla más, y preocuparla porque estaba segura que su padre esperaba cosas de ella que no podía darle.

Dejando su mente vagar, acabó durmiéndose, no sin soñar.

Volvía a estar en su casa, en casa de Sirius. Se miró sorprendida en uno de los espejos de la entrada, admirando su cuerpo y rostro de muchacha de dieciséis años. ¿Ésa era ella? Los ojos eran iguales... tal vez con un toque de madurez y arrogancia más acusado, pero sus ojos al fin y al cabo. Sus labios y nariz también; la forma de su rostro parecía indicar que se trataba de ella. El pelo azabache le rozaba las caderas, moviéndose cuando pasaba el peso, incómoda, de un pie a otro.

Escuchó ruidos en las escaleras, y un chico aproximadamente de su edad apareció a su lado. No pudo evitar entreabrir la boca, embobada por el atractivo que despedía el muchacho. Era elegante, con buen cuerpo, y su rostro era simplemente perfecto. La mezcla de tristeza y nobleza que se leía en éste hacía que un escalofrío de placer recorriese el cuerpo de Bellatrix.

El chico la miró con indiferencia, con tanta indiferencia que dolía. Ella se acercó a él, inconscientemente, pues sus pies no la obedecían y, antes de que pudiese controlarse, estaba apoyada en su pecho y besaba con avidez sus labios y su cara.

-¡¿Pero que coño haces?! – soltó el chico con repugnancia, apartándola de él.

La bofetada brutal que el muchacho dio a Bellatrix con el dorso de la mano le quemó a ésta en la mejilla como si le hubiesen acercado una llama a la piel, y cayó al suelo bruscamente. Se quedó sentada, dolorida, incapaz de moverse, sobre todo porque reconoció al chico, reconoció a quien acababa de pegarla.

-¿Sirius?

Bellatrix se despertó respirando agitadamente, con el camisón pegado al cuerpo por el sudor y los mechones de pelo húmedos pegados a su rostro. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla herida, sintiendo todavía el calor de la bofetada. Más aún le quemaba el sabor de los labios de Sirius. ¿Lo había besado?

Y entonces recordó que sólo había sido un sueño... ella estaba en su cama, ella tenía doce años, ella _nunca_ hubiese besado a su primo. Pero el creciente dolor de cabeza y los temblores que le recorrían todo el cuerpo la recordaban lo real que había parecido todo. Nunca había soñado nada con esa intensidad... Había sido casi como una cruel pesadilla, en la que Sirius se había visto envuelto, demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto. Sin embargo, era ella quien lo había buscando a él, ¿no?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba agotada. Había dado vueltas una y otra vez a la pesadilla, desmenuzándola, encontrando cosas que la provocaban verdadero terror: besar a Sirius o, más que eso, el sentirse tan atraída por él; él pegándola...

Al ver a Zahn acercarse a ella cuando estaba desayunando, con cara de sueño y aspecto de haber dormido más bien poco, le indicó que él no había pasado mucha mejor noche, aunque muy posiblemente por otras causas en nada relacionadas con la suya. No preguntó, y se limitó a saludarlo.

-No me has esperado – le recriminó él con pesadumbre.

-No me he escapado a ningún sitio, Zahn – murmuró Bellatrix, intentando sonreír - ¿Vamos a seguir buscando?

-Supongo, aunque antes voy a hacer lo de Herbología.

Ante la sequedad y las pocas ganas de hablar de ambos, terminaron desayunando en silencio, sin nada que decirse. De vez en cuando Bellatrix levantaba la vista y se encontraba con Zahn mirándola, sin probar el desayuno, con una extraña chispa en los ojos que predecía confusión, duda y, tal vez, miedo. Bella se preguntó que pasaría por la cabeza de Zahn, pero no dijo nada.

Como habían quedado, fueron a la Biblioteca. Al final terminaron adelantando trabajo, pues tan ensimismados como estaban, se limitaban a buscar y escribir, fijándose mucho en los detalles, pero sin interés. Lo cierto es que a ninguno se le ocurría qué hacer más.

De vez en cuando Bella se sorprendía pensando en la melodía, en la bailarina... Buscó en varios libros, pero no encontró ninguna referencia a cajas de música. No iba a ser una búsqueda nada sencilla, eso por descontado.

Esa tarde fueron a las clases particulares con Gavriel, pero se estaban comportando de manera tan rara que al final acabó por despedirlos antes de la hora. Los llamó antes de que salieran, y les preguntó si habían notado algo extraño que pudiesen relacionar con la caja de música.

Bella repasó mentalmente los acontecimientos del día anterior y del presente.

-No – contestó, y Zahn se apresuró a decir lo mismo.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, su pesadilla no tenía nada que ver, ¿no? Y, aunque lo hubiese tenido, no pensaba contar lo ocurrido a nadie. Era algo que sabía demasiado bien que se lo llevaría a la tumba.

No tenía nada que ver. Eso pensó ella, pero lo cierto fue que a lo largo de los días siguientes tenía pesadillas frecuentes (encontrarse a su padre y que éste la empezase a ahogar, gritando que le había decepcionado; su tía anunciándola que la había comprometido con Zahn; ella en una cama de hospital, viendo, sin poder hacer nada, una aguja clavada en su vena y conectada a un tubo, por el que salía su sangre hasta que las venas se le quedaban secas...). Sentada en el suelo de su habitación daba vueltas a la caja, la abría, escuchaba con atención, la cerraba y examinaba cada rincón de la caja; leyó una y otra vez la frase de Antares, hasta que se supo de memoria cada trazo (la forma alargada y picuda de la "l", la especial curvatura que hacía la "s" al final).

Sin embargo, hasta que no ocurrió algo una noche pocos días después de la vuelta al colegio no se convenció de que la culpable era la melodía. Hermosa, pero letal.

Llevaba días sin dormir. Zahn, que lo sabía, le había advertido que siguiese el consejo de Gavriel, que no abriese la caja y que dejase la investigación en manos del profesor, pues tenía muchas más recursos y conocimientos que ella. Aún así, aunque lo sabía, Bellatrix insistía en seguir investigando, en sospechar que era la caja la que provocaba sus pesadillas pero sin poder demostrarlo, ni querer evitarlo.

Y eran tan reales. Había tenido sueños, como todo el mundo, pero el nivel de realidad que alcanzaban esas pesadillas era algo que no había experimentado nunca. Soñaba con cosas que podían ocurrir, y eso era lo verdaderamente terrorífico. Todas las noches tenía que sobreponerse al miedo, convencerse de que sólo eran sueños que no se iban a cumplir. Y sospechaba que poco a poco había empezado a comprender las extrañas palabras de Antares: _Aprende a superar tus miedos_.

Las desterraba todos los días de su mente; convenciéndose, repitiéndose que nada era real, que no iba a ocurrir y, aunque ocurriese, debía estar preparada y no tener miedo. Si era fuerte lograría superarlo sin dificultad.

¿Acaso se refería a eso? Ella lo había entendido así, y era lo que estaba intentando hacer, aunque no fuese lo que su padre buscase en ella.

Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese la música... aunque lo que ocurrió esa noche era muy sospechoso, y sólo tenía que atar cabos.

Llevaba, en un rapto de desesperación que le dio un día, buscando indicios desde hacía horas de algo indefinido por toda la caja. La música sonaba, penetrante, bella y arrebatadora. Entonces entró Kathryn, se detuvo al escuchar la música y, después de coger lo que había venido a buscar, volvió a salir. Hasta ahí todo normal.

Bellatrix había recordado, y se daba cuenta de que desde que los alumnos habían regresado al colegio, Kathryn le había visto manejando la caja varias veces ya. Nunca, hasta ese momento, había escuchado la melodía.

Y esa noche, después de despertarse por una nueva pesadilla y asegurarse que su anillo aún estaba intacto (había soñado que se le derretía y no se lo podía sacar, a pesar de que tiraba con fuerza quemándose los dedos y las manos), escuchó a los pocos minutos otra respiración agitada, proveniente de detrás de los doseles de la cama de Kathryn, y un susurro, que resonó cruelmente claro en sus oídos.

-Zahn... – escuchó decir a Kathryn, y se quedó paralizada, no sabía si por la sorpresa o porque no quería que supiese que estaba despierta. Tal vez un poco de las dos – Dios, ¡maldita sea!

Escuchó a Kathryn moverse en la cama, intentando acomodarse de nuevo para poder dormir. Bellatrix, sin embargo, permaneció despierta una noche más. Tenían una nueva preocupación que añadir a sus pesadillas. ¿Qué hacía Kathryn soñando con Zahn?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Sabes? – susurró Bella, con una mezcla de picardía y acritud en el tono de voz, mientras daba el toque final a su redacción sobre la revolución de los duendes del siglo XVII, encabezada por Barg, _el Tuerto_.

-¿Si? – dijo Zahn, levantando los ojos.

-Creo que Vessler está locamente enamorada de ti – comentó con una notoria ironía.

-¿Y eso?

-Anoche soñó contigo.

Zahn se quedó unos instantes en silencio, y luego meneó la cabeza.

-¿Debería darle importancia? – preguntó Bellatrix, con cara de circunstancias.

-Deberías olvidarlo – replicó con rapidez, demasiado cortante para el gusto de la muchacha.

Bellatrix se maldijo el resto del día por haber hecho ese comentario, pues Zahn anduvo de mal humor el resto de la jornada. Apenas hablaba, Bella veía que rehuía sus ojos y que, muy de vez en cuando, miraba a Kathryn con una inexplicable expresión en la cara.

No todo fue tan aburrido, sin embargo. En clase de Historia de la Magia se lo pasó de lo lindo, pues cuando entró vio a Ellery y Rob estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. No pudo evitar al caminar mirarlos divertida, y tampoco pudo contener su lengua.

-¿Ya estáis juntos de nuevo? Me consuela mucho... – susurró, aunque lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la oyesen. Bellatrix caminó hasta su pupitre (algo más adelante) y se sentó al lado de Zahn, que ya tenía su libro sobre la mesa y abierto.

-_Dios los cría y ellos se juntan_ – comentó en un susurro, sacando todo lo que necesitaría. Se giró brevemente y vio que Rob había separado un poco la mesa, que Ellery estaba de nuevo roja y que intentaba retomar la conversación sin resultados, pues el otro fingía no oírla o estar ocupado – Aunque de vez en cuando se separan.

-Te diviertes, ¿eh? – dijo Zahn, bajando la voz cuando entró el entusiasta profesor Libertzung.

-Sí – contestó Bella, sin esconder una sonrisa - ¿Tú no?

Zahn sonrió, y eso fue suficiente para Bellatrix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante ese día se cruzó varias veces más con Ellery y, en todas, ésta miraba a Bella como si fuese su peor enemiga. La muchacha se limitaba a sonreírla con sorna, pues como no estaba especialmente interesada en detenerse a hablar, no podía hacer ningún comentario.

Sabía que las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con ella la habían puesto furiosa, la habían humillado delante del chico que parecía gustarla. Si Bellatrix hubiese estado en su piel no hubiese tardado tanto en reaccionar. Aún así, tenía que admitir que lo que pasó al día siguiente no se lo hubiese esperado de alguien como Ellery.

Bellatrix salía de clase de Transformaciones, hablando con Zahn sobre el último hechizo tranquilamente, como todos los días. Dejaron las mochilas en la Sala Común y se dirigieron al Comedor a tomar algo antes de tener que reanudar las clases por la tarde.

Zahn se volvió a mirar a Bellatrix para contestar una de sus preguntas, y ésta vio que miraba por encima de su hombro perdiendo el color de la cara. Su mano se dirigió al bolsillo rápidamente y ya estaba sacando la varita cuando Bellatrix sintió un pinchazo en la espalda.

Se inclinó hacia delante, perdiendo momentáneamente la respiración. Escuchó un grito a su espalda, y vio que varios estudiantes que había en el pasillo se volvían a mirar qué ocurría (habían estado tan enfrascados en sus conversaciones que no se habían fijado en el ataque a Bellatrix). Bella sintió la mano de Zahn en su hombro, ayudándola a recuperarse, y un instantáneo calor le inundó el cristal que llevaba en el pecho. Se apartó y se volvió para ver a Ellery arrodillada en el suelo. Se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, como si al caerse se hubiese dado un golpe. Bellatrix supo que la _Petra Deauro_ había funcionado de nuevo.

Automáticamente sacó la varita y la sujetó fuertemente en su mano, avanzando un par de pasos hacia Ellery. Zahn intentó retenerla, pero Bellatrix se zafó de su mano con facilidad. La sangre le bombeaba en los oídos y eso era lo único que conseguía escuchar. Estaba en medio de un pasillo, rodeada de alumnos curiosos, otros asustados, pero lo único que veía era a Ellery desorientada en el suelo; y, lo único que pensaba, era en que la muy cobarde acababa de atacarla por la espalda.

Miró desdeñosamente a la muchacha rubia, en cuyos ojos se empezaban ya a acumular lágrimas de asombro y frustración.

-_Demergo_ – masculló Bellatrix entre dientes, alzando la varita y apuntando a Ellery.

Ésta se llevó una mano al pecho, abriendo mucho los ojos. Empezó a respirar con fuerza, asfixiándose; sus mofletes empezaron a ponerse rojos, y en su cuerpo se adivinaba la tensión bajo la túnica.

Bellatrix no pretendía alargar mucho la maldición, sólo quería asustarla lo suficiente... Escuchaba los rumores a su alrededor, e incluso vio de reojo a Andrómeda mirarla, pero nadie intervenía, ni siquiera Zahn quien, aunque en un primer momento había intentado detenerla, ahora permanecía callado y quieto detrás de ella.

-¡Basta ya! – bramó una voz potente, intimidante.

Bellatrix bajó de inmediato la varita, poniéndose lívida, cuando Gavriel se plantó delante de ella, furioso.

Se escuchó a Ellery respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aire que no había podido conseguir en esos breves segundos en los que se había sentido como si la sumergieran bajo el agua. Siguió en el suelo, sentada, tan asustada que ni siquiera conseguía llorar.

-Acompañe a la señorita Marle a la enfermería, señor Novak. Usted, señorita Black, venga conmigo – ordenó determinante, dándose la vuelta e iniciando el camino hasta su despacho.

Bellatrix apretó los labios, recorriendo con sus ojos la figura de Gavriel. Los comentarios a su alrededor se hacían más insistentes, pero ella los ignoró... no tenía más remedio que ignorarlos. Respiró hondo y siguió a su profesor.

Cuando entró en el despacho, Gavriel cerró la puerta tras ella con un golpe seco. Bellatrix se preguntó qué haría con ella. ¿La castigaría? ¿La regañaría? ¿Quitaría puntos a Münzenicht?

Miró a Gavriel, pero la expresión de éste era mucho más impenetrable que de costumbre. Al sentir los ojos negros del profesor clavados en ella, ardiendo furiosos, bajó la vista y la fijó en el suelo.

-No logro entenderlo – dijo, con voz suave pero perfectamente audible. Tal vez fuera ese tono justo lo que hizo estremecer a Bella – Creí que lo había comprendido.

Bellatrix se atrevió a mirar a Gavriel y ahora sí pudo leer en su expresión una profunda decepción. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió de ésta ni una sola palabra.

-Llevo dándole clases casi dos años, intentando enseñarla qué significan verdaderamente las Artes Oscuras y el otro día pensé que lo había comprendido por fin – continuó, como si reflexionase para sí mismo, como si intentase explicarse en lo que había fallado – Hoy ha demostrado que todo lo que ha aprendido no le ha servido absolutamente para nada.

Bellatrix permanecía muy quieta y sentía un horrible nudo en el estómago, que amenazaba con hacerse más acusado en cuanto Gavriel volviera a hablar.

-Las Artes Oscuras no se deben usar para conseguir un objetivo ni para hacer sufrir... ni para dar lecciones – añadió, leyendo la mente de Bellatrix – Usted, señorita Black, debe estudiar las Artes Oscuras por el mero interés de aprenderlas, por conocer algo que es interesante y por lo que se puede llegar a sentir pasión.

-Entonces ¿para qué sirven?

-Creo que esa es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado salir de sus labios – replicó Gavriel.

Su rostro se endureció más, y Bellatrix lamentó inmediatamente haber abierto la boca. Lo único que decía, ¿y había tenido que ser justamente esa frase?

-La mayor parte de las personas, tristemente, no comprenden esto. Espero que consiga rectificar algún día, señorita Black, porque en este momento está usted dentro de ese lamentable grupo.

Bellatrix contempló impasible a Gavriel salir de la sala, dejándola sola. Se mordió los labios con rabia y apretó los puños, furiosa.

No la había castigado ni le había quitado puntos, y Bella sospechaba que Gavriel no había tenido intención de hacerlo en ningún momento. No porque no se lo mereciese, sino porque se adivinaba demasiada decepción en su voz como para que se preocupase por algo más que hacer comprender a Bellatrix su extraño y difícil punto de vista.

La decepción era lo que más le había dolido. Sabía que Gavriel sentía que había perdido el tiempo con ella durante esos años, y él había sido, y seguía siendo, una parte demasiado importante en su desarrollo y madurez como para dar por perdido todo.

Sin embargo, le daba rabia saber que si la misma situación volviese a darse, ella volvería a lanzar la maldición a Ellery. Lo había hecho fríamente, con control y con toda la intención de asustarla. Se merecía esa lección para cerrar esa boca que abría demasiado tan solo para decir estupideces. Lo volvería a hacer, a pesar de saber lo que Gavriel pensaba de ello.

Descargó toda su ira retenida sobre la pata de una silla que había en el despacho, que se movió con un estrepitoso y angustioso sonido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche abrió la caja, y la melodía aún resonaba en sus oídos cuando cerró los ojos entre las sábanas. Creía estar preparada para cuando Gavriel se presentó en sus sueños delante de ella, su voz potente y atrayente saliendo de un sitio indefinido, acosándola y persiguiéndola mientras ella trataba de huir. Se despertó poco después con un reguero de lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

Sabía que a la noche siguiente la volvería a abrir y cuantas más fueran necesarias hasta que ya nada la importase.

Debía aprender a superar ese miedo. Debía aprender a que sus frases no la hiciesen daño.

Debía aprender a ser invulnerable a las palabras.

**N/A: ¡Ya terminé! Como veis, la caja esa tiene su punto... Bella ha aprendido a usarla (aunque no sabe si es su verdadera función) para aprender a superar sus miedos. Con ella se hará más fuerte ante los ataques; más fría, pues en esos sueños tan reales se podrá preparar para todas las situaciones que la atemoricen. Luego está el sueño con Sirius... podéis pensar que no es terrorífico, como a Bellatrix le parece, pero meteros en su piel. ¿Os imagináis cómo debe sentirse al sentirse tan atraída por él hasta el punto de lanzarse a besarlo sin reconocerlo, y que luego él la pegue? Tiene su complicación... la verdad es que la relación que gira entre los dos la he hecho bastante complicada (a veces ni siquiera yo logro entender sus sentimientos xD)**

**El anillo de Bellatrix está hecho de oligisto (o hematite), que es un mineral negro, muy brillante y que no se calienta, está siempre frío. Me pareció adecuado y lo cambié (al principio lo había puesto de oro blanco).**

**Como dije ya arriba, siento haber tardado tanto con este xapi (pero por fin he llegado al 10!! FIESTAAAAA). Estuve liada (exams, otro fics...), luego me desinspiré y ahora que tengo Internet en casa pos me vicio muxo, claro.**

**Y además es que estoy completamente obsesionada con la peli de Alejandro (recomiendo a todo el mundo que vaya a verla, aunque eso sí, no os esperéis muchas guerras, a pesar de que las que hay están muy bien). Los personajes están fenomenal, tienen unas personalidades muy interesantes y ya estoy planeando ir a verla por tercera vez.**

**¿Más cosas? Weno, este viernes me voy a un concierto de Mägo de Oz, y estoy mu emocionada xD Ya fui a uno, y me encantó. Llevó esperando esto desde hace mucho... Ya os contaré cuando vuelva.**

**Los xapis de Azkaban los llevo adelantados, así que me dedicaré a escribir el 3 de Recuerdos Fotografiados, para seguir con los Merodeadores y después ya me pondré con el 11 de éste.**

**Hum... weno, ya solo me queda el Disclaimer y contestar a los reviews, así que aquí voy:**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, la triste realidad es esa. Si no lo conoceis quiere decir que es mío. Resumiendo, lo way de JK, lo ni-su (-madre-lo-conoce) lo mío.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**-Yoru Black: Wenas!! ****Ha pasado tiempo eh?? Jejje, te habrá dado tiempo a meditar hacerca del tapiz... aunk lo más fácil es k te hayas olvidado ya de lo k paso en el xapi anterior xD En fin, espero k este tb te guste!**

**-Angie Crowe: Asik se te borro el review varias veces?? T.T En fin, si es k a veces tiene unos fallos... pero weno, no pasa na! Ya me contarás que te parece este nuevo xapi.**

**-Livia Riddle: No te deja entrar en WB O.O? K mal... has probado a hacerte una cuenta nueva? A mi me pasaba eso al principio. Si, lo tengo en VLM, pero he dejado de pasarme ya . Jeje, en cuanto a tu interpretación del tapiz no diré nada, obviamente... cuando se descubra, ya verás si has acertado o no **

**-Kristen Black: Jejje, tia, ya pensaba k te habias olvidado de mi. Espero un review en este, eh?? A ver si este finde te lo lees okis?? **

**-AnnaTB: Te he debido de contestar al review de Azkaban hace apenas 5 minutos jejje... k tal to?? (de nuevo) La verdad es k coincido contigo en k ta muxo mejor organizado, y ademas deja meter todo tipo de fics (lo k me viene mu bien, pork mis ultimos son algo "subidillos de tono" jejje). En tu review me hablas de k vas a ir a ver si he actualizado Haciendo Justicia... Anda k no hace tiempo desde k lo termine, ¿verdad? Si k he tardado en actualizar este fic.**

**-Bellatrix Black: Jejje, weno, no se si ya te lo explike, pero es k anda por aki una xika k se llama Bellatrix Lestrange y claro, me hice un lio de nicks. Lo siento!! Ahora ya se cual es cada una, jejje Asi evito futuras equivocaciones. En fin, a ver que te parece este nuevo xapi, y ya me despido pork tengo k subirlo de una vez, k me lio a hablar y a hablar y no termine je! Un besazo, wapisima!!!**

**-Mina Lovette: Anda, a ti la ultima por abandonarme durante tanto tiempo y a pesar de k te debo un jamon por el review anterior (aunk me parece un poco excesivo... no te conformas con unas lonchitas de queso?). Y dejame un review en este okis? Si no me enfadare, y ya sabes que cuando me enfado puedo encerarte, y hacer que rayos que suenan y truenos que relucen te rodean y te electrocuten como al pobre de Platon vs Dios (parte II)... creo k se me ha ido la pinza... es demasiado tarde T.T**

**Publicidad!! xD Ya os he hablado de la web esa que tengo con mi amiga Mina y mi amigo Talhos sobre fanfics y fanarts. Si tenéis y queréis exponerlos, o simplemente os gusta leer, os agradecería que os pasaseis por allí (link en mi perfil de ).**


	12. Cap 11 Manos Enfundadas

**N/A: Me alegro de que el xapi anterior os gustase Parece que la idea de la caja tuvo buena aceptación. Aki os dejo el xapi 11, que bueno... no sabéis lo que me costó sacar esta idea. Espero que quede bien T.T**

**Os doy el adelanto (creo que os gustará) de que en el xapi 20 Bellatrix estará ya en Hogwarts... Es algo que sé que muchos llevan esperando tiempo, así que bueno, un poco más de paciencia y en seguida llegamos allí. No me preguntéis más respecto a esto porque no pienso decir nada... muahahhahaa. Una pregunta que os pasará a todos por la mente. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Zahn, por ejemplo¿Os lo habéis preguntado?**

**Se me olvidó mencionar que el xapi anterior se lo dedicaba a Héctor, que me sacó del atolladero de los regalos de Navidad**

**CAPITULO 11: MANOS ENFUNDADAS**

No todo iba tan bien como debería.

Bellatrix observó fríamente como Gavriel salía de la clase donde daban clases particulares, sin dirigirla ni la más breve mirada ni despedirse.

Habían dado clase ya dos viernes y la situación no había mejorado nada.

La muchacha podía entender que su profesor estuviese enfadado. Era lógico hasta cierto punto. Había montado un escándalo en medio del pasillo delante de todo el mundo, había atacado a una alumna que estaba desarmada y en el suelo, había hecho quedar en ridículo a Münzenicht... Pero, por poco que conociese a Gavriel, Bellatrix sabía que no estaba enfadado como profesor o como jefe de su casa, sino a nivel personal. La indiferencia que mostraba respecto a ella los últimos días era alarmante, la evitaba en clase, no le dirigía la palabra... Así era realmente difícil para Bella retractarse de su actuación.

Y todo por culpa de Ellery. Si ella no la hubiese atacado por la espalda, Bella no hubiese reaccionado, no habría perdido el control. Todo era su culpa, pero Gavriel parecía no entenderlo.

Había hablado del tema con Zahn y le había confirmado lo que ya sabía, lo que Gavriel ya le había dicho y lo que ella había aprendido, aunque no había hecho caso de las enseñanzas de su profesor. No debía haber usado las Artes Oscuras para vengarse. La última maldición era la que le había puesto en esa situación tan incómodo y, en parte, injusta.

La maldición _Demergo_.

Sonrió. La había aprendido hacia tiempo y, además, curiosamente había sido por boca de Gavriel. Ella sabía perfectamente qué hacía cuando la usó. Quería asustar a Ellery, borrar de su mente todas esas ideas locas y sin sentido de venganza y envidia que guardaba. Podía resultar peligrosa, hasta el punto de provocar la muerte... Bella sólo le cortaría la respiración unos segundos; sería como si hundiese ese aborrecido rostro bajo el agua y la ahogase.

Y, sin embargo, eso no era lo que la había mandado a la enfermería. Ellery había pasado una semana y media allí después del incidente, con unos síntomas que la señora Metzen (la medimaga) no lograba explicar. Perdía la conciencia a menudo y, a pesar de todas las pociones que le hacía ingerir, no conseguía quitarle ese continuo dolor de cabeza.

Zahn y Bella no dijeron obviamente nada, aunque ambos sabían que la culpable de la extraña enfermedad de Ellery era la _Petra Deauro_. Ellery, posiblemente, había lanzado el _Impelliare_ a Bellatrix y la maldición había rebotado, tal y como había pasado hacía un año con Rob Schultz.

Habían llegado a un punto que toda precaución era poca. En los dos ataques se había visto envuelta Bellatrix. Si había un tercero puede que empezasen a atar cabos y, además, Gavriel lo sabía. Bella maldijo a Zahn mentalmente por habérselo contado el año anterior. Si no lo supiese, sería muy difícil que lograran averiguar la causa, porque, tal como estaban las cosas ahora en su relación¿podía tener la seguridad de que Gavriel mantendría el secreto?

Sintió los ojos de Zahn clavados en ella y reaccionó. Se dio cuenta de que seguía aún en la clase. Terminó de recoger los libros y se acercó a su amigo, que leía sentado en un cojín el libro que Bellatrix le había regalado por su onceavo cumpleaños: "_Dominar a las criaturas oscuras. Sus puntos débiles"._

¿Pero no habías terminado ya con ese libro hace meses?

Zahn sonrió de medio lado, pasado varias hojas de golpe, mirando las escasas fotos que había sin detenerse a leer.

-Falta la última parte. Gavriel dice que aún no tengo suficiente nivel – explicó, como si las palabras de su tío no admitiesen discusión.

Bellatrix se asomó por encima del hombro de Zahn, observando con cara de circunstancias el pequeño dibujo de una serpiente verde pálido.

-Esa no parece muy difícil de controlar – observó Bella, apuntando al dibujo en plumilla.

-Gavriel dice que las serpientes son las más complicadas.

¿Y haces caso a todo lo que dice tu tío? – soltó la muchacha, harta del profesor de Artes Oscuras.

-N-no... pero de todas formas...

-Si él dice que no tienes nivel, será que no lo tienes – argumentó con ironía – Entonces no pasará nada por probar¿no? Pero si ocurre algo puedes ir a decirle que eres mejor de lo que cree. A veces se excede _un poquitín_ infravalorando a las personas.

-Que tu estés enfadada con él no significa...

¡Yo no estoy enfadada con él- gritó Bellatrix, perdiendo los estribos.

Zahn la contempló con las cejas alzadas y ni se molestó en decir nada, pues en su expresión quedaba claro lo que pensaba.

¿Pruebas o no? – terminó la muchacha, incitándole claramente. Casi parecía un reto.

-Eh, pues... – dudó Zahn, mirando una última vez el libro – Supongo que por probar no pasará nada.

Bellatrix no respondió, pero las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron imperceptiblemente.

-Bueno, lo que pone aquí no parece muy difícil – empezó Zahn, releyendo por encima el texto.

-Ya te lo dije.

-Sólo necesito estar cerca de un fuego y decir el hechizo.

¿Y a qué esperas?

¿Sabes lo qué es una ashwinder? – preguntó Zahn de pronto.

-No¿por qué?

-Porque es lo que voy a convocar y me gustaría saber qué criaturas son. Aquí sólo menciona que son pequeñas serpientes.

-Bueno, por lo menos son pequeñas – expuso Bellatrix con precipitación – Así será más sencillo y te asegura que no te comerán de un bocado cuando aparezcan.

¿Y si ataca?

¿Para qué tienes una varita? – replicó, empujando a Zahn hasta que éste se quedó delante del fuego, que crepitaba sin cesar. Se separó un poco de su amigo ¿Preparado?

-_Advoco attrecto ashwinder_.

Aunque la voz de Zahn sonó segura y potente, no ocurrió absolutamente nada. El fuego siguió igual que segundos antes y no había ninguna serpiente ni criatura que se le pareciera mínimamente.

Zahn se giró a mirar a Bella, que se leía por segunda vez el texto de la invocación, y se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que Gavriel tenía razón.

-Vuelve a intentarlo – dijo Bellatrix inmediatamente.

El muchacho se volvió de nuevo hacia la chimenea y alzó la varita.

-_Advoco attrecto ash_...

No había terminado cuando una pequeña explosión les hizo cerrar los ojos. Bellatrix tosió un par de veces y movió una mano delante de la cara, intentando no respirar las cenizas que flotaban alrededor suyo. En cuanto la humareda se dispersó un poco ambos contemplaron muy impresionados la delgada serpiente que tenían delante. Sus pequeños y alargados ojos resplandecían como brasas y en la ranura que era su boca podía verse la lengua bífida. Se movió unos metros, emitiendo un siniestro silbido.

Zahn y Bella se apartaron de inmediato, aunque siguieron contemplándola a una prudencial distancia. La vieron avanzar un poco más; se movía muy rápido e iba dejando por el suelo un rastro negruzco, como de cenizas.

-Contrólala – susurró Bellatrix a Zahn, sin alzar la voz aunque no sabía porqué.

¡Pero sí no sé!

¿Pero no dijiste qué era muy fácil?

-Dije que parecía fácil convocarla, no controlarla. Si ni siquiera pensaba que iba a conseguirlo – balbuceó Zahn, confundido y, más que nada, sorprendido – Déjame el libro.

Los dos se giraron a mirar el libro que descansaba sobre la silla y Bellatrix corrió a alcanzarlo.

¡La quinientos cuarenta y algo! – exclamó Zahn, pasando las hojas muy rápido.

¡Aquí está

Bellatrix levantó la vista, mientras Zahn leía a toda velocidad el método para controlar a la ashwinder. La muchacha perdió el poco color que tenía... Cogió inconscientemente a Zahn del brazo, apretándoselo tanto que al final el chico levantó la vista quejándose.

¿Pero qué...?

-Se ha ido – susurró Bellatrix, con un hilo de voz.

¿QUÉ!

Era cierto. Un rastro de cenizas salía por la puerta abierta de la clase.

_(N/A¡Clase de Criaturas Mágicas! Las ashwinder son unas serpientes de clasificación XXX, es decir, "magos competentes pueden salir adelante"; delgadas, de color verde pálido y ojos rojos. Salen de las brasas de un hogar sin vigilar donde se hayan usado polvos flu, aunque yo me he inventado que se las puede convocar Dejan un rastro de cenizas según se deslizan y viven sólo una hora... claro que en esa hora... muahahha, eso se descubrirá más adelante)._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Tú crees que hemos hecho bien en no decir nada a Gavriel? – preguntó con preocupación Zahn por milésima vez ese día.

Bella se detuvo, cansada de escuchar una y otra vez la misma pregunta, y cansada de dar una y otra vez la misma respuesta.

-Han pasado dos días, Zahn. ¡Dos! Y no ha pasado nada. Seguramente habrá salido a los terrenos y estará por allí congelándose. ¡No va a pasar nada!

El muchacho la miró, aún no muy convencido.

El viernes, en cuanto se dieron cuenta que la ashwinder había salido de la sala, corrieron al pasillo y siguieron el rastro durante más de media hora, pero la profesora Nigheit les paró y les hizo volver a su Sala Común, pues ya iban casi a dar las diez. A la mañana siguiente cuando llegaron el rastro había sido borrado por la eficiente limpieza nocturna de los elfos domésticos.

-Como no dejes de pensar en esas tonterías sin fundamento vamos a llegar tarde a Transformaciones – aseguró Bellatrix, acelerando el paso.

Zahn la siguió, y lo cierto es que se dieron tanta prisa que cuando llegaron el profesor Wexlershire aún no había aparecido y los alumnos estaban entrando.

Un grupo de chicas de Baumkrone se acercaban en ese momento a la puerta para entrar y a Bellatrix le tocó esperar a que pasaran. Cuando escuchó a Vriesia quejarse de que había sentido un pinchazo en el tobillo y que le dolía, no pudo menos que elevar los ojos al cielo. ¿Eran todas las chicas de su edad tan pesadas o simplemente había tenido mala suerte con el grupo?

Las alumnas se metieron rápido en clase en cuanto una avisó de que el profesor venía ya por el pasillo. Cuando entró en clase, parecía que acababa de entrar en un cementerio.

-Bien, coged por persona uno de los conejos cuando la caja pase por vuestro lado. Hoy seguiremos con la transformación que comenzamos ayer de convertirlos en tazas de té. Al final de la clase pasaré por el sitio de cada uno y quien no haya hecho la transformación perfecta tendrá deberes extra – anunció con voz clara, y ninguno de los alumnos se sorprendió. Estaban acostumbrados a los métodos del exigente profesor – No perdáis tiempo.

Bellatrix esperó a que la caja pasase a su lado y eligió un conejo blanco con las orejas oscuras. Eran de una raza enana y no medían más de diez centímetros. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos unos instantes, disfrutando del suave tacto de la piel. No debía soltarlo en ningún momento, pues los inquietos animales no perdían, si se les presentaba, la ocasión para escapar.

A lo largo de la doble hora de Transformaciones varios alumnos se tuvieron que levantar a por los huidizos conejos, y mientras Bellatrix se esforzaba por obtener una taza de té. No fue en realidad complicado, pero cuando la tuvo en la mano descubrió decepcionada que las manchas de las orejas seguían en el exterior de la taza. Estuvo los últimos minutos de la clase transformando las manchas en flores negras por simple decoración.

Esto pareció gustar al profesor cuando pasó a su lado, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando sonó la campana, Bellatrix metió la taza en la caja y, acompañada por Zahn, salió de la sala en dirección a la siguiente clase.

La clase de Defensa resultó bastante aburrida. Habiendo terminado las partes prácticas de ese tema, les tocó comenzar uno nuevo y, como no, primero era la parte teórica. La profesora Sidhe se dedicó a comentar y explicar ciertos puntos mientras los alumnos cogían apuntes.

Lo único que rompió la monotonía de la clase fue la salida de Vriesia, asegurando que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Prácticamente sin inmutarse, la profesora la mandó a la enfermería a tomar algo, asegurándola que debía regresar en cuanto se encontrase mejor.

Para la hora de comer ya tenían un buen montón de deberes, que planearon hacer por la noche en la Sala Común.

El resto del día fue muy rutinario, sin nada de interés. Bellatrix se fijó en que Vriesia había regresado a clase y parecía estar como nueva charlando con una muchacha de su casa de pelo dorado y corto, por la barbilla. Lo único que Bella sabía de ella es que era callada y tímida, y contemplaba a menudo con curiosidad su cuerpo lleno de graciosas pecas. Nunca había visto a nadie con tantas.

No todo salió como habían planeado. Hacía frío y, para medianoche, dejaron las mesas y fueron a los sillones que había delante de la chimenea. Se quedaron bastante amodorrados y decidieron cerrar los pesados libros. Los trabajos tendrían que esperar. Aprovecharon para conversar tranquilamente, sin tocar ningún tema con un interés especial. Por miedo a quedarse dormidos allí uno al lado del otro, decidieron irse a la cama pronto.

Cuando Bellatrix subió a su habitación Ellery ya estaba dormida, pero del interior de la cama de Kathryn, cerrada por los doseles, salía una tenue luz. Seguramente estaba leyendo. Bella se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

Minutos después, a punto de quedarse dormida, vio que la luz de Kathryn se apagaba, y ella cerró los ojos. Su quedó dormida casi sin darse cuenta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antes de entrar en el Comedor a desayunar, donde había quedado con Zahn, Bellatrix esquivó a Weiss metiéndose en una clase desocupada. El muchacho parecía haber empezado de nuevo el acoso (no es que hubiese desaparecido hasta ese momento, pero últimamente parecía haberse intensificado), sin cambiar de métodos. Cada vez que se cruzaban la sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo. Zahn, cuando le veía hacer esto, se mordía los labios para ahogar la risa, ante la mirada enfadada de Bella, que no veía la gracia por ningún sitio.

-Lo he visto salir – dijo Zahn a modo de saludo, soltando una carcajada.

-Yo también, justo a tiempo además. He conseguido esconderme.

Bellatrix se sentó y se sirvió un vaso de zumo y un par de tostadas, que empezó a untar de mermelada.

-Quien iba a decirlo – comentó Zahn con ironía, gesticulando con las manos – La gran Bellatrix escondiéndose del impresentable de Weiss.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco, sin decir nada. Su amigo ya sabía perfectamente lo que ella pensaba respecto a esos comentarios. Se lo había dicho muchas veces.

Zahn, pensando que Bella se había enfadado con su última frase, se quedó en silencio, terminando de desayunar. Y en realidad no iba muy desencaminado. A Bellatrix le ponía furiosa que le recordase a Weiss. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de sombra muy molesta, y tenía unas enormes ganas de quitársela de encima.

¿Sabes? Ayer tuve que acompañar a Vriesia a la enfermería – dijo una voz preocupada y, al girarse, Bellatrix vio que se trataba de Lyss Berlow, la muchacha de las pecas, que contaba algo a su amigo Kyle Kehoe. Les acompañaba otra chica, llamada Leda Dermot que, por su expresión, ya debía estar enterada de la historia – Ayer a medianoche Leda y yo la tuvimos que acompañar a ver a Madame Metzen porque tenía fiebre, y eso que la dio algo durante la clase de Defensa.

-Nos ha dicho que para esta noche ya podrá salir – comentó risueña Leda – Vamos a ir a verla ahora. ¿Te vienes?

Los tres siguieron andando y Bellatrix no alcanzó a oír la contestación del chico, aunque suponía que había dicho que sí. Miró a Zahn, que tenía la vista clavada en su plato y no se había enterado de nada. No merecía la pena comentarle nada. ¿Para qué¿Acaso tenía algún interés que Vriesia tuviera fiebre? Era algo muy común con ese frío. Nada que la medimaga no pudiese curar con una poción en unos segundos.

Pero se equivocó. Habían pasado tres días y Vriesia seguía sin regresar a clase. Se había enterado por los comentarios entre sus amigos que estaba incluso peor, que la fiebre era cada día más alta. Incluso habían prohibido las visitas, pues temían que se tratase de algo contagioso.

Se había pensado en incluso a trasladarla al hospital mágico más cercano, pero no había ninguna posibilidad. Trasladores, polvos flu y la Aparición no funcionaban dentro de la cueva. Moverla en el barco era demasiado peligroso, pues su salud era muy delicada, y Madame Metzen se había negado en rotundo a arriesgarse, asegurando a todos que era sólo una simple fiebre...

Eso sí, una fiebre que parecía no poder curar.

Entre los alumnos se estaban empezando a extender rumores y ciertas leyendas. Unos aseguraban que se trataba de una plaga mortal, muy contagiosa además. Amuletos y demás objetos de buena suerte habían empezado a circular entre los alumnos más supersticiosos. Incluso, a veces, lo que no lo eran se dejaban llevar también por el miedo.

Bellatrix y Zahn ignoraron el diminuto mercado que se estableció en Durmstrang, así como los inverosímiles rumores que corrían de boca en boca. Aunque no tuviesen ni idea de lo que pasaba, estaban seguros de que terminaría en algo sin ninguna consecuencia importante.

Como todos los viernes la mañana, les tocaba Encantamientos. Fueron a clase sin mucho entusiasmo, como siempre por otra parte. Bellatrix se sentó en su pupitre y se puso a juguetear con la varita, haciendo que su pluma se agrandase y empequeñeciese continuamente. Había descubierto que la profesora Nigheit odiaba verla hacer eso cuando entraba en clase.

Como había previsto, la profesora le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio en cuanto entró bamboleando sus rizos, con un maletín marrón en la mano. Bellatrix la sonrió con sorna y desvió la vista hacia su pergamino. ¿Qué podía dibujar?

Hizo un par de trazos y los borró. Escuchaba a los alumnos cuchichear entre ellos, sin hacer caso a la profesora. Zahn se releía la lección de ese día a su lado y, aunque no la viese, Bella suponía que su profesora estaría ordenando algunos papeles en su mesa.

De pronto se escuchó un tremendo estruendo y un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la clase. Todos los alumnos miraron a la vez a su profesora, que se había caído al suelo de culo y se arrastraba hacia atrás ayudándose con las manos, con las pupilas dilatadas por el terror. Miraba algún punto debajo de su mesa, fuera del campo de visión de los chicos.

¡UNA SERPIENTE! – gritó con voz de pito, en cuanto pareció haber recuperado el habla.

Y entonces la vieron salir deslizándose de debajo de la mesa. Era pequeña, muy delgada, de color verde pálido y ojos rojos.

Bellatrix se puso de pie inconscientemente, mirando a la ashwinder sin poder creérselo, pero su reacción no destacó. Muchos de los alumnos se pusieron a chillar y se subieron encima de las mesas.

¡ALEJADLA! – gritó de nuevo la profesora, ya pegada a la pared y sin posibilidad de retroceder más. Se le levantó la túnica un poco y Bella vio dos diminutos puntos sangrantes en el gemelo de la mujer. Weiss sacó la varita en un arranque de pánico y apuntó a la serpiente, balbuceando algo incomprensible. Un rayo salió y dio a la pizarra, que cayó al suelo al lado de la serpiente. Ésta se puso furiosa y, silbando sin parar, volvió a morder la pierna de la profesora. Weiss se puso blanco y salió corriendo de la clase. Varios alumnos, siguiendo su ejemplo, huyeron aterrorizados. Los que quedaban estaban encima de las mesas o, en el caso de Bella y Zahn, de pie, demasiado impactados por lo que acababan de ver como para advertir el peligro.

Los sollozos de la profesora eran alarmantes y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus carrillos, sin ningún control.

Kathryn y un alumno de Baumkrone, Luc Nguyen, lanzaron un hechizo a la serpiente, que se desintegró por completo. Trozos del cuerpo de la criatura y sangre mancharon el suelo y a la profesora, que ofrecía un aspecto desolador.

En ese momento entraron corriendo el profesor Wexlershire y Gavriel, seguidos de dos alumnas. Miraron alrededor sorprendidos al ver la clase casi vacía, y cuando giraron la cabeza al escuchar los sollozos de Nigheit en una esquina, perdieron el color que tenían. Wexlershire conjuró una camilla y se la llevó corriendo a la enfermería, mientras Gavriel pedía a Zahn que le contase lo ocurrido. Éste estaba en tal estado de turbación que ni siquiera lo miró y, al final, fue Kathryn quien tomó la palabra y explicó todo.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Gavriel los mandó a todos a la Sala Común y les ordenó no salir de ahí. Bella y Zahn huyeron de la inquisitiva mirada del tío de éste y se marcharon tan rápido como pudieron.

¡Estaba ahí! – balbuceó Zahn minutos después. Estaban ambos, solos, en la habitación de Zahn, con la puerta bien cerrada y a salvo de curiosos.

-No estoy ciega – exclamó Bella que, nerviosa como estaba, recorría la habitación de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

-Sabía que tenía que habérselo dicho a Gavriel.

Bellatrix se detuvo y clavó sus ojos negros en Zahn, que estaba muy pálido y aturdido.

-No era la misma – aseguró en un susurro – Estoy convencida. Ésta era más pequeña.

¿Quieres decir que se ha... se ha reproducido?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eso quedó bien claro durante el siguiente par de días. Las serpientes se habían reproducido y había ya cientos por todo el colegio, normalmente escondidas en rincones oscuros, pero, sintiéndose asustadas y amenazadas por los alumnos, picaban a todo el que se les cruzase por delante. No era extraña la clase que se veía interrumpida por una picadura.

Se había descubierto que eran venenosas. Durante el primer día sentías un malestar general y luego comenzaban las fiebres, que llegaban a ser preocupantemente altas. Ninguna poción conseguía aliviar al enfermo, y lo peor es que el desarrollo de la enfermedad parecía cambiar según la persona, con lo que muchos llegaban a la enfermería prácticamente inconscientes.

Por fin habían descubierto cual era la extraña enfermedad que parecía afectar a Vriesia. Habían descubierto una picadura en el tobillo, pero al estar tan febril que deliraba, no pudo decirles cuando le había mordido la serpiente.

La enfermería estaba llena a rebosar, pues la profesora de Pociones y la medimaga seguían creando la cura, que aún tardaría un poco en estar lista.

Mientras, las clases de Defensa habían dejado de lado el temario normal para dar explicaciones contra esas criaturas. Como Bellatrix ya sabía, se llamaban ashwinder. Su aspecto físico era inconfundible, y a esas alturas ya conocido por todos. Lo que Bella no sabía, y era precisamente lo que había provocado aquella plaga, era que sólo vivían una hora, en la que se dedicaban a buscar un lugar oscuro y cerrado para poner sus huevos. Al contar las horas que hacía desde que habían convocado a la serpiente, Bellatrix se mareaba. Debía de haber miles de serpientes por el colegio.

La plaga había llegado a unos extremos que los alumnos que aún quedaban en pie debían unirse y seguir los rastros de cenizas para encontrar los huevos, que debían de congelar. Los profesores también hacían su parte en cuanto daban las diez y buscaban durante horas los nidos de las malditas criaturas.

Las clases se hacían eternas, pero el director se había negado a interrumpirlas a pesar de la evidente falta de alumnos y, por cierto, también de una profesora. El horario de la profesora Nigheit se lo habían repartido (ante la imposibilidad de contratar a un profesor temporal a esas alturas de curso) entre la profesora de Adivinación y la de Defensa.

La primera era una mujer extraña. Rondaba los cuarenta y tenía un espeso y llamativo cabello pelirrojo. Además, como si buscase destacar siempre más, vestía de un blanco puro. Sus ojos, de un azul brillante, su boca generosa y sus largas pestañas negras no contribuían precisamente a mantenerla en un segundo plano.

Al contrario que la profesora Nigheit, ésta parecía encantada con Bellatrix. Admiraba su soltura con la varita y elogiaba su capacidad para hacer encantamientos, incluso de un nivel superior al que en un principio se supone que tenía.

-Estoy segura de que la profesora Nigheit estará encantada contigo.

Bella sonrió, sin dar una respuesta clara. En cuanto la profesora se dio la vuelta intercambió una mirada con Zahn y le susurró:

-Yo diría que encantada no es exactamente la palabra.

Zahn se limitó a sonreír levemente, casi por educación. Esos últimos días había estado muy callado. Hablaban sobre la plaga de ashwinder prácticamente todos los días y, aunque no lo hubiese dicho expresamente, Bellatrix estaba segura de que se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de que él no había sabido nada acerca de la reproducción de la serpientes, él había desobedecido a Gavriel y había sido quien convocó a la serpiente. Claro que Bellatrix no estaba exenta de culpa... ella le había incitado. De todas formas, lo llevaba mucho mejor que él.

Bella le recordaba que pronto tendrían la cura, que todos se recuperarían y que todo seguiría como siempre. No les involucrarían en el asunto ya que no había ningún motivo para hacerlo. Bellatrix le había repetido muchas veces que él no tenía ninguna culpa en el asunto, puesto que no podía saber lo que iba a ocurrir, pero eso no parecía consolar mucho a Zahn.

Lo que ocurrió al día siguiente le sumió aún más en sí mismo y a Bellatrix no le costaba mucho entender lo que sentía. La gravedad del asunto bien merecía un poco de atención.

Estaban en clase de Transformaciones, aún trabajando en los conejos y las tazas. El profesor Wexlershire se había negado a avanzar más, diciendo que sería una perdida de tiempo si luego tenía que explicar de nuevo todo cuando regresarán los alumnos que faltaban.

De pronto, sin ni siquiera una breve llamada a la puerta, ésta se abrió y Gavriel y la profesora Sidhe, de Defensa, entraron y avanzaron hasta el lugar donde el profesor Wexlershire estaba, no poco asombrado.

Bellatrix supo que inmediatamente había ocurrido algo muy grave. La expresión de Gavriel asustaba. Vio que éste se acercó a Wexlershire y le susurró algo. El oyente retrocedió y por primera vez, Bellatrix le vio conmocionado. Abría mucho los ojos y su mano aferraba crispada la mesa, sobre la que se sostenía. La profesora se echó a llorar, llevándose las manos a la cara, cuando Gavriel la incitó a hablar y, al final, fue éste quien se tuvo que dirigir a los temblorosos alumnos.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento, rogando porque Gavriel no dijese lo que se estaba imaginando.

-Lamento informaros que vuestra compañera, la señorita Nezvanóva, ha fallecido esta madrugada – anunció con voz profunda y seca.

Los alumnos lo miraron como si todo fuese una broma de mal gusto, como si los estuviese engañando. Varios conejos cayeron al suelo, pues los alumnos habían dejado de sujetarlos.

¿Cómo iba a haber muerto Vriesia?

Bellatrix miró disimuladamente a sus compañeros. Se quedó contemplando a Lyss Bellow, cuyo labio inferior había empezado a temblar y las lágrimas a acumularse en sus ojos verdes.

-Pe-pero la cura... – balbuceó Leda, con la que compartía pupitre.

-Le administraron la cura, pero era demasiado tarde. El veneno llevaba tanto tiempo actuando en su sangre que le provocó una reacción contra la que no se pudo hacer nada. Su estado de debilidad por la fiebre que sufría...

Ya nadie le escuchaba. Todos miraban, como si se tratase de un solo par de ojos, el asiento vacío de Vriesia. Bella dirigió su vista, en cambio, a otro punto que le interesaba más. Estudió el rostro pálido del profesor Wexlershire y recordó la extraña relación que se había creado entre la fallecida y él. Ahora estaba claro hasta que punto el profesor había apreciado a su alumna. Parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe. Las arrugas de sus ojos eran mucho más pronunciadas, los surcos de su frente también... Bellatrix supo que nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Pensó, aunque fue sólo una idea fantasma, que ya no había nadie que la superara en la asignatura. Ahogó ese egoísta pensamiento y clavó sus ojos en Zahn.

Realmente el que la preocupaba era él.

Vio que tenía los puños cerrados encima de las rodillas y que estos temblaban descontroladamente.

-No quiero preocuparos más – continuaba Gavriel, indiferente a la falta de atención de los impresionados alumnos – La plaga está casi erradicada y los demás heridos se encuentran perfectamente, han tomado la cura y se están recuperando todos sin excepción. Mañana por la mañana saldrán de la enfermería.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gavriel cumplió esa especie de promesa que había hecho. Los alumnos heridos, incluida la profesora Nigheit, salieron al día siguiente por la mañana. Estaban más delgados, algo pálidos, pero sanos al fin y al cabo.

Bella pensaba todo esto mientras cenaba sola en la mesa de Münzenicht. Zahn se había negado a bajar con ella. De hecho, no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera para ir a las clases. Cuando Bellatrix había intentado sacarle por la mañana, él prácticamente no había querido ni hablar con ella. Había vuelto a subir en la hora de la comida pero ya no había contestado. Bella no se preocupaba de que algo le hubiese ocurrido. Sabía que estaba perfectamente y que lo único que quería era estar solo. Bella supuso que lo que necesitaba un poco era pensar en que él no tenía la culpa de la muerte de Vriesia.

El director se levantó cuando estaba a punto de terminar la cena y todo el mundo se quedó callado. Aún suponiendo que iba a hablar sobre la plaga y la muerte de la alumna, a Bellatrix no pudo menos que sorprenderla. Pensaba que el director iba a tomar la actitud de no recordar lo ocurrido. La falta de decoración fúnebre era una prueba evidente de ello.

-Los acontecimientos de los últimos días han sido únicos y extraños. En toda la historia del colegio nunca había ocurrido algo semejante – se detuvo unos segundos – Tenemos que lamentar una víctima, pero no debemos llorarla. La vida continua para todos nosotros y solamente si somos fuertes y no miramos atrás conseguiremos salir adelante. Si optáis por la debilidad, estáis condenados a quedaros en el camino.

Bellatrix escuchó el discurso en silencio y con atención. Traduciendo lo que acababa de decir el director a palabras más sencillas era que debían volverse fríos, insensibles y ahogar los sentimientos; sólo así lograrían sobrevivir.

Escuchó algún sollozo proveniente de la mesa de Baumkrone. Varias chicas de su edad se consolaban mutuamente. Obviamente ellas no habían entendido el mensaje del director, o sí lo habían hecho, no estaban dispuestas a hacer caso.

Como ya había terminado de cenar, Bella se fue pronto a la Sala Común. Al ver que Zahn no estaba ahí, ni se molestó en subir a la habitación de éste. Ya conseguiría sacarle al día siguiente. No pensaba pasar otro día como aquél.

Habiendo terminado ya los deberes, fue a su habitación, sacó su diario y bajó de nuevo. Se sentó en una de las mesas, colocó el tintero en ésta y sacó una pluma. Abrió el diario, ya bastante grueso; se acomodó y se dispuso a escribir hasta que le entrase sueño. No tenía ganas de dormir.

Y tampoco tendría casi oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando el reloj de encima de la repisa de la chimenea había dado la una, escuchó ruido de pasos bajando de la escalera de los chicos. Rob se plantó delante de ella.

-Es una suerte encontrarte aquí – dijo, cogiéndola de la barbilla para obligarla a la levantar la vista. Bellatrix apartó la mano del chico y se recostó en la silla, con una ceja alzada ¿Se puede saber que coño le pasa a ese idiota?

¿Tanto te preocupa?

-No me deja entrar en la habitación.

-A mí tampoco – replicó Bella con una sonrisa.

-El caso es que yo tengo que dormir ahí.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada y apuntó al sillón grande que había enfrente del fuego.

-Yo te recomiendo que te busques una manta y duermas ahí.

-Muy graciosa.

-No veo qué puedo hacer yo... tampoco es que quiera hacer algo – añadió, sonriendo mordazmente – Lleva sin salir en todo el día.

-Me da igual que esté cabreado. La habitación no es sólo suya. Mi cama está ahí dentro y quiero dormir en ella... y no en ningún sillón.

-Eso diselo a él.

¿Y qué crees que llevo haciendo desde hace dos horas? – soltó, poniendo las manos bruscamente sobre la mesa. El tintero salpicó y manchó la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo Bellatrix.

-Te agradecería que no manchases mi trabajo – dijo, eliminando con un movimiento de varita la mancha de tinta.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, ahora divertido, Rob, para luego añadir con incredulidad – No escribirás un diario¿no?

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es ni por asomo asunto tuyo – replicó Bella agriamente, cerrando de golpe el diario.

-Que no sea asunto mío no significa que no tenga curiosidad. Estoy seguro de que algo has escrito sobre mí.

¿Tan importante te crees? – preguntó Bella, sonriendo también.

¿Tampoco tengo derecho a leer eso?

-No.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que habrás escrito.

-Nada que te guste, te lo aseguro.

-Eso debería juzgarlo yo¿no? – preguntó, estirando la mano para alcanzar el diario. Pero Bellatrix, que estaba mucho más cerca, lo apartó de su alcance con un simple movimiento.

Rob chasqueó la lengua, decepcionado.

-Eso no se toca – dijo la muchacha, con una mano protectora sobre el diario – Hay muchos secretos.

-Me lo creo. ¿Y eso no lo hace más interesante?

-Supongo, pero te vas a quedar con las ganas. Hay demasiado para tu pequeña cabecita.

-Je... ¿te has fijado? Esta es la primera conversación que tenemos sin llegar a las manos.

-Si se puede llamar conversación.

-Seguro que no se pueden ni comparar con las que te traes tú con el idiota que tengo encerrado en mi cuarto.

Bella no contestó, pues estaba ocupada cerrando el tintero. Escuchaba con mucha atención, alerta. Sabía que a pesar de la relativa tranquilidad que llevaba la conversación, podía esperarse cualquier cosa de Schultz.

Se quedaron los dos mirándose. Bellatrix contempló el robusto perfil de Rob, su altura mayor de la normal en un chico de su edad, su ancha espalda, su rostro agresivo. Atraía y, sin embargo, no lograba terminar de gustarle. No le subestimaba tampoco; sabía que era buen mago, astuto y sin un pelo de tonto.

¿Vas a sacarle o no?

-Ya te he dicho que no me hace caso. Vete a buscar la mantita.

-Déjate de gilipolleces.

-El que se está poniendo pesado eres tú¿no crees? Llevo intentando sacar a Zahn de la habitación desde por la mañana. Ya ni siquiera contesta cuando le llamo desde fuera. Si quisiera salir ya lo habría hecho. Si quisiera estar acompañado, ya te habría abierto la puerta. Está claro que no quiere ni una cosa ni la otra. Búscate la vida esta noche y mañana ya volverá a estar todo como siempre.

-Debería ir a buscar a un profesor.

-Pues corre.

Rob no se movió del sitio. Bellatrix se limitó a devolverle la mirada, sin añadir nada más.

¿Qué le pasa?

-Creo que estoy descubriendo una nueva faceta tuya... – comentó con ironía Bella – Nunca hubiese pensado que podía ser tan curioso con los asuntos ajenos.

-En este caso es un _asunto ajeno_ que me incumbe.

-Pero no te lo voy a decir... Mala suerte. Sino fuese porque ella no sabe nada, te diría que fueses a preguntar a Ellery, que ella sí parece muy interesada por ti y te contaría lo que fuese.

Rob soltó un bufido un tanto despectivo.

-Mejor que se mantenga lejos de mí.

-Pues me temo que te va a costar un poco sacártela de encima.

-Tanto como a ti a Weiss.

-Otro que tenía que recordármelo – comentó Bella en un susurro peligroso.

-Esa extraña obsesión por ti también me la comentó Ellery¿sabes? Sino yo nunca me hubiese parado a observar a alguien como Weiss.

-Tan inferior...

-Idiota – terminó Rob.

Se miraron una vez más en silencio.

Bellatrix sonreía para sí. Rememoraba la conversación que estaban teniendo, una que estaba siendo _civilizada_... Se imaginaba si Zahn estuviese ahí; seguro que ya se estarían peleando. Era mucho mejor que no los viese hablar. Posiblemente se sentiría traicionado.

-Ahora me toca preguntar a mi – empezó Bella con un tono de voz calmado. Apoyó su mejilla en la mano y el codo en la mesa ¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal Zahn y tú?

¿No te lo ha contado? – replicó Rob con una sonrisa un tanto tirante.

Bella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces creo que tendrá que seguir siendo un secret...

Rob, que en ese momento pasaba al lado de Bellatrix, dio un salto hacia atrás, soltando un gemido ahogado. Chocó contra la silla donde estaba la muchacha y cayó al suelo, seguido de ésta. Bella rodó por el suelo, jadeando y completamente desorientada.

Sus ojos coincidieron entonces con los rojos de una pequeña ashwinder, que atacó en cuanto tuvo a tiro a Bellatrix. Ésta lanzó un hechizo y falló. El ataque de la serpiente le cogió por sorpresa y casi no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Retrocedió sobre sus rodillas y la nueva maldición no falló. Hizo explotar violentamente a la serpiente, y su sangre se extendió dos metros a la redonda.

Se escuchó la voz de Rob, y cuando Bellatrix se giró le vio limpiarse algunas gotas de sangre de la cara.

-Podías haber usado otro hechizo... – protestó, pero rápidamente una sonrisa mordaz afloró a sus labios – Te ha picado.

-No – contestó Bellatrix con rapidez, levantándose.

¿Ah, no? Me pareció ver que sí... justo después de que fallaras el primer hechizo.

¡Te he dicho que no!

-Cálmate... A mi sí – replicó, dejando a la vista su tobillo.

-Te los ha clavado hasta el fondo. Una buena cantidad de veneno – aseguró Bellatrix, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Rob se incorporó un poco, apoyando los codos en el suelo.

-Podías ayudarme¿no?

-Te podrías quedar aquí a ver si también te mueres.

-Joder, vaya lengua que tienes. Ayúdame.

Bella le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse. Vio que prácticamente no podía apoyar el pie herido. No tuvo más remedio que hacerle de apoyo y así le llevó hasta la enfermería. Tuvieron que despertar a la señora Metzen, que soñolienta e incrédula procedió a administrar el antídoto. Le aseguró en que un par de días estaría como nuevo. Luego mandó a Bellatrix a la cama.

Para cuando ésta se metió entre las sábanas eran ya pasadas las tres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres toques en la puerta hicieron abrir los ojos a Bella.

¿Sales ya, Bella?

Era la voz de Zahn, y sonaba bastante impaciente. Hacía cuatro días que Bellatrix había conseguido sacarlo de su habitación, a pesar de las protestas del chico. Ella creía que lo que le había convencido era que como dejase de asistir a clase Gavriel vendría a pedirle unas explicaciones que él no podría dar.

Así que allí estaba, con la mochila al hombro, esperando a su amiga para bajar a desayunar antes de tener la primera clase.

La muchacha salió ya vestida. Se colocó la capa bien y se terminó de poner el guante derecho.

¿Aún sigues con los guantes puestos¡Llevas días con ellos!

-Hace mucho frío hoy¿no? – replicó, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

-Como siempre. ¿No será que te estás poniendo mala? Estos días has estado algo pálida.

-Soy pálida.

-Seguramente cogiste frío cuando acompañaste a Schultz esa noche – murmuró Zahn con los dientes apretados al recordar a su compañero de cuarto.

Bellatrix se lo había contado... omitiendo ciertos detalles, obviamente. Le había dicho que Rob había bajado protestando porque no le dejaba entrar, a lo que Zahn había respondido que ya le extrañaba que hubiese dejado de dar de repente el coñazo. Bella sonrió ante este comentario y siguió contando la historia. Le contó el ataque, la muerte (o, más bien, desintegración de la serpiente) y que había tenido que acompañar a Rob a la enfermería.

-Tendrías que haberle dejado ahí tirado – añadió Zahn enfadado.

-Me lo planteé, no creas.

-Así no estarías ahora mala.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy enferma. Solamente que tengo frío.

Zahn dudó, pero no dijo nada más.

Después de desayunar fueron a la clase de Encantamientos, que se desarrolló mas o menos como siempre. Bella recordó la primera clase que tuvieron con la profesora Nigheit cuando se recuperó del veneno de la ashwinder. Bellatrix había hecho ligeras alusiones a su falta a clase, haciendo que a la profesora se le subieran a menudo los colores. Normalmente eran simples comentarios con respecto al temario que habían avanzado, pero con un escondido sarcasmo respecto a que era la única profesora a la que habían picado.

Sea como fuese, el caso es que la profesora estaba mucho menos contenta con Bellatrix que de costumbre.

-Ese idiota te estaba mirando – susurró Zahn, inclinándose hacia el oído de Bella para que la profesora no los escuchase.

¿Cuál de todos¿Weiss?

-Schultz.

Bellatrix se volvió con descaro y se encontró con que Rob la miraba con una leve sonrisa sarcástica. Vio que éste hacía una especie de seña con la cabeza hacia delante suyo. Bella se giró y levantó la vista. La profesora Nigheit estaba mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Veo que se puede permitir no atender.

-Sí.

-Mañana tendrá doble tarea – anunció, dándose la vuelta y caminando de nuevo hasta la pizarra.

La muchacha no replicó, pues tampoco merecía la pena. No conseguiría nada con ello.

Volvió a girarse y vio que Rob la continuaba mirando, claramente riéndose de ella. Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco y ya no volvió a mirarlo en lo que quedaba de clase.

Se limitó a pensar. El comportamiento de Rob... era extraño. Bueno, aparentemente y con respecto al resto de alumnos era el mismo, pero detrás de sus miradas, sus sonrisa irónicas y sus frases mordaces había algo más.

Había cambiado desde la conversación de esa noche y Bellatrix no sabía porqué. ¿Tenía interés en descubrirlo? Tampoco sabía contestar a eso.

Lo que, en cambio, sí le interesaba, era el comportamiento del profesor Wexlershire. Como Bellatrix había pensado cuando les dieron la noticia de la muerte de Vriesia, no volvería a ser el mismo. Efectivamente había acertado. Parecía tener problemas para recordar que ella estaba muerta y se giraba a menudo hacia su pupitre como si fuese a hacerle alguna pregunta. Entonces veía que estaba vacío y la realidad lo golpeaba con violencia.

El pupitre vacío. Había quedado claro que el profesor no quería ver a nadie sentado ahí. Cuando un muchacho de su curso, Jan Leek, había ido a sentarse ahí para estar más cerca de la pizarra, el profesor prácticamente lo había echado a patadas de la clase, gritando como loco y diciendo que no quería volver a verlo durante una semana. Así pues, en esos momento, el pupitre de Jan Leek también estaba sin ocupante.

¿Te das cuenta de que no te sale un simple hechizo de protección, Bella¿Qué te pasa?

Estaban en clase de Defensa y Zahn llevaba esperando diez minutos a que Bellatrix hiciese el hechizo. Ésta, que lo había controlado muy bien los días pasados, no conseguía hacerlo, y varias veces le habían golpeado bien los ataques de Zahn.

-Hum... no me encuentro muy bien, sólo eso – replicó con un hilo de voz, temblorosa.

-Tal vez no tenía que haber lanzado tan fuerte el último _Impelliare_ – murmuró en tono de disculpa Zahn, a lo que Bellatrix negó con la cabeza.

Éste entonces llevó una mano a la frente de la chica al verla con tan mala cara, pensando que podía tener fiebre.

¡Estás ardiendo!

¿Ah, sí? – preguntó con voz suave y casual – Se me pasará en seguida.

-Te llevo a la enfermería ahora mismo.

-No, si no...

Zahn contempló cada vez más preocupado las pupilas dilatadas de Bella, su rostro pálido y sudoroso.

¿Ocurre algo, señor Novak?

Justo cuando terminó la pregunta la profesora Sidhe, Bellatrix se desplomó en brazos de Zahn, inconsciente. Éste la dejó en el suelo y la observó pensativo. Había algo que no le cuadraba.

Sus ojos grises se detuvieron en los guantes. Como impulsado por una premonición, se los quitó con precipitación. En la mano izquierda, a la altura del pulgar, podían verse dos pequeños agujeros, infectados e hinchados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luz empezó a hacerle daño y las formas difusas se paseaban por delante de sus ojos entrecerrados. No conseguía ver nada con claridad.

¿Bellatrix?

Pelo desordenado, oscuro... ¿Quién era?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y los volvió a abrir, parpadeando repetidas veces. El dolor de cabeza era insistente, pero poco a poco fue remitiendo hasta que ya sólo sentía una especie de aguijonazos en las sienes.

-Estúpida.

Zahn. ¿Quién sino iba a insultarla nada más despertar?

-Mmm...

-Casi te mueres. Sino llega a ser por la Petra Deauro... ¿cómo es que no dijiste que te había picado¡Eres idiota!

Bellatrix alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa, ahora que veía con claridad a su amigo despotricando en su contra, sentado en una silla al lado de su cama de la enfermería.

¡No te rías¿No te das cuenta de lo preocupado que he estado? Llevas tres días inconsciente y con casi cuarenta de fiebre. No me di cuenta de que...

-No es tu culpa.

¡Claro que sí! Yo convoqué a la serpiente y no me di cuenta de que estabas mal. ?SI HUBIESES MUERTO HABRIA SIDO POR MI CULPA!

-Cállate – siseó Bellatrix – No ha sido tu culpa. Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa.

-Sí, porqu...

-El orgullo.

¿Cómo?

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Zahn. Con eso debe valerte. Y como insistas en sentirte culpable por mi muerte, o la muerte de Vriesia o la de quien sea te juro que...

Bellatrix se llevó la mano a la cabeza. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto a empezar y las formas empezaban ya a bailar por delante de sus ojos.

-Dios, como duele – masculló, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Zahn le apartó un mechón de la cara con ternura y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

-Descansa¿vale? No me pienso mover de aquí.

**N/A: Ja ja, fin del xapi! Y me ha kedado mu largooooo Empecé a escribirlo mucho antes de lo que pensaba, pero es que me dio una especie de obsesión transitoria de Bellatrix y no pude evitarlo xDD Habeis visto que mono es Zahn? Creo que me he enamorado de él en esa última escena, aigh...**

**¿Habéis visto el barrer que me ha hecho mi amiga Mina para este fic? Me encanta, no me canso de verlo. ¡Es perfecto! Está expuesto en los SW (Story Weavers). Os recomiendo ir a verlo, porque si os gusta y tenéis un fic ella puede haceros uno **

**Um... más cosas. Ah, sí.**

**-Con lo del orgullo se refiere a ella. Bellatrix incitó a Zahn a convocar a la serpiente por orgullo, para desafiar a Gavriel; no dijo lo de la mordedura porque Rob se estaba riendo de ella y no quería admitir que la había picado.**

**-Bueno, quería deciros que es lógico que Bella y Zahn no supieran nada de las ashwinder porque hay que tener en cuenta que se empieza a dar CCM en tercer curso, así que, aunque conozcan las criaturas más obvias, es lógico que no conozcan los detalles y peligrosos de todas.**

**-También quería hablar sobre Rob. Me he dado cuenta que la mayoría le tiene asco... Mmm, veamos, no es el típico idiota como puede ser Ellery, por ejemplo. Rob es un Sangre Limpia con honor, atractivo, algo agresivo... No es como Zahn, pero tampoco es como Draco. Draco es un cobarde y es astuto, pero na mas. Rob es inteligente, buen mago, sabe manejar las situaciones. Digamos que no es lo que he dado a entender hasta ahora... por eso quería darle más protagonismo en este xapi.**

**-La _petra deauro_ protegió a Bella del veneno, porque éste** **era de una criatura mágica y el cristal protege de las cosas que tengan magia y sean peligrosas para el portador. Por eso estuvo tantos días sin desarrollar la alta fiebre y con solo un ligero malestar.**

**Ya estoy a punto de terminar los exams... me quedan solo tres y libertad absoluta! Se supone que ahora debería estar estudiando jejje xo no me apetece.**

**Por cierto, tengo pensada una nueva historia de Bella que posiblemente empiece cuando termine Azkaban, que tendrá 12 xapis. Y ahora k lo pienso me toy retrasando con esta historia... es k estoy blokeada con el 5. Pa cuando termine los exams me pondré a escribirla.**

**Y ya empiezo a alargarme... si es que no tengo remedio. En otros** **fics no hablo tanto, pero en este me encanta. Tengo mucho que comentar .**

**Otra cosa. Tengo algo estropeado el pc, así que ni puedo leer mails ni puedo enviarlos. Si veis que no os contesto es por eso, ok? De todas formas el msn si me funciona.**

**Y weno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Id a visitad los SW plis, y tb de paso dejadme algún review okis?**

**Bexitos! Joanne**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

**Angie Crowe - . Jejje, muxas graxias por la opinion del xapi anterior! La verdad es k lo k tengo k ir haciendo es situaciones k hagan "curtirse" a Bella, para k llegue a ser lo k es de mayor. La caja es uno de esos principios... Me encantaria leerme los fics esos slash k me has recomendado, aunk ahora no me funciona el mail pero weno... si me lo mandas igual te estaria muy agradecida.**

**MimosaTuk – Weno, primero decir k Kathryn guarda mas de un secreto... y no solo respecto a Zahn. Xo de eso solo se da una pista, y bastante lejana tengo k decir, asik os sorprenderá supongo. No keda muxo para k se revele todo lo de Kathryn. Te ha gustado lo de la caja? Me alegro.**

**Ari Malfoy – Hola wapisima! Me encanta verte de nuevo por SDY, ya se te exaba de menos Parece k lo de la caja ha gustado bastante... y eso k se me ocurrio en el ultimo momento jeje, con ayuda de Mina. Fue un regalo en plan recurso de ultima hora pork no tenia pensado nada mas Xd**

**Bellatrix Black – Uf, pos Sirius tardará en salir jjee... Bella no lo olvida, pero en estos momentos no tiene un papel determinante. Lo tendrá más adelante, no creas... lo veremos en su espledor! To wenorro jeje... Te agregue al msn, espero k no te importe. A ver si asi hablamos algun dia.**

**AnnaTB – La caja, la caja... la verdad, como dije a Ari, fue un recurso de ultima hora, pero supongo que deberia darle más importancia. Tendré que meterla en algun otro xapi Weno, esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, verdad? Aunk si que me he retrasado con RecFot y tb con Azkaban. En cuanto termine los exams me pondre manos a la obra con esos dos.**

**Marin Black – Jejje, a ver... contestemos a tu macro-review. No te la imaginabas en Durmstrang? Supongo que nadie lo hacía, pero la mandé allí pa cambiar un pokito... Zahn como Remus? Weno, en lo trankilo si... mas k nada indiferente. Aunk creo k Zahn es muxo mas peligroso Y Gavriel, weno, ese si tiene un papel importante y mas de una sorpresa tb! Ya vereis... Weno, parece k te ha gustado, jejje, eso siempre me anima. A ver que opinas de este nuevo xapi! Bss.**


	13. Cap 12 Por Dos Razones

**N/A. Creo que nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada... T.T en serio, lo dejo un poco más, y casi un año para escribir el xapi 12. ¡Lo siento mucho! Me consuela al menos el saber que he hecho más fics, y que aunque haya dejado este de lado, no he dejado de escribir. En este tiempo he cambiado un poco mi idea de Bellatrix... no mucho, pero sí sobre todo a nivel de fanatismo e impulsividad. Ahora ya lo tengo más claro :)**

**Bueno... dar las gracias a todos los que, a pesar de los meses, no me han dado por perdida y me han seguido insistiendo en que escriba sobre este fic. Es gracias a ellos por lo que el otro día en bioquímica me puse a pensar en el resumen de este xapi XD es que como tengo que pensar muchas cosas, porque estos xapis no los tengo bien planeados, pues me entra la pereza... El caso es que debe ser que me da más pereza aún escuchar Bioquímica que pensar xDDDDDD**

**He empezado la uni ya (al final en Medicina, a pesar de que comenté que iba a ser farmacia, pero resulto que no... tuve mucha suerte hehe), y lo noto, porque llego cansada a casa, me pongo con el msn, y no escribo nada. Me he acostumbrado a escribir de madrugada, pero claro, como tengo que madrugar, pues como siga ese horario me puedo morir xD Tengo que acostumbrarme a partir de ahora a intentar escribir después de comer.**

**Ya empiezo a contaros mi vida XDDD Siempre he tenido debilidad por enrollarme en este fic, mucho más que en los otros xD Os dejo ya, que después de tanto tiempo, debéis tener ganas de continuar este fic. Tal vez lo tengáis que releer... yo al menos tuve que hacerlo. Aún así, os dejo un breve resumen del xapi pasado.**

**Joanne**

**PD: Estoy pensando que tal vez se me vaya la pinza mientras escribo. En este fic puse que Sirius tenía los ojos azules y Bella negros. Ahora estoy firmemente convencida de que ambos los tienen grises, así que puede ser que mi subconsciente me traicione. Intentaré mantenerlos como en el inicio de todas formas. (Lo acabaré cambiando al final, lo sé... ahggggg...)**

**_RESUMEN: Bellatrix está enfadada con Gabriel, y por eso reta a Zahn. El chico acaba convocando a una ashwinder, que acaba convirtiéndose en una verdadera plaga, mordiendo a un montón de alumnos. Vriesia muere por ello, y Zahn se siente culpable, a pesar de que Bella le insiste en que no ha sido culpa suya. Cuando Bellatrix es atacada y se desmaya por haber escondido la picadura y sus consecuencias, Zahn se asusta de verdad..._**

**CAPITULO 12: POR DOS RAZONES**

El sueño que había sentido al despertarse se había esfumado en cuanto entró en la clase para dar Artes Oscuras. Esa asignatura tenía el don de poner todos sus sentidos alerta.

Clavó sus ojos en Gavriel, que, apoyado una mano en su mesa, les daba las últimas instrucciones para realizar la maldición que usarían ese día.

Bellatrix ya la conocía. La había estudiado hacía tiempo en las clases particulares que daba con Zahn, clases que una vez había esperado con ansias y que ahora se habían convertido en una especie de infierno. Gavriel seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer, seguía pensando que Bellatrix no comprendía el concepto que tenían de las Artes Oscuras que él tenía, lo que significaban de verdad.

Pasadas las semanas, Bella sospechaba que podía ser cierto. Había escuchado atentamente a su profesor, bebiendo sus palabras, pero sin comprenderlas del todo. Era demasiado complicado lo que él proponía. ¿Para qué iban a servir las Artes Oscuras si no eran para atacar?

¡Si era precisamente lo que daban clase tras clase! Formas de atacar, de ser más rápido, de que no te pillasen desprevenido... ¿Por qué entonces no podía usar lo aprendido para vengarse?

Maldita fuese Ellery, con sus cobardes ataques por la espalda. Era ella quien lo había liado todo.

-Una de las mayores debilidades del hombre es la ceguera –continuó Gavriel, y Bellatrix le dio mentalmente toda la razón. Recordó ese castigo tras la noche de Halloween, en casa de sus tíos, cuando la habían dejado a oscuras junto a Sirius durante dos semanas-. Es algo que los magos oscuros siempre han sabido, así que la maldición de la que os he estado hablando hasta ahora es de las más antiguas que existen. La maldición _Caecum_ bien hecha es capaz de dejar durante un plazo de diez a veinte segundos en la más terrible ceguera a un hombre. El poder que te otorga esa ventaja sobre tu oponente es inestimable.

Tenues murmullos se extendieron por los alumnos cuando Gavriel dio la orden de levantarse y ponerse en parejas para practicar el hechizo. Bellatrix miró inconscientemente a Zahn, y descubrió que éste se había acercado a su tío y hablaba con él sobre algo que no alcanzó a oír.

-¿Te pones de pareja conmigo?

Bella se dio la vuelta lentamente, y arqueó las cejas escéptica cuando se encontró que quien había hecho la pregunta había sido Rob Schultz.

-No.

Se miraron un segundo, fijamente. Luego el chico sonrió con un deje de astucia, se encogió de hombros y se marchó para practicar.

Aún perpleja por lo ocurrido, caminó con paso lento hasta la zona de prácticas, donde había colchonetas, cojines y demás. Todo lo necesario para evitar que los alumnos se hicieran daño a consecuencia de alguna de las maldiciones que estudiaban. Ya estaban todos allí practicando, a excepción de Zahn y de ella. Y tanto que necesitaban practicar. A algunos apenas les salían chispas de la punta de la varita, otros ejecutaban el movimientos como si se tratase de un vulgar palo que hubiesen encontrado en los terrenos. Francamente patético.

Sacó su varita y la sostuvo entre sus dedos, jugueteando con ella, admirando el suave tacto que tenía por los buenos cuidados a los que la sometía. La varita era la vida para un mago, sin ella no podía hacer nada. Dependían por completo de tan poderoso como pequeño objeto.

-¿Puede venir un momento, señor? Necesito ayuda.

Bellatrix se volvió al escuchar la voz de Schultz pidiendo ayuda. Una sonrisa mordaz asomó a sus labios, pero desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que Rob no miraba a Gavriel a pesar de hablar con él, sino que sus ojos se clavaban directamente en ella, y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

La joven buscó con la mirada a Gavriel, y vio que se dirigía hacia Rob, con Zahn a su lado, aún hablando los dos. Fue sólo un segundo, pero Bellatrix se fijó en el disimulado juego de manos que hizo Schultz. Apuntando con su varita hacia atrás, musitó una maldición, y a varios metros de él salió volando Tracy Adliam.

Gavriel, al escuchar el grito, se presentó de inmediato en la zona.

-¿Señor Weiss, se puede saber qué ha hecho?

Completamente ajeno al verdadero ejecutor de la maldición, Gavriel echó la culpa al idiota de Weiss, y a Bellatrix le costó contener la risa.

-P-pues... yo no... –tartamudeaba completamente confundido Weiss, mirando su varita y a la chica, sin saber qué diablos contestar.

-Yo también necesito ayuda, señor –repitió Rob, recordando su presencia al profesor, que estaba intentando ayudar a levantarse a Tracy.

-Ahora no puedo –replicó Gavriel secamente, y sus ojos coincidieron con Bellatrix-. Señorita Black, ayúdele usted.

-¿Qué?

Pero Gavriel, ocupado, ya no prestaba atención.

-Señor Novak, póngase de pareja con el señor Weiss y enséñele cómo se hace correctamente –añadió el profesor secamente, al ver que Weiss estaba incordiando a su lado, preguntando si su compañera estaba bien y si podía hacer algo.

Bellatrix se volvió fríamente hacia Rob, acercándose a él.

-Bonito espectáculo –dijo con sorna.

-Admite que te ha gustado ver cómo tachaba de inútil a Weiss.

La joven esbozó una leve sonrisa a su pesar.

-¿Y tu pareja?

-Allí –señaló Rob, y Bellatrix vio a una chica que, al ver ocupado a Gavriel, se había ido a charlar con unas amigas.

-¿En qué te ayudo entonces?

-¿Bromeas?

-No me hagas perder el tiempo. ¿Para qué querías ponerte de pareja conmigo?

-Para saber si de verdad eres tan buena como aparentas o sólo es por Novak.

-Zahn no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo soy capaz de hacer –masculló Bellatrix, sabiendo internamente que mentía... al menos un poquito. Zahn había intervenido mucho en su aprendizaje sobre las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Me lo demuestras?

-No tengo que demostrar nada. Eras tú el que necesitaba ayuda –apuntó con acidez Bellatrix.

-Te reto –soltó Rob, dejando a la joven paralizada-. Un duelo de magos. ¿Qué dices?

No dijo nada. En ese momento sonó la campana que daba por finalizada la clase. Bellatrix sabía que su actitud daba posiblemente a entender cobardía, pero se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia sin ni siquiera recoger sus cosas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Te lo dije –susurró entre dientes Zahn a Bella a tercera hora.

La joven carraspeó un poco, y llamó descaradamente a la puerta abierta de la clase.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó con clara fingida inocencia.

-Llegáis tarde. Eso serán diez puntos menos, señorita Black –anunció la profesora Nigheit, de Encantamientos, enormemente complacida por poder dejar mal a la chiquilla ante sus compañeros de casa.

Lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Bellatrix, Zahn fue a sentarse a su sitio. A su lado, segundos después, estaba su mejor amiga. Sacó parsimoniosamente el libro, intentando hacer mucho ruido y dejando caer su estuche al suelo. Ante el estrépito producido, Viola dejó de escribir en la pizarra y se volvió irritada.

-Lo siento –murmuró Bella, mordiéndose la lengua para poder aguantar la risa. Se escucharon los susurros divertidos de algún alumno por detrás, pero se silenciaron rápidamente ante lo que supuestamente era una mirada furiosa de la profesora.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué ha pasado en clase? –susurró Zahn lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

-Nada.

No le apetecía hablar de eso ahora.

-¿Te ha hecho Schultz algo?

-Te he dicho que no.

-Te has dejado todo en clase –le recordó Zahn, refiriéndose a que había tenido que ser él el que le recogiese todo. Bella sabía que su mejor amigo insistiría en hablar del tema hasta darse por satisfecho con su respuesta-. Y luego no te he visto en toda la segunda hora.

-Me apetecía estar sola.

-Bella, no me...

-¡Señor Novak, haga el favor de callarse!

Un leve rubor ascendió a las mejillas de Zahn cuando Viola lo regañó. Bellatrix apartó la mirada del chico, por una vez agradecida del mal humor de la que decía ser profesora. Ahora al menos tendría unos momentos para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Zahn tenía razón en todo. Tras la súbita e inesperada propuesta de Schultz, Bella se había quedado paralizada, incapaz de saber qué decir, y mucho menos de cómo explicar todo ese embrollo a su mejor amigo. No podía predecir exactamente cómo reaccionaría Zahn, pero estaba segura de que no estaría nada contento.

Se había ido a recorrer los pasillos, cuanto más aislados mejor, en su hora libre tras Artes Oscuras. Una cosa estaba clara, y es que éste asunto no incumbía a Zahn, sino a ella. Era ella quien debía decidir si aceptaba o no el reto de Rob. No es que tuviese dudas sobre sus capacidades para ganar... Gracias a las clases de Gavriel, sus conocimientos sobre maldiciones, no demasiado complicadas, eran bastante superiores a los de su compañero.

Pero... bueno, de hecho, sus mayores temores de cometer un error eran por Gavriel. ¿Qué ocurriría si él se enteraba? Si la volvía a descubrir usando las Artes Oscuras para atacar a alguien sin una buena razón, es decir, una razón que el profesor aceptase como buena, las cosas se le complicarían mucho. Un duelo entre estudiantes sin duda no estaba entre ésas.

Se estaba arriesgando incluso a que él dejase de darle clases particulares junto a Zahn. Bellatrix sabía demasiado bien lo mucho que aprendía ahí como para estar segura de que su superioridad de conocimientos respecto al resto de la clase se debía a esas horas extra. Si las perdía, se convertiría en una más.

No quería que eso pasase, por nada del mundo.

En cuanto a Schultz... para qué engañarse, tenía ganas de darle su merecido. Se había ganado a pulso una derrota. Todos los días con sus frases mordaces; sus miradas insistentes a las que no encontraba significado, miradas que la ponían nerviosa. Y, en el fondo, por el odio que se tenía con Zahn. Sería una manera sutil de vengarse por esas peleas continuas que su mejor amigo tenía que soportar todos los días.

-¡Atienda, señorita Black!

-Estoy atendiendo.

-Cuénteme entonces de qué he estado hablando los últimos quince minutos.

-De cómo volver pesado o ligero un objeto, poniendo especial atención a los movimientos de muñeca que se deben hacer, pues ambos son prácticamente idénticos y se diferencian tan solo en el final. Para volver pesado un objeto deberás hacer un giro hacia la izquierda con golpeo, mientras que para volverlo ligero serán tres giros rápidos sin pausa.

Viola se quedó callada, confusa. Había tenido la certeza de que Bellatrix no había estado atendiendo a sus explicaciones, y ver que ella contestaba a todo la puso aún de peor humor. Se dio la vuelta indignada, y continuo escribiendo en la pizarra.

-No estabas atendiendo –susurró Zahn.

-Ya –admitió Bellatrix con una sonrisa de complacencia, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero he visto lo que ella había escrito en la pizarra. Simplemente le he hecho un resumen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A medida que pasaban los días los deberes iban acumulándose, y los profesores iban poniéndose más exigentes. Aún quedaba para llegar a final de curso, apenas estaban a mitad de abril, pero debían acabar el temario a tiempo para los exámenes.

Bellatrix, por su parte, tenía la mente bastante lejos todo lo que supusiesen los estudios, o más en general, el colegio. La propuesta de Rob la confundía, y la tenía rondando por la cabeza hora tras hora. No lograba sacársela.

Y el que el chico no se hubiese acercado a ella para pedirle una respuesta le ponía aún más nerviosa. ¿Habría sido todo una broma?

Recriminándose de nuevo el haber vuelto al tema, intentó concentrarse en los apuntes de Historia de la Magia que tenía delante. Los duendes habían vuelto a rebelarse, y Bella estaba harta ya. ¿Qué le importaban a ella los duendes? Como si se morían todos en ese mismo instante.

Los últimos días habían sido ajetreados... Estaba de mal humor. Zahn la perseguía insistiendo una y otra vez en que le contase lo que había pasado con Rob, pues desde la conversación en Artes Oscuras Bellatrix había estado comportándose, según él, de forma muy extraña.

Le estaba dando tanto el coñazo que incluso había mentido para no ir al partido de Quidditch (que habían ganado por una buena diferencia), por no estar tanto tiempo a solas con él. Sabía que volvería a sacarle el tema. La excusa de estudiar y adelantar trabajo, y su tono cortante al hablar, habían hecho que Zahn no protestase más que unos segundos.

Por primera vez tenía ganas de que llegase el verano. Sabía que una vez empezado éste le asquearía, encerrada en Grimmauld Place sin ganas de salir, pero en ese momento le apetecía librarse de las preocupaciones a las que se estaba viendo sometida. Entre Gavriel, Schultz... y, bueno, todo en general. Quería olvidarse de todo.

Pero aún no podía ser. Tendría que esperar.

-¿Vas a contarme ya lo que te pasa o no? –preguntó Zahn, sentándose en la silla que había delante de ella de pronto, sorprendiéndola-. Me estoy cansando de que me esquives.

-Y yo de que insistas –masculló Bellatrix, alzando el libro y sumergiéndose en la apasionante lectura otra vez. Sabía que no se estaba portando bien con él... De hecho, cada vez que le hablaba así sentía un hormigueo de culpabilidad en el estómago, pero se ocupaba de acallarlo pronto.

-Bellatrix...

La chiquilla cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes.

-¡Bien! –soltó, dejando de golpe el libro en la mesa, haciendo que varios alumnos que estudiaban se girasen hacia ella con miradas recriminatorias-. No te cuento lo que pasa porque sé que te vas a cabrear.

-No lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé –bufó Bella-. Pero como de verdad quieres saberlo, pues te lo diré, porque ya estoy cansada de todo este asunto.

-Empieza –incitó con suavidad Zahn, calmado.

-Schultz me ha retado a un duelo –dijo secamente, inclinándose hacia delante-. ¿Contento?

-¿Qué?

-Me retó en la clase de Artes Oscuras, cuando Gavriel le puso de pareja conmigo... Bueno, en realidad todo fue un buen montaje que hizo y que le salió bien –explicó rápidamente, refiriéndose a cuando Rob había fingido no saber hacer la maldición-. ¿Y sabes? No sé lo que hacer. Si voy y Gavriel me pilla, no me lo perdonará. Me dejará de dar clases.

Silencio. Bella respiró agitadamente, intentando recuperar el control. Ya estaba. Lo había soltado todo.

-No vayas.

-¿Por qué? –replicó Bellatrix, escrutándole con sus ojos grises, fríos.

-Si te ataca la _Petra Deauro_ volverá a actuar. Sería un tercer ataque, y mi tío no podrá permanecer indiferente a eso.

Era completamente estúpida. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse del cristal que le había regalado su padre? Se llevó inconscientemente una mano al punto en el que confluían las clavículas, sintiendo los contornos geométricos de la piedra.

-Ya atacó una vez a Schultz –musitó Bella, recordando la vez que había dejado durante un mes al chico en la enfermería.

-Esa vez ya insistió en que habías sido tú. Si vuelve a pasar, puede que no tengas tanta suerte. Schultz lo soltará todo, lo conozco.

-Eso ya lo sé –masculló. ¿Se creía que era tonta?

-No es un juguete... Esa piedra es prácticamente única en el mundo.

-Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste, no lo he olvidado.

-Te arriesgas demasiado yendo.

-¿Y pretendes que lo ignore? –preguntó, incrédula-. Va a pensar que soy una cobarde.

-Mejor eso a que te expulsen –rebatió gravemente Zahn.

-¿Tú que harías?

-No iría.

Meditando unos segundos su respuesta, Bellatrix se levantó de la silla, algo desafiante tal vez.

-Yo ya veré.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era ridículo. Rob se había intentado acercar dos veces a ella durante el día y en ambas se las había arreglado para darle esquinazo. No se sentía especialmente contenta de su comportamiento, pero sospechaba que sería aún peor decirle que no podía enfrentarse a él. No porque no tuviese unas buenas razones, que las tenía, sino porque no podría decírselas. Rob tendría que conformarse con un "no" y ella con quedar como una cobarde.

Y esa humillación le ponía furiosa.

Si a algo le habían enseñado desde pequeña era a dar la cara, y ahora se encontraba con que tenía que hacer justo lo contrario. Rompía todos los esquemas que tenía. Se sentía humillada. A pesar de sus años sabía que lo suyo no eran las sutilezas. ¿Para qué andarse por las ramas si hablando claramente se podía ahorrar tiempo?

Pero se encontraba con que tenía que cerrar la boca, y no mencionar absolutamente nada más que un escueto no.

Zahn estaba muy taciturno también. Entró en la clase de Transformaciones, seguido por su mejor amigo, que prácticamente no había mencionado palabra en lo que llevaban de día.

No era su problema. Si Zahn decidía tomarse como algo personal lo de Schultz no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Hacía mucho que había optado por no intervenir nunca entre los dos.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a su sitio de siempre, perpleja. Schultz estaba sentado en la mesa de Zahn, y tenía toda la pinta de estar esperándola a ella. Continuó andando, y dejó sus libros sobre su mesa, sentándose con descaro poco después. Ni lo miró ni le dirigió la palabra.

-Largo –masculló Zahn, cuando se dio cuenta del huésped indeseado que tenía su silla.

Rob esbozó una media sonrisa segura, ignorando a su compañero de habitación. Se volvió levemente hacia Bellatrix, que fingía estar ocupada buscando la página por la que iban.

-A medianoche en los terrenos, este sábado –dijo en voz baja, levantándose al instante. Sabía que Bella lo había oído, aunque se mostrase completamente indiferente-. Ya me voy, Novak. Con que ganas de estar en clase te veo... o puede que sea por la compañía.

Zahn le lanzó una mirada furiosa mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, dándole la espalda. Schultz y sus insinuaciones sobre su relación con Bellatrix... ¿No se cansaba nunca?

-¿Piensas ir?

-No sé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Puedes hacerme el favor de parar ya! –resopló Kathryn, harta de escuchar los constantes pasos nerviosos de Bellatrix recorriendo la habitación arriba y abajo.

No podía dormir.

Era sábado. Su reloj daba casi las doce.

Y en el fondo se preguntaba si no sería una cobarde por no arriesgarse.

¿Qué más daban Gavriel y la _Petra Deauro_? Si no iba al duelo, no podría volver a mirar a Schultz a la cara.

-¡Qué pares! –gritó, descorriendo los doseles de golpe su compañera, arrodillada en la cama. Bellatrix la miró, sorprendida. Ni se había preocupado por no dejarla dormir, a pesar de sus protestas.

Estaba en camisón, al contrario que ella, que no se había quitado aún la ropa. Tenía el pelo enredado y sus ojos violetas se clavaban en ella furiosos.

-Callaos ya las dos –intervino otra voz, una amodorrada, de tono caprichoso. Ellery se había despertado con sus gritos, y corría también los doseles.

Parecía una broma.

-Vete a dormir de una buena vez y déjanos a nosotras. O lárgate si eso –soltó Kathryn, viendo que Bellatrix no tenía ninguna intención de meterse entre las sábanas-, pero déjame dormir.

-Eso –gruñó Ellery, como si hubiese dicho todo. Volvió a cerrar los doseles y se escuchó el ruido que hacía al volver a arroparse-. Me habéis despertado.

Bellatrix las miró, desquiciada. No entendían nada. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió, bajando las escaleras y subiendo las que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos con pasos rápidos y silenciosos. Sin llamar entró en la de Zahn. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaría solo, pues Rob habría salido ya.

Efectivamente.

El ver la cama vacía de Schultz no la hizo sentirse mejor.

Se subió a la cama de Zahn, a sus pies.

-Eh, despierta –susurró, viendo que éste se movía un poco, medio dormido. Le observó incorporarse, desorientado, tan despeinado que en cualquier otra situación le habría hecho gracia.

-¿Qué quieras, Bella? –murmuró soñoliento, sin poder creerse que le hubieran despertado a medianoche.

-¿Qué hago? –preguntó con urgencia-. ¿Voy o no?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En los terrenos, Rob Schultz esperaba. Miró su reloj, asegurándose de que pasaban de las doce ya por cuarta vez. Fijó su vista en la puerta del castillo, esperando que de un momento a otro ella saliera. Cuando lo hiciese, la vería. Se había situado de forma que se protegía de los ojos inoportunos de los profesores que pudieran estar haciendo la ronda nocturna, a la vez que vigilaba la entrada.

Él debería estar en la cama.

Cuando pasó media hora, se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix debía de verdad estarlo, porque no iba a aparecer. Furioso, algo decepcionado incluso, se dio cuenta de que la había sobreestimado.

**N/A. Ohmyfuckingvoldie (OMFV xD) ohdiosmionopuedocreerlo... juju. ¡Lo he terminado! No me ha quedado ni mínimamente tan largo como pensaba que me quedaría, pero mi mente no da para más. Lo dejo aquí T.T lo siento. He estado una semana sabática (o más) sin escribir nada, aprovechando que mis padres no estaban pues me di sesión intensiva de msn jeje, pero ya vuelvo con las pilas cargadas... y tan cargadas. Estaba desesperada por escribir algo, lo que fuese, y de hecho las últimas 4 hojas las he escrito de un tirón. Son las 2 y voy a dormir 4 horas... mejor dediquémonos a la nota de autor y no pensemos en ello xD**

**Bueno, supongo que a estas alturas todo el mundo habrá cogido el título. Dos razones para rechazar el duelo... Gavriel y la Petra Deauro. Creo que quedaba claro. Os dije que quería haceros cambiar de opinión respecto a Rob. Me gusta mucho este personaje, y la verdad es que ya no sé ni por dónde dirigirlo xD Tengo que meditar mejor su personalidad, la verdad, me está volviendo loca.**

**Después de tantos tantííiiiiiisimos meses sin actualizar, espero que aún os acordéis de algo. Tal vez notéis algunas diferencias entre este xapi y los anteriores, tanto a nivel de expresión (espero haber mejorado en estos 7 meses xD aunque sólo sea un poquito), como a nivel de imagen de Bellatrix. La he visto demasiado madura en este fic de nuevo para su edad. Pero es que además la personalidad que tenía en mi mente ha cambiado bastante durante este verano (y mas tras el sexto. Ahora voy a empezar a buscar esa locura que demuestra en el xapi 2)... digamos que he dejado un poco de lado a esa Bella putona xD (que me gusta, no creáis, y escribiré sobre ella) para meterme más con su fanatismo. Ya sé por dónde irá mas o menos este fic en cuanto a sus relaciones. Lo tengo bastante claro. Creo que las ideas que ahora tengo respecto a ella aparecen en las dos últimas viñetas de Saña que he subido, la 3 y la 4, sobre todo la primera. **

**Ains... se que estoy subiendo poco últimamente, pero quiero que sepáis que sigo escribiendo jeje. Estoy últimamente bastante obsesionada con el rol, y voy a dejar el link en mi bio, por si alguien quiere pasarse. Son conversaciones, y la verdad es que es como si leyeseis un fic, por si a alguien le interesa. Además estoy buscando presentarme a concursos de relatos cortos, y el otro día terminé casi uno. Me apetece escribir sobre otras cosas, salirme un poco de HP como ya dije para no limitarme. Los concursos me presionan, y me dan ideas. Me gustan por eso xD Iré buscando a ver si encuentro alguno interesante más jeje.**

**Y creo que finalmente aquí lo dejo. En el próximo xapi será ya el final de curso y el verano de paso a tercer curso, que seguirá en Durmstrang. Se titulará "El mejor hermano", y la verdad es que, aunque no sé por qué, es uno de mis títulos favoritos de todos los que tengo pensados. El xapi lo tengo así un poco como en blanco... tendré que aprovechar las clases xD lo que tengo claro es que aunque no sé cuando actualizaré, no dejaré que pase tanto tiempo como esta vez.**

**Un beso! Joanne**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS **

**AnnaTB: **Jeje, dios, ya es que ni merece la pena que te comente lo del ultimo xapi... En fin, sí, aun queda para el xapi 20, pero espero darme ligereza pork me apetece que lleguen a Hogwarts ya. En cuanto a por qué estan enfadados Rob y Zahn... me da vergüenza admitirlo pero aún no lo he pensado xDD tendré que improvisar algo jeje. K desastre T.T espero k te guste este xapi, aunk haya tardado y sea cortito.

**Leonita: **wolas wapa! Sé que andas ocupada, pero weno, para cuando te aburras pues si eso te pasas por aki xD no se si te acordaras de algo jeje. Espero ver que prontito te vuelves a conectar al msn, que ya se te exa de menos. Xitos!

**Angie Crowe: **weeee por fin he vuelto tras mucha insistencia xD ya no lo creí posible jeje. No sé ni lo que comentarte, excepto que muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto con mis fics, y que espero que este xapi te guste también. Sí, la verdad es que Rob no es lo que di a entender en un principio... ains, a ver si os gusta xD lo he tenido que subir sin beta ni nada.

**Marin Black: **wapisima! Jeje, pos veamos… supongo k a estas Alturas ni te acordarás del fic ni de tu review. Hablábamos de la relación Rob-Bella... cierto que están mas cercanos, pero no parecen llevarse mejor. En cuanto al Bella-Zahn, pues bueno, ahí está su relación, parecida en parte a la que un día mantuvo con Sirius... ains, bellita-siri xD eso es lo k yo kiero! XDDD a ver si de una vez llega a Hogwarts jeje.

**Miss Marlene: **wenas! XD HE VUELTOOO XDDD por fin. weno, la parte del tapiz ese (ya no sé si te acordarás... uy, mira, acabas de entrar al msn xD k casualidad jeje), pues se resuelve bastante más adelante, pero creo que el misterio merece la pena juju. Y... jeje, en el sexto Bellita gana maaaaaas puntos aún! Mnuahahhahaahhaha xDDDD el xapi 2... aún me emociono.

**Mina**: weee review tuyo, i don't believe it! XD a ver k te parece este, k como no estas en el msn pues tengo k subirlo sin beta xDD te necesito tiaaa! K sino dudo muxo jeje. Me ha salido cortito T.T pero al menos lo he subido... k ya era hora.

**Bellatrix Black**: buenas! Bien, me alegro que Rob no te caiga mal xD eso es lo que quiero jeje. Aunque como Zahn no hay nadie.. ggg ñammy xDD Seee, Bellita irá a Hogwarts en el xapi 20... pero bueno, después de este gran parón que ha sufrido el fic, me conformó con que empiece pronto su tercer curso jeje, k rapido pasa el tiempo! xD

**Vampisandi**: Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews wapa! No sabes todo lo que me han animado a seguir este xapi. Se que he tardado, pero espero que el resultado te guste.

**Lily Dark Black**: wolas wapa! Bien, punto por punto, como hiciste en tu review tu jeje. Buena teoría la parte del tapiz y el castillo que aparecía en él... me ha gustado muxo. No te diré nada más jeje claro xD se resolverá más adelante. Tengo que pensar cuando volver a sacar la caja, porque la verdad es que puede resultar más importante que lo que en un principio pensé... algo así como el cristal, que va a tener trascendencia en la vida de Bella. Sirius saldrá ya en el siguiente xapi, que es el verano. También saldrá Regulus, que lo tengo muy abandonadito jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este! Un besazo!

**Kristen Black**: wolaaaas! Dios tia, k tal to? Hace mil k ya no te pasas por mis fics jeje. Te estas desenfrikando xD en fin, a ver si kedamos prontito. Xituuus!

**AriMalfoy**: uy, cuanto tiempo tia! K tal andas? Todo t va bien: ) supongo k si jeje. Weno, a ver si te gusta este xapi, cuando lo leas, pork hace muxo k no te pasas. En cuanto a lo de la administración de BellatrixMania, pues por mi encantada de que me hagas administradora. Creo que ya te lo contesté en otro sitio, pero bueno, te lo repito aquí, que este era el fic que más seguías. Un beso!

**Yoru Black**: eyyy, k tal? Cuanto tiempo xD bueno, la verdad es que mencionas en tu review que leiste en enero los xapis... ains, dios, k vergüenza xD y ya octubre y yo sin actualizar desde entonces jeje. Espero que a pesar de la espera te guste xD pensé que no lo terminaba nunca. Besitos!

**Airama Meg**: wolas! Aki vengo con el siguiente xapi, wapisima... no he cumplido lo de actualizar pronto. En cuanto a lo de no dejar reviews, no te preocupes xD tu cuando puedas. Ya sé que lo estás leyendo, y con eso me vale ;-) muxos besos!

**Ashley Black Lee**: jjejeje, tranquila, es completamente normal enamorarse de zahn... es tan... tierno y mono jiji. XD a mi al menos me encanta. Es tan solo imaginármelo de mayor y ahogarme con mis babas jejeje. Y si, te comprendo, yo tuve que releérmelo para poder seguir escribiendo este xapi y casi me muero ahí delante de la pantalla... deben ser ya mas de 100 hojas de historia, y las que quedan. A este paso llegaré a las 500 seguro... jo, k way suena xDD espero k te guste! Ya me contarás!


	14. Cap 13 El mejor hermano

**N/A. He tardado .. Sí, pero no como la vez anterior xD Además he actualizo bastante jiji, y ya he terminado varios fics muaja!. Cada vez se acerca más el Bella-Voldy largo (este veranito sin faaaaaaaalta). Tengo unas ganas que no podéis imaginaros muahaahaha xD Va a ser tan malvado, tan fuerte y tan todo jujuju.**

**El título de este xapi es uno de mis favoritos de todos los que tengo pensados, no sé por qué. Veremos un poquito de Regulus, que tras el sexto trae tanta polémica. Mi imagen de él ha cambiado bastante, y estoy algo confusa respecto a su personalidad T-T pero en fin, haré lo que pueda. Bellita termina el segundo curso por cierto! Y en el xapi 20 se nos va a Hogwarts por fin muaahahahahahaa! **

**¡Disfrutadlo! Joanne**

**PD. Bueno, a los que no leéis las biografías, pues hace poco cambié la mía. Hay un link ahí que lleva a la cuenta de Dumby Freaks, compuesta por Marlene y por mí, y donde nos dedicamos a hacer fics de parodia, principalmente sobre Dumbledore. ¡Espero que os paséis! Y tb está el link a mis blogs (el que más actualizo es el GJ, y en el LJ publico algunos fics).**

**CAPITULO 13: EL MEJOR HERMANO**

Diez minutos antes de que terminase oficialmente el examen, Bellatrix levantó la mano y observó en silencio como el enjuto profesor de Historia de la Magia, Roderick Libertzung, se acercaba a ella.

-Ya he terminado –le dijo, dándole el examen.

-Perfecto, perfecto –musitó cogiéndolo y leyendo por encima las primeras líneas-. Puede salir. Sin hacer ruido, por favor.

Bellatrix le obedeció con eficacia. Recogió la pluma y la tinta y las guardó en su mochila, saliendo de sala en cuanto se aseguró de no dejarse nada. Afuera ya había algunos alumnos hablando en voz baja, no muchos, porque el examen era largo, pero si estaba Zahn, que apenas había terminado unos minutos antes.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien –respondió Bellatrix, echando a andar con su amigo al lado-. Era bastante fácil.

-Se me olvidó en la segunda el nombre del elfo que dirigió la guerra –dijo molesto Zahn-. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua y no me salía.

-Aillil.

-¡Eso! –exclamó Zahn-. Pues al final he tenido que dar un rodeo para no ponerlo.

-No creo que pase nada. Se lo leerá por encima; puede que se le pase.

-No estaría mal, la verdad. –Zahn se detuvo un segundo para colgarse la mochila bien al hombro-. ¿Vamos a la Biblioteca? Quiero repasar Encantamientos.

-Deberías seguir con el práctico.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Claro –respondió-. Vamos a un aula vacía mejor.

-Tenemos hora y media.

-De sobra.

-Lo dirás para ti.

-¿No eras tú el que me dijo que tenía que confiar más en mí? –replicó Bella, con una media sonrisa-. Pues ya sabes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Quieres callarte ya? Si te lo sabes.

-¡No me sale nada!

-Pero si lo acabas de hacer todo bien –replicó Bellatrix, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Zahn estaba muy nervioso y se empeñaba en que iba a suspender el examen. Si era más probable que lo suspendiera ella por lo mal que se llevaba con la profesora Nigheit...

-Señorita Black –chilló Viola abriendo la puerta de la clase donde estaba examinando. La fulminó con la mirada, y esbozó una sonrisa como si estuviera prediciendo el fin del mundo-. Su turno.

-Buena suerte –la animó Zahn, con una tenue sonrisa.

Bellatrix se volvió hacia la profesora y la siguió hasta el interior de la clase, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Contempló imperturbable cómo la mujer se paseaba por la sala, despacio, intentando dar más dramatismo a la situación, sus zapatos de tacón resonando por el suelo de piedra.

-Bueno, señorita Black. Saque la varita.

-Ya la tengo fuera –respondió ella con calma.

-Oh, bueno... –Por un momento pareció estar algo confusa, pero se recompuso rápido-. Ya que alardea usted de tantos conocimientos, se lo pondremos difícil.

Bella la miró desafiante, sabiendo que era completamente injusto ese trato. Que se le dieran bien los encantamientos no era motivo para que su examen no fuese como el de los demás. Sin embargo, no protestó, y se quedó callada esperando.

-Agranda este objeto –señaló Viola, y Bellatrix se apresuró a obedecer. Como le salió bien, siguió bombardeando a la chica a órdenes, mientras ésta los resolvía sin problemas. Un nivel básico, reconoció. No le estaba complicando mucho el examen, a pesar de llevar más tiempo dentro que el resto de sus compañeros-. Ahora hazlo desaparecer.

Bellatrix la miró sin decir nada. Ese encantamiento lo habían estado practicando el último día de clase. ¡No podía pedírselo!

-¿No sabes hacerlo?

Furiosa, Bellatrix asintió, alzando la varita.

-_Evanesco_ –dijo, y ante ella vio como el libro empezaba a desaparecer. Viola le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero que se transformó en una de regocijo cuando en vez de ponerse por completo transparente, quedaron trozos en los que se podía ver la tapa de cuero desgastado.

Triunfante por haberla podido pillar en algo, aunque fuese una soberana estupidez, Viola se inclinó sobre sus cuadernos de nota y mirándola fijamente con una sonrisilla satisfecha, escribió algo que Bellatrix no pudo ver.

Estaba furiosa, sabiendo que era completamente injusto lo que aquella profesora le estaba haciendo.

-Ya puede irse.

-No puede bajarme la nota por eso –protestó Bella.

-Puedo y lo haré. –Le lanzó una mirada desafiante, como si la retase a abrir de nuevo la boca. Siempre podía bajarle aún más la nota.

-Si lo hiciese con el resto de los alumnos no aprobaría ninguno –masculló entre dientes.

-Pongo las notas como yo creo convenientes –replicó Nigheit-. Y, ahora, márchese de una vez. Me está haciendo perder el tiempo, y está retrasando al resto de los alumnos. No es usted la única que tiene que hacer el examen.

Con ganas de probarle que además de dársele bien los encantamientos, también dominaba los maleficios, Bellatrix se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Luego se dio la vuelta, tragándose todo lo que le gustaría decirle a esa profesora de pacotilla, y salió echa una furia de la sala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Aún me queda por hacer el baúl.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

-Estás de lo más agradable.

Bellatrix se quedó callada, y metió la túnica roja de cualquier manera en su baúl. Se quedó quieta, sabiendo que Zahn no se había movido de detrás de ella.

-Ese examen era de Extraordinario.

-Lo sé. -Como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta de que doblándolo todo así no le iba a entrar nada, Bella sacó la túnica, la dobló bien y la metió de nuevo. No podía dejar que lo que la profesora Nigheit hiciese le afectase. Era lo que ella quería, sacarla de quicio. No podía permitirlo-. Al menos míralo por el lado bueno. Ya no tendrás que verla hasta el año que viene.

-Y no pienso morderme la lengua.

-Si te la mordiese más no tendrías tantos problemas con ella –se rió Zahn, divertido por el arrebato de ira de su amiga.

-Supongo –admitió, dejando el baúl abierto y levantándose para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada dentro de los cajones de la mesilla-. Deberías ir a prepararlo todo. No queda mucho tiempo para salir ya.

-La verdad que sí –contestó Zahn, pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse en la cama de Bellatrix. Ésta lo miró alzando las cejas-. ¿Vas a ir con tus tíos?

-Como siempre. -Y bien poco que le apetecía. Otra vez a la rutina de esquivarlos a todos, porque cuanto más los veía más le asqueaban. Otra vez a ver a Sirius-. Tú con Gavriel supongo.

-Sí –murmuró y se quedaron un rato callados, mirándose. Luego Zahn se levantó algo avergonzado, y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Voy a hacer el baúl.

-De acuerdo –respondió una Bellatrix pensativa. Qué extraño. Había sido como si su amigo quisiese añadir algo más y se hubiese callado. Daba igual, en cualquier caso. Ya se lo diría en otro momento. Se encogió de hombros, y se agachó, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada debajo de la cama. Cuando vio que no, se dirigió hacia el baño. Aún le quedaba recoger todo lo de aseo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix se metió en la chimenea después de decir el nombre de Grimmauld Place. Se acababa de despedir de Zahn en la habitación de Portsmouth, poco después de que desapareciese el barco.

El viaje se le había hecho corto. Habían ido hablando sobre lo que harían ese verano. Ninguno de los dos prometía ser muy apasionante, exceptuando la parte de las clases teóricas de Artes Oscuras con su tío, que Bella, obviamente, no tendría. Podría estudiarlas por su cuenta, pero nunca sería lo mismo.

Bella le había contado sobre su afición a ir al callejón Knockturn de vez en cuando a comprarse cosas con el dinero que su padre le enviaba, y Zahn se había apresurado a proponerle el quedar algún día suelto. Y si no, pues podrían siempre hablar por carta, que el búho de la chica tenía que volver a ponerse en forma tras un año escolar inactivo.

Y a eso se había aferrado ella, a poder ver a su amigo durante el verano y así aislarse del ambiente opresivoque reinaba en casa de sus tíos.

Se preguntó si Sirius habría regresado ya de Hogwarts. Suponía que sí.

Su primo sólo traía problemas. Siempre que estaba él rondando, era frecuente que estallase alguna discusión, ya fuese con su madre, con su hermano o con la misma Bellatrix. No contribuía precisamente a amenizar su estancia... pero, sin embargo, quería verlo.

Era el único en aquella casa que, al menos, había logrado entenderla alguna vez. Aunque ya no lo hiciese.

Aterrizó con un golpe seco en la alfombra que había delante de la chimenea. Apoyó las manos en el suelo, y vio que estaban llenas de hollín. Se apartó un mechón de la cara, y luego se sacudió la túnica para limpiarla un poco.

Se iba a levantar cuando vio que Sirius estaba delante suyo.

Se lamió los labios, sorprendida. No se había esperado para nada encontrárselo ahí, nada más llegar.

-Hola.

Como si las tripas se le hubieran enredado, Bellatrix se sintió incapaz de moverse.

-¿Qué quieres, Sirius? –preguntó al final, bruscamente. Fue como si le hubieran soltado una descarga, y recuperó la movilidad. Se levantó del suelo, y se agachó a cerrar bien el baúl, que se había abierto al salir de la chimenea.

-Mi madre dice que vayas a saludar –contestó, recuperando la impasibilidad en su expresión.

-¿Hay visita?

-El tío Alphard –dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Bellatrix escuchó las voces que le llegaban desde el vestíbulo. Sirius tenía razón. Sonaba una voz masculina, algo estridente y en cierto modo extravagante. También reconoció la voz de su tía, y la de Regulus de vez en cuando.

Intentó recordar algo de ese supuesto tío. Era el hermano de su padre y del padre de Sirius, pero no lo había visto nunca. O al menos no se acordaba de haberlo visto. ¿Y para qué habría ido? Rara era la ocasión en la que alguien iba de visita a Grimmauld Place, a menos que fuese por motivos de ampliación de círculos sociales, o por interés, como ella decía.

Dejó el baúl ahí y salió al vestíbulo. Lo que menos quería era una discusión con su tía por no haberse dado la suficiente prisa en acudir... y mucho menos delante de un familiar al que no conocía.

Bella se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta, y aprovechó que nadie la había visto aún para coger detalles. Le sorprendió que en los labios carnosos de su tía no apareciese la sonrisa hipócrita que guardaba para las visitas, a pesar de estar hablando con Alphard. Su tío era... bastante diferente a los Black que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver. Era delgaducho, algo más bajo que su tía, y con una calvicie incipiente. Además llevaba un bigote grande, que más que divertido parecía ridículo. Sus ropas eran excéntricas, como él.

Ahora entendía la expresión de su tía.

-¿Esta jovencita es Bellatrix?

Se dieron la vuelta, y Bella se encontró de pronto observada por todos. Avanzó un par de pasos, intentando ocultar su incomodidad. Su tía se acercó a ella y le cogió del hombro, apretándole con fuerza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte con estas pintas? –masculló entre dientes, haciéndola andar-. En cuanto saludes vete a cambiar.

Bellatrix esbozó una mueca, encontrándose de repente delante de su tío.

-Vaya, vaya, la última vez que te vi eras apenas una cría –comentó con una leve sonrisa éste. La chica nunca había visto a un Black comportarse con tanta naturalidad-. ¡Ya casi ni te reconozco! Supongo que ni te acordarás de mí...

-No.

Alphard soltó una carcajada, dándole un par de golpecitos a Bellatrix en el hombro. Ella notaba la tensión que había en el ambiente, pero su tío parecía no darse cuenta.

-Veo que has heredado la lengua de los Black –añadió aún riendo.

Bellatrix apartó la mirada de Alphard, sin saber qué contestar. Sus ojos coincidieron con los de Sirius un segundo y luego volvió de nuevo a mirar a su tío.

-Supongo.

-Bellatrix tiene que ir a deshacer el baúl –interrumpió la señora Black, cogiendo de nuevo a la joven por el hombro-, que acaba de llegar.

-¡Por supuesto! Vaya memoria la mía –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa-. Venga, no hagas enfadar a tu tía.

Bella se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco. Se marchó de allí lo más rápido posible, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. En cuanto entró cerró la puerta. Su baúl ya estaba a los pies de su cama, cerrado. Kreacher debía haberlo subido, un detalle extrañamente eficiente por parte del elfo doméstico.

Abrió el armario y sacó una túnica limpia, y tras ir al baño para lavarse un poco y quitarse el hollín, se la puso. Se miró en el espejo; su tía ya estaría contenta con eso.

Se entretuvo un poco más ordenándolo todo, dejando los libros en la estantería para que no se estropeasen, además de todos los utensilios e ingredientes para Pociones que le habían sobrado. Lo cierto es que no le apetecía bajar, a pesar de saber que antes o después tendría que pasar una _entretenida_ tarde rodeada por los Black.

-¡Bellatrix! –gritó su tía desde abajo, y tan ensimismada había estado que casi soltó por la sorpresa uno de los frascos que colocaba.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor de las visitas, donde servirían la comida. Efectivamente, la mesa estaba puesta, y un par de fuentes llenas de comida descansaban sobre el impoluto mantel. Todos estaban sentados ya, y se le quedaron mirando en silencio cuando ella entró.

-Bueno, ya podemos empezar –indicó la señora Black, y Alphard se levantó para cortar el pollo asado que había en una de las fuentes-. Puedes hacerlo con magia.

-No hace falta –se rió él, clavando el afilado cuchillo en la carne y empezando a partirla-. Siempre me ha gustado hacerlo así.

-Madre siempre usa la magia –intervino Regulus, recibiendo una apreciativa mirada de la mujer.

-Como debe ser.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto tenso, que Bellatrix no se atrevió a interrumpir, pues tampoco tenía nada que decir. Miró a Sirius un momento, que se llevaba un trozo de pollo del que ya le habían servido a la boca, y luego volvió a observar a su tío, que se sentó en ese momento.

-Buen provecho a todos –dijo con expresión de apetito, y después de comer varios bocados y de beber un par de sorbos del exquisito vino hecho por elfos, se volvió hacia Bellatrix-. ¿Qué tal el colegio?

-Bien.

-Terminaste hoy ¿no?

-Sí.

-Nunca he estado en Durmstrang –añadió Alphard, sin amilanarse ni perder su buen humor por las cortantes respuestas de Bellatrix-. Yo estudié en Hogwarts, y la verdad es que no se oía hablar mucho sobre otras escuelas. ¿Es bonito?

-Aprendo, si a eso te refieres.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Bella estaba segura de que su tía le hubiese llamado la atención por la educación que estaba mostrando, pero ahora no dijo nada, y la chiquilla no tuvo que morderse la lengua.

-¡Claro, claro! Aprender es muy importante –respondió, dando una palmada en la mesa, haciendo que su plato gotease hasta el mantel. La señora Black lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Alphard miraba a Bellatrix y no se enteró-. Pero me refería más bien al ambiente que hay. ¡A mí Hogwarts me encantaba! Aún lo sigo echando de menos de vez en cuando, y me acuerdo de los pasillos, los profesores...

-A mí me gusta –afirmó Sirius de pronto-. Es como un _hogar_.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó el hombre, mirando ahora a su sobrino complacido al saberse entendido. Al parecer no entendió ninguna de las miradas que el resto de la familia dirigió a Sirius, ni el especial hincapié que éste hizo en la última frase-. Y tú, pequeño, empiezas el año que viene ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó Regulus con infantil orgullo, con orgullo enseñado-. Estaré en Slytherin.

-Slytherin es la casa adecuada –dijo su madre, dejando el tenedor en el plato, mientras estudiaba a su hijo mayor con desprecio-. En la que debería estar todo Black.

-Bueno, no exageremos –rió Alphard-. La verdad es que es lógico que esté ahí, pero a mí estuvo a punto de ponerme en Gryffindor. Es curioso que todos los miembros de una casa tan ancestral hayan estado siempre en Sly...

-El Sombrero me puso en Gryffindor.

La voz de Sirius sonó profunda, interrumpiendo la conversación y cortando el ambiente como si fuese el filo de una daga.

-¿Qué? –soltó Alphard, abriendo muchos los ojos.

La madre de Sirius, pálida pero con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, empezó a protestar con torpes excusas, pero el chico no se echó atrás. Las palabras de su tío le habían dado valor.

-Sí, en Gryffindor. Y además no dudó.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la señora Black, que apretó tan fuerte el vaso que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Es una vergüenza que digas estas cosas, cuando lo hemos ocultado en...

-Tampoco es para poner las cosas así –intentó calmarla Alphard-. ¡Lo cierto es que es estupendo! Gryffindor, vaya. Siempre he tenido mucha curiosidad. Ya sabes que los Slytherin y los de tu casa nunca se han llevado bien, y no era fácil averiguar cosas sobre ellos.

-Lo sé –dijo Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa de picardía.

-Vaya, vaya –comentó con una sonrisa el hombre-. Cuéntame cosas, anda. La Sala Común, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo es?

-Está toda decorada de roja y dorado, y tiene unos sillones y mesas con sillas. Hay unas ventanas muy grandes que...

-¡Ventanas! Las de Slytherin eran muy oscuras. Están en la mazmorra ¿sabías? –dijo bajando la voz, con un guiño de complicidad.

-Ya. No tardamos ni una semana en averiguarlo –rió Sirius.

-¡Un auténtico merodeador de Hogwarts! –exclamó, entusiasmado-. No voy a preguntarte dónde está, que Regulus puede escucharlo, y puede caer en otra casa.

-Irá a Slytherin –insistió su madre, a punto de darle un ataque-. Igual que deberías haber ido tú, Sirius. Deberías parecerte más a tu hermano. ¡Tomarle como ejemplo!

-Ni loco, vamos –respondió Sirius, empezando a enfurecerse-. Estoy orgulloso de estar en Gryffindor, y no importa que...

La señora Black se levantó, posiblemente a cruzarle la cara a su hijo, pero alguien más la imitó. Bellatrix soltó el tenedor, que tintineó contra el plato lleno de comida, y salió del comedor sin decir una palabra, como un vendaval.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las siguientes semanas a la venida del tío Alphard fueron bastante complicados en Grimmauld Place. Su tía estaba que echaba humo, y no podía estar en la misma habitación que su hijo mayor sin empezar a gritarle. Sirius, por tanto, la esquivaba, y, como resultado, pasaba mucho tiempo con su tío. Bellatrix no creía que ese hombre fuese una buena influencia para Sirius. Ideas demasiado extravagantes revoloteaban por su mente, y animaban a Sirius a hablar con orgullo de cosas sobre las que se tenía que haber avergonzado.

Cada vez que los veía juntos, la señora Black empezaba a hablar de lo buen hijo que era Regulus, que no sabía cómo Sirius había resultado tan distinto si le habían educado igual. Bellatrix sabía que eso no era cierto. Él había sido el primogénito, y le habían mimado y concedido todos los caprichos. Le habían dado libertad a medida que se había ido haciendo mayor, una libertad que le había condenado. Y, mientras esto ocurriría, Regulus intentaba resplandecer a pesar de que su hermano siempre le eclipsaba. Intentaba llamar la atención, cuando, aunque fuese para mal, Sirius era quien merecía toda. El pequeño tenía una libertad atada con cadenas a su madre.

Y no era como Sirius.

-A madre no le gusta el tío Alphard.

Así había empezado una discusión una noche, cuando se habían quedado los tres niños en el salón, después de la cena.

-Me da igual –respondió Sirius a su hermano.

-Quiere echarlo.

-Nunca romperá las normas –cortó, con una sonrisa despectiva-. Es un invitado, y se quedará hasta que decida irse.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Sirius –interrumpió Bella.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No has visto su expresión cada vez que se cruza con él? Yo diría que tiene ganas de matarlo.

-Es el mejor Black que he conocido hasta ahora.

Bellatrix enarcó las cejas ante la defensa que establecía su primo alrededor de Alphard. Ridícula en su opinión. Ese hombre ni era Black ni era nada. Por no ser, no parecía ni Sangre Limpia. _Siempre hay equivocaciones_. Algunos no merecían serlo.

-Eso no va a cambiar la opinión de ella –musitó, sus ojos volviendo al libro de Encantamientos-. Ni la mía.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Que debería irse. –Bellatrix notó el silencio tras sus palabras como una descarga por su cuerpo, y levantó la vista para clavar sus ojos en Sirius-. No hace más fácil soportar todo esto.

El verano estaba siendo horrible. Era mejor estar sola que buscar la compañía de cualquiera de sus familiares. Sirius, a diferencia del año anterior, pasaba menos tiempo fuera de casa, pues Alphard le insistía tanto en que le contase sus historias sobre Hogwarts que al final él cedía gustoso, pues por fin había encontrado alguien a quien no le importase que fuese un Gryffindor.

Todo eso significa que ella coincidía muchas veces con él por la casa, a menos que se encerrase en su habitación, como acostumbrada a hacer durante horas. Normalmente no se dirigían la palabra, pero como estuviese Alphard rondando, en seguida preguntaba a Bellatrix algo sobre Durmstrang. Estaba tan interesado por su colegio como por la peculiaridad que daba Sirius a la familia Black.

Bella, en ciertas ocasiones aunque no lo admitiese, escuchaba con curiosidad. Sirius no había perdido el tiempo en Hogwarts durante esos dos años. Tenía un grupo de amigos con los que se dedicaba a recorrer el castillo, descubriendo los muchos secretos que guardaba.

-Seguimos a Snivellus durante más de dos horas, turnándonos, hasta que al fin fue a la Sala Común.

-¡Quién lo diría que al final ese chico os ayudaría!

-Si se entera que descubrimos la Sala Común por él le daría algo –rió Sirius, echándose atrás en el sillón. Bellatrix lo miró, pasando una hoja distraída. Más que leer escuchaba-. Pudimos escuchar la contraseña y todo.

-¿Pero no las cambian?

-Sí, pero nos encargamos de que Snivellus nos vuelva a ayudar más veces.

Alphard se echó a reír, mascullando el sobrino tan inteligente que tenía, y rogándole que le contase más cosas sobre sus dos años en Hogwarts. Empezó a hablar sobre James, Remus y Peter, y alguna de las muchas bromas que solían a hacer a los de Slytherin.

Bellatrix empezó a sospechar que la estancia de Regulus en el castillo no sería tan tranquila ni tan agradable como su madre le había prometido. Aprendería algunas cosas por las malas, eso seguro.

Pocos minutos después, cuando Sirius contaba cómo habían inundado la clase de Historia de la Magia y el profesor –un fantasma que ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerto- había seguido explicando una revolución de duendes, entró por la ventana una lechuza oscura. Bella supo inmediatamente que se trataba de una de las de Zahn, y se incorporó, dejando el libro sobre la mesa de café, para quitarle el mensaje de la pata.

-¿Algún mensaje de un amigo? –preguntó Alphard, que, junto a Sirius, miraban la cara sorprendida de Bella al leer la carta.

-Sí –respondió escuetamente Bellatrix levantándose, y acercándose a la puerta. Aún estaba... sorprendida, pero tenía muy claro qué hacer. Recorrió el pasillo y llamó a la puerta salón, donde sabía que su tía llevaba encerrada toda la tarde, con orden expresa de no ser molestada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Abrió la puerta, sin molestarse en recibir permiso para entrar. Los ojos de su tía se clavaron en ella fulminantes, y Bella se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento había estado hablando con alguien vía chimenea. La cabeza de una mujer que rozaba la cincuentena flotaba entre el fuego.

-¿Qué quieres?

Bellatrix se mordió el labio, pensando por dónde sería mejor empezar. Necesitaba que aquello le saliera bien.

-He recibido una carta de Zahn Novak –dijo, enseñando el trozo de pergamino.

-Vaya –respondió con una complacida sonrisa su tía, y a Bellatrix le recorrió un escalofrío-. Justo hablaba de él con Denébola.

Denébola era una Black. Bellatrix había oído mencionar su nombre en alguna ocasión, y recordaba su rostro de alguna fiesta familiar, pero nunca había hablado con ella. No la conocía.

-¿Ah, sí? –Bellatrix arqueó una ceja, sospechando sobre qué habían estado específicamente hablando-. Ya te dije que estaba comprometido.

-Por ahora sabemos que es de una buena familia de Sangre Limpia, pero que se mantienen en un segundo plano la mayoría de las veces. Extranjeros. Pero de compromisos no hemos averiguado nada.

Bellatrix resopló. ¡Ella no quería hablar sobre ello! La idea de que su tía pudiese averiguar la verdad la aterraba. Podía verse comprometida con su mejor amigo de la noche a la mañana, y no podría hacer nada.

-Me ha invitado a pasar el resto del verano a su casa.

La sonrisa de su tía se pronunció, y, por primera vez, Bellatrix escuchó la suave risa de Denébola. Era tétrica, casi tanto como su aspecto. Sus ojos grises eran tan claros que incomodaban.

-Supongo que habrás venido a pedir permiso.

-Claro –masculló entre dientes. ¿A qué sino habría ido voluntariamente a hablar con su tía?

-Lo tienes –dijo la mujer, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. ¿Dónde viven?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y cómo piensas ir?

A eso era a lo que no quería haber llegado. Un punto sin retorno...

-Vendrán a buscarme.

-_Qué interesante_. ¿Alguno de sus padres?

-Su tío.

-También me vale –dijo, después de pensarlo unos segundos-. Ve a prepararlo todo entonces. Y más te vale comportarte bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Bellatrix abrió la puerta de la entrada, se encontró con Gavriel.

-Buenos días, señorita Black –saludó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Ella se apartó y dejó pasar a su profesor, sintiéndose muy incómoda. A pesar de las semanas transcurridas, seguía mostrándose igual de frío con ella-. ¿Está lista?

-Sí –contestó, señalando su baúl. Había sido difícil organizarlo todo. Además de todo lo que necesitaba para pasar el resto del verano, había tenido que meter lo necesario para su siguiente curso en Durmstrang-. ¿Nos vamos?

La impaciencia sonó en su voz, y Gavriel la miró fijamente cuando cerró los ojos despacio, justo después de escuchar una puerta abrirse.

-Buenos días –dijo la tía con un tono de voz muy agradable.

Gavriel respondió al saludo, y Bella supo que la estudiaba con mucha atención. Su tía estaba, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, muy hermosa. Su pelo caía en bucles caoba alrededor de su rostro, maquillado ligeramente para darle luminosidad. Sus gruesos labios se curvaron en una encantadora sonrisa.

En un descuido de Gavriel, donde se volvió a observar el hall de Grimmauld Place, mientras explicaba que estaban encantados por que Bellatrix pasase el resto del verano con ellos y que su sobrino había insistido mucho –ante esto los ojos de la señora Black se iluminaron-, ésta lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la chiquilla, que se apresuró a alejarse de los dos adultos y salir al jardín delantero. Desde allí no podía escuchar su conversación, aunque podía suponer de lo que estaban tratando. Su tía era una experta en sacar la información que quería sin que su víctima se diese cuenta.

Pero al parecer Gavriel era más inteligente que ella, porque pocos minutos después ya lo tenía a su lado.

-Ya he mandado con magia tus cosas –le informó-. Nosotros nos apareceremos.

-Aún no puedo aparecerme.

-Lo sé –respondió secamente, sin dar más explicaciones-. Cógete con fuerza a mi brazo. Será sólo un momento.

Bellatrix le obedeció, y sintió como al instante todo se volvía negro alrededor suyo. La presión la acataba por todos los lados, impidiéndola respirar y aprisionándola el pecho. NO mucho después pisó suelo firme, y, aunque tardó un rato en poder enfocar todo con claridad, en seguida se acostumbró.

Estaba en una sala grande, muy elegante. Una por la que su tía se hubiera muerto de envidia. Los suelos eran de mármol, los sillones grandes y de un granate oscuro. Había muchos cuadros antiguos con elaborados marcos colgados de las paredes, con habitantes que no cesaban de moverse y de hablar entre ellos.

Bella dio un par de pasos, observándolo todo con curiosidad.

-Zahn está en la habitación de al lado –dijo Gavriel, mirando con un deje divertido a la chica. A pesar de estar decepcionado con ella, admiraba su continuo interés por todo. Él salió de la habitación y Bella no tardó en seguirlo, pasando detrás de él cuando abrió la puerta de donde estaba supuestamente su amigo-. Ya hemos venido.

-¿Bella?

La chica sonrió a su amigo, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Os dejo. Enséñale la casa si quieres –dijo Gavriel, despidiéndose-. Puede que le interese la sala del sótano.

Una vez se cerró la puerta, Zahn se acercó a Bellatrix.

-Tenía ganas de verte.

-Sí, yo también.

Bellatrix miró a la puerta cerrada, esperando quizá que Gavriel volviese a entrar.

-Volverá a la hora de la cena. Hoy tenía trabajo –explicó-. Venga, te enseño la casa mientras me cuentas qué tal el verano.

-Odioso –masculló la chica-. Pero supongo que ya debería haberme acostumbrado.

-Ya –respondió Zahn-. Te entiendo. Yo con mis padres tampoco me llevo muy bien, pero no los veo mucho, así que no me quejo. He pasado todo el verano con Gavriel.

-¿Cuál es la sala del sótano? –preguntó Bellatrix, recordando las palabras de su profesor.

-Oh, es un pequeño museo de objetos de Artes Oscuras que ha conseguido mi tío. A veces se va de viaje y vuelve con cosas nuevas. -Bellatrix sonrió levemente, un remolino de complacencia naciendo en su estómago. Que Gavriel hubiese dicho que tal vez le interesaría aquello era una buena señal-. ¿Vienes o no?

-Sí, claro.

Bajaron una escalera larga de caracol, bastantes metros por debajo del primer piso.

-Ten cuidado ahora –le avisó Zahn, y la chica se paró en seco-. No toques el picaporte. Esto está lleno de hechizos y maldiciones. Los objetos que hay dentro son prácticamente únicos.

Zahn dijo una contraseña que Bella no alcanzó a oír y luego ya abrió la puerta, que, por lo demás, ofrecía el aspecto de una normal y corriente. La sala a la que accedieron era larguísima, con vitrinas a ambos lados, dejando un pasillo libre en medio cubierto por una alfombra oscura con motivos rúnicos.

-Vaya –exclamó Bellatrix, francamente sorprendida. Era impresionante. Se adelantó, echando un vistazo a la primera vitrina. Había extendido ahí con el mayor cuidado un pergamino de apariencia antiguo, escrito en una lengua que no reconoció.

-Es una maldición –empezó a explicar Zahn- que se usó sobre todo durante la Edad Media.

-¿Y qué hace?

-Mata. –Bellatrix alzó las cejas ante tan escueta explicación-. Es como una plaga. Lo que los Muggles conocen como la Peste Negra.

-¿Quién la creó?

-No se sabe –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero podemos suponer que estaba loco.

Bella avanzó hasta la siguiente vitrina, notando como su sangre se paralizaba poco a poco.

-¿Y esto?

-Es más una leyenda –musitó Zahn, clavando sus ojos grises en la pequeña llave oxidada que había ante él-. Se dice que es la llave que cerraba el escondrijo del mago tenebroso Grindewald.

-Bromeas –soltó con mordacidad-. ¿Un mago tenebroso usando una llave?

-Mi tío no la tiene aquí por nada. –Zahn esbozó una sonrisa algo tétrica-. Si la tocas, te quema la piel hasta el hueso. Y cuentan que tiene muchos más poderes ocultos, aunque aún no ha descubierto cuáles.

-Pensé que a Gavriel no le gustaban los magos tenebrosos.

-Y no le gustan –respondió el chico-, pero estos objetos sirven para sus estudios de las Artes Oscuras. No saldrán de aquí, y no los usará para nada.

Se quedó callada, sin entender esa mentalidad aún. Era como... estudiar Transformaciones durante años y luego negarse a convertir una piedra en un pájaro. ¿Para qué estudiar tanto si luego se negaba a usar lo aprendido?

-¿Seguimos?

-Vale.

Zahn le enseñó varias vitrinas más, todas con objetos igual o más interesantes aún. Todos relacionados con la muerte, de la más terrible y cruenta de las formas.

-Esta copa fue muy usada en las cortes de Francia. En cuanto bebes de ella, mueres envenenado.

-¿Sin necesidad de echar veneno?

-El veneno está en la propia esencia de la copa.

Los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix se perdieron en el oro y los rubíes que la adornaban, a modo de aviso de que el lujo significaba el paso a mejor vida.

-¿Y cómo averiguáis todo esto sin probarlo?

-Buscando en libros y textos. La biblioteca que tiene mi tío es enorme, ya te la enseñaré –dijo Zahn, echando un vistazo a la última vitrina-. Todos los días me hace buscar información sobre algo de Artes Oscuras.

-Ya.

-Darás clases conmigo ¿no?

Bellatrix se revolvió incómoda, recordando que Gavriel usaba los veranos para enseñar a su sobrino aún más Artes Oscuras. Zahn tenía un nivel muy superior al que correspondía a su edad, y ella, con las clases particulares que daba durante el curso, superaba bastante a sus compañeros.

Rememoró lo incómodas que habían sido las últimas clases después de la discusión que tuvieron, y no estaba muy segura de querer repetir la experiencia.

Aunque sabía que no podría negarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix pocas veces había pasado un verano tan tranquilo, con el que disfrutaba. Las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place eran continuas discusiones, no como allí. Incluso estudiando, por primera vez no deseaba volver al colegio.

Había empezado a dar clases de Artes Oscuras, completamente prácticas, cosa que agradecía. Suficiente tenían ya con todos los trabajos que les habían mandado el resto de profesores. Viola, especialmente, se veía muy interesada porque sus alumnos pasasen un buen verano estudiando Encantamientos... o, mejor dicho, que Bellatrix lo pasase. Pero todo eso apenas les llevaba un par de horas al día, y el resto era tiempo libre.

Fueron varios días al Callejón Diagon, donde compraron los materiales, aparte de pasarse por el callejón Knockturn acompañados por Gavriel, que se negó a que fuesen solos. Entraron en algunas tiendas que Bellatrix no había visitado nunca, especialmente extrañas, escondidas en callejuelas estrechas y oscuras. Zahn le contó que allí Gavriel solía hacer negocios para conseguir objetos que llevaba a su museo. Y, por el precio de algunos de los que vio allí, éste tenía que ser de un valor incalculable.

Pero durante el resto del verano no salieron de la casa. Paseaban por el enorme jardín, sentándose en la hierba a hablar durante horas, tal como solían hacer en Durmstrang. Desde allí Bellatrix podía observar perfectamente la casa. Era fina, de líneas elegantes. Y, a pesar de ser en ocasiones retorcida en los adornos, formaba un conjunto atractivo a la vista. La chica había llegado a aprendérsela de memoria. Sus numerosos pasillos y habitaciones ya no eran un misterio para ella.

No había agradecido a Zahn el haberla invitado. Miró a su amigo, que, callado, tenía la mirada perdida. Su piel tenía un tono tostado que normalmente perdía durante el invierno en el colegio, y sus ojos parecían más claros al sol.

Sintió arder sus mejillas al pensar en esa mañana, y apartó la mirada de Zahn.

Se había estado vistiendo cuando él entró en su cuarto, olvidándose, a saber por qué, de llamar a la puerta. La había encontrado medio desnuda, y los dos se habían quedado paralizados sin saber qué hacer. Zahn se había disculpado tropezándose con las palabras y había cerrado la puerta a toda velocidad.

Luego no había conseguido hablarla durante todo el desayuno, con Gavriel mirándolos entre curioso y divertido. Se imaginaba que había pasado algo, aunque ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca.

-Esta tarde daréis la clase los dos solos –dijo Gavriel, después de beber de su copa.

-¿Y eso?

-Quiero que practiquéis las maldiciones sobre vosotros. Tenéis que entrenar.

Bellatrix se mordió la lengua. El "para qué, si no vamos a usarlas" murió en su garganta, y cogió otra tostada para disimular su agitación. Podía ver de reojo que Zahn evitaba mirarla, y no podía pensar en cómo iban a hacer para trabajar en pareja si cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban se morían de vergüenza.

La chica se fijó en Gavriel. A través de su imperturbabilidad, casi podía asegurar que disfrutaba con su incomodidad.

El verano no iba a ser tan sencillo después de todo.

**N/A. Vaaaaaale, sé que la mayoría me vais a querer matar por dejarlo aquí xD pero os juro es que no veía final a este xapi. Podía haber seguido contando las vacaciones durante eoooones jaja, así que decidí cortar por lo sano. Me ha salido bastante largo la verdad, unas 12 hojas xD Durante los veranos, como siempre hay mucho que contar, pues me alargo más.**

**Lo que más me gusta de todo esto creo que es que vuelve a aparecer Sirius. Como veis, tienen los dos un juego de miradas bastante extraño, ya que evitan dirigirse la palabra. Y con Alphard todo es mucho más complicado, porque parece que incita a Sirius a sentirse orgulloso de las cosas por las que debería estar humillado. ¿Os ha gustado el personaje? Me ha resultado casi como un niño grande xD pero creo que como personalidad está bien para atraer a Sirius, y luego para dejarle su herencia. Y, bueno, la verdad que fue un detalle sobre la marcha, pero espero que os hayáis fijado en cuando Alphard dice "un auténtico merodeador" juju. Esa es mi explicación a de dónde sacaron el nombre xP**

**Y Zahn... jiji. Ha vuelto a aparecer en este xapi, con Gavriel. Quería dar a entender un acercamiento entre éste y Bellatrix de nuevo, aunque supongo que esperaré al próximo xapi para resumirlo todo mejor, ya que tampoco tengo mucho pensado. Sólo que saldrá Narcisa xD ¡que hasta ahora nunca había salido! **

**Y la verdad no hay mucho más que contar. Agradezco la paciencia que tenéis con este fic, porque son muchas cosas las que hay que pensar, y tardo demasiado T.T Este verano me gustaría poner las pilas, pero lo mismo dije el pasado y no hice nada. Xapi 20, xapi 20... estoy deseándolo. Opiniones, plz! xD**

**Joanne**


	15. Cap 14 Palabras encandiladas

**N/A. Me he propuesto tomarme en serio este fanfic, porque he estado haciendo cálculos y como siga así lo terminaré con 30 años (sin coñas xD). Así que mi primer proyecto es hacer un capítulo mínimo cada dos meses (ahora hago uno cada diez meses, así que… XD). De esta forma espero poder llegar al famoso capítulo 20 este año, y como esos los tengo más pensados y ya se parecen más a los libros de HP (a nivel de clases y de escenas de relleno) y me tendré que inventar menos cosas, espero poder ir más rápido x) **

**Algún fallo así que os debo avisar… En el xapi anterior creo que menciono que Zahn y Bella van a practicar AO juntos, algo imposible ya que están en verano y no pueden usar la magia, pero vosotros os hacéis los tontos y fingís que nunca he escrito ese error, vale? XP Otro tema que me preocupa para este xapi es Narcisa. Mi visión sobre ella ha cambiado muchísimo desde que empecé este fanfic, y la verdad es que aún no sé bien cómo manejarla. Además he puesto que es mayor que Bella, cosa que ahora sabemos que no es cierto… Pero bueno, eso ya no puedo cambiarlo, así que intentaré defenderme como pueda TwT espero que os guste de todas formas, y muchísimas gracia (en serio) a los que me dejaron review en el xapi anterior, porque es por el momento el que más ha recibido y estoy muy japy japy:D**

**Joanne**

**CAPITULO 14: PALABRAS ENCANDILADAS**

-No puedo creer que se te olvidara comprar el libro de Encantamientos –rezongó Bellatrix, una sonrisita burlona apareciendo en sus labios al mirar a Zahn, quien resopló. La chica había estado riéndose de él desde que se lo dijo la noche anterior.

-Si lo llego a saber la próxima vez vengo solo.

-Ya me imagino la escena –siguió Bella riendo, y empezó a imitar la voz de su amigo-: _No, profesora, es que se me ha olvidado comprar el libro_. ¿Tú que crees que haría? Teniendo en cuenta que eres mi amigo y a mí me odia…

-Para ya, Bella –protestó el muchacho, aunque verdaderamente no estaba enfadado. Aceleró un poco el paso, casi imperceptiblemente-. Además, gracias a eso estamos visitando el Callejón.

-Tampoco es que tenga dinero –respondió Bellatrix con sinceridad-. Me lo gasté la última vez que vinimos, y estoy esperando a que mi tía me mande.

-Si quieres te puedo prestar algo…

-No –cortó la chica, y, seguidamente, empujó la puerta para entrar en Flourish & Bloots. Zahn se quedó quieto, y, de pronto, sonrió levemente. Qué orgullosa era.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Llevaban un rato esperando en Portsmouth al barco que los llevaría al Durmstrang, sentados en uno de los bancos que había. Ellos habían madrugado bastante y no habían tenido problemas para encontrar sitio, pero ahora ya quedaba poco asiento vacío.

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? –preguntó Zahn, sus ojos clavados en la muchedumbre de adolescentes, pero sin fijarse en ninguno en especial.

-Si me estás pidiendo que lo compare con un verano en mi casa…

-Ya.

Bellatrix lo miró de reojo, no muy segura de si añadir algo. El comportamiento de Zahn había sido algo extraño al final del verano. Muchas veces se lo había encontrado mirándola, y otras veces le salía con preguntas de ese tipo, a las que no sabía dar respuesta.

-¿Adónde ha tenido que ir Gavriel?

Tenía curiosidad, y su mejor amigo no se extrañó por ello, ni tampoco por el cambio de tema tan descarado. Conocía a Bellatrix todo lo que se la podía conocer.

Se habían levantado temprano para terminar los preparativos de lo que tendrían que llevar al colegio, y, justo cuando estaban llevando los pesados baúles hacia el salón, su profesor había recibido una llamada por la chimenea y había tenido que irse delante de ellos. Bellatrix había escuchado tan solo una conversación apresurada en susurros, y había sido incapaz de ver a quién le urgía tanto la presencia de Gavriel.

-A menudo se va así –respondió Zahn sin preocuparse-. Tampoco da muchas explicaciones. Como es bastante conocido en el ámbito de las Artes Oscuras, suelen llamarle para preguntarle cosas sobre objetos nuevos que se han encontrado, o maldiciones que no consiguen deshacer…

-Ya veo.

-Es bastante respetado. A veces hasta le piden consejo los Aurores.

-Pero si…

-Conocen su forma de pensar, pero no se acaban de fiar de él. Creen que alguien que conoce tantos sobre las Artes Oscuras debe combatirlas, no enseñarlas.

-Veo que no le entienden ni los buenos ni los malos –se rió Bellatrix-. Sigo sin entender cómo puede verlas desde un punto de vista tan teórico. Es…

-¿Qué?

-Aburrido –murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento se abrió la pared, y empezó a aparecer, ante la sorpresa de los más jóvenes que había en la sala, un barco de debajo del agua. A Bellatrix volvió a impresionarla un años, pero se levantó para seguir a Zahn cuando éste se encaminó hacia la pasarela que se había extendido por medio de la magia.

-Yo no lo veo así –se defendió Zahn.

-Por algo te pareces a tu tío –replicó la chica con picardía.

-A ti también te ha enseñado.

-Pero antes aprendí a ser práctica.

El viaje a partir de ese momento fue bastante silencioso. De fondo se podía escuchar los saludos de amigos que se reencontraban después de un verano, largo en unos casos y demasiado corto en otros.

Ella no se lo había pasado mal. Fue, de lejos, mucho más soportable que esos infiernos en Grimmauld Place, perseguida por su tía, por Regulus y por su otro primo, Sirius. Aunque se intentasen ignorar, su presencia junto a ella era innegable, y mucho más notoria.

Cuando recibió la invitación, por un momento temió a Gavriel. ¿Por qué habría aceptado tenerla en su casa habiéndolo decepcionado de esa manera? Belloch no la había perdonado, y Bellatrix creía conocer su carácter lo suficiente como para saber que ese recelo nunca se iría. Había comprendido que la muchacha no entendía su método de estudio de las Artes Oscuras, que las enseñanzas que había recibido y su Sangre eran demasiado fuertes como para combatirlas.

Intentaba comportarse con normalidad, pero Bella seguía notando una sutil frialdad en sus miradas, sus gestos y sus palabras. Ella permanecía impasible, y no daba a entender que sabía que él, en parte, se estaba viendo obligado a enseñarla por la amistad que compartía con Zahn.

Voluntariamente no querría enseñarle ni una sola maldición.

**OoOoOoOoO**

No parecía que acabasen de empezar el curso. La pila de deberes empezaba a amontonársele a los pocos días de empezar las clases, antes incluso de haberse hecho a la idea de que estaba de vuelta en el castillo.

Miró con ojo crítico el mapa que estaba haciendo. El profesor Liebertzung había considerado que sería entretenido seguir de cerca la estrategia de la primera y única guerra que había enfrentado a minotauros contra magos en el año 364, antes de que los primeros se retiraran a la isla de Creta. Al parecer la estrategia desarrollada por los magos para vencer a esas bestias tan superiores físicamente a ellos (y, en ciertos aspectos, mágicamente también) no había vuelto a repetirse en toda la Historia de la Magia.

Así que ahí estaba ella, haciendo la última línea que marcaba el recorrido de Iskra, el dirigente del ataque de los magos. Tenía que entregarlo al día siguiente. Mojó la pluma en la tinta y se esforzó por marcar con claridad el punto donde la última mañana había tenido lugar.

-Hola.

A Bellatrix se le escurrió la punta de la pluma por la sorpresa, dejando una gota de tinta negra en el mapa que tan escrupulosamente había intentado dejar limpio. Alzó la vista enfurecida, sobre todo porque había reconocido la voz.

-Weiss -siseó.

El alumno de Straglenheiz esbozó una sonrisa conquistadora al ver que había atraído su atención, y con un gesto de cabeza se despidió y siguió su camino, dejando a Bellatrix con el insulto en la boca.

-¿Es que ese idiota no aprendió con lo de la última vez? -preguntó a Zahn entre dientes, furiosa.

-Parece que no -masculló, y, sin decir nada más, volvió a su mapa. Bellatrix lo observó, sorprendida. Se había mostrado inusualmente serio con respecto a Weiss. La relación que insistía en tener el chico con ella era continuo motivo de sarcasmos, o al menos lo había sido. Se empezaba a preguntar qué le pasaba cuando recordó que ni había empezado el ensayo de Herbología sobre una planta que los Muggles conocían como digital. Bella no entendía por qué el profesor Ellhoir había insistido en contarles el uso que esa paria le daba. Los magos la usaban en ciertas pociones y aparecía en la mayoría de los venenos, especialmente si se intentaba que la muerte pasase por un fallo de tipo cardiovascular, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Abrió el grueso tomo y pudo ver el dibujo entintado de la dedalera. Medía algo menos de metro y medio, y, en una visión más cercana que el autor había hecho, podía apreciarse la forma de la flor que daba nombre a la planta.

-Me he dejado los apuntes en la Sala Común -dijo Bella, al no encontrarlos en la mochila. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más Zahn le tendió los suyos, y la chica los cogió algo sorprendida por su rapidez. Algo incómoda, disimuló lo que pensaba bajo un rostro impenetrable y empezó a trabajar.

La letra de Zahn era algo torcida, de trazo suave y seguro.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le había dejado hablando con Gavriel. Tenían mucho trabajo últimamente, y no podían con la cantidad de horas particulares de Artes Oscuras que su profesor insistía en darles. Intentaría cambiarlo al fin de semana, y para eso no necesitaba a Bellatrix para nada.

Black había salido a recorrer el castillo para hacer tiempo. Esperaría a que Zahn volviese, y posiblemente irían a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. No habían tenido tiempo para pasear por ahí en las casi dos semanas que llevaban de clases.

Torció la esquina y empezó a subir las estrechas escaleras que la llevarían al tercer piso. Sin embargo, se detuvo a la mitad, apoyándose en la pared, cuando escuchó una discusión en el piso superior. No porque le resultase extraño o espiar fuese con ella, sino porque Andrómeda y Narcisa sí eran asunto suyo.

-Lestrange me lo comentó ayer -decía la rubia. Bellatrix pudo reconocer su tono de voz más frío-. Se estaba _riendo_.

-Como si me importase mucho.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta -masculló Narcisa-. Me da igual lo que hagas con tu reputación al relacionarte con Sangres inferiores a la tuya, no es mi problema.

-¿Entonces a qué viene esta charla? -preguntó una aburrida Andrómeda, emitiendo un sonoro bostezo.

-Que empieza a ser mi problema cuando me relacionan contigo. Sido siendo tu hermana -dijo, chasqueando despectivamente la lengua- por mucho que me disguste.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero no pienso dejar de hablar a Nora sólo porque tu reputación esté en peligro -se burló, haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras. Luego Bellatrix pudo notar que se ponía seria, su voz más tensa-. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si lo hiciera?

-Una que elige a su familia.

Pudo escuchar pasos resonando sobre la piedra, y Bellatrix subió un par de escalones en silencio para escuchar mejor.

-Odio a mi familia -escupió Andrómeda-. A ver si te enteras. ¡A ver si os enteráis todos!

-Esto era un último aviso -dijo Narcisa sin perder la calma, aunque alzó algo la voz porque su hermana se estaba alejando-. La próxima vez avisaré a madre.

Era el momento de irse. Bella empezó a bajar los escalones, cogiendo el mismo camino por el que había venido. Mientras decidía que tal vez esperaría a Zahn a la salida del despacho de Gavriel, se le escapó una leve sonrisa, algo maquiavélica.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Kathryn entró en la habitación, la vio arrodillada frente al baúl. A su lado había una pila de libros que había sacado, y parecía muy concentrada en buscar algo. Bellatrix se apartó el pelo de la cara, preguntándose dónde habría metido la cera roja para sellar las cartas. Había escuchado a su compañera de habitación entrar, pero obviamente no pensaba pedirle prestada la suya.

Al final la encontró, al fondo del todo. La cogió y la dejó encima de la cama para no perderla de vista, y se giró un poco para meter todo lo que había sacado.

Golpeó con el codo una pequeña caja de caoba que había estado precariamente apoyada sobre los libros. Intentó cogerla al vuelo, pero fue demasiado lenta. La caja se cayó y se abrió. Empezó a sonar una leve melodía que conocía bien, que le auguraba negros sueños para esa noche y quizá las siguientes. Echó un vistazo a Kathryn, quien miraba con curiosidad la caja de música, y luego se dio prisa en volver a cerrarla y meterla al fondo de su baúl. Los regalos de su padre tenían que estar bien escondidos, y no al alcance de cualquiera.

Se incorporó ignorando a Kathryn, que seguía sus pasos atentamente con la mirada, preguntándose qué se podría traer entre manos. Bellatrix cerró la carta que había estado escribiendo y la selló con la cera, estampando el escudo de los Black. Satisfecha, salió de la habitación.

**OoOoOoOoO**

En la Sala Común se encontró a Zahn practicando la transformación que el profesor Wexlershire les había enseñado esa mañana.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que mandar una carta.

-Te acompaño -dijo, levantándose. Se le veía harto. Sobre la mesa descansaba el abanico que tenía que transformar en polilla.

Bellatrix prefería ir sola, pero aceptó la compañía de su mejor amigo sin decir nada. Salieron los dos de la habitación y bajaron las pocas escaleras que había hasta el pasillo, echando a andar despacio.

-Está a punto de sonar el toque de queda -informó Zahn, echando un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca-. Podrías haber esperado a mañana.

-¿Te has reformado en verano o qué? -preguntó Bellatrix ácida-. De todas formas nadie te ha pedido que me acompañara.

Zahn se quedó en silencio, y luego aceleró el paso hasta ponerse a su lado. Parecía extrañamente incómodo.

-¿Subimos luego a la torre?

-Quizá. -Encontraba cierto placer en la nueva forma en que Zahn la trataba. Se empezaba a dar cuenta que se ponía así, tan serio y silencioso, según las cosas que ella hiciera o dijera-. Primero la carta.

-¿Para quién es? -Bellatrix sonrió sin decir nada, sabiendo que la curiosidad de Novak aumentaría-. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti -respondió, siendo algo más seca de lo que había pretendido. Zahn estaba muy serio estos días y se guardaba demasiadas cosas para sí, y Bella estaba cansada de no poder averiguar el porqué del comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo. No estaba acostumbrada a no salirse con la suya.

Zahn no contestó, aunque Bellatrix tampoco lo esperaba. Se quedaron quietos un segundo, pero ante la intensidad de la mirada de Novak, la joven acabó por bajar la vista y seguir andando.

En la lechucería llamó a su enorme búho ciego, y, después de atarle la carta a la pata, espero a que desapareciera por una de las ventanas.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tardaría en volver.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La primera noche sí, pero no sabía por qué seguía soñando con eso semana tras semana. No había vuelto a abrir la caja de música. Se decía que tal vez fuera por el comportamiento de Zahn últimamente, o por las continuas insinuaciones de Rob Schultz. No perdía ocasión para recordarles que iban a todos lados juntos, que no se separaban el uno del otro...

-Cógela de la mano, Novak... Lo estás deseando -exclamó entre risas su compañero de cuarto, lanzándole una mirada aviesa-. A ver si te la van a quitar.

La reacción de Zahn fue rápida, tanto que dejó a Schultz sin varita y sin habla en cuestión de segundos. Bellatrix nunca había visto a su mejor amigo así: sus ojos despidiendo verdadera fiereza, odio. Black se quedó detrás de él, sin intervenir. Estaba tan harta de Schultz como Zahn, y no tenía pensado impedir que por una vez practicase las maldiciones que tanto se esforzaba por controlar.

Ante su mirada incrédula, Zahn se dio la vuelta tras unos tensos segundos y marchó. Bellatrix y Schultz se miraron, sin poder decir cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido.

-Parece que se ha asustado.

-No me tientes -siseó Bellatrix-. Yo no pienso irme.

-Te creo. -Rob clavó los ojos en ella. Su varita seguía a sus pies, y no se molestó en recogerla. No parecía querer pelear-. Tú directamente no vienes.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rosa, humillada. Recordó perfectamente aquella noche en la que no había acudido al duelo con Rob por miedo a que la _Petra Deauro_ volviese a actuar.

-Tenía mis razones.

-Ya.

¿Era decepción? Bellatrix no pudo decirlo, porque Schultz no se quedó mucho más. Recogió su varita y se escabulló del pasillo, y ella no tuvo más remedio que ir tras Zahn. Tardó en encontrarle más de media hora, pues había salido a los terrenos.

Le echó en cara el haberse ido. Ya podía decir Zahn lo que quisiera sobre cómo veía su tío las Artes Oscuras, que para Bellatrix seguiría siendo lo mismo, una cobarde huida. Acabarían atacándole por la espalda en cuanto él se diese la vuelta para evitar la confrontación.

La chica se dejó caer en la cama, extenudada y sudorosa, después de despertarse de otro sueño. O pesadilla, o lo que fuera. Se empezaba a dar cuenta que esto se alejaba un poco del objetivo de la caja de música, que ya no intentaba superar sus miedos. La estaba asustando más.

¿Qué podría explicar que no dejase de soñar con su mejor amigo?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Zahn dio varios toques en la puerta entreabierta antes de entrar en la habitación de las chicas de tercero. Descubrió que Bellatrix estaba aún dormida, tapada hasta arriba con las mantas. Se acercó a la cama, y la movió levemente por el hombro para despertarla. El tirante se le resbaló un poco, y para cuando Bella abrió los ojos, Zahn estaba alejado un par de metros de la cama y evitaba su mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó al verle, soñolienta-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Está a punto de terminar el desayuno -respondió, y luego echó a andar hacia la puerta-. Date prisa.

Bellatrix no tardó nada en arreglarse una vez su amigo se hubo marchado de la habitación. Al abrir las cortinas se dio cuenta de que era bastante entrada la mañana, y se dio prisa en bajar. Esa mañana sin falta tenían que empezar la poción que la profesora Stokoyk les había mandado de deberes, porque se tardaba dos días en la cocción y tenían que entregarla para el martes.

-Tampoco nos acostamos tan tarde ayer -bromeó Zahn. Llevaban más de una semana subiendo a la torre cada noche, y la pasada no fue una excepción.

-Ya -replicó. Ella sabía bien por qué se había quedado dormida hasta tan tarde. Había vuelto a soñar y había sido incapaz de dormirse hasta bien entrada la noche-. No sé. Vamos, que no me quiero quedar sin desayunar.

Se notaba que era sábado, porque el Comedor estaba bastante más animado que entre semana. Al parecer no habían sido los únicos en levantarse algo tarde. Bellatrix y Zahn se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Münzenicht y se sirvieron el desayuno.

Zahn no estaba especialmente hablador, y Bella se entretuvo escuchando la conversación que mantenían un par de quinto cerca de ellos sobre los próximos partidos de Quidditch. Al parecer un golpeador y un cazador habían terminado, y se celebrarían dentro de poco la selección de los nuevos jugadores para cubrir ese puesto. Estaban pensando presentarse. Black los observó con curiosidad, y reconoció a un tal Maddocks, que iba al curso de Andrómeda.

-Pensé que no te interesaba el Quidditch -murmuró Zahn como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándola de reojo mientras bebía algo de zumo.

-Y no me interesa -cortó Bellatrix enarcando las cejas, y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno. Apenas unos segundos, porque entonces una lechuza que reconoció muy bien pasó volando por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Esa no es de...?

-Sí -contestó, sin dejarle terminar. No podía apartar los ojos del ave negra con alguna pluma cobriza-. Pero no pensé que...

-¿Qué?

La lechuza dejó caer el sobre en la mesa de Straglenheiz. Bella no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para reconocer a una Andrómeda sorprendida, su vista fija en el sobre rojo que acaba de caer en el tazón de leche, salpicándolo todo a modo de augurio. Había estado desayunando con su amiga Nora allí, despreciando todas las tradiciones de la Sangre.

Las vio cuchichear pálidas, señalando el vociferador pero sin atreverse a cogerlo, y se le escapó una sonrisa sesgada. Tendría que abrirlo, y pronto.

Al final pareció decidirse. La sangre empezaba a acumularse en sus mejillas, pero su pulso no tembló al abrirla. De pronto Bella ya no era la única que miraba a Andrómeda. Todas las cabezas que había en ese momento en el Comedor se habían vuelto a ver quién había recibido el vociferador. Ninguno reía. Bellatrix había escuchado a Sirius contando a su tío Alphard lo que se habían burlado todos cuando un Hufflepuff recibió uno de aquellos, y supuso que, como muchas otras cosas, Durmstrang era muy diferente a Hogwarts. Lo que allí provocaba risas aquí provocaba humillación.

La voz de su madre resonó estruendosa por toda la sala. Se sorprendió al ver que no la reconocía; habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la había visto.

-...PROVOCAS LA HUMILLACIÓN DE LA FAMILIA. NO QUIERO VOLVER A RECIBIR NOTICIAS DE QUE TE RELACIONAS CON GENTE INDIGNA DE TU SANGRE Y TU LINAJE...

Andrómeda escuchó el howler sin moverse, la vista clavada en el plato casi vacío, y su cara completamente roja por la vergüenza. Eso supuso en un principio Bellatrix, pero cambió de idea pronto. Al ver la mueca de furia con la que su hermana salió del Comedor segundos después acompañada por Nora, supo que lo que había malinterpretado por humillación era odio y determinación.

Se parecía a Sirius, pensó, volviendo a su desayuno. Tan impulsiva y cegada por la traición.

**OoOoOoOoO**

No le costó mucho averiguar de que habían estado hablando. Sus discusión se oía por la toda la Sala Común. O más bien los gritos de Andrómeda, porque Narcisa estaba sentada en el reposabrazos de uno de los sillones orejeros sin prestar demasiada atención a lo

que le decía.

-¡Le mandaste la carta! No puedo creer que...

Narcisa le lanzó una mirada glacial, sin responder. Al ver que no iba a sacarle palabra, Andrómeda bufó, furiosa, y se largó de la habitación con grandes zancadas, pasando al lado de Bellatrix, que justo entraba en la Sala.

Su hermana le indicó con la cabeza que se acercase mientras se incorporaba. Apenas le sacaba un año, pero la más joven de las Black podía ver muchas diferencias entre ambas. Para empezar el pelo rubio de Narcisa, o sus ojos azules. Además era fría, mucho más fría que cualquiera de ellos, que parecían tener aceite hirviendo en vez de sangre.

-¿En serio te pensabas que no me atrevería a hacerlo yo?

Bellatrix sonrió ante la pregunta de Narcisa. Así que sabía que había sido ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te vi bajando las escaleras.

-Ya.

Lógico. Aunque suponía que también podría habérselo imaginado. ¿Quién más podría haber tenido interés en que Andrómeda dejase de ir con esa chica de Straglenheiz?

Narcisa la observó con detenimiento, antes de devolverle una sonrisa algo extraña con sus finos labios.

-Me las sé arreglar mucho mejor de lo que tú te crees, Bellatrix -dijo con voz fría-. Soy tan Black como cualquiera de vosotros.

-¿Ah, sí? -replicó con sarcasmo, arqueando las cejas.

Qué menos que reírse ante esa lengua viperina. Narcisa se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y un _ya nos veremos_ que le sonó algo raro a la joven. Más que nada porque tenía que admitir que si Narcisa no era como se había pensado siempre, tal vez no le importase volver a hablar con ella otro día.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Se preguntaban las dos qué podrían hacer ahora. Otra carta a sus padres no solucionaría nada, lo sabían, estaban demasiado lejos, y una segunda no haría más efecto que la primera. El comportamiento de Andrómeda era alarmante. Pasaba más tiempo con la gente de la casa Straglenheiz que con los de la suya, y estos empezaban a encontrar normal hablar con ella. Normalmente había una clara competencia entre casas y una actitud fuertemente defensiva en cuanto alguien intentaba meterse en su terreno.

Narcisa estaba con el libro abierto pero no le prestaba atención. Hablaba con Rabastan, que se encontraba a su lado, fingiendo también que hacía deberes.

Bellatrix se preguntaba cómo habían llegado esos dos a hablar tanto sin estar en el mismo curso. Poco a poco, por la forma de comportarse de Narcisa, le fue quedando claro. No se parecía en nada a la chica que le había hablado días atrás con frialdad y seguridad en sí misma. Esta Narcisa era más como Bella había pensado que era su hermana, una fachada de dulzura y saber estar.

Lestrange parecía pasárselo bien. Bromeaba burlándose de los de otras casas que pasaban. Luego pasó a hablar sobre Quidditch, el partido que se acercaba rápidamente y las nuevas adquisiciones para suplir las vacantes. Él estaba en el equipo, era golpeador. Narcisa fingía que le interesaba, y asentía levemente y se colocaba detrás de las orejas los mechones de pelo rubio.

Bellatrix miraba a su hermana incrédula. ¿Por qué era así? Tal falsa, tan hipócrita... No lo soportaba.

-Ahora vengo -dijo Lestrange en voz baja-. Voy a coger un libro.

En cuanto hubo abandonado su asiento, Narcisa mojó la pluma en la tinta y se puso a escribir, repentinamente concentrándose en el ensayo que tenía que hacer.

-Sé todo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo -susurró, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre-. No sabes esconder lo que piensas.

-Tú sí por lo que veo -respondió de mal humor Bellatrix.

Narcisa alzó la vista, clavando sus enormes ojos claros en su hermana.

-¿Y crees que lo haría si no ganase nada a cambio?

**N/A. OHBABYSI. ¿Soy buena o no soy buena? XDD POR FIN ACTUALIZO. Es que veamos, os explico. Estoy haciendo un reto de escribir 20000 palabras sobre un fanfic en 15 días, y he elegido SDY para adelantarlo. Por el momento mas o menos llevo todo cumplido, así que espero seguir así durante lo que me queda hasta el día 15 jujuju. Aunque no consiga cumplir el reto, espero poder terminar 3 o 4 capítulos de este fic para tener de reserva muajajaj.**

**Estoy algo confusa con este xapi, en otro orden de cosas. Eso de que Zahn y Bella estén tan... raros. No sé si me he pasado iniciando su relación. Esto no va a volverse un fic amoroso y empalagoso, estad tranquilos por ese lado xD pero aun así no sé si ha sido demasiado cambio con respecto a los anteriores. Dedidme que pensáis, porfaaaa ;;**

**Y ahora creo que me retiro ya. Estoy muy MUY emocionada. ¡Estamos en julio ya! Eso supone MOGOLLON de cosas frikis. La peli y luego el libro VOY A MORIR. Últimamente he estado muy poco inspirada para cosas de HP, pero ya veréis que volveré a las andadas en cuanto lea HP7 MUJAJA. Eso si no caigo en una profundísima depresión por la muerte de Bella xDDD**

**En fin, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome con este fic, a pesar de que soy taaaan pesada xD**

**Joanne**


	16. Cap 15 Satisfecha

**N/A. Bueno, es que ya no merezco ni perdón. He tardado tantísimo… Esta vez me he reformado, lo juro. Estoy más sentada con mis historias largas. Tengo el 16 pensado, y será lo siguiente que empezaré a escribir sin ninguna duda. Seguramente tengáis que releer algún capítulo anterior, yo lo tuve que hacer XD ¡lo siento muchísimo! Espero que os guste y que estéis pasando unas Navidades estupendas : )**

**Es para Lexa, porque sin lo mucho que me ha insistido no lo habría seguido :3**

**SEVEN DARK YEARS**

**CAPÍTULO 15: SATISFECHA**

Cuando se despertó esa mañana le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía embotada, soñolienta y agradeció los doseles que rodeaban la cama y no dejaban pasar la luz. Se dio la vuelta, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, y se tapó más. Apenas estaban a mediados de octubre pero ya empezaba a hacer un frío horrible, del que se colaba entre la ropa y contra el que la gruesa capa roja no parecía hacer mucho. Era el tercer invierno que pasaba en Durmstrang, pero seguía demasiado acostumbrada a la temperatura húmeda y la lluvia constante de Inglaterra.

-¿Estás lista? -Zahn tocó con los nudillos en la puerta y la entreabrió lo suficiente como para poder asomarse-. ¿Bella?

-Ya, ya.

No se movió ni un poco. Se habían acostado tardísimo la noche anterior (porque insistió ella, eso tenía que admitirlo) y ahora le dolía todo. Sospechaba que lo que notaba eran los primeros síntomas de un fuerte constipado. Tendría que ir luego a la enfermería, pero odiaba esas pociones…

-¿Estás despierta? –repitió Novak, arqueando las cejas.

-Sí. Ve yendo tú, yo estoy en nada.

-Pero date prisa.

Tenían Transformaciones, recordó. No podían llegar tarde. Bellatrix se puso bocarriba, clavando la vista en el techo, resoplando. En cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba cansada. Serían cinco minutos.

**OoOoOoO**

Un par de alumnos se quedaron estupefactos al ver pasar junto a ellos como un vendaval a una chica corriendo. Mascullando entre dientes, cargada con la mochila a la espalda, el pelo revoloteando a su espalda.

-¿Esa no era…?

-Eso creo.

Pero Bellatrix no los escuchó; ya había torcido la esquina y corría hasta el fondo del pasillo para volver a girar. Los cinco minutos en la cama se habían vuelto casi media hora, y se había despertado cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la clase. No recordaba haberse vestido nunca tan rápido, ni tampoco haber recogido los libros a esa velocidad. Los había metido en la mochila de cualquier manera y había salido corriendo.

Se detuvo jadeando delante de la puerta. Miró el reloj: diez minutos tarde.

El profesor Wexlershire impartía la clase de Transformaciones en una de las aulas más grandes de todo el colegio. Los gruesos muros mantenían el poco calor que hacía para esas fechas en el interior del castillo, cubiertos por estanterías rebosantes de libros y polvos. Las alargadas ventanas de la pared derecha parecían más un lugar del que poder defender y dominar los terrenos que sitios por los que entrase la luz. La gigantesca araña que había en el techo estaba permanentemente encendida en horario lectivo.

Cuando tocó con los nudillos en la puerta y la abrió, no hubo ni un alumno que no se volviera. Se encontró con que decenas de pares de ojos la miraban fijamente, conteniendo la respiración. El profesor había dejado de escribir en la pizarra y había detenido la explicación. Bellatrix entró, dispuesta a inventarse una excusa con la que salir del paso y tomar asiento lo más rápidamente posible. Sólo había dos pupites vacíos: el suyo, y el de Vriesia, la alumna favorita de Wexlershire que había muerto el año anterior.

-Creo que nadie le ha permitido sentarse, señorita Black -dijo con voz potente el profesor, al ver que la joven se acercaba a su pupitre-. Y, si no me falla la memoria, creo que tampoco le he permitido entrar.

Bellatrix recogió la mochila que había dejado al lado de su mesa y levantó la cabeza, viendo de reojo que en las bocas de algunos de sus compañeros habían aparecido pequeñas sonrisas burlonas.

-No se preocupe, señorita Black, que en seguida dejarán de reírse todos -añadió, y esta vez fue su turno de esbozar algo que parecía más una mueca desagradable. Cuando siguió, lo hizo en voz alta y para todos-. Sería demasiado esperar que recuerden lo que les comenté el primer día de clase hace tres años, así que me tomaré la libertad de recordárselo a todos ustedes: está terminantemente prohibido llegar tarde.

-Lo siento mucho, señor, es que...

Bellatrix se apresuró a disculparse, intentando apaciguarle, pero una seca mirada del profesor la disuadió de seguir intentándolo.

-No dudo que tendrá alguna excusa adecuadamente inventada, pero lamento informarle que no me interesa demasiado escucharla. El aviso que doy cuando llegáis a Durmstrang es el primero y el único, y normalmente se lo toma todo el mundo en serio. -Las cejas blancas del profesor se enarcaron tanto cruzando la estrecha frente llena de arrugas que prácticamente se juntaron con la espesa mata de pelo cano-. Con esto no quiero decir que es usted la primera en quedarse dormida...

-¡No me he quedado dor...!

-No me interrumpa -musitó, levantando la mano, y siguió como si nada-: O la primera en perderse por el castillo o en no encontrar su varita o sus libros o la que sea la excusa que me traiga esta vez, pero sí es la primera en ser lo suficientementetemeraria como para entrar en mi clase una vez la he empezado, lo que me indica que o bien lo que aprende aquí le interesa lo bastantecomo para tragarse el miedo que suelen tenerme los alumnos, o que por el contrario no me tiene ninguna clase de respeto. En cualquiera de los dos casos, y no espero que me diga cuál es el suyo, no va a librarse del castigo. Le interesará saber que tampoco se hubiera librado de no haber entrado en la clase.

Le creía. Se le veía perfectamente capaz de buscarla por todo el castillo tan solo para preguntarla por qué no había asistido a su clase. Y sospechaba que como mínimo necesitaría estar ardiendo de fiebre en la enfermería para que al profesor Wexlershire le valiera como excusa.

-Saldrá ahora mismo de mi clase, señorita Black, rápido y sin hacerme perder el tiempo -ordenó el hombre-. Aunque supongo que le interesará saber primero que el lunes de la próxima semana tienen todos un examen de lo que llevamos visto en el curso.

Se alzaron las inevitables protestas y lamentos, pero Bellatrix no se movió un ápice ni hizo el mínimo gesto. Estaba tiesa como un palo. Los puños, fuertemente apretados, le temblaban. Tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas. Intentaba no morirse de vergüenza.

-Obviamente daré por hecho que tenéis bien sabidos los conocimientos de los dos años anteriores. Hasta el momento del examen no sabréis si será teórico o práctico, pero sí os puedo asegurar que será largo y difícil, así que -terminó, permitiéndose una leve sonrisa- estudie mucho, señorita Black.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la doble hora de clase, ella se encontraba apoyada en la pared de un pasillo, el que tendría que coger Zahn para ir a la Sala Común de Münzenicht. Se incorporó al empezar a escuchar ruidos, pateando suavemente el suelo para recuperar la circulación en las piernas. Había estado en la misma posición desde que había salido, demasiado furiosa y humillada como para pensar en ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Le había costado calmarse.

Se alisó la falda y se aseguró de que el broche de la capa estuviera bien colocado, y se echó la mochila a la espalda.

-Pensé que estarías a la salida de clase -dijo Zahn en cuanto la vio, sorprendido. Sabía que el chico no le había quitado la vista de encima en todo el discurso del profesor de Transformaciones, pero ella no se había atrevido a dejar de encarar en ningún momento al hombre-. Como te vi, pensé que habrías ido a la Sala Común.

-No estaba de humor como para aguantarlos a todos cuando salieran -masculló entre dientes. Esa había sido la principal razón para quedarse en ese pasillo apartado y no ir a cualquier otro sitio. Había visto las caras de sus compañeros, y sabía de buena tinta que no estarían nada contentos con lo ocurrido.

-Me imagino -asintió, y entonces por fin hizo la pregunta que parecía estar matándole de curiosidad-: ¿Qué te pasó al final? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Me dormí -respondió Bellatrix, una sonrisa burlona apareciendo en sus labios.

Zahn se echó a reír.

-Pues fuiste bastante convincente ahí dentro -confesó-. Parecías indignada cuando mencionó la posibilidad.

-Si van a intentar matarme, al menos que sea por otra razón con más clase.

-Dudo mucho que les importe por qué llegaste tarde. -Zahn frunció el entrecejo-. Sobre todo cuando vean el examen.

Bellatrix alzó las cejas interrogante.

-Gavriel me ha hablado de los exámenes del profesor Wexlershire -explicó-, y bueno, por lo que parece se las arregla para preguntar hasta las notas a pie de página de forma particularmente ingeniosa. ¿Por qué te crees que fui a despertarte?

-¡Haber insistido!

-Lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza fue que no te hubieras levantado.

-Tendrías que haberme recordado lo que dijo el primer día...

-Una cosa es que me acuerde de lo que me comenta Gavriel, y otra muy distinta de lo que dice un profesor hace tres años -dijo, sonriendo un poco. Llegaron a la escalera que conducía a la torre y se apartó para dejar pasar a Bellatrix delante, poniéndole sin darse cuenta la mano en la espalda. El inesperado roce hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera, y empezase a subir los escalones más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento. Zahn se quedó atrás, con la mano en el aire y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tras carraspear bajito, desapareció por el hueco de la escalera tras su amiga.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El relativo buen humor que podían haber tenido después de que un profesor les anunciara que iban a tener un examen sorpresa desapareció en cuanto sacaron del baúl los apuntes de los dos años anteriores. Sumándolo a lo que habían dado en aquellos escasos (pero no poco productivos) dos meses que llevaban de curso, se podía decir que literalmente desaparecían tras la pila de libros y papeles cuando se sentaron a la mesa. Éstas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que las rodeasen cuatro sillas de respaldo alto, pero en esta ocasión tuvieron que hacer sitio para poder entrar las dos.

-Va a ser práctico, me juego lo que sea -aseguró Bellatrix, intentando poner un poco de orden a tanto papel.

-¿Pero tú has visto bien esto? -masculló Zahn, remarcando horrorizado el grosor de sus apuntes-. Si lo hace teórico puede hacerlo muchísimo más difícil...

-No sé por qué te quejas, si te lo sabes todo. -Bellatrix resopló, apartándose un mechón rebelde de los ojos, antes de mojar la punta de la pluma en un bote de tinta y empezar a hacer esquemas. Había decidido que era la mejor forma de acordarse de todo, y podía dar las gracias porque Wexlershire siempre había sido un profesor que exigía llevarlo todo relativamente al día-. Transformaciones se te dan bien.

-Pero una cosa es saberlo por encima y otra para un examen, y...

-Y no eres tan bueno como en Artes Oscuras, ¿no? -Los ojos de la muchacha chispearon con un brillo malicioso, y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que Zahn se ponía rojo y abría la boca para contestar, pero sin llegar a decir nada. Era totalmente cierto. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Gavriel, Zahn estaba casi dos cursos por encima de sus compañeros en esa asignatura, y podía citar la materia del curso de carrerilla y sin pensar demasiado. Bellatrix nunca le había visto estudiando para un examen, y podía decir que el que el profesor Beloch fuera su tío tenía bien poco que ver. Cuando se trataba de Artes Oscuras, los lazos de sangre valían bien poco para Zahn. No los necesitaba.

Bellatrix bajó la mirada al ver que su amigo se concentraba en sus propios apuntes. Le vio escribir y leer y al cabo de un rato decidió que eso era lo que ella debería estar haciendo. En su pergamino apenas había el principio de una segunda frase escrita, y resoplando de pura frustración lo arrugó y lo hizo una bola que se ensañó en apretar y redondear bien mientras pensaba. No le daría tiempo a hacer esquemas. No le daría tiempo a nada más que a hacer una lectura rápida de los apuntes. Revisar los hechizos de los dos cursos anteriores, memorizar bien los que se le olvidaran con más facilidad, practicar hasta que le doliera la mano de hacer movimientos con la varita y esperar que no se le ocurriera poner un examen teórico.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a llegar tarde a Adivinación.

**OoOoOoO**

Mientras corría por los pasillos, el único pensamiento que le pasaba por la cabeza era que al menos esa vez no sería solamente su culpa. Si les echaban la bronca, sería a los dos, y si les quitaban puntos, sería a los dos. No era la idea que castigasen a Zahn la que le tranquilizaba, sino el no verse humillada de nuevo de aquella manera. Sola.

-¿Qué vamos a decir? -jadeó, deteniéndose al doblar una esquina para recuperar el aliento. Se colocó la mochila bien, pues con tanto ajetreo se le había ido resbalando por el hombro.

-No tengo ni idea -masculló Zahn, y siguió corriendo.

Al final no tuvieron que inventarse nada. Cuando llegaron sus compañeros aún estaban entrando y no había rastro de la profesora. Las cortinas de la clase estaban corridas, sin dejar pasar ni la más pequeña rendija de luz. Se podía ver gracias a las velas encendidas que colgaban de las paredes en sus soportes de hierro labrado. Zahn entró primero y Bella le siguió, tomando asiento junto a él y junto al resto de sus compañeros de Münzenicht al fondo de la sala, en sus asientos habituales. Los de Straglenheiz entraron después, armando alboroto, y se sentaron en los sitios libres que quedaban, bastante más numerosos que los ocupados.

Cinco minutos después entró Cliodna Godwine. Era una mujer de edad madura y entrada en carnes a la que las túnicas blancas que solía vestir no le favorecían en nada. Tenía, sin embargo, rasgos bonitos: ojos muy azules, siempre exageradamente abiertos, y una boca generosa que no solía sonreír. Su melena, pelirroja y muy rizada, se agitaba mucho cada vez que se movía.

Adivinación era, para variar, una hora lectiva que se resumía en una pérdida de tiempo. Había días que esto resultaba agradable, pues podían charlar y reírse cada vez que Weiss se acicalaba aprovechando su reflejo en la bola de cristal sin el mejor problema. Otros días, como precisamente ese, cuando tenían tanto que hacer, resultaba desquiciante.

A la profesora Godwine no le importaba demasiado que sus alumnos atendieran o no. Famosa vidente, y no por sus profecías sino por las conferencias que daba y los artículos que escribía dando una simple y firme razón por la que la Adivinación tenía que seguir impartiéndose en las aulas de los colegios de Magía y Hechicería: no había un solo linaje de Sangres Limpia, de magos puros, que no se pudiera preciar de no tener un vidente entre sus miembros.

En el caso de sus compañeros en general y en el suyo en particular, Bellatrix estaba segura de que el don de la clarividencia se había saltado varias generaciones. Lo más que habían llegado a ver eran remolinos en la neblina de la bola de cristal, menos aquella mítica vez que Weiss había asegurado ver la figura de alguien. Bella y Zahn se echaban a reír cada vez que el chico lo repetía, intentando llamar la atención de la profesora, que tardó en hacerle caso.

-Si usa la bola como espejo no dudo que veas una figura, señor Weiss -siseó la mujer, arrugando la nariz en el mismo gesto que hacía siempre cuando se ofendía-. ¡Tenéis que abrir la mente! Dejadla en blanco, concentraos e intentar discernir los secretos de la cristalomancia. ¡Recordad que sois el futuro de la adivinación! Nadie sino vosotros será capaz de...

Todo lo que dijo después a Bellatrix no le interesó lo más mínimo, pero ya solo por lo primero la profesora le cayó inmediatamente mejor.

Aquel día, y todavía con la maldita bola delante de ellos, resultó especialmente pesado. La primera parte de la clase, teórica y dedicaba por entero a los materiales, conservación y manejo de las bolas de cristal tuvo como resultado que apenas unos pocos tomaran apuntes. Zahn repetía para sí los hechizos y definiciones de Transformaciones que le había dado tiempo a mirarse la hora anterior. Bellatrix transformaba una pluma de lechuza en una pluma de escribir, sabiendo que soñaba ya con solo pensar que ese ejercicio tan sencillo podía entrar en el examen.

Las dos horas que siguieron a Adivinación no fueron mejores. Si se pensaban que no podía haber nada más aburrido que los diferentes tipos de gamuzas para envolver una bola, vino el profesor Libertzung a sacarles de la peor manera posible de su error: Vida y milagros del Fryndel _el Enano _y sus siete hijos. Obviamente no tardaron en descubrir que Fryndel no tenía nada de enano, pero que sí tenía siete hijos, y al menos un par de bastardos que hicieron que rellenaran dos hojas más a toda velocidad. Salieron de Historia de la Magia odiando hasta los bisnietos de Fryndel, y se encaminaron con paso cansado y ya sin quejarse mucho a la tortura que sólo podía suponer una doble hora de Encantamientos si se tenía de profesora a la señorita Viola Nigheit.

**OoOoOoO**

-Os daréis cuenta de que en _Guía completa de las Artes Oscuras _la explicación no está ni mucho menos completa -indicó la profesora Sidhe-. Lo mejor es que miréis _Monstruos mágicos marinos_, y creo recordar que en la biblioteca tenéis una edición de vuestro libro ampliada en la que vienen...

Hubo un suspiro de alivio generalizado cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la última hora de clases del día. Los alumnos empezaron a recoger antes incluso de que la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hubiera terminado de hablar, y la mayoría tenían la mesa impecable para cuando ésta abrió la boca para regañarles.

-¡Y recordad que tenéis que entregar mañana el trabajo! -le escucharon gritar mientras salían-. ¡Sesenta centímetros de pergamino, no aceptaré menos!

Trabajo que, por supuesto, Bellatrix tenía a medio hacer. Hizo una mueca y farfulló algo para el cuello de la camisa. Por las protestas de sus compañeros, que caminaban todos hacia las Salas Comunes antes de ir a comer, podía suponer que no iban mucho mejor que ella.

-Y se supone que tenemos que estudiar.

-Míralo por el lado bueno -dijo Zahn, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. Como vas a tener que estar estudiando toda la noche, mañana no te dormirás y llegarás bien a clase.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Ni se dignó a contestar. La sonrisa de Zahn se volvió más pronunciada.

-¿Qué gracioso es, eh, Black? Cachondeándose del examen que vamos a tener por tu culpa. Deberías reírte, es _tremendamente _gracioso.

Rob Schultz podía decir lo que quisiera, pero no parecía tomárselo muy a broma. Rezumaba ironía, y, más que eso, rezumaba furia. Era un tipo grande, que les sacaba más de una cabeza, y que en ese momento se había cruzado en su camino. Había salido de clase con ellos, se había dado mucha prisa en alcanzarlos, en intentar provocarlos. Cuando le escucharon, muchas personas se pararon. Medio curiosos, medio enfadados. La mayoría no parecían muy contentos de ver a Bellatrix. Se formó un círculo en torno a Zahn y a ella.

-Es injusto que nos castiguen a todos.

-Los demás llegamos bien...

-Tendrían que castigarla solo a ella.

Rob se creció al ver que todos estaban con él. Ellery, apareciendo de pronto y poniéndose a su lado, no perdió ocasión.

-¡Eso! ¡Deberían castigarte sólo a ti!

Bellatrix la fulminó con la mirada, empezando a enfurecerse. La chica retrocedió asustada. Esa niñata... ¿Y qué se creían aquellos inútiles? ¿Que ella estaba deseando hacer ese examen? Zahn le puso una mano en el antebrazo, pero no sirvió de mucho. No se calmó nada.

-Id a quejaros a él -masculló-. Ya sabéis donde está su despacho.

Obviamente nadie se movió. Nadie era tan tonto. Rob sonrió despectivamente.

-No vamos a ir a quejarnos a Wexlershire.

-Entonces piérdete.

No le hizo caso. Bellatrix se tragó la palabrota al ver que Schultz sacaba la varita. El círculo de gente se agrandó, dejándolos espacio, y unos cuantos desaparecieron de allí al ver que la cosa podía ponerse un poco seria. No querían verse mezclados cuando llegasen los profesores.

Los dedos de Zahn se apretaron con más fuerza en torno al brazo de Bella. Rob lo vio, alzó la mirada de nuevo y sonrió con más desprecio aun si cabe. La muchacha dio un tirón, escapándose de la mano de su mejor amigo, y se adelantó un par de pasos.

-No voy a perder el tiempo contigo.

-Tienes que estar muy ocupada. La última vez ni apareciste.

-Me alegro de que te hayas enterado de una vez que no vales la pena.

La sonrisa de Rob desapareció nada más decir Bellatrix aquello, y levantó la varita. Escuchó a Zahn moverse a su espalda, seguramente dispuesto a intervenir. Dudaba mucho que el chico permitiera que la _Petra Deauro_ la protegiera. Lo que no sabía es que ella tampoco pensaba permitirlo.

No sacó la varita. De sacarla, sabía que la usaría. Le daría una lección a ese idiota que intentaba ponerla en evidencia delante de todo su curso. Y si Schultz respondía y ella no conseguía detenerlo, la piedra actuaría y devolvería la maldición. Se acordó de Ellery Marle cuando la atacó aquella vez por la espalda. Se acordó de Gavriel. _Joder_.

-Vámonos, Bella -siseó Zahn, sin apartar los ojos de su compañero de habitación. Él tampoco había sacado la varita, pero la joven sabía que de ser necesario lo haría más rápido que Schultz en decir su primer hechizo.

-Sí.

-A mí me parece que no.

Bellatrix arqueó las cejas.

-No me digas.

-Seguimos teniendo el examen.

-Te recuerdo que yo también.

-Fuiste tú la que llegó tarde -protestó-. Deberías ir a ver a Wexlershire.

-¿A decirle qué?

-Que prefieres hacer tú sola el examen.

Bella soltó una carcajada que era más incrédula que divertida. ¿Hablaría en serio? Pero sí, parecía hablar en serio. Se había vuelto loco. Si pensaba que iba a plantarse delante del profesor a hacer el ridículo de aquella manera...

-Me largo -siseó, intentando avanzar. Schultz volvió a impedírselo. Bella se detuvo otra vez. Estaba empezando a hartarse.

La varita de Rob seguía apuntándola. Le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Le habría gustado cogerla, romperla en dos y clavársela en las orejas. Pensó otra vez en sacar la suya y terminar con aquello. Podía paralizarle, o desarmarle... Si era lo suficientemente rápida la _Petra Deauro_ no tendría que volver a actuar. Nadie se enteraría, Gavriel no se enteraría.

Apretó los labios. _Gavriel_.

-No voy a ir a decirle nada a Wexlershire -dijo-. No conseguiría nada con eso.

Rob sonrió, y Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que el muy cabrón ya lo sabía.

-Apártate -dijo por última vez.

-¿Y sino qué?

_Me acabarán expulsando._

No llegó a decirlo. Tampoco dio tiempo a que hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que aquello pudiera cumplirse.

-¡Profesores! -avisó alguien de pronto, y la expectación se rompió de golpe.

Gavriel Beloch dobló la esquina y, al ver al grupo de alumnos que había en medio del pasillo, interrumpió la conversación que hasta entonces había mantenido con el profesor Wexlershire.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Nadie se atrevió a responder. Gavriel los miró a todos. Se fijó en cada uno de ellos. En Rob, con la varita fuera, a medio camino entre levantarla o dejar que el brazo cayese a su costado para disimular. En su sobrino, que permanecía unos pocos pasos detrás de su amiga, y que ni aun habiendo aparecido él quitaba la vista de encima a Schultz. Y se fijó en ella. Sobre todo se fijó en ella. Bellatrix le miraba, una mezcla de sorpresa y furia chispeando en sus ojos oscuros. Tenía las manos vacías.

La sonrió. Levemente.

-El profesor Wexlershire me está contando que tenéis un examen en unos días -dijo, su voz profunda imponiéndose, haciendo a todos asentir-. ¿No deberíais estar estudiando?

Viniendo a decir que no les importaba que se hubieran estado trayendo entre manos, porque no le interesaba. Pero quería que desaparecieran de allí. Todos. En ese mismo momento.

Los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse inmediatamente, en pequeños grupos. Rob Schultz el más rápido de todos. Gavriel vio a su sobrino decirle algo a Bellatrix, a ella asentir y echar a andar.

Habían caminado apenas unos pocos metros cuando la muchacha se dio la vuelta y le devolvió la sonrisa.

**OoOoOoO**

Una vez más, Bellatrix volvió a pensar lo mucho que cambiaba las cosas pasar un verano con Zahn. El año anterior pasó todas las vacaciones en casa de sus tíos, con Sirius, y cuando empezó segundo Gavriel le tuvo un buen tiempo los fines de semana haciéndola recordar todo lo que había aprendido de Artes Oscuras.

Este año no podía ser más diferente.

Habiendo pasado prácticamente todo el verano en casa de Zahn, no habían cesado de estudiar ni un día. Obviamente pesaba sobre ellos la prohibición de hacer magia fuera del colegio siendo menores. Viviendo un mago adulto en la casa, el Ministerio tampoco podía precisar si ellos hacían magia o no (y más de una vez se habían aprovechado de eso), pero la mayor parte de las veces habían evitado arriesgarse y era Gavriel el que les enseñaba los efectos prácticos de las maldiciones que estaban estudiando

Pero ahora, una vez en Durmstrang, era su turno.

-¡_Impelliare_!

Al ver venir la maldición de Zahn, Bellatrix se defendió atacando con la primera que le vino a la mente.

-¡Las antiguas no! -le reprendió Gavriel, que observaba los movimientos de los dos muchachos poniendo mucha atención-. ¡Esas ya sé que las conocéis! Las nuevas, quiero veros manejando las nuevas.

-¡_Obsurdesco_!

Fue un movimiento tan rápido que a Zahn no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Bellatrix giró hacia la derecha para esquivar un rayo azul y avanzó un paso, plantando bien el pie adelantado. La maldición salió disparada de la punta de su varita y dio al chico en mitad del pecho.

Zahn soltó la varita, llevándose las manos a los oídos y soltando un "joder" enfadado que sonó anormalmente alto.

-Muy bien -sonrió Gavriel-. Supongo que podemos terminar por hoy.

-¿QUÉ DICES?

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, y agachó para recoger la varita de su amigo.

-Toma, anda.

-GRACIAS.

La muchacha y el profesor intercambiaron una mirada divertida que se ganó un bufido de Zahn.

-Será mejor que anule la maldición -dijo finalmente Gavriel, levantando la varita y apuntando a su sobrino. Deshizo el hechizo sin tener que decir una palabra.

-Ya era hora -protestó el chico, dándose golpecitos en la oreja para asegurarse de que había recuperado bien el oído-. Esta maldición es de lo más desagradable.

-Hay maldiciones mucho más desagradables -aseguró el hombre, ensombreciendo la mirada. Luego observó a sus alumnos, que se habían quedado quietos, y les pidió que recogieran-. Seguiremos la semana que viene.

-Vale.

-Tú quédate un momento -pidió a Bellatrix, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. La chica se estremeció y apartó un poco inconscientemente-. Ve yendo, Zahn.

-Puedo esperarla.

-Mejor no. Tardaremos un poco.

Zahn salió sin decir nada, lanzándoles una última mirada intrigada. Bellatrix se volvió hacia Gavriel, que esperó a que se cerrara la puerta tras su sobrino.

-He hablado con el profesor Wexlershire -empezó.

-Solamente llegué un poco tarde.

-Lo sé, pero me ha pedido que te ponga una detención.

-¿Además del examen?

Eso era totalmente injusto.

Gavriel asintió, echando a andar hacia la puerta de la clase. Bellatrix le siguió, dando largas zancadas para poder alcanzarle y mantener el paso, la mochila al hombro y la túnica revoloteando a su espalda.

Entraron en el despacho del hombre. Había una mesa grande y despejada al fondo, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de toda clase de objetos destinados a las Artes Oscuras.

-Con que ordenes las estanterías valdrá.

Gavriel se sentó en la silla, reclinándose hacia atrás. Bellatrix apartó la mirada de él, sintiéndose incómoda y observada. Dejó la mochila en una esquina y se acercó a la estantería que tenía más cerca. Había toda clase de objetos. Ninguno como los que guardaba en las vitrinas del museo de su casa, pero sin duda valiosos a su modo.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde?

-Nada -se apresuró a responder. Se dio la vuelta un momento, pero en seguida siguió ordenando.

-Te intentaron atacar. -Al ver que Bellatrix no pensaba responder, Gavriel se levantó. La silla, antigua, chirrió-. Y no te defendiste.

-No.

Bellatrix tragó saliva, clavando los ojos en el objeto que sostenía entre las manos. Intentó calmarse. Gavriel no tenía razón alguna para regañarla. Ella no había provocado a sus compañeros. ¡Por no haber ni siquiera había sacado la varita!

-Hiciste bien.

La voz grave de Gavriel, su elogio, hizo que la sangre le subiera a las mejillas. Una sensación, que bien podía orgullo, se instaló en su pecho, poniéndola nerviosa.

-Y lo que sostienes no es una brújula.

-¿Qué es?

-El nombre técnico es _Iterrevello_. Se conoce también como Abrecaminos.

-¿Cómo los abre?

-De forma muy poco agradable -terminó, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Detuvo la mirada en Bellatrix unos segundos, antes de volver a su mesa-. Has cambiado poco desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Sigues siendo igual de curiosa.


End file.
